Lessons In Love
by kittykat2015
Summary: AU/AU story set in 2003/4. Jack is a second year student at Amherst, MA. Ennis is his new roommate, and as the year progresses they watch their new friendship blossom into love.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! Here's my new story. Hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_August 30th, 2003_

Jack drove through the busy streets, whistling and enjoying the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, and he wished that he could enjoy it, but he had things to do. He was heading for his dorm building, ready for the new academic year. He was studying Psychology and for the most part, he found it interesting. But he hated the statistics; at least he knew that he wasn't the only one.

As he drove, he thought back to last year. It had been hard, he had to admit. Circumstances had driven him to finally admit who he was, and now he felt free, more so than he ever had been. His family had been incredibly supportive of him and accepted him for who he was. He felt a lot better this time around.

He wondered briefly who his new roommate might be. It was kind of his fault that his old one had left, but there it was. During the summer he'd been told that he would have a new one, and he was determined not to mess it up again. If the same things started to happen again with this new guy, he didn't know what he might do.

Eventually, he pulled into the parking lot of his building and stretched; he was stiff from driving all that way. He'd had to spend the night in a hotel in Pennsylvania the night before, and now here he was. He felt a lot more optimistic about this year.

He got out of his red Toyota and pulled out his suitcase and bag before locking it up. He stretched some more and glanced up at the building. His room was on the third floor and from there he could see the Quabbin Reservoir in the distance. Massachusetts had some beautiful spots, and he hoped that one day he would find someone to share it with.

Back home was beautiful too. There was a lot of foliage and the family manor was wonderful, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure that he wanted to take it over. He had an older brother, but he lived in New York, so wasn't likely to want to take over the manor when their parents passed on. Jack wasn't sure where he wanted to live, but he knew it wasn't West Virginia.

He sighed and picked up his bags, heading for the front door. He passed a few students that he knew from the previous year, exchanging greetings and asking about the summer vacation. Jack and his family had gone down to Florida in July, and his little sisters had loved it. He was a lot closer to his family now than he had ever been.

He walked into the common area to see a red-haired young woman on one of the sofas, reading a magazine. He grinned and walked towards her. "Hey, Lu."

She looked up, her deep brown eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Jack!" She stood up and threw her arms around him. "Hey, babe, you got here!"

Jack hugged his best friend and confidante, happy to see her. She lived in Texas and he hadn't seen her since June, when she'd taken part in a barrel racing event. That had been a lot of fun and he'd missed her. "Hey, Lu, good to see ya."

They pulled apart and Lureen put her hands on her hips, grinning. "So, how's it goin'?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Pretty good. Had a good summer. What about you?"

"I'm good. All packed away, got nothin' to do. You want some help with yer stuff?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind, but you don't have to. I got it."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Come on." She picked up his bag and he grabbed his suitcase. They headed down the hall to the elevator. As they waited, Lureen turned to Jack.

"So...you said you was gonna have a new roommate this year, right? she said, fixing him with a knowing look.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Don't know who, they just said it was a guy."

"Huh...so, um...whaddaya think...?"

"I don't know. I sure hope that the same thing doesn't happen this time. I don't know if I could go through all that again. Was really hard, you know that."

"I know. But then again...what if this new guy is...you know...?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't want to think about it. Even if he is...gay...how will I know? And...I'm never gonna have the guts to ask him, not after last year."

"But...he could be the one, Jack. You never know. What if he's the one you're supposed to be with?"

Jack sighed. "Lureen...don't. I don't want to think about it. I just...I don't think I'm gonna find what I need in a small dorm room. I think I'll just wait until I graduate and then...try to find someone. I can't do all that again."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Jack...you could be missin' out on somethin' real special..."

"Maybe. But...I don't even know the guy yet. He could be an asshole for all I know." The elevator arrived and they went in, heading for the third floor. They arrived on their floor; Lureen's room was two doors down from Jack's and last year they had spent a lot of time together as they'd tried to work through Jack's problems. They walked down the hall and to Jack's old room. He got out his key and unlocked it; it had obviously been cleaned and the sheets had been changed. His new roommate wasn't here yet, so he had some time to gather himself before the inevitable meeting.

Lureen tossed Jack's bag onto his bed and Jack sat down on it, toeing his sneakers off. "Anyway...you looking forward to the new term?"

She nodded and sat down next to him. They began to talk and catch up on their summer vacations. It was as if no time had passed, and they didn't notice the tall, blond figure walk into sight of the doorway.

* * *

><p>Ennis made his way through the town in his pick-up truck, trying not to feel too self-conscious. He came from Wyoming, from a family that wasn't exactly well off. He'd been raised in the cowboy culture, and was the first of his family to go to college. He'd been attending in Laramie, but then this summer, he'd learned that his major was no longer being run. So he'd decided to try a college further away; he wasn't happy at home anyway. He was an only child and as much as he loved animals, he didn't want to be in Wyoming anymore. His father was very strict and he needed to break free.<p>

Amherst was a beautiful city and he was looking forward to spending the academic year here. He hoped to make some friends here, hopefully locals, so that they could teach him some new ways of living life. He wasn't sure yet who he wanted to be, but he knew he wouldn't find it back home. Maybe he would find it here.

He found his dorm building and found a parking spot next to a red Toyota; a flashy thing that looked expensive. He wondered if he would stick out like a sore thumb here. He hoped that it didn't belong to his roommate; the last thing he needed was a spoilt rich kid to deal with.

He parked and got out, stretching after his very long journey. He'd been driving and staying in motels for several days, so he was ready for something a bit more home-like. He grabbed his suitcase and bag from the truck and looked up at the building; it looked nice enough. He headed in and collected his key from the front desk. The receptionist told him that the other one had already been collected.

Ennis shifted. "Um...what's the other guy like? I just transferred here, an'..."

She looked amused. "Well, you should know he comes from a wealthy family. West Virginia, I think."

"Oh...is he one of those whose parents could afford to pay all his fees upfront?" Ennis asked, looking unsure. He hoped that he wouldn't feel inferior.

"Yeah, probably. But don't worry, I know him. He's a real nice guy. Not a spoilt rich kid, if that's what you're thinking. You don't have anything to worry about."

Ennis nodded. "Okay. What's his name?"

She consulted her book. "Jack Twist. Also a second year, same age as you. Quite popular, got a few friends. As far as I know, not a bad bone in his body."

"Right. So, um...what room is it again?"

"305. I'm sure that if you asked him, he'd show you around." She smiled at him, sensing that he was feeling a little intimidated.

He thanked her and walked down the hall, taking it all in. It was a lovely building, he had to admit. Maybe he would be comfortable here. He headed for the elevator and waited, wondering what his new roommate might be like.

When he got to the third floor, he looked around; even numbered rooms were on the side facing him, so his room had to be on this side. He walked down the hall, hearing voices as he approached the room. He reached the doorway to see a dark-haired young man talking to a red-haired young woman. They were sat on one of the beds as they talked. They didn't notice him at first, so he took a few seconds to look at his roommate. He was quite good-looking and seemed friendly enough.

After a couple of seconds, the dark-haired student flicked his eyes to the doorway and made contact with Ennis's. Both of them felt a snap of electricity as they looked at each other. Ennis was taken aback by this, but soon recovered himself. "Um..."

The girl turned too, her face taking on a look of surprise. "Oh! You must be the new guy, right?" The pair of them stood up and Jack smiled.

"Hey there, Jack Twist." He extended his hand and they shook. Ennis then shook hands with his friend.

"Lureen Newsome, from Texas. I hear yer from out West too, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Wyomin'."

"I'm from West Virginia," said Jack, trying to sound friendly. He had the vibe that Ennis was not from a wealthy family. He hoped that his new roommate wouldn't feel intimidated.

"Right. So, um..." He looked at the other bed unsurely. Jack gestured with his hand.

"Come on in, roomie. Make yourself at home." Ennis nodded and tossed his bag onto his bed. He turned and looked at the others, feeling very self-conscious.

"Um..." The other two looked at each other, sensing his discomfort.

"I'm gonna go," said Lureen, clapping Jack on the shoulder and smiling at Ennis. "Got some things to do. I'll see ya later, alright Jack?" He nodded and looked at Ennis again. "Bye, Ennis," she said, waving a little.

"Um, bye." Lureen left the room and Jack followed her out, catching up with her a little way down the hall.

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" he asked her quietly, remembering their earlier conversation.

She shrugged. "He's alright, I guess. Kinda quiet, wouldn't ya say?"

"Well, he's probably nervous. Coming from way on the other side of the country. Cowboy and everything...maybe he feels like we're gonna judge him."

"Hmm...well...the thing to do would be to make sure he knows you don't judge him. Make him feel welcome, an' that you wanna be his friend. I ain't sayin' that somethin' has to happen, but...you can be friends, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess. He's probably real nice under all that shyness. I could probably draw him out."

"Yeah. An' once you do he'll be alright, I reckon. Just might need a little time, that's all."

"Okay. Um...I better go start breaking the ice, then. I'll see ya later?"

"Sure. Maybe we could get a bite to eat. Text me, okay?" They kissed cheeks and Lureen continued down to her room, leaving Jack alone to see to his new roommate.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed and returned to his room, finding Ennis starting to unpack his things. He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.<p>

"So, um...you need any help with that?" he asked, trying to be friendly.

Ennis turned and gave him a small smile. "Nah. I got it, thanks. Um..." He straightened up and looked at Jack. "So...Jack Twist, right?"

"Uh-huh. And you are...?"

"Ennis Del Mar. From Sage, Wyomin'." He was still feeling uncomfortable. "Um...yer from West Virginia, right?"

"Yep. Beautiful place. Did you happen to see it when you were driving from Wyoming?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. It's real nice." He shifted again and Jack decided to do the talking.

"Okay, look. I know you've probably heard one or two things about me, like about me coming from a rich family. Thing is, Ennis...I swear, I'm not one of those spoilt rich kids you hear about. I think I'm alright, you know? I, um...I don't want you feeling uncomfortable or anything..."

Ennis looked taken aback by his words, and all he could do was stare at Jack. "Uh...didn't mean to act...you know..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Ennis. I know how scary it must be for you...being so far away from home. I just...we have to live together until next summer, and then another two years after that. I just want you to feel comfortable." He sighed. "I know how it feels to be intimidated in a new place."

After a few moments, Ennis nodded. "Thanks, Jack. I am kinda nervous, I admit. Um...I wanna feel at home here, an'...I was hopin' you'd be a nice guy. I'm guessin' that it's yer flashy car downstairs?" Jack nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. Eighteenth birthday present."

"Well...when I saw that, I thought...you know. That you'd be..."

"Stuck-up? Full of it? Spoilt little rich kid?" Jack asked with a grin. Ennis smiled appreciatively.

"Well...I guess. But you ain't like that. You're right, yer a real nice guy. Yer friend Lureen's nice too."

Jack nodded. "She is. Talks a lot, doesn't know when to shut up, but she's got a heart of gold. She's my best friend."

Ennis nodded back. "Right. So, um...what are you guys studyin'?"

Jack sat down on his bed. "Psychology. It's really interesting, but I hate all the statistics. Never was any good with numbers. Lureen's studying Dance. She's good at it. What are you doing?"

"Um...Animal Sciences. Was doin' it in Laramie, but they stopped it after last year. Not enough money. So...I looked around over the summer, an' saw that they're runnin' it here." He sat down on his own bed, twiddling his thumbs. "Um...I'm on student loans...kinda makes ends meet."

Jack nodded. On his eighteenth birthday, he'd been given his inheritance from his family. He technically didn't need to work, but he wanted to have a career. He wanted to make something of himself. "Right. Uh...what about your family?"

"Only child. I live with my parents on this ranch." They did make good money, but his father had set ideas on what his son should be doing with his life.

Jack was intrigued. "Really? Horses an' all that?"

"Yep. An' cattle. My dad works real hard. He, um...he didn't like the idea of me goin' off to college. Wanted me to stay an' work on the ranch."

"Oh...but you did it anyway. You fought for what you wanted. You're here, you'll make something of yourself." Jack smiled. "He's lucky to have a son who's so focussed on his future."

Ennis looked pleased by the praise. "What about you?"

"Uh, well...I live with my parents too. Got an older brother who lives in New York with his girlfriend. Got two little sisters. And there's all these other relatives. Aunts and uncles, cousins...got a big family."

"Wow...so, um..." He cast around for another topic. "Look, I...I don't really know the area, so...if you don't mind..."

Jack nodded. "Sure. It's a real nice area. I don't mind at all. I'll show you around the building and then campus."

"Thanks, Jack," Ennis replied appreciatively. "Anyway, I better get unpacked." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "So..."

"Okay. I have to get unpacked too. I came up with Lureen and we got talking, haven't had a chance to do that yet." They both nodded awkwardly and then turned to their respective suitcases. They busied themselves with their clothes and their other things. Jack felt a little strange; he and Ennis had connected quite well after establishing that their differences didn't matter. He thought that they could be good friends after all. But he knew that it would be unwise to seek more, at least for now. Ennis was a cowboy, came from that kind of background, and Jack knew that cowboys were very likely to be straight. He didn't know for sure, but it was very likely.

But then again, he could feel a connection with Ennis. When their eyes met, he could definitely feel something. He knew it would be dangerous to pursue something more; he wouldn't put it past him to throw a punch if he came onto him. Still, they could be friends. That was clear enough, and Ennis seemed to want that. Jack knew that they could have a great friendship, other feelings aside.

When they were finally finished, they turned to each other. "Alright," said Jack, rubbing his neck. "Um...what do you wanna do now?"

Ennis shrugged. "Um...could we take a walk around? You show me the buildin' an' everythin'?" He wanted to get to know Jack better; he would need a friend out here and Jack was perfectly nice.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Listen, um...me and Lureen are going for a bite to eat tonight, at the diner down the road. If you want to join us, you can."

"That sounds good. Thanks." They smiled nervously at each other and then headed out, pocketing their keys. Jack stretched and glanced out the window; it was still clear and sunny out there. The perfect day for showing round a new friend.

* * *

><p>They set off down the hall, Jack pointing out Lureen's room and the bathroom at the end of the hall. They went down in the elevator and emerged on the ground floor. Jack then led Ennis down the hall he'd been in earlier.<p>

"Here's the kitchen," he said, waving a hand around. "We all share, and do all our own cooking and everything. Everybody pretty much pulls their own weight around here."

Ennis nodded. He could cook a little, and he didn't mind doing it. "Right. Can you cook?"

Jack grinned. "A bit. I can make basic stuff, enough to live on. Pretty good with a can opener, I'll admit." He shrugged. "Lureen can make a damn good Texas chilli, though. She's really popular whenever she makes it."

They then headed out into the bright sunshine, looking around. Jack noted his flashy car, next to a beat-up truck that had to be Ennis's. For the first time in his life, he felt uncomfortable about his wealth.

"Um...you wanna walk, or...?" he asked, watching Ennis's face. His companion nodded.

"Okay." They headed off down the street, where Jack showed him the diner that everybody hung out at, where they would meet with Lureen later. They then headed for the main campus that they would be using.

"Right...that's the building where I have my lectures," said Jack, pointing at the nearest structure. "And I think Animal Sciences is held over there. The library's just down the road. We got a sports hall with a swimming pool; that's on the other side of your building." Ennis nodded as he spoke, trying to remember where everything was.

"Okay. Where does Lureen go?"

"Dance is held a couple of blocks away. I usually walk back to the dorms with her if we have a class at the same time. And...there's a main cafeteria in the building next to the sports hall, with smaller ones in the lecture buildings." Jack looked around. "That's pretty much it, I guess."

Ennis turned to Jack, thankful for all his help. "Thanks, Jack. You've been a real help."

Jack smiled, pleased to have made his new friend more comfortable. "No problem. If you wanna see more of the area, I'd be happy to help. I know this place really well. Anywhere you'd like to see?"

Ennis looked around. "Um...you got anythin' to do with horses or anythin' 'round here?"

"Couldn't tell you..." Jack replied, looking unsure. "We got walking trails and things like that. There might be a petting zoo or something. Sorry, bud."

"No problem. So, um..." He looked at Jack, wondering what might be next. He couldn't explain it, but every time he looked at him, he was aware of a strange connection between them. It was almost as if they had already met; had already known each other a long time. It was certainly strange. "What now?"

Jack looked around. "We all tend to hang around the diner most of the time, but we're meeting Lureen there later, so..." He shrugged again. "There is this seating area in the building where the main cafeteria is. We could go hang out there if you want. You could meet some people."

Ennis nodded. "Okay. Sounds good." They headed for the building Jack had pointed out area. When they went in, Jack pointed out the door where the cafeteria was, and then led Ennis through a different door. There was an array of armchairs and sofas here in various colours. There were a number of students here sitting around and talking. A couple of them recognised Jack and came over to talk.

"Hey, Jack! Long time no see!" one of them greeted, bumping fists with him.

"I'll say," Jack replied, grinning around at them all. "This is Ennis, my new roommate. He's just moved from Wyoming and I said I'd show him around."

They all greeted Ennis warmly enough, sensing that he was a little on the shy side. They all sat down and started talking. Jack was soon busy catching up with his friends, talking about their summers and what they'd been up to. One of them was also studying Psychology, and he and Jack were soon bitching about the statistics.

"So, Ennis...what are you studying?" asked one of them, looking at him in an intrigued way.

"Um, Animal Sciences," he mumbled, feeling more self-conscious than ever. Jack felt sorry for him.

Their faces took on looks of interest. "Really? Wow. What do you do back home?"

"Um...I live on this ranch with my parents. Horses, cattle..."

"You're a cowboy?" another asked, looking fascinated. "Wow...that's kinda cool." Ennis shrugged, not really understanding what was so cool about fixing fences and mucking out stalls. But then again, he found this new life pretty interesting, even though it must seem pretty mundane to them.

"So anyway," Jack said, trying to take some heat off Ennis. "You heard any good news lately?" And just like that, they were off again, chattering away. Ennis could see what Jack had done and he was very grateful. He could handle talking to Jack and Lureen at the same time, but he wasn't used to so many people in one place. It would still take some time for him to get used to this new life.

About half an hour later, they finally left. When they reached their room, Jack turned to Ennis, looking sheepish.

"Look, I'm sorry if that was too much for you. Those guys are some of the loudest in the place. Lureen says that if this was Texas, they'd be called good old boys, or something like that."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It's okay, Jack. I'll get used to all this. I admit I had the wrong impression of you when we met, but...you're a good guy, Jack."

Jack smiled at him. "Thanks. You still wanna get that bite to eat later?"

"Yeah, okay," he replied, smiling back and feeling a little shy, although he couldn't explain why he felt like this.

* * *

><p>That evening, after a day of hanging around their building, they met Lureen in the diner down the road for some much-needed food. Ennis didn't have a lot of money, but the place was cheap enough. Jack thought about offering to help him out, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be welcome. He didn't want Ennis to feel even worse about their financial differences than he already did.<p>

They all sat in a booth in the corner. It was a loud place, full of students, and Jack was keeping an eye on Ennis for signs of discomfort. He and Ennis ordered cheeseburgers and fries, whereas Lureen ordered a salad. She had to watch her weight for her major, but she wasn't above stealing a fry or two from Jack's plate. Ennis seemed to be enjoying himself, so Jack was happy to leave him be.

"So," said Lureen, sipping her water. "What are you guys doin' tomorrow?"

Jack looked at Ennis. "I said I'd take him around and introduce him to his lecturers, right?"

Ennis nodded. "Yep. He's already shown me 'round, an' he's gonna help me get to know people." Lureen flicked her eyes to Jack, and he averted his own. She could read him like a book.

"Well, that's great. I think you'll settle in just fine, Ennis." She smiled at him. "I reckon it's pretty hard for ya to leave home, huh?"

"Yeah...ain't never been outta Wyomin' before. Lived with my parents all my life. Hard to get used to all this." He looked around the diner. "This is...real weird, I gotta admit. Ain't nothin' like this back home, it's real quiet. An'...there ain't a lot of people, even in Laramie." He looked down at the remaining food on his plate. "I think...I think I'm gonna like it here."

Jack watched Ennis as he spoke; he was quiet and always seemed to be thinking. He felt drawn to him, in some way. He knew that it would be unwise to seek any more than friendship with someone like this, but he had a feeling that they could have a great friendship.

After several more minutes of eating, Ennis looked around. "Um, is there a bathroom round here?" Jack nodded and pointed.

"Just over there." Ennis got up and left. Lureen turned to Jack, fixing him with that look she was so good at.

"What's goin' on?" she asked him, and he nearly quailed under that gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I'm all for ya bein' nice to him, showin' him around an' all, but...don't ya think yer bein' a bit too keen? Remember what happened last time?"

"I know, but...that won't happen again. I promised myself that, and you. We both know how hard it was last year for me."

She gripped Jack's arm gently. "I know, Jack. I seriously thought you were gonna become depressed, with all that last year. After you tellin' Kevin that you was gay...an' the way he treated ya for it. He was horrible to ya, Jack. When you told me about the things he said...I wanted to slap him real hard."

He smiled back at her. "I know you did. I thought I'd have to hold you back. But at least he got thrown out for it."

"Yeah. He got what he deserved if you ask me. Anyway...Ennis seems like the kinda guy who you wouldn't wanna cross. If you had feelin's for him an' you told him, he'd probably punch ya. You know that you can't let nothin' happen, right? At least until ya know for sure which way he goes."

Jack nodded. "I know. And I promise I won't do anything until I know for sure. But..." He glanced in the direction of the bathroom. "We can be friends, that's obvious. He doesn't really know anyone here and I think I got him to trust me. I just want him to feel at home. We have to live together until next summer, so...the sooner I can make friends with him, the better."

"Alright," she said, apparently satisfied by his response. "Just...be careful, okay? I don't wanna see ya go through that again. Yer my best friend, Jack."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Lu. I sure am glad I've got you. Last year, you were a real big help to me, helping me through all that." He saw Ennis returning from the bathroom and gathered himself, clearing his throat. They returned to their meals, talking about their respective majors and what they might be doing this year.

When they were done, they gave a tip for the waitress and headed out. It was cooler by now and they could take a slow walk back to their building. Jack and Lureen linked arms as they walked, and Ennis walked on Jack's other side, hands in his pockets. Jack had the urge to grab his hand, but he shook it off.

They reached their building and took the elevator up to the third floor. Jack kissed Lureen's cheek as they left her at her room, and carried on to their own. Jack turned to Ennis.

"Are you gonna hit the shower or what?" he asked him. Ennis shook his head.

"I have showers in the mornin'. You can go on in if ya want."

"Alright." Jack gathered his things and left the room. About twenty minutes later, he was back in time to see Ennis getting into bed, dressed in pyjama bottoms.

"Hey," he said, smiling a little at Jack, who locked the room behind him.

"Hey, um...you gonna hit the sack, then?"

"Yeah, got another big day tomorrow, I guess." Jack nodded and got ready for bed himself. He turned the main light off and crawled into bed.

"Night, Ennis," he said, getting comfortable and wondering about his roommate. He certainly was intriguing.

"Night, Jack." He closed his eyes, thinking about everything he'd learnt today and all the people he'd met. By far, Jack had been the most interesting. He made him feel at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_September 1st, 2003_

Classes started on the first day of the month. The day before, Jack had continued to show Ennis around, introducing him to his lecturers and to a couple of people that he figured might be in his classes. He was eager to help him settle in, as he could tell that Ennis was very nervous about all of this, perhaps even a little scared. Jack felt very sorry for him and just wanted to help him.

He knew that Lureen was right to be concerned over how friendly he should be towards Ennis, but he figured that he would be alright. If it did get to a point where he told Ennis of his feelings, then hopefully by then they would be good enough friends for Ennis not to fly off the handle. Maybe he wouldn't get his lights punched out.

He was walking towards campus with his new friend, talking and sensing Ennis becoming more comfortable. Lureen's class wasn't until later, so they decided to leave her where she was and find her at lunch.

They paused on the site where their buildings were, and Jack looked nervously at Ennis. "Um...you gonna be alright?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Only one class, so it ain't too bad. An' I really like the whole subject, so..." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry, Ennis, I'm sure it'll be fine. If you see anybody you know from yesterday, I'd try to sit next to them. And...just keep your head down, you'll be fine."

"Alright. Thanks a lot, Jack. Um...I'll see ya in a couple hours, yeah?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Text me when you get out, we'll meet up somewhere around here." They had swapped numbers yesterday; Jack took this as a good sign that Ennis was warming to him.

"Sure. Um, bye then," Ennis said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, see you later." Jack felt the strangest urge to kiss Ennis's cheek goodbye, but he shook it off. What the hell was going on in his head? It wasn't like they were in a relationship.

They turned in the direction of their respective buildings and started walking, feeling a strange sense of loss as they moved further away from each other. Jack headed into his lecture room and took the seat he had claimed last year. He liked to sit about halfway through, with the guys he had introduced to Ennis yesterday. They were a little on the loud and rowdy side, but decent enough. Nobody here but Lureen knew that he was gay, and that was okay for him right now. He didn't want to deal with any backlash right now; he was still getting used to it himself.

He half-listened to the professor welcoming them back for a new semester. He didn't particularly like taking notes, but it was unfortunately necessary. At least it was only for a couple of hours. His classmates were surprisingly well-behaved, so at least they didn't hold things up. People were definitely more mature here than in high school.

As he half-listened, his mind wandered to his new friend, and he wondered how he was doing.

At the next building over, Ennis was settling into a seat at the front. He didn't have the best eyesight in the world, so he thought it would be best to sit as close as possible. He was glad to see that the content of the major was as he'd expected, so he thought that maybe Jack was right; he could settle in pretty well here.

He listened intently as the professor spoke about the content that they would be studying. He loved animals and he knew that a degree would be his ticket out of that ranch. He didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe he could be a vet or something. He'd never spoken about this to his parents, or anyone else, but it was what he wanted. He had a lot of hopes and dreams for his future, but nobody to share them with. Maybe Jack would listen.

Jack was a very interesting person. He came from a wealthy family, had probably grown up with everything he'd wanted. He had a big family and from the sounds of it, he had a big house to live in. And yet...he was perfectly normal. He was nice and very friendly. He wasn't afraid to slum it in a small dorm room, sharing with someone else.

And the way he acted towards him...that was unexpected. Ennis had admitted his background and financial situation, and Jack hadn't held it against him. He had been interested in the ranch and the kind of work he did with his father. There was definitely a divide between them, but Jack made no mention of it. It was as if it didn't matter to him. He felt very lucky at having found a roommate like him, friendly and easy to live with.

Two hours later, the lecture finally finished. He got up and stretched, before gathering his things and heading out of the room. It was nearly twelve and he was due to meet Jack outside so they could go to lunch. As he walked out of the building, he checked his cell to see a text from Jack.

_Lu runnin late, see ya outside_

He smiled to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. As he walked out into the bright sunlight, he looked up and around; Jack was waiting for him on a bench near where they had parted. He approached him, feeling glad to see him again. Jack looked up and grinned.

"Hey, bud." He stood up. "How'd it go?" he asked, hoping that Ennis was settling in.

Ennis nodded. "Pretty good. Just like how it was back home. I think it'll be alright."

Jack smiled. "Great. You get my text about Lureen?"

"Yeah. So, um...we goin' to lunch?"

"Uh-huh. Come on." They turned and headed for the cafeteria, feeling happy to walk and spend some time together like this.

* * *

><p>They headed into the cafeteria and joined the line for hot food; at least it was cheap enough, so Jack didn't need to feel too self-conscious about their financial differences. He was trying his best not to show off too much for respect of Ennis's feelings, but he didn't seem to even notice. They paid for their food and found a table; it was quite crowded but there were a few spaces left. They sat by a window and started eating.<p>

"So," Jack said, his mouth half-full of fries. "You really enjoy your lecture today?"

"Yeah, real interestin'. Sat next to a couple of guys that we met yesterday. They're all real nice." Ennis took a breath. "Thanks again, for showin' me 'round. Don't know what I woulda done if you hadn't been there. Um...it meant a lot, you know." He looked at Jack shyly.

Jack smiled, feeling happy and pleased with himself that he'd managed to help Ennis settle in. "No problem, bud. Just real glad that I could help." He looked into Ennis's deep brown eyes and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He'd never felt like this before.

They continued with their food, uncertain now of what to say. A thought then occurred to Jack, and he cleared his throat.

"Hey, um...you into sports at all? We could go see a football game or something sometime..." he asked, feeling unsure about what he might be into.

Ennis looked uncomfortable. "Uh...not really, Jack. I just...never was into that kinda stuff back home. Always had to work on the ranch, always a lot to do...never really had the time for stuff like that." He met Jack's eyes, feeling like he'd missed out on something that most people his age took for granted. Not for the first time, he wished that he could have grown up anywhere but Wyoming.

Jack lowered his eyes, feeling a little awkward. "Right. Sorry, Ennis...I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetic. "Didn't mean to make you feel...you know..."

Ennis shook his head. "It's alright, Jack. I just...I know I've missed out on a lot growin' up...but I guess I'm just gonna hafta live with it." He looked down at his food, and then back up at Jack. "You know...a game might be kinda fun, I guess..." Just then, Jack had another idea.

"Oh! Wait a sec...I was filling up my car yesterday and I'm sure I saw this flyer in the gas station for a rodeo. I think it's in Lancaster. It's this Sunday, I think. You wanna drive over there?" he offered. He saw Ennis's eyes light up.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You ever been to a rodeo?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Lureen took part in one back in Texas in June, and I went to go watch her. She was really good. Never done it myself, though." He sighed. "So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. You wanna ask Lureen to come with us?"

"Yeah, if she wants to. That'll be fun." Jack felt his heart lift at having found some common ground between him and Ennis. He had found a way for them to bond, just like he'd wanted. This could be the start of a great friendship. Just as they returned to their food, Lureen joined them, a little out of breath.

"Hey, guys," she said, dropping her bag and flopping onto the seat next to Jack. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, how'd it go? How come you're late?" he asked.

She waved a hand and sighed wearily. "Professor turned up late, her car broke down...everybody was all pissed at her. Never mind, I'm here now." She looked at Ennis, and took a breath. "Hey, Ennis. How's it goin'?"

He nodded, smiling back at her. "Fine, thanks. Gettin' used to it all, you know? Jack's been a big help." Lureen gave Jack a suspicious look at this. She didn't know if anything was going to happen between them, but she was scared that Jack would put himself out there only to have his heart broken, just like last time. She wasn't sure if he could deal with it.

"Anyway," said Jack. "We're thinking of going to a rodeo in Lancaster this Sunday. You wanna come with us?" He knew that she loved rodeos, and was very good at barrel racing.

She grinned. "Sounds great. What time is it?"

Jack looked sheepish, realising that he had no idea. "Um...I don't know. That gas station where I saw the flyer was a while back. But it's okay, I can look on the internet and find out. I'll call them or something." Ennis nodded as he spoke.

"Alright. Um...how'd yer class go, Lureen?" he asked her, feeling like he should make an effort to get to know Jack's friends. Lureen was nice enough and Jack clearly trusted her.

She nodded. "Pretty good. Really takes it outta ya, though. Gotta watch my weight an' all..." She started picking at her salad and sipping her water.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "Doesn't stop you from stealing my food, does it?" he said, nudging her shoulder. She smirked at him. Ennis watched them with a smile, happy to be a part of their lives. They were decent people.

After lunch, they went back for their next classes, and Jack was having a hard time concentrating on what they were being told. His mind was completely focussed on his plans for the weekend with his friends, especially Ennis. This rodeo would give them a chance to bond, and he was looking forward to it. He knew that Ennis was likely to enjoy himself.

He didn't know if anything was ever going to happen between the two of them, but for now he was happy for them to be friends. That was still worth a lot as far as he was concerned. He would like to get to know Ennis better and as far as he could see, they were well on their way.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just like the day before. Luckily, all of their classes were held on the same part of campus, so Jack was confident that Ennis wouldn't get lost on his own. He was satisfied that Ennis would settle in okay, despite how scared he must be. He certainly seemed more confident now than he had when they'd met. And he seemed more inclined to talk and take part in conversations with him and Lureen.<p>

Last night, after returning from the diner with Lureen, the pair of them had ended up watching TV in the common area until around eleven, before finally heading up to bed. It had been a great evening and he felt closer to Ennis now.

When they were finished for the day, Jack suggested that they take a walk around town so that he could show him a few places. They walked around the Museum of Natural History, where they were fascinated by the various collections on display, and Jack saw Ennis's interest in the exhibit showing the evolution of the horse. He was pleased with himself for having had this idea. He had a strange need to make his new friend happy; one that he couldn't explain but felt anyway. He knew that if Lureen found out, she would give him a lecture on being careful where Ennis was concerned.

When they got back to campus, Jack showed Ennis the library and other research facilities that they could use. The university had some great facilities and Jack promised Ennis that if he needed any help with using them, he would be more than happy to give him a hand. Ennis, for his part, was extremely grateful towards him for how nice and helpful he was being.

Jack showed him around the library and pointed out the area where his reference books were. His own Psychology area was just a few shelves away, so at least they could stay together when they needed to study. They grabbed a couple of sandwiches as they continued to explore, planning to have a large dinner later with Lureen at the diner. Jack could see the three of them settling into a routine quickly enough. He was glad that Ennis seemed happy to hang around with them and choose them as his friends.

They ended up sat in the seating area on campus, lounging around on a large sofa and talking. There was always a TV on but nobody paid any attention to it. They talked about the upcoming rodeo, Ennis explaining to Jack about the finer points of the different events. Despite having watched Lureen take part in barrel racing, Jack confessed that he still didn't really understand the rules. Ennis was happy to explain it all to him, and Jack listened intently.

"Wow..." said Jack as Ennis finished explaining the rules of bull riding. "That sounds kinda dangerous. Did you ever do that?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, never had the guts. I've done calf ropin' a couple times; that was easy enough. But they keep talkin' 'bout changin' things, 'cos of animal rights an' everythin', so...I don't see how they can keep goin'. But...they're real strict on trainin', especially for bull ridin' 'cos of how dangerous it is. You gotta be real well trained to even get up on the bull, an' the entry fees keep goin' up. My dad used to rodeo, back in the sixties. He says they was real laid back about all that back then. Changed a lot, he says." He twiddled his thumbs. "I like calf ropin', but...I don't wanna do it forever, an' I don't wanna be workin' on a ranch for the rest of my life." He looked up to see Jack smiling at him. "What?"

Jack smiled even further. "Bud, that's more words than you spoke in the last two days."

Ennis went slightly red at having run his mouth off like that, and he shrugged. "Hell, that's more words than I spoke in a year." Their eyes met again, and Jack was struck by how deep Ennis's were; brown with a fleck of green. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh...what _do_ you wanna do?" Ennis lowered his eyes at this.

"Um...dunno really. Ain't thought much about it, to tell ya the truth. What about you?"

Jack thought about it. "Hmm...I'd like to get a job related to my major. Like...a counsellor or something, you know? I like to think I'm good with people." Ennis nodded at this, thinking of how much of an understatement that was.

"Right...you'd be real good at that, Jack." He blushed as soon as he said this and cleared his throat. Jack looked pleased by the praise.

"Well, thanks. I'm sure that you'll figure out what you wanna do soon enough. You've got plenty of time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Just as he said this, his cell phone rang. He looked at it to see that his mother was calling. "Oh, it's my mama." Jack waved a hand and he got up to answer it. She was calling to see how he was faring so far away from home, and he said that he was doing okay, that he and his roommate had really hit it off, and she was pleased that he'd made a friend so soon. He asked if he could speak to his father, but she replied that he was busy working on the ranch and couldn't come to the phone. Ennis sighed inwardly and then simply said goodbye to her, saying that he would call in a couple of days. Jack watched his face as he asked for his father, and how it had fallen when he'd realised that his father wasn't coming to talk to him. Jack was very close to both of his parents, so he felt very sorry for Ennis and the kind of relationship he must have with his father.

When Ennis hung up, Jack was determined to cheer him up. He suggested that they take a walk, and Ennis welcomed the distraction, grateful to Jack for being here for him.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day in front of the TV in the common area, watching a re-run of Friends. Jack was highly amused by the show, but he noticed that Ennis was being very quiet, clearly brought on by the conversation with his mother. Jack felt very sorry for him and wished there was a way to make him feel better. He sighed and turned the TV off.<p>

"Ennis, you okay?" he asked, looking at him. Ennis shrugged.

"I dunno. Just...hearin' my mama say he couldn't come an' talk to me..."

"You wanna talk about it?" Jack asked, trying to get him to meet his eyes.

"Well...been travellin' for days, ain't seen him or talked to him for ages...an' when I get the chance, he don't wanna know. I knew he was havin' trouble with the whole idea of me movin' away an' not workin' on the ranch like he wanted me to, but..." He trailed off, fiddling with his Coke can and not knowing what else to say.

Jack thought for a moment. "Well...it's not like you exist just to make his life easier, is it? You deserve a shot at what you want. You did the right thing by breaking away and doing what you thought would make you happy." He shrugged. "I think you did the right thing, and if your father can't see that...I guess there's nothing you can do about it." Ennis digested these words, seeing the sense that Jack made.

"I guess...it's just..." He turned to face Jack, hitching one leg up on the sofa. "Back home, we're all about doin' our parents proud, an' carryin' on family traditions an' everythin'. With me goin' to college, even back in Laramie...that never sat right with my dad. He expected me to do exactly what he did...work on a ranch, get married an' have kids, an' then work some more 'til I dropped. That's just how it is out there." He sighed. "Ain't easy for me to just...go against all that, you know?"

Jack nodded. "Right. For what it's worth, Ennis...I think it was really brave of you to go against all that. You should be proud of yourself." He punched Ennis lightly on the arm, and Ennis couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Jack." He seemed more relaxed after this conversation, and Jack suggested that they get a bite to eat at the diner, which he agreed to. He texted Lureen on the way there and they were soon settling into their favourite booth, eager for some good, hearty food. Jack noticed that Ennis seemed a lot happier now. He was glad that he'd managed to take Ennis's mind off his father and cheer him up. He knew that when Lureen heard about it, she was likely to give him that exasperated look she was so good at. But it wasn't as if he was making passes at Ennis; he just wanted to help his new friend, he figured. That was all.

Soon enough, Lureen joined them and they were busy eating, talking about their classes and what they were learning. Jack could tell that Ennis really did like it here, and that he would be okay. When Ennis went to the bathroom, Jack ended up telling Lureen about his conversation with Ennis back at the dorm building. As he'd expected, she was wary of how he was handling Ennis.

"Jack, you gotta be careful. You're gettin' feelin's for him already," she hissed, looking concerned.

"No I'm not, I just...I just wanna help him. He's got a bad situation with his father back home and...I'm just trying to make him feel a bit better about it all. I'm his friend, Lu. That's all there is to it. I'm allowed to be his friend, right?"

"Well, yeah. Course you are, but...just remember what happened last year. If you ain't careful, the same thing could happen again. Promise me you won't make no passes at him until yer sure which way he goes, alright?"

Jack nodded. "Alright, I won't. You don't need to worry, Lu. I'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile which she was barely convinced by.

They left the diner a little later, and after leaving Lureen at her room, they went into their own. Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh...what are you doing now?" he asked, looking at his roommate.

"I think I'm gonna go for a shower. I didn't get one this mornin', so..." Jack nodded and left Ennis to gather up his things. When Ennis left, Jack stripped down to his pyjamas and made sure he had everything he needed for the next day. After a few moments, he was hit by the calling of nature, so decided that he could sneak into the bathroom. The showers were all cubicles, so it wasn't as if he was snooping on Ennis. He headed out of his room and down the hall.

When he reached the door, he was unaware of Ennis on the other side, on his way out. He had a towel with him, but was just holding it around him, intending to wrap it securely. Jack opened the door and they collided, both making surprised noises.

"Oh shit, sorry Ennis," Jack started as he gathered himself. He then noticed that the towel had dropped from Ennis's hands, and he could see _everything_. He felt a stirring in his own nether regions and quickly looked away as Ennis picked up the towel, wrapping it around himself.

"It's okay, Jack. Didn't see ya there," Ennis replied, grinning a little.

"I was just..." Jack gestured to the cisterns on the wall and Ennis nodded.

"Alright. See ya back in the room." He walked off, oblivious to the effect he'd just had on Jack and the problem he now had.

All Jack could do was lean against the bathroom wall in shock, willing for his arousal to go down before he had to face Ennis. He was in trouble now.

* * *

><p>By the time Jack could gather himself enough to leave the bathroom, Ennis was already in bed, and while the main light was off, Ennis had switched on Jack's bedside lamp for him. Jack was touched by the gesture, but could barely register it after what had just happened. He locked the door and crawled into bed, turning off his lamp and sighing a little. He wasn't sure what to make of this recent event. And he was even more confused by the fact that Ennis didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he had seen him naked.<p>

He thought about what Lureen had said; that spending all that time with Ennis and being nice to him could result in him developing feelings for him. If that was the case, then his feelings had just turned physical. Ennis was certainly blessed in _that_ department, he couldn't deny that.

Jack rubbed his face over his hands; now what was going to happen? He knew he would have to talk to Lureen about this and get her opinion. He fully expected her to say, "I told you so." And he figured that he deserved it. He had pressed too hard with Ennis, done too much to make him comfortable, and now he was developing feelings for him. How on earth was he going to face him tomorrow?

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, hoping that he would have a clear head by the next morning, and the sense to get some answers.

_He walked down the hallway to the bathroom, needing to answer the call of nature. He knew that Ennis was still in the shower but he figured that he could slip in and out easily enough._

_When he reached the bathroom, Ennis suddenly opened it from the other side. This time, there was no towel, only Ennis, naked as the day he was born. He managed to tear his eyes away and look up into Ennis's eyes, which were already on him._

"_Uh..." he stammered, feeling the blood rush to his own groin. Ennis just looked at him silently, deep brown eyes boring into him. _

"_What?" he whispered, moving slightly forward. Jack's eyes widened and he couldn't think properly. What was Ennis playing at? _

"_Um, I..." He could hardly breathe as Ennis moved closer. Suddenly, Ennis's hands were on him, pulling him close. Their hips pressed together and Jack could feel Ennis's breath on his face. They stared deeply into one another's eyes, and then Jack felt his knees turn to jelly when Ennis claimed his mouth with his own. He could feel himself moaning into Ennis's mouth and then Ennis's hands were down to his ass, pulling him backwards into the bathroom. _

_They staggered through the room, hands grabbing everywhere and lips bruising as they kissed fiercely. Ennis's tongue was in Jack's mouth, tasting him and teasing him. Jack was moaning again and utterly powerless in Ennis's arms. All he could do was kiss back and try to just go with it._

_Ennis pulled him around and pushed him against the wall, hands now travelling down and pushing down his pyjama bottoms. Jack let them go willingly, kicking them off as they reached his feet. Ennis pulled their hips together again, and with enormous strength he lifted Jack up the wall. Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist, gasping out loud as Ennis started to push up into him. He gritted his teeth as he felt Ennis fill him up and start to thrust roughly upwards. Jack buried his face in Ennis's neck as Ennis fucked him again and again, not stopping. _

"_God...Ennis...fuck..." he gasped, nails digging into Ennis's back as he felt his release coming swiftly. He hadn't expected this at all, but was far too gone to complain. Ennis was unbelievable and he had never felt like this in his entire life. Ennis was making him feel the way that he'd only ever heard of before._

_After several more thrusts, Ennis finally released into him, making them both groan and gasp for breath. Jack spilled in between them and started to shake, hardly daring to believe what had just happened._

Jack jolted awake, sweating and shaking as he stared up at the ceiling. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_

But in his heart, he knew where that had come from. He'd seen Ennis naked, and now it had affected him. As he tried to move, he felt a wetness down below; he really had shot on himself. _Shit, now what do I do? How the hell do I face him tomorrow, knowing that I just had that kind of dream about him? I'll probably get hard just looking at him now. I'm in big trouble._

Jack turned onto his side and peered into the darkness. He could see that Ennis was thankfully still asleep in his bed, having not been disturbed by Jack's sudden awakening. He rubbed his eyes and decided that he needed some air. He very slowly got out of bed and left the room, careful not to make too much noise. He retraced his steps to the bathroom, cleaning himself up with toilet paper and splashing water on his face. He then locked himself in a cubicle and sat down, wondering what on earth to do.

He would need to talk to Lureen; that was certain. She might be able to help him make sense of his thoughts. But what about Ennis? He wasn't sure that he would be able to look Ennis in the eye without thinking about his very erotic dream, and he couldn't guarantee that there would be no physical effects on him. He wasn't sure what to do about this, not knowing anything of Ennis's sexuality. Could he really pluck up the courage to ask him? And even if he did, would he get the answer that he thought he wanted? He didn't know these answers, but he knew for sure that none of this was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Jack woke early and checked Ennis's timetable; he didn't have a class until the afternoon, so would likely be sleeping in late. He sent an urgent text to Lureen, asking her to meet him at the diner for breakfast. He scribbled Ennis a note saying where he'd gone, dressed quickly and was soon out the door.

He was still freaked out by his dream the night before, and he didn't know what he might do now. How on earth was he supposed to react to this?

He yawned as he sat in the booth, waiting for Lureen and rubbing his eyes. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible; she had been there for him last year during his toughest times. She had helped him make sense of his thoughts and had stood up for him when his old roommate had reacted so badly. She had been great when he'd needed her, and he knew that he needed her help again now.

After about ten more minutes of waiting, she finally walked into the diner, looking quite worried. She spotted him and hurried over, dropping her bag onto the seat and sliding into the booth.

"Jack? What's goin' on?" she asked, searching his face for answers. "Yer text sounded pretty urgent, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Something happened last night, after we left you. I've got no idea what to do..."

Lureen gripped his arm. "What? You're freakin' me out here, Jack. What is it?"

He sighed and took a breath. "Well...Ennis went for a shower, and I got into my pyjamas. I realised I needed the bathroom, so...I thought since he'd be in a cubicle it'd be alright, that I wouldn't disturb him. So I went down the hall and headed for the bathroom."

She nodded, unsure of where this was going. "What happened?"

"I...I reached the door, and he was right behind it. I guess he'd just finished his shower. I bumped into him, but...his towel wasn't wrapped around him. He was just holding it around him. When I collided with him...the towel dropped."

Lureen raised her eyebrows. "Woah...did you...?"

"Yeah, I saw everything," he muttered, not meeting her eyes. She leaned her head on her hand, not knowing what to make of this.

"What did he say?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. I apologised for bumping into him, and he just said it was no big deal. He picked the towel up and just carried on walking back to the room, like nothing happened."

"Oh...so if it's no big deal, what's the problem?"

He glanced around. "Because I...got a problem, if you know what I mean."

Lureen's eyes widened. "You mean you got a...?"

"Yep. And that's not all. When I finally got into bed, I ended up having a dream. That I was back there, but instead of walking past me, he..." Jack took a breath. "He came onto me. Pulled me real close, kissed me, and then...pulled me into the bathroom, and we..." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Shit..." she whispered. "Wish I could get dreams like that."

He gave her a look. "Come on, Lu. I'm freaked out over here, what the hell do I do?"

Lureen rubbed the back of her neck, trying to make some sense of this shocking information. "I dunno what to say, Jack. Are you okay?"

Jack shook his head. "I dunno. Woke up early this morning and Ennis was still asleep. I checked his timetable, and he hasn't got a class until this afternoon, so I just slipped out. I can't face him yet."

She nodded at him. "What are you gonna do? You hafta face him sometime..."

Jack put his head in his hands, feeling his thoughts going around in his head in a mess. "I know, but...how? I won't be able to look him in the face without thinking about what I saw or that dream. He'll take one look at me and know what I'm thinking. What if he freaks out?"

"I'm sure he won't. Look, you can't just ignore him or anythin'. He'll think he's done somethin' to piss you off. You don't wanna lose him over this, right?"

Jack shrugged. "I could anyway. I could tell him I've got a crush on him or whatever this is, and he could turn on me, just like that. I don't know. I'm happy for us to be friends, but..."

Lureen leaned forward. "Jack...havin' these kinda dreams about people...that ain't friendship. It's a sign you want more. An' you do, don't you? Think about it."

Jack fell silent, reluctantly exploring his feelings about Ennis. He had to admit that he felt drawn to him, and that he may indeed want to be more than friends. But did it really matter? It wasn't likely to ever happen.

He shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe. I guess...I might want more. But it doesn't matter, it's never gonna happen."

"How do you know?" she persisted. "You don't know if he's straight. He might surprise you."

Jack scoffed. "Oh, come on. He's a cowboy. It's very unlikely that he swings that way. You ought to know that, coming from out West."

"Yeah, probably. But that don't mean it can't never happen, right? There's always that possibility. All you can do is try. I would suggest just...talk to him. Try to get a sense of how he feels about gay people. Judge his reaction and see how it goes."

"I guess I could do that," he said, mulling this over. "See if I can figure out what his reaction might be."

Lureen nodded encouragingly, seeing the logic in this. "Right. All you can do is give it a go. Anyway, I better get to class. Let me know how it goes, okay?" She kissed his cheek and left him to his troubled thoughts. How was he supposed to gauge Ennis's feelings about gay people without giving away his own sexuality or his feelings?

* * *

><p><em>September 4th-10th, 2003<em>

The next week was very hard for Jack. After his conversation with Lureen, he tried his best to act normal around Ennis, and for the most part he was successful. He kept sneaking glances at Ennis when he wasn't looking, taking in his features. Curly blonde locks, deep brown eyes that could see into someone's soul, and a body that had clearly benefitted from years of ranch work.

Jack could no longer deny that he was having feelings for his new friend, but he was no closer to finding a way of telling him. Every time he thought about it, his nerve failed him. Ennis would either get angry at him, or things would just become too weird for them, so that they could no longer be friends. Jack couldn't allow himself to see a positive outcome, not until he at least knew whether or not Ennis was straight.

Classes continued as normal, despite Jack's personal issues. They were truly into the syllabus now and he could tell that Ennis was starting to feel more comfortable, more settled in. He was glad for this, but he wished that he could sort his head out. Over the weekend, he had another dream about Ennis; this time they were in one of their beds, slowly making love and kissing until they were done. Jack had felt so happy and warm when he awoke, but then he was brought back to reality with a bump when he'd realised it wasn't real. He felt his heart twinge at how much he wanted it to be real.

As for Ennis, he'd started to realise that something was off with Jack. Ever since they'd bumped into each other that night, Jack had seemed very distracted and a little distant, like he was afraid to meet his eyes or talk to him. Ennis realised that Jack had seen him naked when the towel had dropped, but that wasn't a big deal, was it? Jack didn't strike him as the type to be gay. Even if he was...what might that mean? Ennis didn't really think about things like that. He'd had a girlfriend back home, so he figured he was straight. And Jack seemed very close to Lureen, so maybe something was going to happen between them. Ennis didn't think it likely that anything would ever happen between him and Jack.

The two of them struggled through the weekend, dancing around each other nervously. They went to the rodeo with Lureen at the weekend, and had a great time. They had really enjoyed being able to bond over something. On the Monday night, Ennis finally decided that he should ask Jack if he was okay. Something was obviously weighing on his mind.

They were in their room, making a start on their assignments. Ennis looked across at Jack; he was half-facing away from him, not making a sound. He took a deep breath.

"Jack?" he asked, looking over at him. Jack turned to face him, and even from this distance Ennis could see that he was distracted.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem kinda distracted lately, since last week...somethin' happen?"

Jack swallowed and looked down at his work. "I'm fine, really. Just...not feeling all that good."

Ennis put his book down. "Really? You got a fever? Want me to feel yer forehead?"

Jack's eyes widened and his heart sped up. That would be disastrous; if Ennis touched him now, with the way he was feeling, he wasn't sure what he might do. "Uh, no thanks. It's fine. You don't have to."

Ennis rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain as to why Jack had rebuffed him. He was only trying to help. "Okay..." Jack caught the hurt look on his face and sighed.

"Look, Ennis...I appreciate the offer to help, but...I'm fine. Really." Ennis met his eyes.

"You sure? You seem kinda distant..." Jack winced; he hadn't realised that he was being so obvious.

"Sorry, Ennis. It's not you, really. You didn't do anything. Just something in my head." _But not the one you're thinking of, _he thought to himself. "Don't worry about it. Sorry if I made you feel like I was ignoring you..."

Ennis shook his head. "No problem. As long as it ain't really me. I'd hate it if I'd done somethin' to piss ya off." Jack could only look at him, touched by this statement. He found himself wishing that they could be more than friends.

"Well...you didn't. It's okay." He tried to give a convincing smile. "Don't worry about it. Anyway...how's the assignment coming?" Ennis nodded and looked down at his work, seeing how much he had done already.

"Alright. Makin' some good progress, I reckon. What about you?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Jack replied, looking at his own work. "Tell you what, when we're done, how about we swap and give feedback? Like a run-through to see if it's okay?"

Ennis nodded gratefully. "That sounds great. Thanks, Jack." They went back to their work, and after about an hour they swapped, giving pointers and pieces of advice to each other. Even if they weren't together in the way that Jack would like them to be, he was still happy to have Ennis as a friend. That was worth so much, and he was reluctant to jeopardise it.

When they went to sleep that night, Jack had another dream, this time of them walking around on campus, holding hands for all the world to see. Nobody said anything mean to them; people didn't even give them a second glance. Jack knew that it could be that way, if he would just throw caution to the winds and try for it. He knew that it could be well worth a try, but he wasn't sure if it was what Ennis wanted. It might not be; Ennis could well be straight and not at all interested in him like that. He didn't want to lose his new friend over this, despite how much he might want more for them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ennis was busy working in the library, getting some reference material for his assignment. Jack had feigned sickness so as to avoid spending time with him. He felt awful for it but his head was a mess right now; he needed to spend a little time on his own to try and work through his thoughts.<p>

About an hour after Ennis left, Jack got showered and dressed, hoping to talk to Lureen and get her to join him. He locked the door behind him and went down to Lureen's room. He knocked on her door, but there was no response. He decided to text her on his way to the library. He needed to get a good, long look at Ennis, and decide what he wanted to do.

He reached the library and quietly walked around, looking for Ennis. He finally spotted him, working at a table on his own and surrounded by books. Jack found a table where he could watch Ennis without detection, and got out a few books. He watched Ennis working, completely engrossed in what he was doing. Jack was fascinated by how focussed he was, and he found it very attractive. Why had he not noticed it before?

Ever since his dream, he was starting to see Ennis in a completely new light. He already knew all of Ennis's habits, but now they all seemed different. Jack was quite perturbed by the rate at which his feelings towards Ennis had changed. It made sense to think that his dream had awakened new feelings for Ennis. Only now, these feelings were messing him up inside. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't like avoiding Ennis or not spending time with him; they had become good friends since meeting and had been growing closer until this had happened.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Lureen slipping into the seat next to him. He jumped a little as her arm brushed against his. "Jesus, Lu. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Jack. Didn't mean to scare ya. What's goin' on?" she asked, looking concerned. He sighed.

"I'm going crazy over here, Lu. I told him I was sick so I didn't have to come out with him. Left about an hour after he did. Ever since that dream I had, I can't take my mind off him. I'm going insane over here..." He looked back at Ennis; he was still busy, poring over his work. Lureen looked at him too.

"Jack...I think it's obvious. You've got a crush as big as Texas on him, but you don't know what to do. You don't know how he feels about you, so yer scared of tellin' him. I understand. You got no idea how he'd react."

"Exactly. I couldn't care less if he hit me. I'm scared he won't wanna talk to me anymore," Jack admitted. "I wanna keep him as my friend, and..."

Lureen put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know. Yer in a mess right now, an' that's understandable. You have to talk to him, Jack. It'll only get worse if you don't."

"I know...but I'm freaked out that he won't wanna talk to me anymore. Like Kevin last year...that was horrible."

"Yeah, it was," she agreed. "Never thought you'd come back from that, Jack. I honestly thought somethin' bad was goin' to happen." She sighed and looked back at Ennis. "But honestly, Ennis ain't like Kevin. He's a damn sight nicer than that asshole an' you know it. I got a feelin' he won't fly off the handle like he did. All you can do is give it a try. An' I got an idea."

Jack looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah? What's that?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a flyer.

"Surprised you didn't see this. They're all over the buildin', so I swiped one. There's a dorm party on Saturday night, all through the buildin'. They're gonna have beer an' everythin', perfect opportunity for us to mingle, kick back a little, ya know? Maybe you could ask Ennis to it, hang around an' all. See what happens when you relax a little. Maybe you just need a little Dutch courage, you know?"

"You mean lower our inhibitions?" Jack asked wryly, smirking at her. She smiled.

"Maybe. Worth a shot, right?" She nudged him, holding out the flyer. "Take this over to him an' ask him. If you don't, I will. Go on." She elbowed him and he got up, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He took a deep breath and walked over to Ennis, who looked up as he approached. Ennis smiled at him.

"Hey, Jack. How you feelin'?"

Jack nodded. "Better. Probably just a bug or something. Anyway, I was on my way out to find you, and...I saw this. They're plastered all over our dorm building." He held out the flyer. "Dorm party on Saturday night. You wanna go?" He winced inwardly; he was making it sound like he was asking Ennis on a date.

Ennis took the flyer and examined it. He'd never really been to this kind of party before, so he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it. But he and Jack had hardly spent any time together lately, so he figured he should make the effort. And Jack had asked him to this, so that had to be a sign that Jack wanted to spend more time with him. He couldn't explain it; Jack was making him experience strange feelings. He felt like he wanted to spend more and more time with him.

He looked up into Jack's face, which had a look of cautious optimism on it. Jack _wanted_ them to go to this party together. He smiled a little.

"Sure, Jack. It'd be fun, I guess. You wanna grab some lunch?"

Jack nodded, relieved. "Yeah, okay. You want me to text Lu?"

"Sure." Ennis gathered his things together while Jack took his borrowed books back to their shelves, whispering to Lureen that Ennis had agreed, and that they were now going to lunch. He felt lighter than he had in days; maybe this party would be exactly what they needed.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, they were in their room, getting ready for the party. Jack was buttoning up his blue denim shirt, trying not to give away how nervous he was. About five minutes before, Ennis had returned from the bathroom, bringing with him a strong, masculine aftershave that made Jack weak in the knees. He'd had to turn away so that Ennis couldn't see how turned on he was. The party would be running through the whole building and based in the common area, so maybe it would be a good atmosphere for feelings to come out.<p>

The past couple of days had been better between them. Jack was still very nervous around Ennis and could no longer deny that he wanted them to be together. Lureen had encouraged him to at least try, promising to be there for him if it went wrong. He was very grateful, but hoped that he wouldn't need that kind of support.

Ennis turned to Jack. "You ready?" Jack took a deep breath and turned.

"Yeah, whenever you are." Ennis was wearing a clean, white shirt that worked well with his tanned skin. Jack gulped and averted his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here." They left their room in time to see Lureen emerge, looking beautiful in a short black dress.

"Hey, guys. How's it goin'?" They nodded back, and she could see Jack giving quick glances at Ennis when he wasn't looking.

They walked down to the common area, where a number of students had already gathered. The beer was in an icebox in the corner and there was plenty of food. They grabbed some drinks and sat down on a sofa, listening to the music. Jack's leg brushed against Ennis's and he could feel his heart rate increase again.

"So, what's new?" Lureen asked, trying to make Jack feel more comfortable.

"Uh...people keep complaining about our early start on Mondays," Jack offered, picking at his bottle label. "They're thinking of changing it to an hour later..." He looked at Ennis, still engrossed by how good-looking he was. "Anything new with you?"

Ennis shook his head, "Not really. There's these guys in my class that keep holdin' things up, professor's gettin' kinda pissed with 'em." Lureen rubbed her forehead; it was clear that no amount of small talk would make a difference right now. Jack needed to tell Ennis how he felt.

After a while, Ennis went up to the bathroom, leaving Lureen to give Jack one of _those_ looks. "Well?" He met her gaze, knowing that she was going to give him a lecture.

"What?"

"Jack...things are still awkward for you two. They won't get better 'til you talk to him. You have to let him know how you feel. I thought this party would give you a little courage, you know?"

Jack looked down at his bottle, picking at the label. "I wanna tell him...but...I'm scared of how he'll react."

"You'll regret it if you don't try. What if he is gay, but someone else gets to him first? You'll be heartbroken an' be kickin' yerself for not goin' for it."

He looked at her, seeing the logic behind this. He wanted to be with Ennis, and he knew that he would never find peace if he didn't at least try. It would be worth a shot. He slowly nodded.

"You're right. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him how I feel." He stood up and drained his bottle, throwing it in the trash. "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and smiled. He swiftly left, full of adrenalin and anxious to find Ennis.

Jack explored the floor, not finding Ennis anywhere. He went up in the elevator and stepped out. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Ennis was there, trying to fight off a very drunk girl who was hanging all over him. Jack recognised her; her name was Amy and as far as Jack knew, was always all over guys. He rolled his eyes and decided to go and rescue his friend.

"Hey Amy," he said, prising her off Ennis, who looked extremely relieved to see him. "I think Johnny's looking for you, says he wouldn't mind starting something with you." Her bleary eyes lit up.

"Really?" she slurred. "S'cuse me, boys." She sauntered off and Ennis laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack. Thought I'd never get her off me," he said, grinning. Jack smiled back, drawn in by the look in Ennis's eyes, which made him want to rise up and kiss him for all he was worth.

"No problem. Listen, I-"

"Seriously, bud. I owe ya one. Even if she'd been sober, I never woulda gone for it."

This caught Jack's attention. "Really? Why?"

"Well, she's pretty an' all, but..." He looked around. "I ain't lookin' for another relationship right now. Just broke up with someone."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, back home. Lives on the other side of town from our ranch. We were together last year, went to Laramie together. When my major was stopped an' I decided to move, I had to break up with her."

_Her. He was with a girl..._Jack could feel his heart sinking; Ennis was straight, and he'd just broken up with a girl. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. "Right...could you excuse me for a minute?" He had to get out of there, now.

"Um, sure..." Ennis watched him head for the bathroom, feeling puzzled. What had happened to change his mood so suddenly?

Jack locked himself in a cubicle and leaned against the wall, trying in vain to wipe his eyes clear. _Don't cry, don't cry...it's okay...calm down..._

But no matter what he said to himself, he couldn't deny that he was devastated. He had such strong feelings for his friend, and they were never likely to be reciprocated. He sat down with his head in his hands, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, things were awkward again between them. Jack feigned a headache and retired to the room, leaving Ennis to relay to Lureen what had happened. She merely shook her head and told him that she didn't know what was wrong with Jack lately. Ennis was very confused by Jack's sudden change in behaviour, and he didn't know how to approach it. He wanted things to be how they used to be; he missed his new friend.<p>

He went back into their room at around midnight to find Jack in bed, apparently asleep. He didn't want to disturb him, so he quietly got undressed and got into his own bed, wondering what the morning might bring. He hoped that he and Jack could work through whatever was wrong. He would try to talk to Jack tomorrow, and hopefully get things straightened out with him.

Ennis settled into his bed, lying on one side and staring at Jack in the darkness. He felt his eyelids slowly closing and he buried his face into the pillow, feeling comforted by the clean smell that reminded him of home.

_He walked along the hall to the bathroom, hoping to find Jack in there so that they could talk. He went in and heard the sound of a shower running. He looked around; only one was in use. He knew that Jack was in there. He was unable to stop himself from opening the stall door._

_Jack jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Ennis, completely shocked to see him there. "Ennis? What're you doing?"_

_Ennis could only stare. "I just...wanted to see you." Jack's eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why Ennis was standing right here. _

"_Uh, okay...what's up?" Ennis's eyes travelled down his body, and he could see everything Jack had to offer. He had a beautiful body, and Ennis was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Jack watched him warily. "Ennis?"_

_Ennis moved forward. "I, uh...Jack, I..." Jack's eyes filled with understanding and he turned to face Ennis._

"_Come here..." He placed his hands on Ennis's shoulders, pulling him closer. He too was suddenly naked too, and his hands found their way to Jack's waist. Jack raised his hands to Ennis's face, caressing him gently. Ennis closed his eyes, enjoying Jack's touch. He trembled when he felt Jack's lips on his, very soft yet enough to keep him rooted to the spot._

_They kissed softly, Ennis melting under Jack's hands. He brought his hands around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Jack came forward and they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Ennis moaned into Jack's mouth, feeling Jack's tongue seeking his. They walked towards the back wall, Ennis pushing up against Jack as they continued to kiss. Jack's hand travelled down Ennis's body to take him in hand, feeling how hard he was._

"_Jack," Ennis breathed. "God, Jack..." In response, Jack took one of his hands and put it on himself, encouraging Ennis to touch him._

"_Come on, Ennis...let's do it together..." he whispered into Ennis's ear. Ennis let out a low groan in response._

_They started to move their hands, jerking each other off slowly. Ennis had his face buried in Jack's neck, while Jack kissed his. Jack then slid his other hand around Ennis's back and down to his ass, slipping one finger in. Ennis moaned and started to shake._

"_Jack...Jack..." he gasped out, legs shaking slightly._

"_Come on, Ennis..." He picked up the pace, stroking off his companion rapidly. They came together, breathing heavily and seeing stars. Jack weaved his arms around Ennis, holding him close as his trembling lessened. _

"_You okay, Ennis?" he said softly into his ear, running a hand up and down his back._

_Ennis pulled away, looking into Jack's deep eyes. He had a dozy smile on his face. "Just fine, Jack. That was...really somethin'."_

_Jack brought a hand to Ennis's cheek, kissing him again, gently this time. "Wanna go back to our room? Finish off in there?"_

"_Yeah, you bet." They got out and towelled themselves off, then returned to their room, hand in hand. They fell onto Jack's bed, Ennis on top. They slowly made love all night until the early hours, basking in the warmth of being here, together._

Ennis's eyes slowly opened, and for a moment, he felt happy and satisfied. Jack had felt incredible as they'd jerked off together, and then made love properly back in this room. He sat up, wondering where Jack was, and then he caught sight of him, in his own bed.

Then it hit him; it was a dream. They hadn't done any of those things that he had imagined, and Jack wasn't here in this bed with him, or any other bed for that matter. He looked at Jack, confused as to why he'd dreamt all that. He'd never had feelings for a guy before, never even looked at another guy in that way before. So why was he thinking about Jack in that way? He wasn't sure that even he was gay, let alone Jack. They were good friends; that was clear enough, despite the awkwardness of late.

So what now? Did this mean that he had feelings for Jack? No, that couldn't be right...he was straight, he'd had a girlfriend, and had never looked twice at a guy before. So why was Jack stirring up this kind of dream in him? The way they had kissed...the way Jack had felt...and the way they had lain together in bed...it had felt incredible. Ennis had a fleeting wish that he could feel those things for real, but he thought it unlikely that Jack would feel the same. He was very close to Lureen, and there might possibly be something between them. He and Jack would have to remain friends; that was all.

Ennis shook his head, confused by his thoughts. He couldn't possibly have feelings for Jack, could he? And even if he did...what was he supposed to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_September 16th, 2003_

On Tuesday, things seemed to be getting back to normal. The day after the party, Ennis had asked Jack what had happened, and Jack could only reply that he hadn't been feeling too good. Ennis was still confused over his dream of Jack, so he let it go, having enough to think about as it was. He was no closer to figuring out why he'd had such a dream over his friend, or what he was supposed to do now. He wondered if he should talk to him about it, but he was worried that Jack would react badly. What if he was homophobic and completely shut him out for it?

As for Jack, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Ennis had had a girlfriend, and was therefore likely to be straight. It wasn't as if he could just turn Ennis the other way. That was one thing he'd found out when he came out; that being gay wasn't a choice, but part of someone's genetic makeup. If Ennis had been with girls up until now, then surely he was definitely straight? He would have made up his mind by now.

He'd spoken to Lureen on Sunday and told her what he'd found out. She'd been sympathetic and told him that she was there for him if he needed her. She felt sorry for him, as he'd admitted that he had quite strong feelings for Ennis. Jack was trying to come to terms with the fact that he and Ennis might never get together.

Right now, he was sitting in his lecture room, half-listening to the professor talk about those dreaded statistics. His head was leaning on his hand and he was staring at the floor. He didn't know what to do about Ennis anymore. He still had feelings for him, but he had the feeling that Ennis didn't feel the same, and never would. But he couldn't just forget him; they were good friends and had to share a room, so he couldn't just ignore him. It would just take a while for him to get over Ennis; that was all. It would be hard though; he'd never felt like this about anybody before.

When the class was finally over, he checked his cell to see a message from Ennis.

_In library, wanna join me?_

Jack sent back a text to say that he was on his way, and he started off. Despite his messed up thoughts, he still wanted to be around Ennis. He still wanted them to be friends.

He entered the library and found Ennis in a corner, once more surrounded by books. Jack was impressed by how keen and focussed he was. He walked over to the table and Ennis looked up.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" he asked, looking over Jack's face nervously and not trusting himself to look any further down. He wondered if Jack's body was as amazing in real life as it had been in his dream.

"Yeah, fine," Jack replied, sitting opposite him and getting out something to work on. They worked in silence, occasionally glancing up when the other wasn't looking and unable to stop thinking about their respective dreams. Both of them ended up with their jackets on their laps to hide their arousals. Jack thought that if anybody touched him right now, he would explode.

When they were finally done, neither of them were ready to move yet, so they decided to sit for a while and just talk. Jack folded his arms on the table.

"So...how've you been lately? Talked to your dad at all?"

Ennis shook his head. "No. I called my mama yesterday, an' she's fine, but...he still won't come to the phone. Dunno what to do. He won't talk to me..."

Jack's eyes lowered. He felt sorry for Ennis for having to live through something like that. He didn't know what he'd do without his parents by his side. They had been unsure at first, when he'd first come out, as they had been concerned about HIV and the fact that he probably wouldn't have children. But he had explained to them that protection worked just as well for gay men as it did for women, and that one day he could still have children, just not quite the traditional way. After explaining to them that it wasn't the end of the world, and that he would be a lot happier now, they had accepted him. He was still their son and they still loved him.

Now, as he sat opposite Ennis, he felt himself again wishing that Ennis would give him some kind of sign; something to signal that he was feeling the same, and that he wanted the same things as him. Jack knew that thinking like this and wishing these things would do nothing to help him get over Ennis, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with Ennis more than he wanted to get over him.

"Well, you can't just stop trying..." he said now, talking to Ennis but also half to himself.

"Yeah, I guess," Ennis replied, biting at a hangnail. "Just...hard, you know?" He looked up at Jack, into his eyes. He had a flashback of Jack in his dream, lying underneath him in a bed as they made love, and he quickly looked away.

"I know, Ennis..." Jack was watching Ennis's face, remembering how he had felt as he thrust into him during his dream. That had been incredible and he wondered how Ennis might feel in real life. He wondered if he would ever know.

Lureen watched them both from behind a bookcase, reading their body language. She knew all about Jack's turmoil, but as she looked at Ennis, she could see something there when his eyes met Jack's. He would look at him and then quickly look away, like he had something to hide. She wondered what might be going on in his head; perhaps he too was developing unexpected feelings.

* * *

><p><em>September 20th, 2003<em>

At lunch on Saturday, Lureen was studying in the library, leaving Ennis and Jack to spend time together. Things were improving between them, and they were talking more. Both of them were convinced that while they had a crush on the other, their feelings weren't likely to be returned. So as a result, they were resigned to the fact that they had to get over each other. And they both figured that the best way to do this was to spend more time together and try to let things carry on as normal. They thought that if they could do this, their feelings would die down into friendship, and they wouldn't get hurt.

As they ate, they listened to the sounds of the diner. The place was loud and always full of students, but they were no match for the head waitress, Debbie. She could be equally loud and could handle them very well. She was friendly too, always there for someone when they needed to talk. Everybody loved her and she was well known on campus.

They ate their cheeseburgers and fries and sucked their milkshakes through straws that were near impossible to get anything through. They had to admit that they loved being here, despite their personal problems. Jack just wished that he could get over his feelings for Ennis, so that they could go back to having fun together. They had both missed that.

"So," said Ennis. "Um...there any more rodeos goin' on around somewhere?" Jack swallowed and met his eyes.

"Um...I don't know. I haven't seen anything. I guess I could look online, see if there's one going on. That alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh...listen...everythin' okay, Jack? You've been actin' real weird lately. I know you said it wasn't me, but..."

Jack shook his head. "It's not you, really. Just something going on in my head. I'll be okay, honest." Ennis looked over his face, uncertain as to whether or not he should believe him.

"Alright...what is it? You can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are, but...there's nothing you can do about it. Just something I've got to work through on my own. No offense, bud. We're still friends." He punched Ennis lightly on the arm. "Everything's okay."

Ennis nodded, trying to accept this. He wanted Jack to tell him what was wrong; he still cared about him and wanted them to remain friends. As he looked into Jack's deep blue eyes, he was struck by their intensity. They were a clear, bright shade of the colour, like deep pools of water. He could imagine himself drowning in them, which wouldn't be such a hardship. He snapped back to reality when Debbie came over.

"Hey, boys. You want anything else?" she offered. They looked at each other.

"Um...I don't. You want anything else?" Jack asked Ennis.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Debbie nodded and walked off, ruffling Jack's hair the way she had become accustomed to all last year. Jack flattened it down again, rolling his eyes.

"She's always doing that," he said with a bit of a grin. "Women, eh?"

"Yeah," Ennis agreed. "Speakin' of which...I wanted to ask ya somethin'." His heart sped up, but he had to know for sure.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Ennis cleared his throat. "You an' Lureen...yer real close, right?"

"Yeah, been best friends since last year. She's really great. Why'd you ask?"

"Well...there somethin' goin' on with you two? I mean..."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Hell, no. She's pretty and everything, but...no. She's just my friend. Why?" He lowered his eyes. "You thinking of asking her out?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, no. I was just wonderin'."

"Well...why?" Jack asked, confused. If Ennis wasn't planning on asking her out, then why did he want to know if there was anything between them?

Ennis lowered his eyes to his plate. "I was just...wonderin'."

Jack shrugged. "Well...no. There's nothing between us, Ennis. She's just my friend, that's all. In fact, I...there's something you should probably know."

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "I, uh...we've been friends a while now, and...I think I can trust you with this. I...I'm gay."

Ennis's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Jack was gay...and Ennis had feelings for him. Surely that must mean that something could now happen? Maybe they could...?

"Uh...really? Wow..." He was lost for words. "You don't say..."

Jack nodded, glancing around. "Yeah. Only realised it last year, and Lureen was great. Really helped me out with figuring it out and everything. She's the only one who knows. And I really hope I can trust you with this, Ennis."

Ennis nodded back, still in shock. "Right. Course you can, Jack. No problem. I ain't gonna tell nobody, it's your business. Glad you can trust me with this. Makes sense why you an' Lureen are so close but ain't together. Yer parents know?"

"Yeah. Wasn't easy for them at first, but they've come to terms with it. They're really supportive now. Wish your parents could appreciate you more..." Ennis shook his head.

"Don't matter right now. So, um...there anybody you like?"

Jack licked his bottom lip, uncertain of what to say. He wanted to tell Ennis so badly, and Ennis wanted to hear Jack say that he liked him. But Jack's nerve failed him.

"Uh, kind of. This real nice guy I know. But...I don't think he's into guys, so...it's never gonna happen." He sighed. "I've just...got to get over him, I guess." He stared into Ennis's eyes, praying that Ennis would get the message, but he didn't. Instead, Ennis could feel his heart sinking.

"Oh, right. Well, you never know. Worth a try, right?"

"Yeah, sure." They finished their food and paid the bill. When they left the diner, Jack turned to Ennis.

"I hope this won't affect you and me. Sleeping in the same room and everything..."

Ennis shook his head. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'd still like us to be friends. We are, right?"

Jack smiled and nodded, relieved that he wasn't losing his friend. "Sure thing, bud."

* * *

><p><em>September 26th, 2003<em>

Nearly a week later, it was Ennis's birthday, and he and Jack were in their room enjoying a bucket of fried chicken from the diner. They were sat on Jack's bed and watching a football game, and they were having a good time. Despite Jack's fears, nothing had changed between them since his declaration of his sexuality. He still hadn't given Ennis any hint that he liked him; he was too scared to. Even though Ennis was accepting of him, there was no guarantee that he would feel the same.

As for Ennis, he was doing a lot of thinking. He had been surprised when Jack had told him that he was gay, but this had quickly turned to hope. He kept thinking that if he told Jack how he was feeling, there could be a chance that Jack felt the same. But that wasn't a sure thing; Jack may be gay, but there was always a chance that Ennis simply wasn't his type.

Ennis couldn't make up his mind whether or not he himself was gay, but he wasn't even thinking about that now. All he knew was that he had feelings for Jack and he would like for them to be reciprocated. He could imagine what it might be like if they were together. They were already great friends and trusted each other. And if his dreams were anything to go by, the sex had the potential to be incredible. He'd had a few more dreams lately of them in bed together, and he couldn't get over how Jack had felt. He'd even had a dream of Jack fucking him, which had surprised him. Jack didn't strike him as that type, but he was intrigued as to how it might feel.

As they sat together, watching the TV, both of them were fighting the urge to grab the other, press them down to the mattress and just let out their sexual frustration. They both sorely wanted to lie down with the other and do what their hearts and bodies wanted. But they were both terrified that such advances would not be welcome, and they didn't want to receive a right hook.

Jack ate his fill of the chicken and cleared his throat. "So, you ready for your present?" He winced inwardly at the sexual innuendo of that question, but tried to keep his face neutral.

Ennis nodded and set the bucket aside. "Sure." Jack clambered over him and retrieved the wrapped box from the end of his bed. He sat down again and handed it to Ennis, who looked intrigued. He hadn't expected Jack to get him anything, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Here you go, hope you like it." Ennis sat up properly and started to unwrap it, trying to ignore how much his heart rate had increased when their fingers had touched. He could feel electricity running between them whenever their bodies touched in any way. He knew that if he and Jack ever had sex for real, it would be explosive.

He unwrapped the box to discover a brand new pair of leather boots, just the kind he liked. He was unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. Jack's heart melted to see that smile. Ennis looked up to see Jack's hopeful look.

"Jack, this is...thank you..." Jack shrugged.

"No problem, bud. You like them?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah...they're perfect. Thanks..." Without warning, he shuffled forward with his arms open, and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack was surprised and knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care. He hugged back eagerly, relishing the feeling of being in Ennis's arms. Meanwhile, Ennis hugged him as much as he dared to, before finally releasing him. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at having just grabbed Jack like that, but one look at Jack's face told him he didn't care.

"You're welcome, Ennis. Glad you like them." He rubbed his neck, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he remembered Ennis's arms around him. He was strong and masculine, and Jack thought that if they ever got together, he would always feel safe whenever Ennis held him. He couldn't believe it; he was falling in love with his friend.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, and then Jack got up, feeling that he was starting to get hard in the aftermath of such closeness. "Listen, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." Ennis nodded and looked down at his boots, not noticing exactly how quickly Jack was fleeing the room.

Jack made it into the bathroom in record time, thankfully not passing anyone on the way; he didn't want anyone to see his arousal. He locked himself into a stall and was soon jerking off, unable to prevent his mind from filling with thoughts of Ennis. That simple, friendly hug had turned his mind upside down, and there wasn't much he could do about it. He knew that he had tried to resign himself to the fact that he would have to get over Ennis, but that was proving to be harder than he thought. Even just a hug was messing him up.

Back at the room, Ennis was lying back on Jack's bed, running his hand over one of the boots and thinking about Jack. This had been a wonderful gesture and he hadn't been able to stop himself; he'd just had to touch Jack. He would have loved to have kissed him, but a hug had to do. Jack had a great body, and he felt right in his arms, like he belonged there. Ennis wished that he could hold him more intimately, and he hoped that a day would come soon when he could pluck up the courage to talk to Jack, maybe even ask him out. If Jack said yes...that would be amazing.

He sighed to himself, wishing that Jack could feel the same way as him, and that one day they would be together. He wanted that more than anything else. He was sure of it now; he was falling for his friend.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Ennis was in their room and trying to get his father to come to the phone. He hadn't heard from his parents on his birthday, so decided to try today. He wouldn't have a class until after lunch, so that left Jack to spend time with Lureen. He hadn't yet told her that he'd told Ennis he was gay, but he was interested to hear her take on it. And he wondered what she might say about Ennis's birthday, and the hug they had shared. He was still on cloud nine about the whole thing, and he found himself daydreaming in class more than once. He kept his jacket on his lap so that nobody else would see the effects.<p>

He sat in the diner, waiting for Lureen to appear and wondering how Ennis was faring. He hoped that he could get through to his father and talk to him. Jack saw sadness in Ennis's eyes whenever he mentioned his father, and he wanted to be able to fix it for him.

The bell chimed as the door opened, and Lureen walked in, looking a little flushed. She waved to Jack and walked over, greeting Debbie as she passed. She slipped into the seat opposite Jack as Debbie came over with a glass of water.

"Here you go, honey. What do you want for lunch?" Lureen thought for a moment.

"Uh...chicken salad, please," she replied, smiling at her. Debbie left and Lureen leaned across the table to kiss Jack's cheek in greeting.

"So, how's it goin'?" she asked him, sipping her water. He chewed slowly, wondering how she would take this.

"Over the last week...I've had more dreams about Ennis, jerked off thinking about him, told him I'm gay and hugged him. How are you doing?"

Lureen nearly spat out her water. "What the-? Back up, what's goin' on?"

Jack explained to her in depth what had happened, and she listened intently. "Wow...you really told him yer gay?"

"Yep. And he was really nice about it. I think he was surprised, but he wasn't nasty or anything. And we're still friends. There's still no sign of how he feels about me, though. I'm still convinced he's not interested. But at least I don't have to lie about myself to him anymore."

Lureen nodded. "Right. So his birthday...you gave him the boots, an' he hugged you?"

"Yep. For a few seconds too. It was...really something." He grinned a little, unable to hide his feelings about it. She gave him a look.

"Jack...you can't let this go on. You're takin' little bits that he's handin' you an' blowin' them way out of proportion. They might not be the signs you're lookin' for."

"I know, but...I can't help it. The way he felt when he hugged me...it was so great. I never wanted him to let me go..."

Lureen had to smile. "Well...let's just hope he is gay, 'cos I think you two would be a good match." Jack grinned.

"Thanks, Lu. I sure hope he feels the same." He took a breath. "I'm falling for him, Lu, big time."

She lowered her eyes, and made up her mind. "Listen, Jack...there's somethin' you oughta know."

"What?"

"You know a couple weeks ago, when I was busy after class? The Tuesday?"

Jack cast his mind back; it was the day he had met with Ennis in the library. "Sure. I was with Ennis in the library at lunch. Why?"

"Well...when I finished in class, I came lookin' for you. I saw you guys in the library, an' decided that you could do with some space. So...I watched you for a bit."

"Oh? What did you see?" Jack asked, wondering what she might say.

"Well...I didn't have to watch you so much, 'cos I know how you feel 'bout Ennis. So...I watched him as you talked. An'...I was surprised."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

"Well...nothin' much. But when he met yer eyes, for example. He would quickly look away, like he didn't want you to catch him lookin' at you. An'...why did you have yer jacket on yer lap?"

Jack went red. "I was thinkin' about my dream about him." Lureen nodded in understanding.

"Well...he had his jacket on his lap too." Jack raised his eyebrows; it couldn't be true.

"Huh...that doesn't necessarily mean anything. The table was full of books, there was nowhere else to put it."

Lureen shrugged. "If you say so." She leaned forward. "All I'm sayin' is...there could be a chance that he's feelin' the same way. I don't wanna get yer hopes up too much, but..."

Jack had no opportunity to reply, for he saw Ennis enter the diner and start looking around. Jack felt a fluttering in his stomach for the fact that Ennis was looking for him. Their eyes met and they both smiled, glad to see each other. Ennis came over and Jack slid over for him.

"Hey, how'd it go? You talk to your dad?"

Ennis shook his head. "No, he's still pissed at me over the whole thing. He just ain't interested in talkin' to me." Jack looked at him sadly, and then slid his plate of fries over a little bit.

"You want one?" Ennis shook his head and bit at a hangnail.

"No. Thanks anyway." Jack brought his plate back over to himself, unsure of what to say. All he wanted to do was to take Ennis in his arms and tell him everything would be alright. He had to settle for a quick squeeze of his shoulder. Lureen looked at him, sensing that he wished he could do a lot more for Ennis. She hoped that Ennis was gay, and that he had feelings for Jack. She wanted things to work out for them, and for them to be happy.

Jack finally convinced Ennis to eat, and Ennis was grateful to have Jack looking out for him. Even if they had to remain friends, Ennis didn't know what he'd do without him.

* * *

><p><em>October 2nd, 2003<em>

The weather started to change with the new month, and it was starting to get chilly. Students could be seen wearing thicker coats, and they spent more and more time inside. The cold weather made both Ennis and Jack wish that they could just curl up with each other in bed and keep warm. They'd had a number of dreams about each other, becoming increasingly arousing. They had both woken up in the middle of the night, needing to release the pressure.

But things hadn't changed at all. They were both still harbouring a crush on each other, but had given no outward signs at all, fearing that they would be rebuffed. Lureen was convinced now that Ennis was having feelings for Jack, and she was exasperated with the pair of them. She wondered whether or not to talk to Ennis, but she wasn't sure how he might react. This was something they would have to work through on their own.

That afternoon, Jack felt like going for a swim, and he knew that the indoor pool was heated, so he figured he'd get some exercise. He walked into their room to find Ennis reading on his bed, and he smiled. "Hey, bud. How's it going?" Ennis looked up and grinned at him.

"Alright. What're you up to?" he replied, closing his book. He had borrowed it from the library for background reading.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like going for a swim on campus. You wanna come?" He knew it would be dangerous for him to see Ennis half-naked, but he couldn't help himself. Ennis's heart beat a little faster at the thought. Seeing Jack in trunks, for real...how he would like to see that. He prayed that he would be able to restrain himself.

"Uh, sure. Lemme just grab my stuff." They gathered their trunks and towels and headed out, walking over to the pool building. They changed in the locker room, occasionally glancing at each other and trying to hide it. Jack prayed that he wouldn't become aroused in front of Ennis; that would be very difficult to explain.

They swam for about an hour and then stopped by the side of the pool, talking.

"You heard from your dad yet? It's been a month..." Jack said, looking at Ennis's face.

Ennis lowered his eyes. "No. Called my mama a couple times, an' she's doin' okay. The ranch is doin' just fine, but...he's still pissed at me. You talked to your folks?"

"Yeah, they're great. Missing me, but...they're proud of me." Jack tried not to make it sound like he was showing off while Ennis was having these problems. "Look...I'm sure your dad'll come around. They always do in the end." He nudged Ennis. "Come on, another length and we'll head back." Ennis relented and they swam the length of the pool once more before heading back into the locker room.

Ennis noticed that Jack was dripping everywhere, so tossed him another towel. "Hey, clean up, will ya? Makin' a real flood in here." Jack rolled his eyes and tossed it back.

"Chill out, I've got it." Ennis grinned and ran the towel through his fingers until he had it how he wanted it. He then crept towards Jack and cracked him on the ass with it. Jack yelped.

"Hey! Watch it, asshole!" He too was grinning, enjoying being able to mess around with his friend again.

"You asked fer it, Twist," Ennis replied, cracking him again with it. Jack grabbed the other end, his eyes alight with mischief.

"I said, cut it out," he said, pulling on the towel. Ennis pulled right back, knowing that if Jack got hold of it, he would be merciless. They were laughing and trying to keep a firm grip on the towel, trying not to get pulled from their spots.

Then, Jack gave an almighty pull, finally managing to gain the upper hand. Ennis, caught off guard, was unable to stop himself being pulled across, right into Jack's arms. He collided into him and they staggered back to the wall, faces just inches apart. They froze where they were, thinking about their respective dreams and their feelings for each other, both romantic and sexual. Jack could feel Ennis's breath on his face and their eyes were glued together, deep brown to bright blue.

Neither of them was able to move, but even as they felt themselves get hard, they could both feel something pressing into their leg. Both of them had the same thought; _he's hard too. _Jack could hardly breathe, and Ennis was no better. All they could register was the feeling of being in each other's arms, and the fact that they were both aroused. It was like they were dreaming, but this was very real.

Ennis was breathing heavily, eyes half-closed. He was looking at Jack's lips; they were perfect as far as he could see. He just had to know what they tasted like. Jack's heart skipped a beat as Ennis moved closer, lips nearing his. Ennis was going to kiss him, and Jack had no desire to stop him. He started to close his eyes, preparing himself for something that he knew would be amazing.

When Ennis was just millimetres away, they heard voices approaching; there were students coming in to use the pool. Ennis snapped to his senses and pulled himself away, horrified with himself for almost forcing himself on Jack. He quickly returned to his clothes and started to get dressed. Jack too roused himself and got dressed, sensing that Ennis was about to make a quick getaway. He just had to talk to him, find out what was going on. Ennis had nearly kissed him, and he just had to know if Ennis had feelings for him. The students headed through to the pool, oblivious to the sexual tension in the air, and Jack nearly tripped over himself as he followed a terrified Ennis out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack tried his best to keep up with Ennis, but he had long legs and walked quickly. He was desperate to catch up to him and talk about what had happened, and he had to know for sure if Ennis had feelings for him. If he did...they might be able to get together.

Ennis, meanwhile, was struggling to walk as his head spun. He had come onto Jack, nearly kissed him, and now he was sure that Jack was going to rebuff him. He had felt Jack grow hard against him, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He could have simply been affected by the close proximity of another male body; it didn't mean that he was attracted to him. He had to keep some distance between him and Jack; he couldn't bear to let himself get hurt.

They reached the road on the edge of campus, and Ennis paused as the cars went past. Jack saw the opportunity to catch up to him. "Ennis! Wait up!" Ennis prayed that he would be able to cross soon.

"Leave me alone, Jack!"

Jack caught up to him just as the road cleared, and Ennis half-sprinted across. Jack groaned and kept going after him. He had to talk to him.

"Would you slow down? We have to talk!"

"Ain't nothin' to talk about, Jack!" Ennis said over his shoulder.

"Bullshit, come back here!" They reached their dorm building and Ennis headed for the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator. Jack walked quickly after him, trying to get him to talk. Lureen was sat on the sofa in the common area, and she watched them in confusion as they passed her.

They ran up the stairs, Jack nearly tripping on the way as he tried to catch Ennis. They reached the third floor and Ennis hurried to their room, getting out his key as he approached the door. He went inside and stood there, hands over his mouth. He was terrified that he was about to lose Jack as his friend. Just because Jack was gay didn't mean that what had happened was welcome. Jack followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ennis, look at me. Come on." Ennis turned slowly, nervous of meeting Jack's eyes. Now he was in for it.

"Jack, I..." he stammered, hoping that Jack wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "Look..."

"What happened back there? One minute we're having fun, and the next..." Jack waved a hand in exasperation. "I just..."

"Nothin' happened, Jack. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"Ennis...it's okay," Jack said softly, moving forward. "It doesn't matter."

"It does, Jack. I shouldn't have just...I'm sorry. Look, I...I'll move out of the room if you want me to."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Well...you probably don't want me around no more, right? After what I did..."

"You didn't do anything, Ennis...stop panicking already." Jack raised his hands. "Just listen to me...I know you got hard back there..."

Ennis shook his head, backing away in a panic. "Don't mean nothin'. I'm real sorry."

Jack could only stare at him. "What the hell? You didn't do anything...calm down..." He tried to move forward, but Ennis backed away, completely freaked out by what he'd done. If they hadn't been interrupted by those other students, he dreaded to think what he might have done. What if he'd tried to do more to Jack? He would have hated himself for a long time.

"Jack...I'm sorry. You're my friend an' all, but...I'm sorry that I tried to..."

"What? That you tried to kiss me?"

"No, nothin' happened. I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling his heart sinking at the thought of losing Jack. He just wouldn't hear that Jack was trying to get through to him. "Look, I gotta go." He moved past Jack, who gripped his arm, determined to get him to talk.

"Will you just stop and listen to me?" Jack hissed, trying to look into his eyes. "I'm trying to talk to you." Ennis met his eyes, once more struck by their intensity. He had such strong feelings for Jack, but it was too much for him to hope that Jack felt the same, which was why he just had to get away. He wanted to be with Jack more than anything, and he was scared of getting hurt. He knew that if they were together, it would be incredible. It was simply too good to be true that Jack might feel the same.

"Jack...I can't...I don't..." He stared into Jack's eyes and was again fighting the urge to kiss him. He was convinced that Jack was going to tell him that he didn't feel the same, and he was scared.

He reluctantly pulled his arm out of Jack's grip and left the room, leaving Jack to stare after him. Jack was utterly confused; why had Ennis run away from him like that? Why did he keep denying that anything had happened between them? They had nearly kissed, Jack realised with a flutter in his stomach, and he had been looking forward to it. And more importantly, Ennis had been hard against him. That was a definite sign that he'd been affected by their close proximity, which gave Jack hope that Ennis was feeling the same.

Ennis fled down the stairs, mind still foggy. He'd hated having to deny that anything had happened, and he wanted nothing more than to go back and tell Jack how he felt. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just needed to get away.

"Ennis?" It was Lureen, looking confused. "What the hell's goin' on? You two just ran past me like a bat outta hell. What's wrong?" Ennis shook his head, backing away.

"Nothin', Lureen. It's okay, nothin' happened." He kept walking, out of the door and the building. Lureen stared after him, wondering what on earth had happened. She needed to talk to Jack, and he and Ennis would clearly need to talk.

* * *

><p>Lureen headed up the stairs to the third floor, searching for Jack. She found him in his room, sat on his bed and staring into space. She knocked and he looked at her.<p>

"What the hell's goin' on?" she asked him, moving into the room. "I saw you guys run past me like yer runnin' from a bull, an' then five minutes later Ennis comes back down, all freaked out. What happened?" Jack shook his head and put his hands over his mouth. Lureen sat down next to him.

"Jack, come on. Tell me." He looked at her again.

"We were in the indoor swimming pool on campus. I wanted to go for a swim and I asked him if he wanted to come with me, and he said yes. So we went over there. We had a swim and talked a bit about our parents and everything. It was really good, like it used to be between us."

"So what's the problem?"

Jack sighed. "We got back into the locker room, started towelling off. I was dripping everywhere so he tossed me another towel, telling me to clean myself up. I tossed it back...and he started cracking me on the ass with it." He smiled a little. "And...I told him to cut it out, he did it again...and we were messing around. I grabbed the other end and we were both pulling at it. It was really fun...but then..."

She watched his face change. "What is it, Jack?"

"I gave this big pull...and before I knew it...he came crashing into me. We staggered back into the wall...and our faces were this close..." He held up his hand, with his thumb and forefinger just a small space apart. Lureen's eyes widened.

"Shit...what happened?"

"Well...I got hard. And I wasn't the only one." He gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh my God...you mean...?" Jack nodded. "What did he do?"

"He just froze there, staring at me...we were in each other's arms...it felt incredible."

Lureen smiled a little, but then her face turned serious. "Then what?"

"He looked at me, then looked at my lips...he started to lean in..." Jack stared at the opposite wall, recalling how he had felt when he had realised that Ennis was going to kiss him.

"He was gonna kiss ya?" she whispered, staring at him. Jack shrugged.

"I guess. He was really close...but then...some other guys came in to use the pool. We heard their voices approaching..." Jack covered his eyes with his hands. "Ennis freaked out, jumped away and started getting dressed."

Lureen put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh...I guess that's why he was goin' so fast."

"Yep. I got dressed too and literally had to hightail it out of there just to keep up with him. He kept running away from me, across the road, then up here...I kept shouting after him, trying to get him to stop and talk to me. But...he just wouldn't listen. Kept telling me to leave him alone."

Lureen sat back a little, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Wow...that explains why he was actin' like that."

"Yeah...anyway, we got up here...and he was still trying to get away from me. We ended up in here, and I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't. I got him to look at me, but he was acting really weird. He kept apologising, like he'd done something wrong."

Lureen's eyebrows furrowed. "Something wrong? What like?"

"I don't know...I guess he was feeling sorry for nearly kissing me, and getting hard, but...it wasn't as if it wasn't welcome. He knows I'm gay, and even if he's thinking I'm not attracted to him, he should have at least realised that it wouldn't bother me. Right?"

Lureen waved a hand, unsure of what to say. "Well...I guess. There is one explanation. He likes you, but he's convinced that you don't like him. So...maybe he felt guilty about comin' on to ya like that."

"Well, he's got no reason to be. Hell, I _want_ him to come onto me. I want to kiss him and have him hold me, and all those things. I want that more than anything...so if that's what he wants too..."

"Then you need to talk to him. You have to make him realise that you want the same thing. If you can do that...you're on yer way. You could get together."

Jack looked at her. "I want that more than anything, Lu. I wanna be with him. I'd love it if he felt the same."

She nodded. "Well...for what it's worth, I think you two would be great together. I hope it works out for you."

"Yeah..." Lureen thought for a moment and then got up.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." She left the room, leaving Jack to watch her in puzzlement. She came back a few minutes later, tossing him something as she came back in. "Take these." He looked down at it; she had handed him a box of condoms. His eyes widened.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me, Lu. What the hell?"

"I'm just sayin'...if things work out..."

"Well, yeah, but...that doesn't mean..."

"If you two get together...you know what that involves. You have to be safe."

"I've never been with a guy before, and neither has he. We really need these?" he asked her, holding the box up and giving her a look. She nodded.

"Always best to be safe. You got any, uh...stuff? Like KY or somethin'?" Jack put his hands over his face.

"Good grief, Lu. And no, I don't." She nodded.

"I'll run to the store an' get you some." She kissed the top of his head and left.

"You're a true friend, Lu," he called after her in a dry voice, rubbing his forehead. He then fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew one thing for sure; he liked Ennis, and Ennis appeared to feel the same. He hoped that they could work things out.

* * *

><p>Ennis sat on the bench in the park near campus. It was starting to get cold and he was still a little chilly from the swim. He had dropped his bag in their room when Jack had been chasing after him, and he didn't have anything with him. He knew that he would have to go back at some point and talk to Jack, but he couldn't face him right now.<p>

He had spent the last couple of days or so convinced that Jack didn't feel the same as him, so when he had felt Jack grow hard against him, he had thought that it was too good to be true. He hadn't dared to hope that Jack wanted him too, and that he might just get everything he wanted. He had fallen for Jack, big time, and what he wanted most was for Jack to tell him that he had fallen for him right back. He thought it would be wonderful if they were together.

Ennis had grown up knowing about gay people, but he had always heard bad things about them, never good. But meeting Jack and finding out he was gay had completely changed his perception of gay people. His father was quite homophobic, and Ennis knew he wouldn't like it if he found out that he was having feelings for another guy. But Jack was right; he shouldn't have to live his life based on what his father thought. He had broken free of his father already by coming out here, so maybe he would be okay to pursue a relationship with Jack. He didn't know for sure yet if he was gay, but all he cared about was fixing his relationship with Jack.

He sat there, staring around the park. He didn't know what to do now. He had to move before it went dark, but what would happen when he returned? He needed to figure out what he wanted. Jack had tried to talk to him on the way back, but he hadn't tried to listen. Ennis thought back to what Jack had said; that it didn't matter, that he'd done nothing wrong. Could that possibly mean that Jack liked him too?

_Maybe he does...maybe he feels the same. That would be so great...for him to like me too..._

Ennis sighed to himself; he thought that he knew what he wanted...to be with Jack. And from what he knew, Jack just might want to be with him. Was it worth a try?

_Probably, _he thought to himself. _I sure wouldn't mind bein' with someone who I'm close to, like him. Could be really good. He's just...a real good guy. An' I won't never forget those dreams I've had. I wonder what it'd be like if we got together. God knows he has a great body...wonder what he'd feel like?_

Ennis shifted as his mind filled with lustful thoughts about Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the locker room, and now he was feeling guilty for running away from Jack when he'd tried to talk to him. Jack had tried to get through to him, and all he'd done was rebuff him. He covered his face with his hands, feeling disgusted with himself for not giving Jack a chance to talk to him. And as much as he'd tried to deny it, something _had_ happened back in the locker room. He had been affected, and now he wanted more. He wanted to find Jack, apologise and tell him how he felt. But he wasn't sure if he had the guts.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and he got it out to see a text from Jack.

_Where are you? Hope you're okay._

His heart sank; Jack was worrying about him. He didn't have the nerve to text back. He then saw another message; this time from Lureen.

_I know what happened. You have to talk to him. He's worried._

He couldn't bear to reply to this one either. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to go for a walk. He tucked his hands in his pockets against the cold as he walked, wondering where Jack was and hoping that he was okay. He would return to the room once he had his head sorted out.

Ennis ended up in the diner, trying to eat a cheeseburger and trying to work through his muddled thoughts. He didn't know if he was gay, he didn't know how successful a relationship with Jack might be in the long-term, and he dreaded his father finding out. He was only sure about one thing; he wanted to be with Jack right now. He wanted to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to sleep with him. He felt his heart rate increase as he realised this. He wanted to lie down with Jack and let things just happen. If his dreams were anything to go by, it would be incredible.

He dropped his burger onto his plate and held his head in one hand, staring at his food. He wanted to get back to the room, but he didn't have the guts just yet. He finished his food and decided to go for another walk. He needed the air and he needed the time to think. He knew that he was just putting it off, and that he would have to talk to Jack eventually.

Ennis stayed out a lot later than he had planned, and it was almost ten at night when he finally made his way to the dorm building. He had quite a few unanswered texts from both Jack and Lureen, asking where he was and if he was alright. He knew that he would have to have a long conversation with Jack about the whole thing, and he would probably have to talk to Lureen too, and apologise for making Jack worry. But right now, all he wanted was to be with Jack, in whatever way he could.

* * *

><p>Ennis silently walked up to the room, hoping that Jack was still awake. He thought he knew what he wanted now. He tried the door, and it opened easily; Jack had left it unlocked for him. He looked over at Jack's bed, but he couldn't tell if Jack was asleep. He sighed to himself and turned to lock the door behind him, heart sinking. He jumped when he heard Jack's voice.<p>

"Ennis?" Jack could hardly believe it; Ennis had returned. He'd been worried about him all day, and both he and Lureen had sent a few unanswered texts to him. "That you?"

"Yeah." He heard Jack sigh.

"You okay? You've been gone for hours..."

"I'm fine. Um...can I come over?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat at the request. "Sure. Come here." Ennis made his way over to Jack's bed, sinking to his knees on the floor beside it. Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked at him. They could see each other properly now in the moonlight from the window. Jack looked worried as he searched Ennis's face.

"You sure you're okay?" he said quietly, one hand resting on the mattress. He longed to reach out to Ennis, but he had to hold himself back. "You really freaked out back there..."

Ennis placed one hand on the mattress, near Jack's. "I'm sorry, Jack..."

"What for?"

"For...freakin' out like that, runnin' off an' not lettin' you talk to me. For just...all that back in the locker room...what I did..."

"I told you earlier, it's okay...it doesn't matter. You didn't do anything wrong."

Ennis met his eyes unsurely, seeking reassurance. "But...I got hard...an' nearly kissed you..."

Jack looked at him, sensing how scared he was. "I got hard too...and I wanted you to kiss me." Ennis looked into his eyes in surprise.

"You did?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. All the way back here...I kept trying to tell you that it was okay...because it was what I wanted. Did you _want_ to kiss me?"

Ennis gazed into his eyes; even in the moonlight he could see their bright shade of blue. He sighed as he realised what the answer was. "Yeah. I did."

Jack nodded, and then slowly slid his hand over to cover Ennis's. "Do you still want to?" he asked hopefully. Ennis could feel Jack's caring touch, and he knew that he had to act on his feelings.

"Yeah..." he breathed. He looked up at Jack, wanting him to make the first move. His confidence had been shattered and he needed Jack's guidance. Jack understood and leaned towards him.

Very slowly, Jack came in close to Ennis, nervously anticipating what this might feel like. Both of their hearts were beating fast and Ennis could hardly breathe. At long last, their lips met, very gently. Jack pressed his lips to Ennis's, drawing him in and caressing his lips with his own. Love blazed in their hearts as they finally connected, and everything suddenly seemed to make sense.

They broke apart slightly and stared at each other, unable to think about anything but each other. "Jack," Ennis whispered, eyes slightly closed. Jack smiled a little, and then made a surprised sound as Ennis leaned up towards him, seeking his lips again. They kissed more firmly this time, and Jack's hand found its way to the back of Ennis's neck, stroking his curls. Ennis couldn't move but he was happy to let Jack do whatever he wanted.

After a few minutes of kissing, which felt like hours to them, they broke apart for air. Jack could see lust in Ennis's eyes, and he gulped. He knew what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted, but were they ready?

He thought for a moment, and then decided to bite the bullet. He shuffled away slightly, making some room. Ennis looked at him in confusion, and then his eyes widened when Jack pulled away the quilt, inviting him under. He held his breath, hoping that Ennis would want to. Ennis looked into his eyes, knowing that Jack was letting him make the decision for himself, and then made up his mind. He wanted this.

Ennis slowly rose up, and then slid in next to Jack with his heart hammering in his chest. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Jack tentatively brought a hand to his face.

"You sure you want this?" he whispered, thinking of his dreams and wondering if they would be reflected in reality. Ennis nodded, terrified yet sure he wanted to do this. Jack leaned in and kissed him again, gently probing Ennis's mouth with his tongue. Ennis opened his mouth and moaned a little when Jack's tongue found his. They kissed for several moments, their saliva mixing and breath mingling. Jack pulled away when he felt how quickly Ennis's heart was beating. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous," Ennis admitted, eyes closed. "Keep goin', Jack..." He rolled onto his back, tugging at Jack's waist and pleading him with his eyes. Jack was struck by how vulnerable he looked, and all he wanted right now was to give him comfort and make him feel loved. He slid one leg over Ennis and straddled him, pressing their bodies together as they kissed. His hands were in Ennis's hair and Ennis was running his hands along Jack's bare back, feeling his skin at long last.

Jack helped him undress, as his hands started to shake with nerves. Jack kissed him to try and get him to relax. When they were both naked, Jack rose up onto his knees, looking down at him. With Ennis watching his every move, he opened the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms Lureen had given him. He made a mental note to thank her tomorrow for her foresight. He put one on and then grabbed the KY she had given him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ennis.

When they were both ready, Jack put one hand between them and looked directly into Ennis's eyes. "You're absolutely sure about this? This is probably gonna hurt..."

Ennis nodded, needing to feel Jack, no matter how much it would hurt. "I know. But...I need you..." Electricity snapped between them again, and they knew that what was about to happen would be very special. Jack lifted Ennis's legs and slowly began to push into him, praying that he wouldn't hurt him too much. Ennis gasped at the feeling. It hurt a lot but he didn't want Jack to stop.

Jack paused, sensing his discomfort. "Easy, Ennis...it's alright. Just breathe..." He cupped Ennis's cheek, waiting for him to calm down. Ennis sighed and began to relax. Jack smiled and continued to push in, and when he was finally where he wanted to be, everything else seemed to melt away until it was just the two of them, right here. This was where they were supposed to be. Jack leaned over Ennis and kissed him as he started moving slowly inside him. He kept his thrusts to a minimum, instead choosing to just move around a little. When Ennis whispered to him to move more, he started thrusting properly, trying to keep things at Ennis's comfort level.

They were doing it; they were making love as they had fantasised for so long, and it surpassed everything they had envisioned. This was a feeling like no other, and Jack never wanted it to end. He thrust a little quicker, trying to find that special place that he knew would make it all worthwhile. Ennis's arms were around his neck and his legs were around his waist, pulling him further in. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt, and how good Jack was. He had never felt like this in his entire life, and he knew now that he was definitely in love with Jack. He wanted them to be doing this for the rest of their lives.

Jack found what he was looking for, making Ennis shake and gasp beneath him. The thrusts became smoother and quicker, Jack kissed Ennis all over his face and on his lips, and soon enough Jack could feel a warm wetness between them. Ennis felt like his head was being split open but he didn't care. Jack buried his face in Ennis's neck as he too had an orgasm like nothing he'd ever had before.

They collapsed together, and then Jack pulled himself out. When he started moving away, Ennis gripped his wrist in alarm. "Where you goin'?" Jack smiled and kissed him softly.

"Relax, I'm just throwing this in the trash." He disposed of the condom with a look of distaste, and then crawled back up and under the covers. They lay facing each other again, smiling and kissing softly. As they fell asleep, they both knew that their lives had been changed forever.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jack awoke from a blissful dream of him and Ennis. They had been in bed, slowly making love and kissing until they were finished. He opened his eyes and saw Ennis, lying next to him and fast asleep.<p>

Then his memory caught up to him; they _had_ been in bed together, and they _had_ been having sex. He couldn't stop a grin from unfurling across his face as he remembered everything they had done together. Ennis had come back, and he had apologised for running away. Jack didn't think that an apology was needed, but he understood that Ennis felt he needed to give one.

And then...Ennis had admitted that he'd wanted to kiss him, which had made his heart soar. Ennis _did_ return his feelings, and tonight had been a clear indication that he wanted the same things as him. Jack couldn't believe his luck. They were already best friends, and now they had fallen for each other. Could there be a more perfect relationship to be in?

_Don't think so, _Jack thought to himself happily. _There must be people out there who are in a relationship, but their lover isn't their best friend. Lureen's my best friend too, but I'm allowed to have more than one. And Ennis...he's so much more than that. I can't describe it...he's amazing. _

Jack watched Ennis breathe as he slept, looking completely peaceful and untroubled. This was the sight that Jack wanted to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. Despite being so young, Jack didn't think it was strange for him to know what he wanted; that was to be with Ennis, maybe forever. He wanted them to have a life together, but he figured it might be too soon to discuss this with Ennis. He was still very new to this and he scared easily. Jack knew he loved Ennis, and he figured that if they could make this work, things could be great, and Ennis would soon relax into being in a relationship with him.

He thought about Ennis's father, and everything Ennis had told him about his home life. He felt sorry for him for not having a good relationship with his father. He also knew that if he ever found out about this, there was a good chance that he would take it very badly, maybe even disown him. Jack didn't like that possibility, but it was there. He swore to himself that if that happened, he would be there for Ennis no matter what. He swore to protect him and look after him if he needed him to. He didn't care how young they were, or how unstable things were right now. All he knew was that he loved Ennis, and wanted to be with him.

Very gently, he raised his hand to touch Ennis's curls. They were soft and bouncy, and he smiled at how they looked on Ennis. He really was very good-looking, Jack had to admit. He had never seen anybody more beautiful in his life, and he wanted to be with him forever.

Jack then realised that he needed the bathroom, so he sat up and carefully moved over Ennis, trying not to disturb him. He pulled his pyjamas bottoms from the floor and slipped out of the room. He padded down the hall, wondering what time it was. As he neared the bathroom door, he saw Lureen emerge. She stopped when she saw him, and her mouth opened. "Jack?"

He smiled at her. "Hey, Lu. How's it going?" She gave him a suspicious look at how happy he seemed to be.

"What's with you? Never mind that, did Ennis come back?" Jack grinned, barely concealing his joy at how Ennis had come back to him, and what they had shared.

"Yeah, he did." He shifted his feet, loving to tease her about this. He knew that she would want details. "We, uh...we worked things out." Lureen's eyes widened as she realised what could have happened.

"Wait a minute...did you two...?"

Jack grinned even further. "You'll have to wait. I gotta use the bathroom. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Lureen looked indignant. She loved Jack like a brother and wanted to know that everything was going to be alright between him and Ennis. She knew that they could be a great couple, and she was eager to help them get on the same page.

"Wait a minute...what the hell happened with you two? You gotta tell me!" She grabbed his arm. "Come on, Jack..."

He laughed a little and pulled his arm out of her grip. "You'll have to wait, I'm afraid. Come on now, I gotta go." He kissed her cheek and she let him go, feeling frustrated. Still, he did plan on telling her what had happened between him and Ennis. But he really did need to go.

When he returned to their room, Ennis was thankfully still asleep. Jack slipped out of his pyjama bottoms and clambered back over him to his side of the bed. Ennis didn't stir, just kept on sleeping. Jack thought he could get used to this, being with Ennis night and day. He felt warm and happy next to him, and he knew that this was how he wanted things to be. He even thought that this was how things were meant to be. Maybe they were, despite how early it still was. All he knew was that he was in love, and there was a good chance that Ennis felt the same.

He looked over Ennis's face, taking in his features and how he looked as he slept. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and Jack hoped that he could make Ennis look like that all the time. He was determined to try his best, and make this relationship work. He knew that this could help them both be the happiest they'd ever been, and that it could last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Ennis opened his eyes blearily, and he became immediately aware that someone was in the bed next to him. He blinked a couple of times, and then Jack's sleeping face came into focus.

He lay there for a moment, trying to remember what had happened last night, and then it hit him. They had had sex last night, and it had been incredible. He felt his heart fill up with love as he remembered feeling Jack inside him; the way they had kissed and touched each other. Any reservations he might have carried about sleeping with another guy had just melted away when he'd felt Jack's lips on his. All he could think about was Jack.

Ennis sighed inwardly, feeling happier than he'd ever been in his life. He knew that this was it for him; he had fallen for Jack, and he wanted them to be like this forever. He was surprised by how strong his feelings were, considering that they had only just admitted how they were feeling for each other, but he couldn't deny it. As he looked at Jack, he realised that he'd never felt about anyone as strongly as this. He hoped that Jack felt the same; that he wanted to be with him too. That would be amazing.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondering what time it was. He knew he had a class today, and that he would probably have to get moving soon. He looked at the clock on Jack's bedside table; it was almost half past seven, and his alarm would be going off in just a few minutes. He cursed in his head, hoping that he wouldn't rouse Jack yet; he knew that Jack didn't have any classes today and Ennis was happy to let him sleep.

He slowly slid out of bed, praying that he wouldn't disturb Jack. He crept over to his own bed and turned the alarm off. He didn't want to leave Jack, but he wasn't one to skive off classes. Ennis looked back at Jack, who was still sleeping. All Ennis wanted was to crawl back in, slip an arm around Jack and just hold him until he woke up. He didn't understand where all of these feelings were coming from, but he didn't care. He was happy and he wanted to keep feeling like this. Shaking his head, he decided to hit the shower. He gathered a fresh change of clothes and slipped out of the room. He didn't see anybody on his way, but he found himself thinking of Jack in the shower, and was unable to stop himself from physically responding to it. His ass was a little sore from his first time, but not too painful. And it had been well worth it.

On the way back from the shower, he bumped into Lureen. "Oh, hey," he said in surprise, not expecting to see her so soon.

Her eyes were wide and full of interest. "Ennis...what...?" She could barely get the words out for what she wanted to say, but Ennis knew what she was trying to say.

"Look...I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have run off like that. I know I made Jack worry, an' I didn't mean to," he said in earnest. He did regret leaving Jack to worry like that.

Lureen nodded, knowing that he meant it. "I know. You really freaked him out." She took a breath. "I know what happened in the locker room...that you nearly..."

Ennis couldn't help but smile. "Yeah...we worked things out." Lureen sighed.

"You know...I saw Jack last night. He was comin' back from the bathroom an' I was on my way there. I asked him what had happened, an' he said the same thing. That you worked things out. But he wouldn't tell me anythin' else. What the hell's goin' on?" She put her hands on her hips in frustration.

Ennis put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Things are gonna be fine with him. I gotta get ready for class, but I'll see you later, alright?"

Lureen huffed and folded her arms. "Fine. Did you at least make up?" Ennis nodded and she smiled. "Well...alright then. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and went on to the bathroom. He went back into their room, and Jack was still asleep. Ennis sat on his own bed for a few minutes, just looking at him. He was struck by how good-looking Jack was, and how gentle he had been with him last night.

A year ago, if somebody had told Ennis that one day he would be in such a position, with another guy fucking him, he probably would have punched them. Yet it was true; he had let Jack do that, and moreover, he had wanted Jack to do it. Jack had been wonderful to him; taking it slowly, kissing him, helping him to relax. He had taken his feelings into account and made sure that he was comfortable with the pace. If possible, his feelings for Jack were running even deeper than before.

He smiled to himself as he realised what he wanted; to be with Jack until the end of his days. He knew it was still very early for them to be having such a discussion, but he had a feeling that Jack might want the same thing. That was something to look forward to.

Ennis then realised that it was time for him to get moving. He reluctantly stood up and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a note to Jack explaining where he'd gone and that he hadn't wanted to disturb him. He said that he would be back by lunch so that they could talk. He left it on Jack's bedside table where he would see it, and then left the room.

Jack didn't stir, just rolled onto his other side and curled up, lost in his dreams of Ennis and what they had done last night. He was happy and warm and he was looking forward to talking with Ennis. He hoped that they had a future together.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jack finally woke up. He stretched like a cat, smiling to himself at the memory of last night, and he hoped that he and Ennis could have a proper conversation about everything; they sure needed one.<p>

He opened his eyes, expecting to see Ennis, but the bed next to him was empty. He frowned and sat up a little, wondering where he was. Ennis's bed was also empty, and Jack started to panic. "Ennis?" He rubbed his eyes, silently cursing and hoping that Ennis hadn't freaked out again. He swung his legs out of bed and his eye caught a note on his bedside table. He picked it up and recognised Ennis's handwriting.

_Had an early class, didn't want to disturb you. Be back at lunch so we can talk. See you soon._

Jack face split into a grin at the words. Ennis hadn't fled in fear; he'd had a genuine excuse for leaving without telling him. Jack then remembered that Ennis did indeed have a class at nine today, and he chastised himself for panicking. But given the events of yesterday, he thought he had a valid reason for being concerned. He put the note back and looked at his clock; it was almost half past ten and he knew that Ennis's class would finish in just over an hour. He had to get himself showered and dressed, and mentally prepare himself for what he was going to say when Ennis returned.

In the shower, he stood there soaping himself and decided to have a little fun. He closed his eyes and imagined Ennis's hands on him, washing his back, or maybe just holding him against his body. Ennis had certainly responded to him last night, when they had been making love (the idea of it still made Jack's heart soar), and Jack had loved the feeling of Ennis's hands on him. Ennis had been working on a ranch all his life, he knew, and it showed. He had a strong, firm chest that Jack had had a good feel of, and those hands...they were amazing. The way he had wrapped his arms around him...that had been the clearest indication to Jack that Ennis had wanted it, and that they were doing the right thing by pursuing their feelings. Last night had been incredible, and Jack hoped that Ennis would want to keep this going.

He took hold of himself with one hand, bracing himself against the wall with the other. He began to stroke himself, picturing Ennis with him, imagining Ennis's hand on him. He remembered how Ennis had felt underneath him, his strong body moving with his. Jack had been with a couple of girls in high school, but it had been nothing like last night. It had always been sufficient for the job it was supposed to do, but he'd never gotten any real pleasure from it. He knew now that it was because he was gay, and sex with girls was never going to do anything for him. Last night was another story.

Jack picked up the pace as he remembered them kissing, how their tongues had played together and how Ennis tasted. He shuddered with delight at the memory, and he could feel himself getting close. He wished that Ennis could be here with him right now. His whole body tensed up as he had his release, gasping for breath as images of Ennis filled his head.

He got back to the room in time to notice that his cell was ringing. He quickly picked it up as he saw that it was his mother calling. "Hey, ma."

"Hey, Jack. How are you?"

Jack sat on his bed, wondering where to start. "I'm good, thanks. You?"

"We're all fine. Your dad hurt his leg at work, but he'll be fine. Katie and Becky are doing just fine. How are things over there?"

"Well, uh...something's happened. I kind of met someone..."

"You did? That's great, Jack! Who is he?"

"My roommate, actually. His name's Ennis. We've been friends for a while, and...things just sort of happened."

"Oh, Jack. That's wonderful. Are you together?"

Jack shifted. "I'm not sure yet. Things happened last night...it's all a bit mixed up. He's a little skittish and it could take a while for him to get used to this. But...we're going to talk when he gets back from his lecture."

"That makes sense. Is he a good guy, Jack?"

"He is, ma. He's the best. Really good-looking, nice...real friendly. You remember my friend Lureen?"

"Oh, yes. How is she?"

"She's fine. She's actually been a big help with this whole thing. I liked Ennis for a while, very much. I thought he wasn't interested, but...turns out he is, I guess. You know how it is, ma...when people get together..." He knew that she would be smirking at his discomfort of discussing his sex life.

"I sure do, Jack. So you're going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, when he gets back. He left me a note saying that we could talk when he comes back. So...I'm just waiting for him. Should be back soon enough."

"Alright. Hope it goes well, sweetheart. This young man could be our future son-in-law," she said happily.

Jack smiled. "Don't know about that, ma. We haven't even talked yet, so I don't wanna get my hopes up. We just need a little time, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. Let me know how it goes, okay? Love you."

"Love you too, ma. Give my best to my dad and the girls. Bye."

"Bye, honey." They hung up and Jack looked at the clock; it was now eleven and Ennis would be back soon. He decided to wait it out, anticipating what might happen when his friend and sort-of lover returned. In his head, he prepared what he was going to say to Ennis, and he hoped that he could convince him to give a relationship a try. Jack knew that it could be well worth it.

* * *

><p>At half past eleven, Ennis's lecture finally finished and he redlined it back to the room, eager to talk to Jack. He hadn't been able to think about anything else but him all morning.<p>

When he got back to the room, Jack was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He opened the door and Jack sat up quickly, his eyes wide and cautious. He hoped that Ennis was bringing good news. "Hey..."

Ennis closed the door behind him and smiled at Jack. "Hey, bud."

Jack stood up, scratching his elbow nervously. "Uh...you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Little sore this mornin', but...I'm okay now. You?"

"Uh, yeah." They moved a little closer together, feeling incredibly nervous around each other. They wanted to grab hold of each other and kiss for hours. After several moments, Jack took a breath.

"Look, Ennis...last night, it was...really something. Thing is...I really like you. A lot. And...I really want us to...I dunno, keep seeing each other, I guess. I hope you want that too, I-"

Ennis put a hand over Jack's mouth to shut him up, smiling a little. "Hang on, Jack. I've been thinkin' about you, an' last night, all day. It really was somethin' last night. I, uh...I like you too," he admitted, seeing Jack's eyes light up at the words. He pulled his hand away and shakily brought it to Jack's cheek. "I...I wanna be with you, Jack."

Jack sighed and covered Ennis's hand with his own. "Me too. I don't know how long this thing is gonna last for us, and I don't know what's gonna happen, but...I'd like to give it a shot." Ennis nodded, looking down into his bright blue eyes. He'd fallen for him big time.

"Yeah. Jack, I...I've never done this with a guy before, so...I'm kinda nervous. Gonna take some gettin' used to. But...I do want this..." He was shaking a little at how strong his feelings were; they were slightly scary for someone like him. "I just..."

Jack came in closer and put his own hand to Ennis's cheek. "It's okay. I know it's scary, but...I'm here. I'm used to this...feeling this way about a guy, so...I'm here. We'll be alright." Ennis closed his eyes and his forehead collided with Jack's.

"Thanks, Jack." He opened his eyes again and Jack gazed up at him, wanting to make him feel better and more relaxed. He rose up a little and gently pressed his lips to Ennis's, holding the back of his neck. He held the kiss for a few seconds, and then Ennis responded, opening his mouth and melting into the kiss. He slowly brought his arms around Jack, holding onto him for dear life. Jack slid his own arms through Ennis's and up his back, just barely reaching his shoulders. They were kissing properly now, bodies pressed together but not in a sexual way. They just wanted to kiss and hold each other.

After what could have been several sunlit days, they broke apart. Jack smiled up at Ennis, feeling happier than he had been in a long time. "Feel better?" he said softly, noticing that Ennis was looking a bit more relaxed than he had been.

Ennis nodded, grateful to Jack for helping him like this. He had been right to predict that having a relationship with Jack could be something special. "Yeah. Thanks, Jack. I..."

"Shh...come here..." Jack took hold of Ennis's hand and sat him down on his bed, sitting next to him and looking at him in a loving way. He brought a hand up and started playing with Ennis's curls, loving how they felt in his fingers. "It'll be okay. You sure you want this?"

Ennis looked at him, knowing that he did want this with Jack, but that it wouldn't be easy. "I do, Jack...but..." He sighed. "Ain't easy..."

"I know. Just...let's take it slow, okay? If you wanna wait a while before we do it again, that's fine. I don't mind." Ennis shook his head.

"No, it ain't that. Last night was great, an'...I wanna do it again...soon..." He looked into Jack's caring eyes. "Just a lot to get used to, that's all."

"I know. Look, Ennis..." Jack brought a hand to his cheek and made him meet his eyes. "I know it's scary, especially when you're not used to it. But just remember, I am used to it. I think I can help you with this. You trust me, don't you?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, sure I do. I know yer more used to this than I am...did you ever get scared?"

"Yeah, I did. It's not easy to admit that you have feelings for someone at the best of times, but when they're the same sex...everything gets messed up. But we're not doing anything wrong, you know. I know what the Bible says, but...it also says that it's a sin to eat shellfish, and nobody seems to care about that. You can't pick and choose which bits to follow. So it's all or nothing." Jack shrugged. "All I can say is...we have to follow what we believe. And I was always taught that God doesn't make mistakes, so...that's that." He smiled at Ennis, who soaked in Jack's words and realised that he made a lot of sense.

They smiled at each other, and then Jack rubbed his forehead. "You wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

Jack licked his lower lip. "Well...I was thinking I could go down to the diner, get us a big bucket of that chicken. We could eat it up here, what do you think?"

Ennis liked this notion, and a grin spread across his face. "That sounds great." They stood up and Jack grabbed his wallet, pocketing it and looking at Ennis unsurely.

"So...I'll be back in about half an hour then." Ennis nodded and stood awkwardly. They leaned in and exchanged a quick kiss, which made Jack grin like a lovesick idiot, which he knew he was. He left the room and Ennis sat down on Jack's bed, thinking about him and looking forward to whatever the future held.

* * *

><p>Jack left the building, buttoning up his jacket and stuffing his hands in his pockets against the cold. He couldn't think about anything other than Ennis, and what had happened recently. Not only had they had a wonderful night together, filled with passion, but they had also managed to work things out. They were officially together now, and as far as Jack could see, Ennis wanted the same things as him. He was nervous and scared, but Jack could understand that. This was Ennis's first experience with another guy, and he had been thrown in at the deep end, with feelings creeping up on him unexpectedly.<p>

When Jack had come out, he'd thought that he was happy. Despite the negative reaction of his old roommate, things had been okay. He was certainly happier to admit who he was, and he was grateful for the support of his family. Lureen had been of great help too, even though he'd thought he'd have to hold her back from attacking his old roommate.

But as he walked down the street, thinking of Ennis, he came to a realisation. He hadn't been completely happy. He had known who he was, but he'd been lonely. He'd wanted a good relationship with someone, and had wanted somebody to love, but he'd thought that it would never happen. Now that it had...he was happy. He was on cloud nine, and he hoped that he and Ennis would be together for a long time.

He stepped into the diner, slightly taken aback by the onslaught of noise that always came with hungry students. He had no intention of staying too long; he wanted to get back to Ennis. Jack took a seat at the counter and ordered the chicken and some sodas, and Debbie gave him a free glass of water while he waited. His attention was attracted by someone calling his name.

"Jack!" It was Lureen. She was on her own and she waved him over, looking interested. He slid off his stool and joined her at her table. She pushed her salad over a little, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks anyway. I'm taking some chicken up to the room, sharing it with Ennis." He grinned. "My new boyfriend." Lureen's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean that? I mean...what the hell happened last night? I saw him this mornin', but he told me no more than you did last night...just that you worked things out." Jack sat up straighter and started to explain.

"Well, he came back. It was really late...and I was already in bed. I asked him if he was okay, and he said he was. He came over and crouched down. He apologised for running off the way he did, and for saying that nothing happened in the locker room. I told him that it was okay, that he had nothing to apologise for."

Lureen nodded as he spoke. "Right. What happened?" Jack knew that she could never resist gossip, and he loved teasing her. But he knew that she cared about him and Ennis, and wanted things to work out for them.

"Well...I admitted to him that I wanted him to kiss me. And then...I asked him if he'd wanted to kiss me back there. He said he did." Lureen smiled, pleased to hear this.

"Great..."

"And then..." Jack went on with a serene smile. "I asked him if he still wanted to kiss me. He said yeah. So then...I leaned in."

Lureen's mouth opened slightly. "You guys kissed?" Jack nodded.

"Yep. It was...really something. Never felt anything like it in my life. He was just...you know how you said that some horses can be really skittish, and that you have to be really gentle with them to get them to relax?"

"Yeah. Happened on my daddy's ranch all the time. Why?"

"Well, that's kind of what Ennis was like. We had to take things real slow so he wouldn't freak out. And it worked...he ended up being really relaxed, and things just happened. I'm not gonna say how we did it, because no offense, but that's our business." Lureen nodded.

"Sure. I understand. I'm just glad you worked things out."

"Yeah. But all I can say is...it was incredible. The way he felt as we held each other...God, I'll never forget it. It was something else, Lu..."

Lureen smiled widely. "Oh, Jack...sounds like you really hit on something. I know how bad it was for you last year. An' I know you was lonely. I'm real glad you've found someone. Are you guys really together then?"

"Yeah, I think so. I asked him if he wanted us to carry on the way we are, and he said he did, even though he's scared. He's never done this with a guy before, so I told him that I'd do whatever I could to help him. He seems really grateful, so...yeah. I guess we are together." He waved his arms a little, a grin spreading across his face. "I've...got a boyfriend."

Lureen grinned. "Well, congratulations. I'm glad you're so happy, Jack. So what are you up to now?"

Just then, Debbie came over with his order of chicken and sodas, and he paid her. He then turned back to Lureen and sighed. "I'm taking this up to the room, and we're gonna have lunch together, maybe watch a game on TV or something. And...just see how things go."

"Sounds great. Are you gonna go on dates an' everythin'?" she asked, looking intrigued.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet. Maybe one day, once we're more used to the whole thing. I mean, nobody has to know it's a date, right? We could just be two guys at a game or movie or something for all they know. Anyway...I better get going. Got someone waiting for me..." He grinned again and Lureen rolled her eyes in amusement. Jack picked up the bucket and the sodas and left, looking forward to getting back to Ennis.

* * *

><p>Jack made his way back up to the room, struggling slightly under the weight of their lunch. When he reached the door, he was unable to get to the handle, so tapped the door with his foot. "Ennis? I'm back and I can't open the door..."<p>

Within moments, Ennis opened the door, smiling when he saw Jack's face. "Hey, bud. You need a hand?" Jack nodded and Ennis took the sodas. When the door was safely shut behind them and the food was on the bed, Jack found himself in Ennis's arms, being kissed warmly. He made a surprised sound and kissed back until Ennis drew away, looking embarrassed at having pounced on Jack the way he had. But upon seeing his face, he hadn't been able to resist.

"Uh...didn't mean to just...jump on ya like that..." he muttered, and Jack shook his head.

"It's okay, Ennis. I liked it," he replied, running a hand along Ennis's arm. "I like being greeted like that." He grinned and Ennis went a little red. "Is there a game on or anything?"

"I dunno, I ain't been doin' a lot since you left. Mainly...thinkin' on you." Jack smiled.

"Well...let's get settled then." They got onto Jack's bed and Jack flicked through the channels until he found a football game. They opened the bucket and settled it between them, looking forward to spending some time together. Over the next few minutes, they kept glancing at each other and quickly looking away when their eyes met. Jack felt slightly giddy; he would turn twenty soon, but he still felt like he was sixteen, like a teenager in love.

After a moment, Jack looked at Ennis again. "Listen, I...I ran into Lureen at the diner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know how things were with you and me, so...I just told her that you came back and that...we ended up...you know..."

Ennis nodded. "How much did you tell her?"

Jack put a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Not too much. Just that we...did it. I didn't tell her who did who, because that's our business. But...I did refer to you as my boyfriend. Is that okay?"

Ennis mulled the word over in his mind. It felt slightly strange, to have another guy refer to him as his boyfriend, but in a way it felt right. He smiled back at Jack. "That's fine, Jack. It's...what we are, right? Ain't really no other word for it."

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Some call it partner, but I reckon that's for older guys. You know, that live together...have jobs and all that. We're still young, so...boyfriend sounds better to me. But whatever it is...I want you to know that I care about you." Ennis met his eyes, feeling more loved than he ever had been in his life.

"Uh...right back at you, Jack." He gave a nervous smile. "Um...there was somethin' I wanted to ask you..."

"Sure, go ahead." He licked the grease from the chicken off his fingers, momentarily distracting Ennis, but he shook his head and quickly recovered.

"Uh...earlier, when I got back, you told me that you liked me. An' I said that I liked you. I gotta admit, I've been feelin' this way for a while, an'...I dunno...I just figured that you didn't feel that way, even after you told me that you're gay."

Jack looked at him in surprise. "You thought I wasn't interested?" At Ennis's nod, he sighed. "Ennis...I've liked you for about a month, and I thought you weren't interested..." They both broke into grins at the same time, the sheer irony hitting them as they realised that they had both had the wrong end of the stick.

"Christ...I can't believe it," Jack said, starting to laugh. Ennis started laughing too, and they were soon kissing again, revelling in their new relationship and how unbelievably happy they were. Jack brought a hand to Ennis's neck, loving the taste of his lover's tongue in his mouth.

They pulled apart, faces still close together. Jack rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, making Ennis smile. "Can I ask you something, Ennis?" he whispered, playing with Ennis's curls again. He felt that he would be making a habit of that.

"Sure," he said softly, running a hand along Jack's arm. Jack took a breath.

"Um...well, I kinda told Lureen that we're together. And...my mother called when you were out earlier. I told her about you, and that we were gonna talk things over. Is that okay? Are we together?" He looked so hopeful, and so beautiful to Ennis, that he couldn't possibly say no. He didn't even want to; he wanted to be with Jack anyway, despite how nerve-wracking it was.

He pulled Jack into another kiss, softer this time. They kissed slowly, which made Jack melt under Ennis's touch. He was surprised that this cowboy, who came across as tough and unyielding, could be so gentle. He had a feeling that Ennis wasn't yet ready to top him, but that was okay. Jack knew one or two things about gay sex, and he knew that there were other things they could do in bed. When they pulled apart, he couldn't help but bring a hand to Ennis's face, stroking his cheek.

"That answer your question, bud?" Ennis whispered, face still close to his. Jack pressed his lips to his once more and grinned, looking deep into Ennis's eyes.

"Guess so..." He sighed happily. "Can't believe this...all that time, we liked each other and thought the other wasn't interested...we're pretty dumb, huh?" Ennis nodded, trailing a finger along Jack's cheek. He was feeling more confident now about touching Jack like this, knowing that Jack wanted it.

"Yep. Like a pair of deuces, as my daddy might say." This made Jack laugh again, which made his eyes sparkle in a way Ennis simply couldn't resist. He kissed Jack again and they slid down the bed until they were lying down, just kissing and holding each other close. Neither of them had ever been this happy before, and they never wanted it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_October 5th, 2003_

Jack made his way up to their room, eager to see Ennis. He'd been in classes all day and had left to see a text from him, asking him to come straight to the room. He'd been worried, but Ennis had sent another one, telling him not to worry. He opened the door to see Ennis waiting on his bed, looking nervous.

"Hey," Jack said, looking at him as he closed the door. "What's going on?" Ennis stood up and came over to him, giving him a quick kiss, which Jack was really starting to love.

"Nothin's wrong, I just wanted you to get up here right after class."

Jack slipped his arms around Ennis, locking his fingers together in the small of his back. "Why? What's up?"

Ennis placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, squeezing them a little. "Well...there was somethin' I wanted to ask you." Jack raised his eyebrows in question, and Ennis took a deep breath.

"I, uh...I was wonderin'...you know the cinema in town? The one near the shoppin' mall?" Jack thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I think so...what about it?"

"Well...they've just opened up a new screen...so...if yer up to it..."

A smile spread across Jack's face. "What are you asking?" he teased.

Ennis smiled back. "Well...maybe we could go see somethin'...get a bite to eat..." Jack's heart filled up with love as he realised what Ennis was asking him.

"You asking me out on a date, Ennis Del Mar?" he asked, looking up at him with a light in his eyes. Ennis shrugged and looked down.

"Well...if you want. I just-" His remaining words were cut off by Jack's lips on his. They kissed for several seconds, melting through each other and enjoying their newfound intimacy. Ennis loved the feeling of Jack's body pressed against his. Last night, they had stroked each other off and kissed until they were done, but Ennis was starting to feel like he was ready for more. He wanted them to have sex again, and he hoped that it could be tonight, after their date. He brought Jack into his arms properly and hugged him close, breathing in his scent. Jack was his best friend as well as his lover, and he'd never felt this close to anyone in his life. Jack was swiftly becoming the brightest spot in his life.

They pulled apart, and Jack rose up for another quick kiss. "So...we gonna get moving?" Ennis nodded and they reluctantly let go of each other. They turned to their wardrobes and nervously went through their shirts, wondering what to wear. They both wanted to look good for each other, even though Jack figured that as soon as they got back, they would be ripping clothes off anyway. He gave a shiver at the thought and hoped that Ennis hadn't noticed.

The pair of them went into the bathroom together to check their reflections. Jack remembered his first dream about Ennis, the one where he'd grabbed him and fucked him in this very bathroom. He knew it would be too dangerous for them to even attempt it, so he pushed it away to the back of his mind. Maybe they could stay for the Christmas holidays and take advantage of an empty building. But Jack figured it was too early to be discussing this. They were only just going out on their first date, after all. Jack tried in vain to get his hair to lie flat, and he affectionately played with Ennis's curls, loving how they fell around his ears. He smiled and ran a hand along Ennis's chest.

"You look real good there, cowboy," he said, half to himself.

Ennis gave him a funny look. "Cowboy?" Jack shrugged.

"Well, you are one. You're my big, tough cowboy," he said, sliding his hands up Ennis's chest and around his neck. Ennis smiled down at him, liking the endearment. With a quick glance at the door, he leaned down and kissed Jack on the lips. When he pulled away, he gave Jack's hand a squeeze.

"C'mon, bud. Let's get outta here." Jack nodded and they went for the door, looking forward to their date. They left the bathroom in time to see Lureen, who was heading for her room from the elevator. She caught sight of them and grinned mischievously, and Jack groaned inwardly. He loved her like a sister but she was too nosy for her own good.

She bounded over to them, smiling sweetly. "Hey, guys. You scrub up well, don't ya?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I guess. We're, uh...heading to the cinema..." Lureen nodded in understanding.

"First date...well, I hope you have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Night." She kissed both of them on the cheek and went to her room, leaving the pair of them to shake their heads.

"She's really somethin', huh?" said Ennis, grinning at Jack.

Jack laughed a little. "Sure is. Let's get going." When they got outside, they decided to take Jack's car into town. They arrived at the cinema and after looking at the screens, decided to see Underworld. Neither of them had seen it, but they didn't care too much. They were far more interested in each other.

They sat at the back of the room, eating popcorn and drinking from oversized plastic cups. When they noticed that the room was almost empty and they weren't all that interested in the movie, they decided to make out in the dark instead. They looked into each other's eyes, just visible in the light from the screen, and smiled softly at each other. Neither of them wanted the evening to end, but they knew that they would be spending the night together.

Ennis leaned in to whisper into Jack's ear. "Hey...tonight, when we get back...can we, um..." He trailed a hand along Jack's thigh, and Jack got the message.

"Yeah, you bet. Looking forward to it." He leaned in for more kisses, which Ennis was happy to give.

* * *

><p>It was late when they got back to the room, and nobody was around. They held hands as they quickly ran through the building, giggling like a pair of kids. Jack didn't drink much, but right now he was drunk on love. They kept pausing in the shadows and kissing, getting a rush out of doing this outside their room, where anybody could see them.<p>

Jack grinned as he tried to unlock the door, distracted by a familiar pair of lips on his neck. They got inside and Jack switched on his bedside lamp. Before he could turn around, Ennis's arms were around his waist, pulling him close. He smiled and relaxed into the embrace, enjoying how warm Ennis felt.

"Mmm..." he moaned softly. "Ennis..." His lover kissed his neck again, making him shiver. He then turned Jack around so they could look into each other's eyes. Jack smiled widely, showing a wonderful set of dimples that Ennis couldn't resist stroking his fingers along. He slid his hands up to tangle in Jack's hair and leaned in. Their lips met, and Jack felt the world melt away until all he was aware of was Ennis. He was surprised by how much Ennis had changed over the last couple of days, and how much more confident he was with touching him.

As for Ennis, he did feel different. Everything suddenly seemed to make more sense now that he was with Jack; like he'd found exactly what he'd been looking for all his life, even if he hadn't been aware of it. But whatever it was, he was much happier now. And after Jack had confirmed that he returned his feelings and wanted to be with him, he felt assured that it was okay to let go. He knew that Jack would never judge him for anything, and that he could trust him.

They broke apart, faces shining in the moonlight. Jack sighed. "You wanna...?"

Ennis nodded, looking forward to them having sex again. "Yeah." Jack took his hand and led him to his bed, hoping that things could get a little more passionate tonight. They crawled onto the bed and gazed at each other, smiling and then kissing again. Jack's hands started on Ennis's shirt buttons, undoing them and then feeling the strong chest underneath that he'd come to love. A look into Ennis's eyes encouraged him to start on his own buttons. Ennis took a deep breath and did so, knowing that he was starting to grow hard.

They sat up and pulled their shirts off, running their hands along each other's skin and softly kissing. Jack loved the intimacy between them, and he hoped that their relationship would go from strength to strength as time went on. He looked into Ennis's eyes and went for his belt, undoing it and leaning in to kiss his neck. He then undid his own belt and they lay down again, letting their tongues play together. Jack looked into Ennis's eyes, seeking confirmation. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if Ennis wanted it. He whispered into his lover's ear what he wanted to do. Ennis's eyes widened.

"Uh...I've never done that before..." he breathed, looking very nervous.

Jack looked surprised. "Really? Not even with a girl?" Ennis shook his head.

"No. I...I've been with girls, but...ain't never done that..." Jack stroked Ennis's cheek.

"Well, I'd be happy to show you what it's like," he said softly, kissing his jaw. "That okay?" After a few seconds, Ennis nodded. He wanted Jack to do it.

"Okay..." Jack kissed him again and straddled him, hoping that Ennis would like this.

"Just relax," he whispered, staring down into Ennis's face. He moved down the bed, anticipating what this might be like. The mischievous smile on his face sent volts through Ennis's body, and he laid his head back on the pillow, willing himself to relax. Jack reached Ennis's jeans and pulled them down, then his own. They were tossed to the floor and Jack suddenly remembered something. "Hey."

Ennis looked down at him. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna have to do this without a rubber. You sure you haven't got anything?"

Ennis nodded. "Don't think so. I'd know by now, right?" Jack thought for a moment and then nodded. If both of them were negative, and they stayed faithful to each other, he figured that there was no need for condoms at all. That was something to bear in mind. He smiled and then set to work, wrapping his mouth around Ennis's erection and making his mind go blank.

"Uhh...Jack..." he groaned, feeling like his head was splitting as he stared up at the ceiling. He'd never experienced this before, but now he could understand why other guys loved it. Jack was very talented at this. Jack smiled to himself as he carried on, holding onto Ennis's hips so he wouldn't choke on his thrusts. He looked up and saw that Ennis's hands were shaking a little; he was taken over by lust and didn't know what to do with his hands. Jack reached up and gripped them with his own, letting Ennis know that he was there. Ennis was immensely grateful to him for helping him with this.

He continued to suck and lick at him, thoroughly enjoying this. Ennis gritted his teeth and then eventually released into his mouth, hips arched. Jack had to let go of his hands to hold him down. He took it all and swallowed, surprised by the taste. He'd never experienced anything like this before.

Jack crawled up Ennis's body and lay next to him, smiling in satisfaction. Ennis looked at him.

"That was...really somethin'," he gasped out, raising a hand to Jack's cheek. Jack kissed his fingers as they neared his mouth. They ended up kissing again, Jack lying on top of Ennis. Both of them wanted to have sex properly, but there was no rush. Now that they were together, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Jack was waiting for Ennis on the bench outside his lecture building. They were due to meet Lureen in the diner for lunch, and Jack felt a sense of peace inside him that he'd never known before. He knew that he owed it to Ennis for making him happy.<p>

Things between him and Ennis had been great over the last few days. They'd had sex a couple of times, and Ennis had even plucked up the courage to go down on Jack, which he had loved. Afterwards, they had just lain there, talking and kissing softly until they fell asleep. Both of them knew that what they had was about much more than just sex, despite their young age. To be able to have sex and then still want to be together afterwards meant something more. It meant that their feelings ran deep. They were best friends, and this carried over to the change in their relationship. Jack could see them being together for a long time.

Jack mulled this over while he waited for Ennis, listening to the sounds of the city. He liked it here, and he could see himself living here one day. Maybe he would even end up living with Ennis, and as he thought of that, he felt a warmth in his stomach. He could see a future with Ennis, where they had a place together and jobs, and a full life. It was way too soon to be discussing this, but it was something for him to think about.

He saw Ennis emerge from the building and he grinned, unable to hide his feelings. He wanted to run over into his arms and kiss him, but there were other students around. They weren't ready for other people to know yet. Ennis caught sight of him and also grinned, making his way over. They opted for a friendly punch of each other's shoulders. "Hey," said Jack, pleased to see him. They'd parted ways only a couple of hours before, but it felt like days. "You ready to go?"

Ennis nodded. "Yep. C'mon." On the way to the diner, they took a detour down an alleyway, where they kissed heavily and fondled each other through their jeans for a moment. They didn't want to appear in the diner smelling like sex, so they had to stop before they went too far. But they did enjoy having their hands and mouths on each other. They couldn't get enough of each other and wanted nothing more than to be back in their room, in bed. They didn't have any classes after lunch, so agreed to go back afterwards and make the most of it.

They walked into the diner to find Lureen waiting for them, sipping from a glass of water and picking at a salad. She smiled and waved them over, happy to see them. They joined her at her table, sitting side by side. "Hey, guys," she said, looking between them with interest. She knew that things between them were progressing swiftly, and she was happy for them. "How's it goin'?" They both went red and grinned.

"Um...all's fine," Jack said in response, thinking about everything they'd been up to lately. He wanted to spend all of his time with Ennis, but he had to remember that Lureen was his friend too, and he owed it to her to include her in this. It was the least he could do after everything she'd done for him.

This made him think of something else as they started on their lunch. He hadn't yet told Ennis about his old roommate, and how he'd come out, with disastrous results. It had been the darkest part of his life, despite the fact that it had eventually made him happier. He knew who he was now, and he was glad that he'd gotten through it in one piece. Ennis had confessed to him that he didn't know for sure whether or not he was gay, having never been in a situation like this before. Jack had told him that it didn't matter, and that he would eventually figure it out. Ennis had promised him that despite his uncertainties, he still wanted to be with him. That was all that mattered.

As they ate, they discussed their studies and things that were going on around campus. Jack's birthday was coming up and Ennis wanted to get him something special. He made a mental note to talk to Lureen alone if he got a chance.

When they left the diner, Jack paused as his cell started ringing in his pocket. Lureen and Ennis turned to look at him. "Hello? Oh, hey ma." He grinned at the other two. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you guys? Great..." He shifted his feet a little with his free hand in his pocket. "Yeah, I did." He glanced up at Ennis. "Yeah, we're together." Ennis went red and looked away, making Lureen giggle. "He's great, ma...I'm real happy." Ennis looked back at him, his heart feeling light as a feather to hear that from Jack. "Okay. Yeah, I'll call you soon. Yep, bye." He hung up and looked at the other two. "My ma says hi."

They nodded, and then Lureen sighed. "Well, I'm gonna get over to the library. What are you guys doin'?" Ennis and Jack quickly looked at each other.

"Um...we're gonna go back...to our room..." Jack muttered, rubbing his neck. Lureen got the message and tried to hide her smirk. She was very happy for them, and it amused her how much they were acting like a pair of loved-up kids. That was what they were, after all.

"Alright. I'll see you later." She kissed them both on the cheek and left, leaving them to give each other the kind of look that made them want to be alone. With no words, they carried on down the street towards their building, eager to be alone to give free rein to their feelings and desires.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the pair of them were in their room. For a change, they were sat on their own beds, their work spread out everywhere so they had room to concentrate. They would prefer to be lying in bed and concentrating on something else, but they didn't want their work to suffer.<p>

A sleeping arrangement had been agreed between them; they would sleep in Jack's bed one night, then in Ennis's the next, alternating between the two. The beds were of a fair size, so they were comfortable. Jack would have preferred for them to have a double bed, but that was out of the question.

Jack dug around amongst his notes, looking for a dictionary and then realising he didn't have one. He sighed in frustration, and then looked up at Ennis. "Hey, Ennis?"

Ennis looked up. "Yeah?"

"You got a dictionary over there?" Jack asked, looking sheepish. Ennis found one and tossed it over to him. "Thanks..." Ennis watched him for a few moments, thinking. They had settled into their new relationship pretty well, and they were happy. But he had to admit that he was curious about last year. Jack hadn't told him much, just that he'd come out and it hadn't been easy. He could remember being told that an occupant of this room had transferred elsewhere, which had left him free to move in. He wanted to hear from Jack what had happened.

After a few more minutes, he put down his work and looked up at Jack again. "Um, Jack...can I ask you somethin'?" Jack looked up and met his eyes, seeing an uncertainty there.

"Sure. What's up?"

Ennis rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to approach this. "Um...I wanted to ask you about last year, when you came out..." Jack lowered his eyes; he'd half-expected this to come up.

"Alright. Come over here." He gestured Ennis over and made room for him. Ennis got up and sat next to him, wondering what he might be about to hear. He took Jack's hand and laced their fingers together, silently offering him support. Jack took a deep breath and dredged up those painful memories.

"Well...last year, my roommate was this guy named Kevin. He was a real sporty type, you know? Into football and everything, and he was really nice. We were good friends. But...after a couple of months, I started to get this crush on him. Kept thinking about him all the time, wanted to be around him. I couldn't help it. And me and Lureen were friends by then, so I ended up telling her about it."

Ennis was nodding as Jack spoke, taking in the words and hoping that he could make Jack happy.

"And...after a few more months, I was in here one night and he came in with this bottle of vodka that he'd swiped. We ended up getting drunk on the floor, talking and laughing..."

"Did you two...?" Ennis started, eyes widening. Jack shook his head in earnest. He'd never been with a guy before Ennis.

"No, we didn't. But...I ended up telling him that I had a crush on him. He sobered up pretty quickly. Jumped up and left." Ennis could remember how he'd reacted following their encounter in the locker room, and how it must have reminded Jack of what Kevin had done. He mentally kicked himself for making it harder for Jack than it already was. He promised himself that he would never hurt Jack, or cause him the kind of pain that Kevin had. He loved Jack too much to do that to him.

"Anyway...he came back a little later, and he apologised for taking off like that. He told me that he wasn't gay, but he was happy for us to stay friends. I accepted that, and we left it alone."

"So...how come he left?" Ennis asked, running his free hand along Jack's thigh in comfort. Jack sighed.

"Well...about April, things were starting to get worse. He started going out with this girl, and I got jealous. Couldn't help but act weird around him again. He confronted me about it and I confessed that I still had feelings for him. He got all pissed at me and started calling me names. Lureen was nearby, and I had to hold her back so she wouldn't kill him." Jack smiled fondly at the memory. "She warned him that if he didn't leave me alone, she'd rip his balls off."

Ennis laughed a little, caught off-guard by this. "She really say that?" He knew that Lureen could be feisty, but he couldn't picture her saying something like that. But he knew that she was very protective of Jack.

Jack nodded. "She sure did. It was kinda funny. It worked too; he stopped calling me names. And we just ignored each other until the end of the year. During the summer, I found out that he was transferring somewhere else, and that I'd be getting a new roommate." He smiled at Ennis, who squeezed his hand. "During the summer, I came out to my parents. They were worried at first, with HIV and everything...but all they needed was the facts. After that, they were supportive. Accepted me and told me that no matter what, I was still their son." Jack sighed. "So...that's that."

He looked into Ennis's eyes, feeling a little vulnerable at having revealed so much. Ennis looked at him sympathetically and shifted closer to him, slipping an arm around him. "Sorry, Jack. If I'd known how bad it was..."

Jack shook his head and put their foreheads together. "It's okay. Felt good to get it all out, and you had a right to know. I'm much happier now I've got you." He smiled up at his lover, who leaned down to kiss him gently. They kissed a few times and then lay back on Jack's bed, staring up at the ceiling. They were both happier now, and they hoped that their relationship would last.

* * *

><p><em>October 12th, 2003<em>

It was Jack's birthday, and he and Ennis were in their room, once more eating from a big bucket of chicken and watching a football game on TV. They were sitting closer together now, since they were involved, and Jack kept grabbing Ennis's hand and playfully licking the grease from his fingers. They would then kiss for a few moments and go back to the food. They had considered going out tonight and celebrating Jack's birthday, but had eventually opted to stay in. They preferred to be alone right now, because they were still in a stage where they couldn't keep their hands away from each other for long.

When the game was over, Ennis flicked the TV off and they sat up. "You ready for yer present, bud?" he asked Jack, looking back at him. Jack smiled and set the bucket aside.

"Yeah, you bet. What did you get me?" Ennis kissed him and rose up off the bed.

"You've gotta wait an' see." Jack sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, eager to see what his lover had bought him. Ennis retrieved the wrapped gift from his suitcase and straightened up. Jack, who had been admiring Ennis's ass as he bent over, smiled warmly at him as he came back over. Ennis sat back down next to him and handed the present over. Jack took it and started to unwrap it.

When the gift was revealed, he could only stare. It was a beautiful leather-bound diary; exactly what he'd needed but hadn't yet gotten around to buying. The initials J.T. were on the front in ornate gold lettering. He looked up at Ennis, eyes full of wonder. "Ennis..."

Ennis blushed a little, hoping that he'd done the right thing. "I, uh...Lureen said you didn't have one, so...I thought maybe I'd-" His words were cut off by Jack's mouth on his, kissing him warmly. Jack pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ennis. I love it; it's just what I need." He ran his fingers over the lettering. "You have this done specially? Bet it wasn't cheap..."

Ennis shrugged. "Not really. But...I wanted you to have it. Wanted you to have somethin' nice..." Jack put an arm around Ennis's neck, grinning and pulling their foreheads together.

"Thank you..." He kissed Ennis again, properly this time. They kissed for a few moments, and started to feel a familiar need in their bodies. Jack pulled away a little, looking deep into Ennis's eyes. "Ennis..." They kissed again and Jack tossed his new diary onto his nightstand. The pair of them lay back onto the bed on their sides, kissing and running their hands everywhere. Ennis rolled on top of Jack and whispered in his ear what he wanted them to do. Jack was surprised but immediately interested.

"Sure thing, cowboy. C'mere..." They started to undress each other, undoing their shirts and throwing them to the floor. They helped each other out of their jeans and underwear, the feeling of each other's skin sending volts through them. They managed to get under the covers and wrapped themselves around each other, limbs entwined. Ennis pulled himself up and looked down into Jack's eyes.

"Jack...just want ya to know somethin'. I ain't ready to...do that. You know..." It was true; he loved having sex with Jack, but he just wasn't quite ready to be the one in control yet. He hoped that it wouldn't be long before he was able.

Jack brought his hands up to Ennis's face. "I know, Ennis. Don't worry about it, alright? I don't mind. I'm happy to wait, and we can do other stuff, right?" Ennis nodded and leaned down again, resting his chin on Jack's chest. He straddled Jack, legs on either side of his hips, and Jack wrapped his arms and legs around Ennis, holding onto him. Their groins were locked together and their eyes were glued together.

"You ready?" Ennis whispered, hands on either side of Jack's head on the pillow. Jack nodded, smiling up at him and feeling safe in his arms.

"Yeah. Come on, Ennis..." He rose up a little and kissed him, drawing his tongue out. Ennis began to rock his hips from side to side, feeling how hard Jack was underneath him. Jack closed his eyes in ecstasy, unable to think while they were doing this. He was trembling as he lay there, lost in the moment.

Ennis looked down at him, searching his face. The sun was starting to set and a deep red glow was flowing in through the window, making Jack's skin glow in a way that made Ennis want to put his mouth there. He kissed at Jack's neck, continuing to move with him and sensing that his release was approaching.

"Ennis..." Jack breathed, eyes closed and mouth opened. Ennis kissed him and felt him moaning into his mouth as they rocked together a little quicker. He could feel Jack shaking all over and braced himself for the eruption.

Without warning, Jack thrust up against Ennis and exploded between them, gripping onto Ennis for dear life and burying his face in his neck. Ennis wasn't far behind him and copied his movement, holding onto him as they rode it out and then collapsing onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Damn," Jack breathed, staring up at the ceiling. They'd never done this before, but he had enjoyed it immensely. "That was..."

"I know," Ennis said into Jack's neck. He rose up off Jack's chest and kissed him softly. Jack's eyes were sparkling up at him; a sight that he'd come to love. "Happy birthday, Jack."

Jack grinned, feeling happiness and love course through him for his lover. Things were uncertain for them right now, but Jack knew that they were happy. He also knew that he loved Ennis, but he wasn't sure how to tell him, or if it might be too soon to say it. He figured that he would wait a little while, until they had been together a little longer. He didn't know that Ennis was thinking through the same predicament. They were in love, but didn't know how to tell each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_October 15th, 2003_

Late one Wednesday afternoon, Ennis was in class, trying to pay attention but failing. His mind was across campus, where he knew that Jack was also in class. All he could think about was his lover and what they had been up to lately. They didn't have sex every night, but they always did something, and they were growing closer. Ennis had considered telling Jack that he loved him, but he feared that Jack's feelings might not be quite the same yet. Then again, he had thought that Jack didn't have any feelings for him at all, only to be proved wrong.

He tried to listen to the lecturer, but his mind kept wandering. He found himself mentally going through everything he loved about Jack. First off was definitely those bright blue eyes that drew him in. All Jack had to do was fix him with that gaze and he'd do anything for him. Ennis didn't understand it but he didn't particularly care. He just knew it was true.

He also loved Jack's dimples, and how they formed whenever Jack smiled. He was doing that more and more lately, and Ennis hoped that he could keep Jack smiling forever. He wanted to make Jack happy.

And Jack's body...Ennis thought it was amazing. His muscles were visible and he was quite strong. Ennis quite liked this aspect of being in a relationship with another guy. He'd always had to be quite gentle with any girl he'd been with before, because he didn't want to hurt them. But he liked how things were allowed to get a little rough between him and Jack, and he knew that Jack was more than a match for him. More than once they had rolled around on the floor, pinning each other down and kissing. Ennis found himself wanting to spend all of his time with Jack, and every time they were apart he missed him terribly. He wasn't quite sure what was happening to him.

He thought about his parents, and what they might say if they knew about his relationship. He knew what people back home thought about gay people; they could be downright cruel and life wasn't exactly fair for people like him and Jack. He knew that Jack had it better than him as far as their parents were concerned. Jack's parents had accepted him and still loved him. Ennis dreaded his father finding out.

After about an hour into the lecture, his cell vibrated in his pocket. He glanced up to make sure that he wasn't being watched, and flipped it open. There was a message from Jack.

_Really bored over here. Can't stop thinking about you._

Ennis went red and threw caution to the winds. He was right at the back, after all, and there weren't many people back here. He decided that he and Jack could have a little fun.

_Me neither. Kinda sore after last night, but it was worth it._

He grinned slightly at his own boldness, and he hoped that Jack was enjoying this as much as he was. After a minute, there was another text.

_I'll say. You're gonna wear me out one of these days. But don't ever stop._

Ennis stared at the last sentence. He wanted things to keep going as they were, and it appeared that Jack felt the same. He sensed that Jack needed a little reassurance.

_Never gonna stop. Wanna keep doing this forever with you, bud._

After another few minutes (he had a feeling that he'd surprised Jack with this declaration) another text arrived.

_Really? I want that too._

Ennis sighed in relief, glad that Jack had confirmed the reciprocation of his feelings. He felt a warmth settle into his stomach and his head filled with loving thoughts of Jack.

_Then that's that. We want the same things, I say let's go for it. I'm real happy, you know._

He kept glancing up and around him, but everybody was blissfully unaware of what he was doing. He was perfectly happy to keep doing this for the next couple of hours. He would prefer for them to be alone in their room, but this would have to do. He longed to be able to call Jack and engage in some phone sex, but that was out of the question. Maybe one day, if they were ever alone and apart, like if one of them was on a business trip or something.

He realised that as time went on, he kept thinking about a possible future with Jack. He had no desire to return to Wyoming, and he knew that his future didn't lie on that ranch. Maybe he could settle here in Massachusetts, or wherever Jack wanted to live. He was perfectly happy to leave his old life behind, and start over with Jack. He knew that he would be much happier.

Ennis's thoughts were interrupted by another text from Jack.

_Me too. I'd like for us to keep doing this. Wanna spend more and more time with you, as much as I can. I know we're together nearly 24/7 as it is, but I wish we could be together all the time._

Ennis's heart melted at the words, and his heart knew that he wanted the same thing. He hoped that the next two and a half years would pass quickly, so that they could graduate and settle down together.

_I do too. Still, I think we've got it pretty good. At least we can share a room at night without people getting suspicious. Couldn't do that if we were in high school, right? At least we can do stuff and be alone._

That was true; they did have it pretty good. People knew that they were roommates, so no questions were ever asked. That was how they preferred it, at least for now.

He spent the remainder of the lecture talking to Jack and thinking about him. He was head over heels in love, and he didn't care that Jack was another guy. All he knew was that this was real, and he wanted to hold onto it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack was in his own class, also trying to concentrate but not having much success. He just couldn't stop thinking about Ennis, and what he might be doing. They'd only been apart for about an hour, but Jack missed him terribly, and wanted nothing more than to be lying in bed with him. He knew that they were both free this afternoon, so maybe after lunch they could go back to their room. Most of their time together was spent in bed these days, but Jack wasn't about to complain. He loved spending so much time with his lover and best friend like this.<p>

He shifted a little, wanting to talk to Ennis. He knew that Ennis would have his cell on vibrate, so decided that he could spend his time a little better. He dug his phone out of his pocket and settled back. Nobody was sat near enough to see the screen, so he felt safe to do this.

_Really bored over here. Can't stop thinking about you._

He smiled to himself as he sent the text, hoping that Ennis would reply soon. He glanced up at the front of the room and around himself; nobody was watching. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down.

_Me neither. Kinda sore after last night, but it was worth it._

Jack couldn't help but grin at this. Last night had been pretty good; they'd been quite energetic as they'd made love, rolling around in Ennis's bed. They'd nearly rolled out and onto the floor, but managed to stop themselves in time. Jack loved how passionate they could get sometimes. He hoped that Ennis knew how much.

_I'll say. You're gonna wear me out one of these days. But don't ever stop. _

He took a deep breath as he sent this; he didn't ever want them to stop. He wanted them to be together for a long time, and he hoped that Ennis felt the same. After a few moments, Ennis sent a message back.

_Never gonna stop. Wanna keep doing this forever with you, bud._

Jack stared at the message, digesting what Ennis was saying. He wanted them to be together for a long time too. He smiled a little as he felt love fill up his heart. He didn't know what to say to that, except what he knew to be the truth.

_Really? I want that too. _

It was true; being with Ennis was all he wanted. To lie in bed with him, to kiss him and make love with him, and to be with him for the rest of his life. That was all he wanted, and Ennis had just basically told him that he wanted it too. He looked at his phone to see another text from Ennis.

_Then that's that. We want the same things, I say let's go for it. I'm real happy, you know._

Jack grinned. It looked like they were set; that they would be staying together for at least the foreseeable future. That was something to look forward to. He'd never been this happy in his life, and his relationship with Ennis was driving out any pain he had still been feeling from last year. He trusted Ennis and had a feeling that he would never hurt him. He loved Ennis a lot and he hoped that he could pluck up the courage to tell him soon. But they had ways of showing each other how they felt, including these texts.

_Me too. I'd like for us to keep doing this. Wanna spend more and more time with you, as much as I can. I know we're together nearly 24/7 as it is, but I wish we could be together all the time._

At the moment, their time was mainly divided between classes, the diner and their room. The only time they spent apart was in class, like this. And even if they had to restrict intimacy to the privacy of their room, or down a dark alleyway, they still loved to spend time together. They also found that they liked working together. Parts of Jack's major involved the study of animals, so he had a common ground with Ennis. They were best friends as well as lovers, so their relationship was pretty solid.

_I do too. Still, I think we've got it pretty good. At least we can share a room at night without people getting suspicious. Couldn't do that if we were in high school, right? At least we can do stuff and be alone._

Jack saw the logic in this. They were pretty lucky in that they could spend the night together. This wouldn't be possible if they were in high school; they would be living with their parents, trying to keep things even more of a secret than they were now. But they were adults and free to live their lives how they wanted. And they wanted each other. Jack was worried about how Ennis's father might react to their relationship, but he made a mental note to promise Ennis that he would be there for him when it happened.

The pair of them continued to talk throughout the lecture, about what they would do for lunch and whether or not there might be a game on later. They were considering going for a long walk sometime, maybe spend the day in the park together. Jack was thinking that during the summer they could drive to the coast and spend some time on the beach. Despite how new things still were between them, they couldn't help but make plans, at least for the near future. They both had a feeling that they would end up together for good.

When the lecture finally finished, Ennis left his building to find Jack waiting for him, sat on the bench again. He smiled and made his way over to him. Jack grinned and stood up as he approached, wanting to kiss him but restraining himself. He hoped that one day, they would be comfortable enough not to censor themselves in public.

* * *

><p>At lunch, they walked into the diner to see Lureen in their regular booth, waiting for them. They joined her and sat side by side, legs brushing together enough to make Jack squirm with pleasure. He felt a twinge in his crotch at the feeling, and he gulped.<p>

"Hey, guys," Lureen greeted them, noting how happy they always seemed to look these days. She surmised that it was a result of them having confessed their feelings to each other and getting together, and she was happy for them. Jack had told her that he'd told Ennis about his old roommate, and how he'd come out, and that Ennis had been very supportive. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest at having told Ennis everything, and that the pair of them could look to a future together. Lureen hoped that everything would work out for them.

"Hey," they said in return. Debbie came over and took their orders of cheeseburgers and fries, leaving them both a glass of water. "Everything okay?"

She nodded, smiling as she looked between them. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you guys?"

They looked at each other, eyes full of love for one another. Jack wrapped his leg around Ennis's ankle, locking their legs together, and Ennis went red. Jack could make him feel very strange sometimes; could give him butterflies just by looking at him.

"We're good," Jack replied softly, looking back at Lureen. She nodded in understanding. "We're doing okay."

"That's great, you guys. I'm really glad things worked out for you...God knows Jack was goin' crazy all that time." Jack grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...I dunno about that..."

Ennis shook his head and gave Jack a nudge. "Don't worry, I was goin' crazy too," he said, looking at Jack. Their eyes met and all they wanted to do was lie down on this seat and do what came naturally to them. Jack was overwhelmed by how much in love with Ennis he was. These were the strongest feelings he'd ever had in his life.

"Well...we got there in the end," he managed to say shakily. Ennis brought a hand to his leg and squeezed it. He too was taken aback by how strong his feelings were.

"We sure did, bud." Lureen looked between them and could see the love between them. She hoped that one day soon they could tell each other.

After a little while, Ennis got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Lureen to swoop in with all her questions.

"So how are things with you guys?" she asked Jack, looking directly at him. He swallowed his food and smiled.

"Pretty damn good, Lu. Can't even begin to describe how he makes me feel..." He looked down at his food and grinned a little. "He's just...there's no words for it."

Lureen smiled at him. "Guess you feel pretty strong on him, huh?" Jack met her gaze.

"Yeah, I do..." He looked over at the bathroom door, thinking about his lover. He then turned back to her. "I love him, Lureen. I'm _in_ love with him."

She nodded, seeing that this was the truth. "I know, Jack. I can see it every time you look at him. It's really obvious."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Well...I can't help it. Just the way it is..." He glanced at the door again. "Thing is...I don't know how to tell him."

Lureen tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Jack shrugged and picked at his fries.

"Just...I've never told anyone that before. Never been in love before..." He sighed. "I wanna tell him how I feel, and that I want us to be together forever, but...what if he doesn't feel like that just yet?" Lureen sighed too and placed her hand on his arm.

"Jack...I'm sure he does. You know he cares about you. I can see it when he looks at you; I'm sure he feels the same. You've got somethin' good there, an' I know he wants it too."

He sat there, digesting her words. He thought about the texts that Ennis had sent him that morning; that he wanted them to make this work and wanted to keep things going. Warmth filled him up as he remembered all the nights together that they'd shared. He knew in his heart that Ennis had strong feelings for him, but some part of him was still scared. He figured that this came from his bad experience with Kevin, but Ennis wasn't like that. He was shy and sweet and could be very gentle. Jack had the sense that he would protect him if needed, and that was part of the attraction for him; a strong man that would look after him. He needed that security in a relationship; someone stable that he could depend on.

"I guess, Lu..." he said as Ennis came back. Their eyes met again and Jack smiled widely at him, wanting to grab hold of him and kiss him until he was out of breath.

"Everythin' okay?" Ennis asked as he sat down, hand brushing Jack's leg. Jack took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just fine, cowboy." Lureen caught the endearment and smiled, knowing that she was right. Ennis felt just as strongly as Jack, and she figured that it wouldn't be long before they finally told each other. She had a feeling that they would continue to go from strength to strength.

When lunch was over, the three of them decided to go to the library until it was time for their afternoon classes. They found a table for three at the back, and Jack kept playing footsie with Ennis, making him blush and unable to concentrate. Unable to hold it in any longer, the pair of them excused themselves and headed into the bathroom. They locked themselves in a cubicle and started making out, hands dipping into jeans and stroking at each other. For several minutes afterwards they just stood there with their jeans around their knees, holding each other close and kissing softly.

* * *

><p><em>October 18th, 2003<em>

After their afternoon classes, Ennis and Jack decided to take a walk together to a nearby park, to enjoy what was left of the good weather. It was still chilly, but they could keep warm. They wanted to hold hands as they walked, but they didn't want to run the risk of any fellow students seeing them, so decided not to. But they were happy to spend some private time together.

They entered the park and climbed up a hill, seeking a bench for them to sit on. When they looked around and saw that they were alone, Jack tentatively reached out and took Ennis's hand. To his relief, Ennis didn't pull his hand away, just looked at him shyly and squeezed back. They found a bench and sat down, still holding hands. Jack shifted a little so that he could look at Ennis, smiling at him warmly and running his thumb across Ennis's hand.

"You doing okay, Ennis?" he said softly. "Managed to talk to your dad at all?"

Ennis shifted slightly too and looked into Jack's eyes. "No...called my mama a few more times, but she says he won't come to the phone. Still pissed at me for leavin' him to do all the ranch work..."

Jack brought his fingers to the curls falling around Ennis's ear. "You're allowed your own life, Ennis...you can't let him make all your decisions. You have the right to live your life how you want. Look what you did...you faced a lot of pressure to stay and help him, maybe take over one day...but you didn't. You decided to break away and do what you wanted. That takes a lot of guts, you know." He brought his fingers to Ennis's face, stroking gently. "I'm proud of you..."

This last sentence filled Ennis with happiness, and he looked away a little, starting to go red. "Really?" Jack smiled and turned his face back to his.

"Yeah, I am. You were brave." He leaned in and gently kissed him, massaging Ennis's lips with his own and feeling him relax under his touch. They kissed a few times and then moved apart, staring into each other's eyes. Ennis touched Jack's hand and took a breath.

"I ain't all that brave, Jack. Can't even be honest about us..." He looked away shamefully. He loved Jack so much and couldn't even face the world about it. Jack's heart sank a little to see Ennis like this.

"Ennis...it's okay. It doesn't matter..." Ennis shook his head, still not meeting Jack's eyes.

"It does...feels like yer my dirty little secret or somethin'..." He pulled away a little, not feeling worthy of Jack's affection. But Jack just shifted closer; he wouldn't let him put himself down like this.

"Hey...where'd this come from? I thought we were fine with how things are..." Jack didn't understand what was going on in Ennis's head. They had been fine earlier.

Ennis shrugged. "I just...see couples walkin' around, all guys an' girls...an' they're always holdin' hands...just...I wish we could do that, but...I ain't brave enough. I'm sorry, Jack..."

Jack gripped his shoulders, making him face him. "Ennis...look at me." Ennis unsurely met his eyes. "It doesn't matter. We've only been together about two weeks, and with us being two guys...it's bound to shake us up a little. And even though we're not doing anything wrong, there are people out there that would think we are. You know what people can be like, especially at our age. It won't be easy for us if and when they find out. But...we'll be okay."

He looked into Ennis's face, seeing that his words were having an effect. Ennis was at least looking at him now. "Really?" he said quietly, hoping that Jack was right.

"Yeah, we will. If someone says something, we'll just ignore them. As long as we look after each other, we'll be okay. I promise. But I know we're not ready to tell people, or go out holding hands. I don't care, because...I'm happy. _You _make me happy, cowboy. I care about you a whole lot, you know."

Ennis looked into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. "Jack...you're real good to me..." Jack smiled and kissed him again. He loved Ennis with all of his heart and somehow, he knew that Ennis felt the same.

"You're good to me too. You just don't see it, and I wish I could get you to...I..." He couldn't quite say the words yet, but he hoped that Ennis knew how he felt. He just sighed. "You wanna get something to eat and go back to the room? I think you'll feel better if we get away from all this." He waved a hand around, meaning people that might be around; people that might judge them. Ennis nodded and they stood up, Jack still holding onto his hand. He placed his hands on Ennis's face.

"When the time is right, we'll feel comfortable about being honest. We'll be able to hold hands and if people say anything, we'll deal with it. I promise, we'll be fine." They kissed again and Ennis looked a little happier.

"Thanks, Jack," he said shakily. "I ain't ready to be lettin' people know just yet. I mean...I'm fine with Lureen knowin', 'cos she's our friend, but...I like it better when we're on our own, like in the room..."

Jack nodded. "I do too. So...let's stick with that for a while. See how things go and...you know?" Ennis was nodding, breathing deeply.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack," he repeated, making them both grin. Jack pressed one last kiss to Ennis's mouth and they started walking back, eager to be alone again so that they could relax. Jack didn't feel like Ennis's dirty little secret at all; he actually liked the idea of them being alone most of the time. There was still so much about each other that they were to discover, especially sexually, so Jack figured that the current arrangement worked just fine. He was perfectly happy with the way things were.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, the pair of them were lying down on Jack's bed, fully clothed and slowly making out. They weren't feeling rushed, or under any pressure to get things moving along. Jack was trying his best to get Ennis to relax, and to forget about his feelings of worthlessness. Jack hadn't even thought about how much they were keeping private, and it certainly didn't bother him. He liked it best when it was just the two of them, and he knew that they weren't ready to tell other people or go out holding hands. He was perfectly happy with how things were.<p>

They pulled apart slightly and Jack stroked Ennis's face. "You feeling any better?" he asked softly, seeing that Ennis looked more relaxed. Ennis sighed and reached for Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I guess. Dunno where that came from earlier...just..." He looked into Jack's eyes. "The two of us bein' outside like that, made me think of all those couples that don't have to be scared, an'...I remembered you tellin' me about when you came out, an' how brave you was...made me think that I could never be that brave. I don't deserve you, Jack..." Tears pricked in his eyes and he looked away in embarrassment.

Jack leaned in and kissed him, pressing their lips together firmly. "You do, Ennis...you deserve to be happy. You are, aren't you?" Ennis nodded in earnest. He was happier now than he had ever been.

"I am, Jack...I'm real happy. Just gets to me sometimes that I'm such a wuss. Can't go out there holdin' yer hand..." Jack sighed and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him.

"Ennis...you're not a wuss. You're just human. It's natural to be scared about things, especially something like this. Think about it...this is your first relationship with a guy, and you told me that you've never looked twice at another guy before, so...everything you ever thought about yourself has been shaken up. And that's okay, because I know how you feel. I went through the same thing last year. And I promised you that I'd help you with this, didn't I?"

He felt Ennis nod against him. "Yeah, you did..." He pulled away so that he could see Jack's face. "God, Jack...you're just..." Words failed him as he tried to describe how he was feeling. Jack understood anyway, and just kissed him again.

"It's okay, Ennis. I'm here. And we'll be fine, I promise." They leaned in again and their hands started wandering. When Ennis's hand touched Jack's lower stomach, he squirmed.

"Hey, I'm ticklish there, careful," he said with a grin, moving away slightly. An evil glint appeared in Ennis's eyes and his mood started to lift.

"Oh really?" he said mischievously, reaching for Jack's stomach again. Jack grinned and shied away.

"Come on now, cut it out," he said, trying in vain to get away. Ennis was half on top of him and his legs were pinned underneath him. Ennis started tickling him again and he started laughing.

"Stop! Cut it out already!" he said between his helpless laughter. Ennis kept tickling him, loving the sound of him laughing. He wanted to keep Jack laughing and happy forever. Jack managed to squirm away from him and get up off the bed. Ennis followed him and grabbed him, pressing his crotch against Jack's ass. Jack kept laughing and broke free of his grip. He tried to head for the door but Ennis tackled him, and they landed on Ennis's bed. Jack kept trying to get away but Ennis pinned him down, looking into his eyes and continuing to tickle him.

"Stop!" Jack pleaded, now almost in tears of laughter. "I'm gonna piss myself if you don't stop!"

"I'll get you a bucket," Ennis replied, straddling him and lifting his shirt up. He finally stopped his tickling and Jack panted for breath, still laughing a little. They looked into each other's eyes, full of happiness and love. Ennis leaned down and kissed Jack, pressing his weight onto him. Jack lifted his arms up around Ennis's back as they kissed, this time feeling a need to connect more. Their tongues played together between their crushed lips and Ennis's hands were in Jack's dark hair, massaging his head in a way that made him moan softly into his mouth.

"Mmm...Ennis," he murmured against his lips, needing to feel more contact. They pulled apart and Ennis started to move down the bed. Jack's eyes widened as he realised what Ennis was going to do. He'd only done this to him once, and he had been aching for it to happen again. Ennis was very talented despite his rookie status.

Ennis unbuckled Jack's jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing the treasure that he'd come to love feeling inside him. He glanced up at Jack, who was breathing heavily. Just before Ennis went to work, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ennis, wait," Jack whispered. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, and then removed Ennis's. They were both soon naked and Jack flipped himself around to face Ennis's erection, in a sixty-nine position. Ennis was watching him in fascination, until he felt a warm mouth on him. He gasped a little and then looked over at his own target. He figured that if Jack could concentrate on two things at once, so could he. He moved forward and wrapped his mouth around Jack. They lay there, sucking at each other with a hand on each other's hip. They were lost in their passion and unable to think about anything but each other.

They finished simultaneously, holding onto each other tightly and swallowing. Jack rolled onto his back, sighing with contentment. Ennis managed to turn himself and curl up next to Jack, who put an arm around him.

"Feel good now?" Jack said dozily as he ran his fingers through Ennis's curls.

Ennis smiled and wrapped his arm around Jack's stomach. "Never better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_October 19th - 30th, 2003_

Over the next couple of weeks, things between Ennis and Jack improved. They were having sex most nights, and always slept in an intimate position, usually one behind the other and spooning. It always felt good to wake up next to each other. Even if one of them had an early class, they set their alarm a little bit earlier than normal so that they could make out for a while. Sometimes one of them would roll on top of the other and they would rub together. Ennis still wasn't ready to be the one in full control, but they were satisfied with how things were going.

Ennis still hadn't managed to talk to his father, despite his efforts. He called the ranch every few days in an effort to get him to the phone. His mother was trying her best to get his father to talk to him, but it wasn't working. Whenever this happened, Ennis usually slumped his shoulders and tried to burrow into his shell, but Jack was always there to hold him and whisper words of comfort. They usually sat on one of their beds while they did this, and Ennis would burrow into Jack's chest, while Jack rested his chin on Ennis's head. Ennis was extremely grateful that Jack was part of his life, and that he cared about him so much. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

One day, Ennis was in their room doing some work, and thinking about Jack. He was due to be walking back from class about now, and he had offered to get them some chicken and sodas. It was quickly becoming their staple food for spending private time together, and Ennis loved this aspect of their relationship. Jack had assured him that he didn't feel like a dirty secret, and that he was prepared to wait until the time was right for both of them before they went public.

Sure enough, he heard a tapping on the door. "Ennis?" He got up to let Jack in, both of them grinning when their eyes met. "Hey, bud."

"Hey." Ennis took the sodas and set them down on Jack's bed, and Jack put down the chicken. They simultaneously turned to each other, drawn together like magnets. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, melting through each other and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned happily, thoroughly glad that he was back here, alone with the person who was quickly becoming the love of his life. Nothing else in his world felt as good as this, or this right. Everything just seemed to make sense when they were together. They prised themselves apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Ennis looked down into Jack's smiling face; his favourite sight. Jack looked so happy and Ennis was relieved that he made him look like this. He no longer felt unworthy of being so happy, and he was starting to believe that he deserved Jack's love.

Jack sighed and pressed one last kiss to Ennis's lips. "We better get eating that chicken before it gets cold, huh?" Ennis nodded and they climbed onto the bed, fluffing up the pillows and sitting close together. They put the drinks and the bucket of chicken between them and got stuck in.

"What drinks did you get?" asked Ennis, trying to figure out which was which. Jack tapped the top of his own drink.

"I got Coke for me and orange for you. I know you like that better." He smiled at Ennis, who gave him an appreciative look. Jack found the remote and flipped on the TV, looking for something to watch. The only thing on worth watching was an old western, so they left it there. Jack figured that they wouldn't be paying much attention anyway; they were always far too engrossed in each other. He gave Ennis a look and then picked up a large piece of chicken. "Hey, come here." Ennis looked at him in puzzlement.

Jack broke off a strip of chicken and put it into Ennis's mouth, grinning widely. Ennis accepted the chicken and then sucked on Jack's fingers a little. Jack fixed him with a loving gaze and leaned in to kiss him, enjoying the taste of the chicken on his lips. They fed each other from the bucket, enjoying how close they'd become lately. Neither of them had ever been this happy before. As Jack had predicted, the movie went unnoticed as they turned their attention to each other. When the food and sodas were consumed, Jack switched off the TV and they lay down together, kissing and pressing close. Ennis was moaning into Jack's mouth and he slipped a hand under Jack's shirt, feeling his smooth skin. Jack grinned into the kiss and laughed a little.

"Ennis...I'm ticklish there, remember?" he said, breaking away and smiling at his lover. Ennis grinned dozily and kissed the tip of Jack's nose.

"Sorry, bud. I forgot. Can't help but wanna touch ya..." They leaned in again and kissed, finding each other's tongues and lacing their fingers together. Jack rolled on top of Ennis and straddled him, eyes full of desire. They slowly undressed each other and threw their clothes to the floor. Jack then held Ennis's face in his hands as he kissed him, yearning to be inside him.

"Ennis...can I?" he whispered, full of need. Ennis slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." He was touched that Jack always asked for his permission before fucking him, knowing that it was a big deal for him. He reached for the lube (he'd had to buy a new tube) and prepared himself. He slid Ennis's legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed in, watching Ennis's face and keeping his feelings in mind. When he was fully in, he saw Ennis close his eyes in pleasure, and he covered him with his warmth, kissing him gently as he started to thrust. The next few minutes passed in a blur, ending in yet another amazing orgasm for them. Afterwards, they lay there holding each other, basking in the afterglow and their love for each other.

* * *

><p>The next day, the pair of them woke up to find that the building had been decorated for Halloween. Jack didn't have a class today, so he offered to put a pair of costumes together for the party later. Ennis agreed and managed to prise himself away from him with one last kiss. Jack scoured all the costume shops he could find, mentally kicking himself for not thinking to get them sooner. But he figured he could be forgiven for it; he had been rather distracted this month, after all. He managed to put together a pirate outfit for himself and something resembling a vampire for Ennis, complete with fake fangs.<p>

He got back at four in the afternoon, walking into their room to find Ennis reading on his bed. Ennis looked up as he entered and they smiled at each other. "Hey, bud."

"Hey," Jack said breathlessly, tossing the costumes onto his bed and closing the door. He found himself being swept up in Ennis's arms and kissed warmly. "Mmm," he moaned in surprise and then comfort. The feeling of being held and kissed like this by Ennis was unbeatable. They pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"You have a good day, Jack?" Ennis asked softly, running a hand through his hair affectionately. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Got us some good costumes, I reckon. But if you wanna take a look, you have to let go of me," he replied with a grin. Ennis smiled and kissed him one last time before reluctantly letting go. Jack grinned to himself and turned to the bed.

"How'd your lecture go?" he asked as he rifled through the bags. Ennis stuck his thumbs through his belt loops.

"Okay. Thought on you a lot..." he admitted, going a little red even though Jack couldn't see. Jack tossed a smile over his shoulder.

"Well, take a look at this." He pulled out his costume, holding it out so Ennis could see it properly. "Pirate costume for me, thought it was kinda cool." Ennis nodded in appreciation, thinking about how good Jack would look in it. Jack then brought out the costume he'd found for Ennis, biting his lip.

"What do you think of this?" he asked. "It's supposed to be a vampire...got fake fangs and everything..." Ennis moved forward and inspected it closely. It was pretty well-made, he had to admit, and he wouldn't mind wearing it. He looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Looks pretty good. Thanks, Jack." He leaned in to kiss him and Jack smiled against his lips.

"Well, glad you like it. And you know..." He put the costume aside and slid his hands up Ennis's chest. "I sure wouldn't mind you biting me a little..." He gave Ennis his best seductive look, and Ennis pulled him close by his hips.

"Huh...I'll have to remember that..." They kissed again, tongues tangling together and hands roaming. They had exactly three hours until the party started; plenty of time to get up to something.

A little later, once they were satisfied for now, they changed into their costumes and Jack helped Ennis put his fake fangs in. They slotted in comfortably so he could still talk and everything. Jack kissed him thoroughly to make sure that he could still do that. They dusted each other off and kissed a few more times before heading out.

Downstairs, music was already playing in the common area and there were a couple of Halloween-themed games going on. A few students in a corner were bobbing for apples and everybody seemed to be drinking cider. Ennis and Jack grabbed a couple of drinks and moved around, keeping an eye out for Lureen. People were dressed in an array of costumes, a lot of them famous movie characters. They snacked on candy and pieces of pumpkin pie. They could see lit jack-o-lanterns hung up everywhere, casting an eerie glow in the semi-darkness. Jack hoped they could find a dark corner somewhere and make out a little.

They were sat on one of the sofas and talking to some other students when Lureen arrived, dressed as a cheerleader and attracting more than a few stares. Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, and Lureen caught it. She gave him a shove.

"Shut up, asshole. I like it." She blushed a little. "It's my old one from high school, alright? Still fits."

Jack nodded. "It ought to, with all that dancing you do." Ennis grinned in amusement.

"So anyway," she said, grabbing herself a cup of cider. "How are things with you guys?" The pair of them looked at each other.

"Pretty good," said Jack, shifting a little. "Been nearly a month now..." Ennis looked back at him, hardly believing it himself. A month of pure happiness like he'd never felt before, and the hope that they had many years together ahead of them.

The party was pretty good, and they ended up dancing with Lureen a couple of times before things started to wind down around midnight. They knew that a couple of students were likely to be running around the building for another few hours, making supposedly scary noises, but Jack told Ennis that it was best to just ignore it. They headed back up to their room and locked the door safely behind them.

"Alone at last," Jack said softly as they moved towards each other, wrapping themselves around each other and kissing, glad to be alone. They kissed slowly and gradually moved towards Ennis's bed, eager to be together in the best way possible. They crawled onto the bed, Jack on top. When they had undressed and were under the covers, Jack whispered into Ennis's ear what he wanted. They locked their arms and legs around each other and began to rub together from side to side, faces buried in each other's necks as they sucked on each other's skin.

Their release came in good time, and Jack looked down into Ennis's eyes as they cooled down. He thought about how much he loved Ennis, and how he hoped that Ennis felt the same.

* * *

><p><em>November 4th, 2003<em>

It was a clear day, and Ennis and Jack both had the afternoon off, so they went back to the park that they'd found. They had bought burgers and fries from the diner to take with them, and walked slowly as they ate. They were very happy and relaxed as they walked through the luscious greenery.

Two days before, Ennis had tried yet again to talk to his father, but to no avail. Ennis loved talking to his mother, and hearing about what was going on back home, but he was starting to feel a hole in his heart where his father should be. He knew deep down that they might never repair their relationship, but he didn't want to just give up. And when he came off the phone, he turned to Jack for comfort. Jack had done his best to make him feel better, slowly making love to him and taking his mind off it. Ennis had appreciated this a lot, and told Jack so.

They reached the bench and sat down, still eating. A little distance away, they could see a squirrel darting about. Everything was so peaceful here and this was how they liked it best. Jack kept glancing at Ennis, making sure that he was alright after yet another failed attempt to talk to his father.

Jack cast around for a topic that would distract Ennis and get him talking. He'd learnt by now that he had to draw Ennis out if they were to have a proper conversation. He just wasn't the type to initiate conversations, at least not deep ones. Jack didn't care too much; he loved Ennis just as he was, and he liked it when they talked.

A thought finally came to mind, and he cleared his throat. "Hey, Ennis?" His lover turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...there was something I wanted to ask you, if that's okay..." Ennis nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um...you remember last month, when we were talking about what we wanted to do when we graduated?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah...you said you wanted to be a counsellor or somethin'..." He remembered saying that Jack would be good at something like that; he was really good with people. Jack always seemed to know how to handle him when it was needed.

"Right. You said back then that you didn't know what you wanted to do...have you thought any more about it?" he asked, picking at his fries and watching Ennis's face.

Ennis looked into Jack's kind, loving eyes, wondering if he should tell him. He was still uneasy about opening up to people about his hopes for the future, but Jack was different. They were close and deeply connected. He also knew that Jack would never judge him for anything; despite being from different financial situations and different backgrounds, it was never mentioned, and Ennis could tell that Jack didn't care about that. He wanted to tell Jack his hopes for the future; he wanted to share everything with him.

"Um, well..." he started, shifting a little to face Jack. "I, uh...I did have one thought..."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, looking interested. Ennis looked at him nervously.

"Um...promise me you ain't gonna laugh..."

Jack laid a hand on his arm. "Ennis, come on. It's me, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't laugh."

Ennis nodded, thankful for Jack's confirmation. "Well...I had a thought. With my major an' all...I thought I might have a go at...becomin' a vet or somethin'." He went a little red and looked away. "I like workin' with animals, an'..."

As he spoke, Jack started to smile. He had a gut feeling that Ennis would make a great vet; he was calm and gentle, and he could be very loving. He also knew that if it would make Ennis happy to follow his heart and do what he wanted, then he would always be supportive of him. He shifted forward and put an arm around Ennis's shoulders.

"Aw, cowboy...I think that's great. You'd be a real good vet, I reckon. And I'm not laughing, see?" Ennis looked at him shyly, pleased by the fact that Jack was being so supportive.

"You don't think it's dumb?" he asked, picking at his jeans. Jack lifted his chin and made him meet his eyes.

"No, sweetheart." The endearment slipped out for the first time, and Ennis's heart filled with warmth to hear Jack call him that. "If this is what you want, I say go for it. Like with us. You have to go for what you want, Ennis, or you'll never be happy. I should know." Ennis was nodding, leaning his forehead against Jack's. "And if you want to be a vet, I say give it a shot."

"You mean that?" Ennis asked softly, prompting Jack to take his hand.

"Yeah, I do. You know I'd never lie to you, especially not about stuff like this. Look..." He sat up and looked into Ennis's eyes. "I've got faith in you, Ennis. I believe you can do this. Is that really what you wanna do with your life?" Ennis nodded again and Jack kissed him gently.

"There you go. I say go for it. And you know what? If you want me to, I'll be there. I'll be right behind you every step of the way. I promise." Ennis smiled widely, heart bursting with love for him.

"Jack...I dunno what to say. Thank you..." Jack leaned in and kissed him again, drawing his tongue out and making him moan softly. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Ennis felt lighter at having told Jack his hopes for the future, and he felt closer to him than ever. They turned back to their food and continued to eat, Jack wrapping his leg around Ennis's ankle and holding onto him.

They did some work in the library for a couple of hours and then returned to their room, lying down and relaxing together in each other's arms. Things felt right when they were together.

* * *

><p>Three days later, they made plans to go to the movies again. They couldn't find any playing that they liked, so they decided to pick one at random so they could make out at the back of the room. They planned to go to a pizza place first and share a large pizza together. They were becoming more accustomed to going on dates together.<p>

Ennis came back from the bathroom to find Jack buttoning up his shirt, and he grinned. "Yer doin' that the wrong way if you ask me." Jack turned and batted his eyelashes at him.

"Aren't you a sweet talker?" he said, stepping close to Ennis, who immediately shut the door behind him for safety. He brought Jack into his arms and kissed him firmly, pushing his tongue into his mouth and dropping his hands down to his ass. Jack grinned into the kiss, locking his fingers in the small of Ennis's back.

"Mmm...Ennis..." he murmured against his lips. He reluctantly pulled himself away. "Come on, we better get a move on." Ennis shrugged, not letting go.

"We'd only be doin' this anyway...I wouldn't mind stayin' here." Jack smiled.

"I'm hungry and I wanna get out of here. Come on, cowboy." He gave Ennis a gentle squeeze and moved away from him. Ennis could only smile at him as he moved around their room, full of love and wonder as he took in Jack's features and muscled body, visible even through his shirt.

Jack then turned to him and sighed. "We ready to go?" Ennis nodded and kissed him one last time.

"Yeah, let's go." They left their room, passing Lureen on their way out of the building, and stepped out into the late afternoon. Jack looked at Ennis.

"Um...whose car are we taking?" he asked nervously. He always felt uncomfortable when the reality of their different financial situations stared them in the face. It became less of an issue as they grew ever closer, but it always niggled at Jack's mind. Ennis shrugged.

"We can take yours of you want. Ain't no big deal, right?" He was putting on a brave face; as much as he loved Jack, he couldn't help but feel inadequate sometimes. He often caught himself wondering why Jack was even bothering with him; it wasn't as if he had anything to offer Jack. All he could do was try to love Jack as much as possible and let him know that he appreciated him.

Jack just nodded and unlocked the car. They reached the pizza place and slid into a circular booth. For a Friday night, it wasn't too busy. The tables nearest them were empty, so they felt a little more relaxed. They ordered a large pepperoni and large sodas, and then settled back against the booth. Jack glanced at Ennis and then started playing footsie with him, making him blush and grin. He started playing back, rubbing his foot against Jack's leg. With a quick glance around, they linked hands between them, squeezing gently. Jack gave Ennis a loving look, not caring who might see.

"Ennis, I..." he started, wondering if he could find the words this time. He longed to tell Ennis that he loved him, and he hoped that his nerve wouldn't fail him too many more times.

"Yeah?" Ennis replied softly, squeezing his fingers again. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see their food approaching, and he reluctantly slid away a little.

"Nothing. Some other time." Ennis's face fell at having his time with Jack interrupted, and he swallowed his disappointment. He wanted to know what Jack was going to say; had he been about to tell him that he loved him? He sure hoped so; nothing would make him happier right now.

_Wonder if it was that? _he mused to himself as they began to eat. _An' even if he did...could I say the same? I dunno...I love him a whole lot, but...I dunno if I could say those words yet. What if he does say them, an' I can't say it back? He'll be crushed...what if he breaks up with me?_

Ennis mentally shook his head. Jack wouldn't break up with him over something like that; he was certain. He would be disappointed that he couldn't say the words, but maybe he could say something else to let Jack know how he felt.

They finished the meal and left, getting back into the car. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find a deep kiss being planted on his lips. He made a surprised noise and kissed back, not knowing where this had come from but not really caring. They pulled apart a little and looked into each other's eyes, smiling and feeling happy.

Finally at the cinema screen, they picked a movie at random and sat in the back, not paying it any attention. Ennis, emboldened by the darkness and privacy, had an arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders, and Jack was leaning in towards him as they made out, hands roaming over each other. Jack slipped his hand under Ennis's t-shirt, feeling his warm skin. Ennis bucked without thinking and gasped a little.

"Jack, we can't...not here..." He cupped Jack's cheek, and Jack took a deep breath, trying to ignore his arousal.

"I know, I know...come here..." They kissed more slowly, frustrated at having to keep a lid on their desires. Ennis was sure that they would be breaking a few laws if they tried to go at it here, and he sure didn't want them being locked up. He pulled away from Jack's lips and stroked his face, watching him as he calmed down and then smiled.

"Can't wait to be alone with you," he whispered.

"Me neither, bud," he murmured back, leaning back in again.

* * *

><p>At around nine that night, they finally returned to their room. Jack gently nibbled at Ennis's neck while he tried to open the door, and they walked in. Ennis switched on his bedside lamp and turned to Jack, who was looking at him in a way that made Ennis want to get him into bed. He opened his arms and coaxed Jack into them. "C'mere, Jack." He did so and Ennis pulled him close, gazing into his eyes.<p>

"Can do whatever we want now," Ennis said softly, and Jack smiled.

"Yeah..." They leaned in and started kissing, finding each other's tongues immediately and melting into it. Jack was moaning softly into Ennis's mouth and they walked backwards. Ennis's legs hit the bed and they fell onto it, making surprised noises as they landed. They ran their hands all over each other and continued to kiss.

Jack pulled his mouth away and looked down into Ennis's eyes. Normally, they were a deep brown with a little fleck of green in them, but right now they were different. The silvery moonlight was shining through the window, and the lamp was also shining in Ennis's eyes. They now had a silver hue to them, and the sight shot straight into Jack's heart. It was beautiful and Jack knew, as he lay on top of him, that he wanted to be with him forever.

His heart filled up with overwhelming love as he looked down at Ennis, who was now watching him. Everything he felt for Ennis came crashing down on him all at once, and he became overcome with emotion. He started to shake and his heart rate increased. Ennis could feel him shaking. "Jack?"

"I...I..." He needed to tell Ennis how he felt; he could no longer hold it in. Ennis pressed a hand to Jack's chest and felt how quickly his heart was going.

"Jack...your heart's beatin' real fast. What's wrong?" Concern filled him up and he took hold of Jack's shoulders. "Come on, Jack..."

Unable to talk coherently, Jack lifted himself off Ennis and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Ennis sat up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders again. "Jack...?" he asked, fearful that something bad had happened to Jack. "Are you okay?"

Jack took a couple of deep breaths and looked nervously back at Ennis. "I...I've got to tell you something, Ennis..." He saw Ennis nod and felt him run a hand up and down his back.

"Okay...somethin' bad?" he asked fearfully. Jack shook his head.

"No, but...please don't be mad at me," he replied, looking scared. Ennis touched his cheek.

"I ain't gonna get mad, promise. Just tell me." Jack nodded and nervously twined his fingers together.

"Alright...it's something I've been feeling for a while. Been plucking up the courage to tell you for ages." He sighed and then looked back at Ennis.

"Ennis, I...I love you."

Ennis froze, digesting what he had just heard. His mouth slowly opened in surprise and his heart soared to hear Jack say those wonderful words at last. He'd been hoping to hear them for a month.

"Uh...you...you do?" Jack nodded, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I do, Ennis...I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I..." He couldn't say anything else, could only stare at his lover and wonder what was going to happen now. After several moments of silence, Ennis finally spoke again.

"Oh...Jack..." He smiled, feeling happier than he had ever been in his life. Jack loved him. He shifted close to Jack and brought their foreheads together. "Jack, I..."

"Please don't be mad..." Jack whispered, looking into his eyes. Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's, surprising him with his gentleness. He pulled away and stroked Jack's cheek.

"I ain't mad, Jack...it's okay. You really do?"

Jack relaxed when he realised that Ennis wasn't going to get mad at him, and he gave a nervous grin. "Yeah, I do. So much, Ennis..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you...a lot."

Ennis smiled and leaned in again, kissing Jack more fully. He kissed back and they held onto each other, hearts bursting with love for one another.

When they finally pulled apart, Ennis tried to reply in kind, but his nerve failed him. "Jack, I...I, uh..." Jack saw that he was struggling and shook his head.

"It's alright, Ennis. You don't have to say it back. I know it's harder for you..."

"I wanna say it, but..." Now Ennis was the one feeling nervous and scared. Jack placed his hands on Ennis's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Ennis. You don't have to say it back if you can't...I understand."

"But...don't want ya feelin' disappointed...like I don't feel nothin'..."

Jack kissed him again. "I don't, I promise. I know you must feel something, after everything. I could never be disappointed in you, Ennis. I just told you I love you, right?" he said with a smile. "You don't have to say it back if you can't."

Ennis nodded, and then looked directly into Jack's eyes. "I do, though. You gotta know I do, Jack..." He hoped that Jack did indeed know how he felt, even though he couldn't say it.

All Jack could do was look lovingly at him and continue to rub his arm. "I do, Ennis...I know. Don't worry about it, alright? I know how you feel." He leaned in again and kissed him, pressing his hands to his chest. They lay down again and started to undress, needing to feel each other immediately. Jack pushed Ennis's legs up and slowly slid into him, holding him in his arms and feeling Ennis wrap his legs around him.

They shifted into a comfortable position and looked at each other. "I love you, Ennis," Jack said softly, once more giving Ennis butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed and held onto Jack.

"Uh...same here, Jack," he managed. Jack smiled and went to work, showing Ennis how much he loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_November 13th, 2003_

Today was Lureen's birthday, and they knocked on her door that morning so they could take her out. She had stayed up late the night before and was a little groggy, so they took her to the diner for coffee and breakfast.

They sat in their favourite booth together, yawning and waiting for the breakfast. Ennis and Jack had been quite enthusiastic last night, so they were particularly tired. The diner was pretty much empty, so Jack felt content to rest his head on Ennis's shoulder for a minute, closing his eyes and sighing. Ennis let him be; he was unwilling to deny Jack anything lately.

He often thought of the night when Jack had told him that he loved him, and the memory of Jack saying the words still warmed his heart. He just couldn't believe his luck; this wonderful person that he loved with all his heart was in love with him, and wanted to be with him. He longed to be able to say the words back, but every time he tried he was overcome with emotion, and was unable to do it. Jack had reassured him that it was okay, and that he understood that it was harder for him, but he could still kick himself for being so weak. Ennis knew that Jack didn't hold it against him, but he wished that he was a little braver.

Still, as he sat there with Jack's head on his shoulder, he knew that it would all be okay. Jack telling him how he felt gave Ennis some sense of worth; that he mattered and that he deserved to be loved and happy. Ennis knew that Jack cared about him, and he had sought comfort in Jack's arms a number of times after failed attempts to reach his father. He knew that they would be alright.

His thoughts were interrupted by Debbie coming over with their breakfast. "Here you go, kids." Ennis gently shook Jack.

"Bud, the food's here. Come on." Jack opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, right..." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, clearing his throat as he reached for his food. The three of them started eating and Lureen looked between them.

"How come you're so tired?" she asked, looking at Jack. The pair of them glanced at each other.

"Um...kind of busy last night," Jack murmured, going red. Lureen nodded and smirked.

"I see. Well, uh...good for you." Ennis rolled his eyes in amusement and they resumed eating.

When they were done, Ennis and Jack brought out the presents they had bought for Lureen, smiling at her surprised look. "Happy birthday, Lu," Jack said, taking Ennis's hand under the table and squeezing. She smiled and opened up Jack's present first; it was a beautiful silver necklace with a horseshoe, very delicate and intricately made. She grinned up at him and leaned across the table, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Jack. I love it." She then turned her attention to Ennis's gift. It turned out to be a bottle of her favourite perfume; Jack had told him what she liked. Her eyes lit up and Ennis went red. "Oh, Ennis..." She kissed his cheek too and grinned at them both. "Thanks, you guys." They nodded back at her and smiled.

"So...what are we doin' today?" she asked them.

"Well..." said Jack, exchanging a glance with Ennis. "Since all three of us have today off, I was looking around for something we could do. And I found..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer. "There's another rodeo over in Lancaster. Starts at two if you wanna go. We've got plenty of time to drive over there."

Lureen smiled widely and nodded. "That sounds great. I'd love to." This decided, the three of them chose to take a walk into town, exploring the shops. Lureen picked up a few things for herself for her birthday, and the other two were happy to let her. They so badly wanted to hold hands as they walked, but Jack could sense that Ennis wasn't yet feeling brave enough to do that. He didn't care; he still knew that Ennis loved him, and had told him in his own way. That was enough for now.

They left Amherst a couple of hours later and drove towards Lancaster in Jack's car. The rodeo grounds were already almost full by the time they got there, and Jack offered to get them food while Ennis and Lureen found some seats. The two of them sat down and looked out.

"Been a while since we was here last, don't it?" Lureen said, looking over towards the barrel racers, just outside the grounds. She loved taking part in it herself and was itching to get back up there, but she hadn't trained since the summer.

"Yeah. Things have changed a lot, ain't they?" Ennis replied, smiling at her. She grinned.

"I'll say. You guys...you're really great together, you know that?"

Ennis went red and looked down. "Well...I dunno." Lureen laid a hand on his arm.

"Ennis...I know that Jack told you he loves you. He told me that he told you." Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, he did. I wanna say it back, but..." He shook his head. "I can't..."

Lureen sighed. "He don't care, Ennis. He knows how you feel anyway, trust me. He's very happy, you know." Ennis looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"He sure is. I remember how he was last year, it was awful. He was miserable all the time, could barely get him to eat or anythin'. He couldn't be more different now if you ask me. An' he owes it all to you. So don't go worryin', alright? He loves you an' he knows you love him. That's what matters."

Ennis nodded and saw Jack making his way towards them. His heart filled up with love at the sight of him and he had to restrain himself from kissing him right there. Instead, he kept glancing at him throughout the event, marvelling at everything that had happened for them and wondering what might be coming next.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Ennis and Jack were in their room and revising for their exams. They had reluctantly sat on their own beds so that they could concentrate. They knew that if they were sat together, they would be easily distracted. Jack would have liked nothing more than to walk over to Ennis's bed, pin him down and kiss the hell out of him, maybe even more. But he also knew that they had to study, or the repercussions would be very bad. Neither of them wanted to fail.<p>

Jack read through his notes on cognitive development, currently looking at how sexuality is formed in a person. The whole thing got him thinking. What exactly was it in a person that determined their sexuality? He had pondered over this last year when he had realised that he was gay, but he hadn't come to any answer. Some said that it was part of a person's genetic makeup, and that it couldn't be influenced by any external factors. Jack saw some sense in this, and he had made up his mind that being gay wasn't something he had any control over. He had long since accepted this about himself, but he was still curious about it.

He looked over at Ennis, and wondered if he should broach the subject. He knew that Ennis wasn't likely to get angry about it; the guy just didn't have a temper, it seemed. Ennis was just very shy, and even though he was a bit more open now than he had been, Jack had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy getting him to talk about whether or not he was gay.

For now, he decided to read through his notes some more, trying to take his mind off his thoughts. But when something was planted into his mind, he found it very difficult to think about anything else. He didn't know what Ennis might say if he asked him whether or not he was gay. And he wasn't sure what he wanted to hear.

He looked at Ennis again, who was engrossed in his notes. Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked at him; he thought that Ennis was so good looking, even though he knew that Ennis didn't think that about himself. As far as Jack was concerned, Ennis was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All that blonde, curly hair that he loved to feel between his fingers, the deep brown eyes that could make him melt, and those rough, hardworking hands that he loved to feel holding his body...Jack loved everything about Ennis and he hoped that their relationship would last.

Ennis glanced up and caught him looking at him, and he smiled hesitantly. "What?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing, I just...there was something I wanted to run by you. Just something I've been thinking about." Ennis put his notes down and looked at him.

"Oh? You, uh...wanna come over here?" He patted the bed next to him and Jack nodded.

"Okay." He got up and willingly walked over to Ennis's bed, sitting down next to him and taking his hand automatically. Ennis smiled at him and shuffled close. They were very much in love by now and were closer than ever.

"What is it, Jack?" he asked, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack ran his free hand over their combined ones.

"Well, just a thought I had. You remember a little while ago, when I told you that I'm gay?"

Ennis nodded, remembering that conversation in the diner. It felt like another life, before they had gotten together, and he could remember feeling hopeful that Jack would return his feelings. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I, uh...what about you? We've never talked about that. I was just wondering..." A look of understanding crossed Ennis's face.

"Oh...right. I dunno, Jack. I ain't never thought about that. I just...know that I wanna be with you. Ain't never thought about...that."

Jack watched his face; he didn't appear angry or insulted, just puzzled. He knew that Ennis wasn't likely to fly off the handle, but he wanted to know his thoughts.

Ennis went on. "I...I've only ever looked at girls like that before you, so...I never thought about myself like that. Never expected this to happen," he admitted, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack nodded and let him continue. "I still don't wanna go lookin' at other guys like that...it's just you, Jack."

Jack smiled a little and nodded. "Alright. I guess it doesn't really matter. We know how we feel about each other, and that's what's important, right?" He leaned in and gently kissed Ennis on the lips, bringing his free hand to the back of his neck. They kissed for several moments and then Jack pulled away, smiling widely.

"I'd really like to keep doing this, but...we agreed we'd keep on studying for another hour at least," he half-whispered, wanting so badly to lie down with his lover and concentrate on something else, but knowing that he'd regret procrastinating.

Ennis nodded and touched his cheek. "I know. How about we do another hour, then you come back over here an'...we'll do somethin' else?" A look in Jack's eyes told him exactly what that something else would be. Jack grinned and squeezed Ennis's hand before getting up.

"Sounds good to me." The next hour passed excruciatingly slowly, and Jack was sure that time had slowed down just to frustrate them.

At last, the hour passed and they could hold it in no longer. Jack went back over to Ennis, who grabbed him and pulled him on top of him until they were lying down. They kissed widely, needing to feel each other right away. Within record time, they were naked and going at it. It was quick and rough, unlike how it normally was, but they enjoyed it.

When they were done, they held each other as they cooled off, staring off into space.

"I like this studyin' thing," Ennis breathed into Jack's ear, and he grinned.

"Me too, cowboy."

* * *

><p><em>November 18th, 2003<em>

One night, Ennis and Jack were lying in bed and slowly kissing, not needing to hurry things along. They were under the covers, warm and wrapped around each other, and Jack felt safe and happy in Ennis's arms. He was more in love with the shy cowboy than ever and he hoped with all his heart that Ennis knew how much he cared about him.

There was something else weighing on Jack's mind; Lureen had shown him something in the newspaper earlier about the Supreme Judicial Court; they had decided that the state's current ban on same-sex marriage needed to be changed, and had given the state around six months to change this. It was certainly a step towards equality for them.

When Jack had realised that he was gay, marriage had never crossed his mind. He had assumed that since he was what they called 'different', it would never happen for him. He'd thought that it was a small price to pay for being free to love who he wanted, but the latest news had made him think. His relationship with Ennis was improving all the time, and they were very happy. Now that the law was set to change, Jack couldn't help but wonder what it might be like if they got married. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

They kissed again, Jack's tongue working its way around Ennis's mouth thoroughly and his hands gently gripping his curls. He was leaning over Ennis, who was running a hand along his back; feeling his strong muscles and warm skin. He stopped just before reaching Jack's ass, which was driving him crazy.

Jack kept trying to concentrate on making out with his boyfriend, but the latest news was still on his mind. He broke free and gazed down at Ennis, who smiled dozily up at him, looking utterly content. Jack cupped his cheek, stroking with his fingers.

"Love you," he whispered, looking into Ennis's eyes. He saw Ennis gulp and open his mouth shakily.

"Uh...me too, Jack," he breathed. It wasn't a direct declaration, but it was good enough for Jack. He kissed Ennis again, hearing him moan into his mouth. They broke apart again and Jack bit his lip.

"Ennis...there was something I wanted to talk to you about," he started, taking a breath and wondering what Ennis might say about this. Ennis looked up at him in interest.

"What?" he asked, lacing their fingers together. Jack smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"Well...earlier, Lureen showed me this thing in the paper that she thought would interest us. You ever heard of the Supreme Judicial Court of Massachusetts?"

Ennis was surprised by the question, but nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Um...well...there's this thing...you know how gay people aren't allowed to get married here?" Ennis nodded, and Jack could swear that he saw a flicker of sadness there. "Well...the Court's been saying...that it's...what's the word...unconstitutional. So...they've been saying it needs to change. They've given the state about six months to change it."

He looked into Ennis's eyes, gauging his reaction. "Oh..." he said quietly. "That's...really somethin', huh?" Ennis looked up at him, understanding what he was saying.

"I'm not saying...you know," Jack stammered, not wanting to put any pressure on Ennis. "If it does get changed, I'm not saying we have to...I just..."

Ennis put a hand over his mouth. "Jack...I never said we couldn't. Gotta admit, never saw myself as the marryin' kind before now. But...bein' with you has changed a lot for me..." Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Ennis sighed a little. "I know what yer askin', Jack. I dunno what to say..."

Jack finally cleared his throat. "I'm not saying we have to do it right away, or even at all. It was just...something I was thinking about. To have the same rights as straight couples...wouldn't that be something?"

"Sure would. An'...I gotta admit, I'm real happy with you. You know that. I guess..." He squeezed Jack's hand. "I guess it ain't totally out of the question. If things change, an' we can do it...wouldn't be the worst thing, right?" He looked into Jack's eyes. "Maybe..."

Jack smiled a little. "If it does change, we could at least think about it, right? We don't know what's gonna happen in the future. I...I think we're gonna be together for a long time, cowboy. So...maybe one day we could..."

Ennis was nodding. "Yeah, maybe. I'd like that, Jack. But...for now, I'm happy with how we are."

"I know, Ennis. I'm not saying we have to run off to the nearest registry office right away, or wherever they do them, but...one day maybe. When we've graduated and got jobs, maybe even a place together..." Jack ran a finger along Ennis's cheek. "Sure would like to spend my life with you," he whispered, and Ennis smiled.

"I'd like that too. So...not right now, but one day. We ain't rulin' it out, right?" Jack nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, feeling elated. They had just made a promise to stay together, and one day maybe get married if they could. Jack had never been happier, and he could see his joy reflected in Ennis's face.

He straddled Ennis and their kisses became more passionate, pressing closer to each other and needing to make physical contact. Jack moved into Ennis's arms and Ennis rolled them both over so that he was straddling Jack. He used their trusty tube to slick Jack up and was soon riding him like he rode a horse, feeling Jack stretching him and filling him up. They laced their fingers together and rocked slowly, finding their perfect rhythm and falling silent as they made love. Jack was still on cloud nine after hearing Ennis confirm that marriage could be in their future, and all he could think about was the notion of settling down with the love of his life and spending the rest of his days with him.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ennis and Jack were in class and Lureen was in her room catching up on some sleep. They were looking forward to the Christmas holidays, even though their plans were still sketchy. Lureen was going home to Texas, but Ennis and Jack hadn't made any concrete plans yet. Jack wondered from time to time what they might do. He wanted to go home to West Virginia, but he wasn't sure if Ennis wanted to go back to Wyoming, since he was currently on bad terms with his father. But there was still a little time left for them to decide.<p>

Lureen was happy with the way things were going with her friends. She could remember how bad it was for Jack last year, with his ill-fated crush on his old roommate, and how miserable he'd been. She had honestly thought that he would descend into depression or something, and she had been very glad that this hadn't happened.

She looked at Jack these days and saw a different person in some ways. He was a lot happier now and she knew that it was down to Ennis. He had made Jack feel loved and happy, and things were much better for him now. She knew that they were in love and were making some plans for their future, and she had a good feeling that they would be together for a long time. She hoped that they would be.

At noon, she received a text from Jack saying that he and Ennis were heading for the diner to get some lunch, and inviting her to join them. She sent one back to say that she was on her way and left her room.

Out in the hall, she spied a young woman with short brown hair wandering along. She was dragging a suitcase with her and checking the door numbers. Lureen frowned as she didn't recognise her; who was she and why was she here? She saw her stop in front of Ennis and Jack's door and start knocking.

With a bit of suspicion planted in her mind, Lureen moved forward. "Hey, uh...can I help ya?" she asked nervously, getting a strange vibe from this newcomer.

The woman turned; she had light hazel eyes and looked rather meek, according to Lureen. Her face broke into a polite smile. "Hey there. I'm lookin' for someone. Ennis Del Mar, you know him?"

Lureen nodded, wondering what she wanted with Ennis. "Yeah, I know him. He's a friend. Um...he ain't here right now, though. Him an' his roommate are both in class. Could I maybe take a message?"

"Sure," she replied. "The name's Alma Beers. I'm Ennis's girlfriend."

Shock overtook Lureen as she heard that word. _Girlfriend? But he an' Jack..._

"Uh...really? I mean...I ain't never heard him talk about you before..." Then it hit her; at the party last month, Ennis had told Jack that he'd broken up with a girl prior to starting here. She recalled Jack being upset about the whole thing, but that was all in the past now. The pair of them were very happy together. The presence of an ex-girlfriend would put a strain on things. Especially one that was under the impression that they were still together; this could be very bad for him and Jack.

Alma raised her eyebrows. "Oh...he hasn't? He ain't much of a talker, is he?"

"Well, he wasn't at first, but he's better than he was, I guess. But I remember him sayin' he'd broken up with a girl just before comin' here...are you guys still together?" Panic rose up in her; what would this mean for her friends? If it was true that Ennis and this girl were technically still together, Jack would be crushed. It would be like last year all over again.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, things were a little shaky back home, but he told me that we'd work things out when he came home at Christmas. So...we're still together. Did he tell you we've broken up?" she asked, looking put out.

Lureen rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...that's the feelin' I got when he told us about you. I, uh...I never pegged him as the type to lie..." Her heart sank as she thought of Jack and how he might react to this. Ennis had been lying to him all along by telling him that he was single.

Alma shrugged. "Oh well. To clear things up, we are still together. Anyway, do you know what time he'll be back?"

Now it was Lureen's turn to lie; she felt that it was her duty to warn her friends before Alma could get to them. She owed them that much. "Um...sorry, no idea. But I can get a message to him. Where can he find you?"

"The hotel on Russell Street. I'm in room 203, an' he can come on over whenever he wants. Semester's finished for me over in Laramie, so I decided to come out here an' surprise him."

_He'll be surprised, alright. _"Okay. I'll let him know as soon as I can. Um...bye, then." Alma raised a hand in farewell and headed back to the elevator, leaving Lureen to stand there and digest what she had heard. Ennis hadn't broken up with a girl; they were still together. And he'd lied to Jack about being single when they'd gotten together. Also, he had cheated on her a lot over the last month, which Lureen didn't really approve of.

Still, this was fixable. If Ennis was honest with Alma about himself and Jack, then that would be it. She just hoped that it wouldn't jeopardise his relationship with Jack. Things were going so well for them lately.

Lureen sighed and headed off down the hall, knowing that she had to deliver this bad news, and that Ennis would have to shoulder some responsibility for his actions. It wasn't too late, and she knew in her heart that everything would probably be okay.

* * *

><p>Lureen hurried as fast as she could to the diner, hoping to catch her friends before Alma did. She knew that Jack would feel betrayed when he found out that Ennis had not technically broken up with her, and she hoped that they would get through it.<p>

She walked into the diner and spotted them in their favourite booth in the corner, chatting happily and laughing. She sighed and made her way over to them. She took her seat opposite them and fixed Ennis with a look.

"Oh, there you are, Lu. What kept you?" Jack asked with a grin. Lureen looked between them.

"I was in the dorm buildin'. Met someone up there that you know, Ennis." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Who?"

She stared directly at him. "A young woman our age. Said her name was Alma Beers, sound familiar?"

Ennis's face went white and Lureen knew that it was true; he and Alma were technically still together. Jack looked at him thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say that was the name of your ex?" he asked him, looking confused. Ennis couldn't look at him.

"Um..."

Lureen glared at him. "That ain't quite the truth, Jack. She said that she an' Ennis are still together. That he never broke up with her, just left Wyomin' an' said he'd be back at Christmas to work things out."

Jack felt his world collapsing around him. Ennis had lied; he had never broken up with this girl, just left her and run off to college. Ennis had told him that they'd broken up, and Jack could recall his heartbreak to learn that Ennis was apparently straight. Now he was having his heart bruised all over again. He turned properly to face Ennis.

"Ennis, is this true? Did you not break up with her?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Ennis met his eyes, looking terrified. He just couldn't lose Jack; he was everything to him.

"Um...no, not technically. I-"

Jack didn't let him finish; he was out of the booth and the diner in a flash, and Ennis was soon hot on his heels.

"Jack, wait!" he pleaded. "Let me explain!" Jack whirled around and folded his arms, hurt and heartbreak in his eyes.

"Alright. One chance to explain why you lied to me. What the hell's going on?"

Ennis took a deep breath. "I didn't actually break up with her. When my major was cancelled over in Laramie an' I decided to move over here, she was upset. But to tell ya the truth, I was relieved to get away from her. I...she wasn't what I wanted an' I wasn't happy. So I just told her I'd be back at Christmas. You gotta know she was kinda clingy, didn't want to hear that I didn't feel all that much for her."

Jack nodded. "Alright. So you just left...were you planning to get back together over Christmas?"

Ennis shook his head vigorously. "No, I swear. I just had to get outta there right away, wasn't much time to sit her down an' tell her it was over. I planned to tell her over Christmas. She's been tryin' to call me, but I'm ignorin' her calls. I didn't want her thinkin' we had a future or nothin'..."

"Remember at the party, when you told me that you'd broken up with a girl?" Jack asked quietly, and Ennis nodded. "I thought you was straight, and you've got no idea how upset I was, having this big crush on you. When we got together...I was so happy. Thought everything would be okay. And now I find out that you're still with someone else!"

"I ain't really," Ennis tried to assure him. "I'm gonna break up with her proper." _Please believe me, Jack...I don't love her, I love you...you're the only one I want. Please give me a chance to set this right..._

Jack sighed. "What do we do now, Ennis? I don't wanna break up with you."

Ennis started to panic. "Please, Jack...just give me a chance to go over there an' tell her it's over. I'll tell her, I swear. An'...I'll tell her 'bout you too."

It was this above anything else that made Jack believe in Ennis's words, and made his heart melt. Ennis was prepared to come out to his soon-to-be-ex just to keep the two of them together. This proved to Jack that Ennis was serious.

"Alright, Ennis," he agreed. "Go find her and tell her it's over. You don't have to tell her about me if you can't; it's okay. Just knowing that you would if I asked you is enough. But you have to make it clear to her that it's over with her. If you can't do it, we're in big trouble." Then his face softened. "I'm going back to the room. Text me when it's over and come on up, okay?"

Ennis nodded. He was nervous at the prospect of telling Alma that he was seeing his male roommate, but this whole situation had made him terrified of losing Jack. He would do anything to keep hold of him. "I will, Jack. I'll go find her right now."

Jack nodded back, and then moved forward. After a quick glance around, he kissed Ennis's cheek. "Love you," he whispered, and then walked away. Ennis watched him go, relieved that Jack was giving him this chance.

"You too, Jack."

He found Lureen back at the diner, and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Well?"

"I'm gonna go tell her everythin'. That it's over with her, an' that I'm seein' Jack. You know where she is?"

Lureen smiled at his willingness to fix his mistake, and sighed. "She said she was at the hotel on Russell Street, room 203. Hope it goes okay, Ennis."

"It has to, Lureen," he said quietly. "I can't lose him."

He made his way to his destination, thinking about what he would say. One thing was clear; he'd made his choice to be with Jack, and there was no way that he could go back now. He didn't even want to; Jack was his whole world now, and he would never give that up for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ennis made his way to the hotel and headed up the stairs, heart beating quickly. He had gone over in his mind what he might say to Alma, and he hoped that his nerve wouldn't fail him. He was about to admit to a third person that he cared about Jack, beyond all else. The only thought that was giving him courage was that Jack was waiting for him in their room, and was willing to forgive him on the condition that he made everything clear with Alma.

Up on the second floor, he walked a few doors down and saw the room where Alma was staying. He took a deep breath and knocked, heart racing. After a few moments, she finally answered. Her face lit up when she saw him, to his dismay.

"Ennis! Hey, how are you doin'?" He let her kiss him on the cheek, his face burning and wishing that it was Jack kissing him.

"Um, fine. Can I come in?" She nodded and stepped back. It was quite a nice room, he had to admit, but he liked his better, not least because he shared it with Jack. He turned to her and she fixed him with an expectant look.

"So...we gonna talk? I've missed you a lot. I know things were a little shaky last time we saw each other, but I think we can work it out, right?" She moved closer and Ennis stepped away, wishing that Jack was here with him.

"Um, Alma...there's somethin' I've gotta say to you. Can we sit down?" She nodded and they sat on her bed. Ennis shifted away a little, not wanting to risk anything. He hoped that she didn't try to grab his hand.

"So, what's up, Ennis? I talked to your friend...Lureen, was it? Is there somethin' goin' on with you two?" she asked, fixing him with a beady eye. He shook his head.

"No, she's a friend of my roommate, an' we're all friends. She told me that you came lookin' for me. What's up?"

"Well, I know you said we could work things out over Christmas. So...I'm here. I think we can make a go of it, Ennis. You come back to Wyomin', start workin' for your daddy, an' maybe we can get married..."

Ennis's head was spinning slightly at all of this. He realised that he didn't want any of it; he wanted to be with Jack. He sighed inwardly as he realised that he was about to hurt her immensely. But it wasn't fair to either her or Jack to keep this up. And he knew that if he didn't tell Alma the truth, his relationship with Jack would suffer. He didn't want to risk that.

"Alma, listen. There's somethin' you gotta know. There's a reason why I ain't been takin' yer calls."

She tilted her head, looking puzzled. "I did wonder about that...is there somethin' wrong?"

"No, just...somethin' you gotta know. I don't think I'll be comin' back to Wyomin'."

"What? Why? What about yer daddy an' the ranch?"

He bit at a hangnail. "I gotta be honest, Alma...I don't wanna take it over. I wanna stay here an' carry on with my major. Maybe even move out here one day."

"Oh...if that's what you want, maybe I'll move out here too. We can settle down here."

Ennis sighed. "No, Alma. I...I'm sorry, but...I don't wanna be with you no more."

Her eyes widened. "What? What are you talkin' about?"

He looked at her, feeling terrible for putting her through this and crushing her dreams. "I'm sorry, Alma. I know I should have told you this before I left, but...we can't be together no more. I...I don't wanna be with you. I'm sorry...I can't give you what you want."

Alma stood up, looking crestfallen. "Ennis...why? How come you didn't say this before you left?"

"I dunno, but...I'm sayin' it now. We can't be together no more. Sure am sorry, Alma. I, uh...I hope you can find someone to make you happy. I just know it ain't gonna be me."

She folded her arms in a defensive stance. "Is there someone else? Is it that Lureen?"

Ennis stood up too, his hands up in an attempt to calm her. "No, Alma. It ain't her. She's just a friend. But...there is someone else."

Her eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away impatiently. "Well...who is it? Who's this girl that's gone an' stole my boyfriend?"

Ennis took a few deep breaths and tried to prepare himself for her reaction. "It...it ain't a girl, Alma. It's my roommate, Jack."

It took a few seconds for Alma to register what he was saying, and she looked confused. "Jack? A guy? What are you sayin', Ennis? Are you gay?"

For simplicity's sake, he decided to go along with it, even though he wasn't yet sure himself, and it was only Jack. "Yeah, I am. We've been together since October. He knows that I'm here, an' I didn't tell him that I didn't break up with you. But he's willin' to forgive me if I tell you the truth now. It's only fair to both of ya."

Alma backed away a little. "I can't believe this...you're gay...I never would have..."

"Me neither, Alma. I'm sorry. But...you should know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you did!" she snapped. "I come all the way from Wyomin', hopin' to get back together, an' you tell me that yer gay an' messin' around with yer roommate!"

"We ain't just messin' around!" he insisted. "I...I love him. An' I know he loves me, he told me so."

Alma's face went slack. "I can't believe this! You've been cheatin' on me with a guy! How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Alma," he murmured. "Sure am sorry." She strode to the door and held it open.

"Well, you were right. We can't be together no more. I want you out of here, now. Goodbye, Ennis."

He nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He mumbled another apology as he passed her, and was soon leaving the hotel. He got out his phone and sent a message to Jack.

_It's done. It's all over with her._

A few minutes later, he received a reply.

_Okay. I'm in the room, come on up._

His heart soaring, Ennis left his past behind and headed off for his future.

* * *

><p>Ennis quickly headed back to the room, eager to see Jack. He knocked on their door and went inside. "Jack?"<p>

Jack was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard. He stood up when Ennis entered, glad to see him. "Hey..." He came up to Ennis, looking a little apprehensive.

"So...you did it?" Ennis nodded, love filling him up as he looked down at Jack.

"Yeah, I did. She's upset, but...we'll both be better off. Sure am sorry about all this, Jack..."

Jack sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me, Ennis?" he asked softly, no longer angry.

"I just...I left Wyomin' thinkin' that over Christmas I'd tell her the truth. But at the time I just had to get out of there, she was drivin' me crazy. Even just now, she was talkin' about me movin' back to the ranch, an' us gettin' married. She wants all that, an' I never wanted that with her. I didn't tell you 'cos I never thought that somethin' would happen. I sure as hell didn't expect us to get together, Jack..."

Jack was nodding. "I know you didn't. I've been thinking, anyway...if you'd told me before we got together, I'm not sure we'd be anything more than friends right now. I don't think we'd be together if you'd said anything before. And I understand that you didn't want to lose me, and that's why you didn't say anything recently." He looked up into Ennis's eyes. "Thing is, it's done now. She knows the truth, and we're gonna be okay. That's all that matters, right?"

Ennis smiled tentatively. "Yeah, it is. Sorry I hurt you, Jack." They moved into each other's arms and embraced tightly, burying their noses in each other's necks and inhaling each other. Ennis was immensely grateful that everything was going to be okay. He had told Alma that he loved Jack, so now it was only fair that he said it to Jack too. He took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Jack, I...there's one more thing. Nothin' bad, but...something you oughta know." Jack's deep blue eyes gazed up at him and he gulped. "Um...when I was talkin' to Alma, she started yellin' at me, sayin' how I was messin' around with my roommate." Jack raised his eyebrows to hear that Ennis had told her about him. "An' um...I said...that I...I love you."

Jack's mouth opened in surprise, then broke into a grin. "You said that?"

"Yeah...an' it's only fair that I tell you too, so...I love you, Jack," he said shakily. "Love you somethin' fierce." He smiled nervously, heart beating very quickly again.

Jack's mouth was planted on his, and his conversation with Alma flew out of his mind; all that mattered was that his relationship with Jack had been salvaged. They held onto one another and kissed more firmly, tongues seeking entrance. He moaned quietly and they walked backwards to his bed, landing on it in a heap of arms and legs.

Ennis gazed down at Jack, and a new feeling overcame him. Having admitted outright that he loved Jack had given him a sense of permanence, that this was how it was going to be from now on, and he had to show Jack how much he loved him. "Jack," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

He leaned down, stroking Jack's cheek. "I...I'm ready to..." Jack immediately understood, and he smiled softly.

"You sure?" Ennis nodded; he wanted to be inside Jack.

"Yeah, I am. Wanna show you...I love you."

"I love you too, Ennis..." Their fingers wandered to shirt buttons, quickly undoing them and throwing the material to the floor. Hands then ran over warm skin, replaced by mouths as they kissed and pressed closer. Their jeans came down, followed by their sneakers until they were naked. Ennis drew back the sheets and got them both under, nervously anticipating what this might feel like.

Ennis held Jack's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, tongue swirling around his mouth and rubbing a little against Jack's hips. His hand reached for the KY and he reared up onto his knees.

With Jack watching his every move, Ennis prepared himself and leaned back down again, completely covering Jack. They kissed again for a few seconds and Ennis began to get into position, trying to remember what Jack did whenever he entered him. Jack bit his lip; he wanted this so much, but he couldn't deny that he was nervous about the pain. He figured it would be worth it for them to get through this.

"That's it..." he whispered as Ennis started to push in, nudging his legs wider apart. Jack hissed and raised his hips, eyes screwing shut against the pain. "Oh God..."

"Is this right?" Ennis breathed, and Jack nodded, prising his eyes back open.

"Yeah, that's...oh, fuck..." Ennis finally slid all the way in, surprised by how warm and tight Jack was. He hadn't expected it to feel quite like this.

"Oh...Jack..." He leaned down again and Jack wrapped his legs around his waist. He took hold of Jack's shoulders and kissed at his neck. Jack squeezed him closer and whispered at him to move. Ennis began to thrust into him, head spinning at how good this felt and how much in love he was with the man in his arms. It was as if his old life, the life back home, had been completely finished, and now he was starting his new life; one with Jack.

Jack's eyes were closed and his mouth was open, the incredible feeling of immense bliss taking over his body. He barely noticed the pain anymore, and all he could think of was the fact that Ennis had told him outright that he loved him. He'd known for a while that Ennis felt this way, but to actually hear those three words was something else. Now he was surer than ever that this relationship would last.

Ennis could feel Jack shaking underneath him as his climax approached, and he picked up the pace, trying to find that spot within Jack that had been found inside him.

"Ennis...Ennis..." Jack was whispering as they moved together, faster and faster as they kissed and grabbed at each other. "Oh God..." Ennis finally found what he was looking for and thrust in hard, making Jack groan aloud and raise his hips off the bed, yelling his name and praying that the next room was empty. With a few more thrusts, Ennis was there with him, shooting in deep and moaning into his ear.

They collapsed together in a heap and Jack wound his arms around Ennis's back, sighing contentedly. Without a doubt, this had been the best experience of his life.

"Ennis...that was amazing..." He felt Ennis sigh in his ear and kiss his earlobe.

"Sure was. I love you, Jack." The words came easier now after this incredible encounter.

Jack smiled widely as he looked up at the ceiling, happy and warm in his lover's arms. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>December 3rd, 2003<em>

Today was the day of their mid-semester exams, and all three of them were very nervous. They had been studying a lot over the last couple of weeks, and they hoped it would pay off. Jack was feeling confident that they would do well.

He and Ennis felt closer than ever after Ennis had openly declared his love, and they were happier now than they had ever been. Ennis had topped Jack a few more times over the last couple of weeks, and he had to admit that he loved being inside Jack. They didn't have a set agenda for what they did each night, but they just let things happen as they did, going with whatever their desires were. They felt as if they were growing closer every time they made love.

Jack still hadn't asked Ennis what his plans were for Christmas; his original plan had been to go home and tell Alma the truth, but since that was no longer an issue, his plans were open. Jack had considered asking him home to West Virginia to meet his family, but he didn't know if it might be too early for something like that. He figured that Ennis would either want to go home to be with his parents, or he might stay in the dorms over the holidays. Jack didn't want him to be alone, so he thought that if he did want to stay, then he would stay with him. He didn't want to leave Ennis's side right now.

In the morning, Ennis and Jack were getting ready to leave for their exams. They were in each other's arms and kissing slowly, unwilling to part.

"Mmm...come on, Ennis...we gotta go..." Jack said in between kisses, smiling up at Ennis. His lips were caught again and he grinned into the kiss. "We're gonna be late," he mumbled into his lover's mouth. He pulled his mouth away as Ennis's hands dropped to his ass. "Come on, we gotta go."

Ennis sighed and kissed the tip of Jack's nose. "Alright, we better get a move on. Don't wanna be leavin' you, though..."

Jack smiled. "I know, sweetheart. But it's only for the morning. We can get some lunch after and come back here, okay?" Ennis nodded.

"Okay. Gotta admit, Jack...I'm real nervous about this...hope I do okay."

Jack cupped his cheeks. "You'll be fine, Ennis. We've been studying a lot lately, and helping each other. I told you before, I've got faith in you. Okay?" He lightly kissed Ennis on the lips, looking at him encouragingly. Ennis nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Jack." He sighed and prised himself away, squeezing Jack's hand. "Love you," he said softly.

Jack grinned widely. "I love you too," he said lovingly, pressing his lips to Ennis's again. They kissed a couple more times, and then Jack moved away a little. He knew that if they kept this up, they wouldn't be going anywhere, except to the bed.

"Okay, let's get going. It'll be fine, trust me."

"I do, Jack," Ennis said with unexpected vigour. "I really do."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I do too. Let's go." They left the room and caught up to Lureen down the hall.

"Hey, where have you guys been? Thought you woulda been out by now."

They glanced at each other. "Um...we got distracted..."

Lureen raised her eyebrows. "Oh...well, that explains a lot. You guys sure go at it a lot, huh?" she asked with a grin. They both started blushing.

"Aw, hell, Lureen. I remember you and your boyfriend last year. You were always sneaking around at night. Remember when you asked me if I had any condoms?" Now it was Lureen's turn to blush.

"Shut up, Jack." They both grinned.

"You started it. You knocked on my door in the middle of the night, dressed in the skimpiest nightgown I ever saw. You were there, asking me if I had any..."

Lureen was bright red by now. "Jack, cut it out," she said, looking embarrassed. Jack ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, Lu. But you kind of deserved it. You know I love you really. Not as much as him..." He nodded at Ennis, who smiled. "But enough."

She shook her head. "You're terrible, Jack Twist. But I love you too. Now let's get goin'." The three of them walked down the hall and out of the building, heading for campus. Lureen left them and headed off for her building, leaving them alone. They reached the alleyway by the diner and exchanged one last kiss before heading for campus. Outside Ennis's building, they turned to each other.

"Well...bye then," Ennis said, wanting to give Jack's hand one last squeeze, but looking down at it instead. Jack got the message and smiled.

"Yeah. Good luck, Ennis. We'll meet up back here and go to the diner, okay? Spend the rest of the day in our room, how's that?"

Ennis nodded. "Sounds good, Jack. Good luck." They lightly punched each other on the arm and moved away from each other, mourning the loss of each other's presence.

Both of them tried their best to concentrate on their exams, and for the most part it worked, but their thoughts were never far from each other. Jack couldn't believe his luck after how miserable he'd been last year. He was immensely grateful to Ennis for making him so happy and he swore to himself that he would do his best to make Ennis happy. As time went on, he found himself thinking more and more about a possible future with Ennis; where they might settle down, what jobs they would get, whether they might get married (provided it became legal) and if they might even have a family one day. Jack did want all of those things, and he only wanted them with Ennis. He had a feeling that Ennis felt the same way, and their lives were heading in a direction that would make them happy; one that they would journey in together.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Jack asked as they entered the diner to get some food.<p>

Ennis nodded. "Okay, I guess. Kept thinkin' on you a lot," he said in a low voice, making Jack smile.

"Me too. Kept thinking about last night, and what we did on your bed..." He gave Ennis his best seductive look, which made him blush. Last night, Ennis had been on his back with Jack riding him like a horse, and it had been a lot of fun.

They took their seats at the counter and ordered their chicken and sodas to take back. They knew that it wasn't exactly a healthy diet, but Jack had thought a couple of times that they got plenty of exercise afterwards. He smirked to himself at this thought.

Their food was brought to them and they started heading back, talking and laughing about their earlier conversation with Lureen. The dark cloud from Alma's visit had passed over by now, and they were looking to their future together.

Up on the third floor, they walked down the hall to their room, Jack handing the chicken to Ennis so he could unlock the door. Once inside, the food was tossed to a bed, the door was shut and their arms were around each other. They kissed thoroughly for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of being close again. Jack moaned softly into Ennis's mouth and his hands dropped to Ennis's ass, squeezing enough to make him smile.

"Mmm...Jack," he mumbled into his lover's mouth. "Food's gonna get cold..."

"I like cold chicken," Jack mumbled back. He pulled away for a second, a glint in his eye. "I say we warm ourselves up first." With a mischievous smile, he claimed Ennis's lips again. Then he broke away again and slid down to his knees, smiling innocently. Ennis's eyes widened and he braced himself on Jack's shoulders. Jack undid his belt and zipper, pushing the jeans and underwear down and going to work. He brought his hands back around to Ennis's ass and pulled him further in. Ennis's eyes slid shut as the feeling overcame him; he was only aware of Jack's mouth and hands.

He climaxed with a hand over his mouth and shuddered, breathing heavily. Jack got to his feet and weaved his arms around him to steady him.

"You okay there, cowboy?" he asked with a grin. Ennis nodded against his shoulder.

"Just fine, darlin'," he said, the endearment slipping out for the first time. Jack smiled and kissed the side of his face.

"Love you." Ennis responded in kind and Jack helped him do up his jeans again. They moved to Jack's bed with the food and the TV was flipped on. Jack shuffled closer to Ennis so that their shoulders were touching; lately he felt a need to be close to him all the time, drawing comfort from his strength and warmth. He knew that they would be okay.

"Ennis?" he asked softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something..."

Ennis nodded. "Go ahead."

Jack shifted. "Well...what are you doing for Christmas? I know we haven't talked about that..."

Their eyes met, and Ennis sighed. "Well...I'd planned to go back to Wyomin', an' talk to Alma an' my parents. I was gonna tell 'em about me an' you. Alma knows now, so...there's just my parents."

"Okay. Are you still gonna go back?" Jack asked. His heart sank a little to learn that they wouldn't be spending the holiday together, but he understood that it was important for Ennis to talk to his parents about this.

Ennis shrugged. "I thought about it, but...it means we won't be together over Christmas. I didn't know how to tell you without lettin' you down..." He looked away and Jack brought a hand to his cheek.

"It's okay, Ennis. I know how important this is to you, especially with your dad. It would be better for you to tell them on your own, so they have time to register it. Better that than have me tag along and go throwing everything at them all at once."

Ennis looked surprised. "You really don't mind? I reckon you wanted us to spend Christmas together...an' I wanted that too, but..."

Jack shushed him. "Don't worry about it. I understand how hard this is. It's only for about three weeks, right? We'll be back here right after the New Year. And I'll be fine; if you go to Wyoming, I can go home to West Virginia. I've got a big family, plenty to distract me. And we can call and text and everything, right?"

"Right. I guess it won't be so bad...sure am glad you ain't mad at me, Jack." He looked at him shyly. "Love you."

"I love you too, Ennis," he said softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss and burying his fingers in Ennis's curls. Their free hands entwined and squeezed together, the food forgotten.

They pulled apart after a minute, and their eyes bored into one another. Jack could see the fleck of green in Ennis's brown eyes that he loved so much, and he traced a finger along Ennis's dimples on one side of his mouth as he smiled. He loved everything about Ennis and knew that he always would.

Ennis, meanwhile, was marvelling at how such a beautiful creature like Jack could find him attractive. He'd never thought of himself as something to desire or need, but Jack did. They literally knew each other inside and out, and Ennis's first time as the top had brought them closer together. He loved Jack so much and he hoped that they would last.

"Gonna miss you over Christmas," he whispered, looking into Jack's eyes. The deep blue pools looked over his face, full of happiness and sadness all at once.

"I know, cowboy. Me too. But we'll be alright, I promise. We'll be right here again in January, and we'll pick right up where we left off." They sealed this promise with a kiss and turned back to their food, secure in the knowledge that things would be okay.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Jack made his way up to their room after his lecture, eager to see Ennis again. Ennis had still been asleep when he'd left, so he was missing some intimacy with his lover. Maybe they could spend an hour or so in bed before getting some lunch.<p>

He could hear Ennis's voice as he approached, sounding panicked and upset. He frowned as he opened the door, wondering what was going on. Ennis was stood in the middle of the room on his phone, looking torn up. Jack shut the door and pressed against it, watching warily.

"Dad, I'm sorry about all this. I was gonna come home an' tell you myself. You don't have to do this..." Jack could tell that he was closing up into his shell, and he hoped that he would be able to help him. He was getting good at comforting Ennis when he needed it.

"Look, Dad...can you just give me a chance to explain? I've been tryin' to talk to you since September...please, just give me a chance. What? No, I ain't just messin' around with him, I love him."

In a lighter moment, this would have warmed Jack's heart, but right now he was too preoccupied with the fact that Ennis was upset. _Oh, cowboy...please be okay..._

"I never wanted to hurt her, Dad. You gotta believe me...I'm sorry. What?" Ennis's eyes widened. "No, Dad...please don't...I can explain this! Dad? Dad!" He lifted the phone away from his ear, staring at it in shock. His father had hung up on him.

Jack walked towards him cautiously. "Ennis? You okay?"

Ennis turned to look at him, still in shock by the conversation with his father. "I...I think I've just been...disowned." Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweetheart...come here..." Jack closed the gap between them and pulled Ennis into his arms, burying his nose in the curls and feeling Ennis grab him for dear life. "What happened?"

"Alma went home...told my parents everythin'...about you an' me..." He sniffed and felt Jack running a hand along his back. "My dad...he just called, sayin' how I'm a disgrace to the family an' I'm not welcome on the ranch. He says I ain't his son no more, an' that he don't want me back home. Told me not to come home at Christmas, or at all..." His voice trailed off into sobs as Jack held him closer.

"Ennis...I'm so sorry...I wish you didn't have to go through that. There anything I can do?"

"I dunno, Jack...what am I gonna do?" Jack pulled his face away to look into Ennis's eyes; he was clearly distraught. Being disowned by his family had torn into his heart.

"Come here..." Jack wiped the tears with his thumbs and kissed him gently. He cupped Ennis's cheeks. "It's gonna be okay, Ennis. I promise. We'll figure this out, alright?"

Ennis nodded, still in a mess over what his father had said. He'd honestly thought that they'd be able to mend their relationship, but this now looked very unlikely. Jack was heartbroken to see him like this. He thought for a moment, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Just give me a minute, Ennis. I've gotta go do something, but I'll be right back." He kissed Ennis again and left the room, bringing out his cell phone as he went.

He leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall and dialled his mother's number. He had a feeling that she would be supportive of this.

"Hey, ma."

"Oh, hey, Jack. What's up? Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I need to ask you a favour."

The conversation took only a couple of minutes, and he was grinning by the time it was over. He went back into their room, knowing that he could make Ennis very happy with this.

Ennis was lying face down on his bed, arms hugging the pillow and shoulders scrunched up defensively. Normally, Jack wouldn't have been able to resist Ennis in this position, but he was far too distracted. He climbed onto the bed and gently straddled Ennis, kissing the side of his face. Ennis opened his eyes and smiled a little.

"Hey," Jack whispered. "You okay?" Ennis shrugged.

"Not really. What was that about?"

Jack smiled. "How would you like to spend Christmas in West Virginia with me and my family?"

Ennis raised his head, eyes widening. "What? What're you talkin' about?" Jack stroked his curls, smiling even further.

"Just talked to my mother. I told her about you and your dad, and how you've just been...you know. So I told her that you were likely to stay here over the holidays, and I asked her if I could bring you home with me to the manor. She's all for it, and I know my dad will be cool with it. I've got all these relatives that come to stay with us, and you could meet them all. I know they'd love to meet you..." Ennis was now looking at him properly, a smile gathering at the corners of his mouth.

"You mean that? You serious?" he asked, hope in his voice. Jack nodded.

"Sure am. It'll be better than you staying here, and you know you can't go home. My family's really nice...what do you say?"

He lifted himself off Ennis, who rose up until they were sat properly. "Jack...I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes," Jack said with a grin. "Spend Christmas with me, cowboy...please?"

After a moment, Ennis smiled fully and nodded. "I'd love that, Jack...okay. Yeah, I will." He gave a watery smile and threw his arms around Jack, who caught him with a grin.

"You got it, cowboy. We'll leave as soon as the semester's over. You can come home with me." Ennis nodded into his shoulder, his heart nearly bursting with how happy and grateful he was.

"I love you, Jack...so much. Thank you..."

Jack pulled away and kissed him warmly. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Three days after Jack had invited Ennis to his home for Christmas, the semester ended, and they would be leaving for West Virginia in a couple of days. Jack was looking forward to introducing his boyfriend to his family; he knew that they would welcome him and make him feel at home.

When Jack came out and his parents had offered their support, they had also said that if and when he started dating, then he was welcome to bring someone home to meet them, but only if it was serious; they didn't want just anybody in their home. Jack knew it would be okay; he was very serious about Ennis, and he had called his mother back to tell her that this was for real. She was happy for him and promised to do whatever she could to make Ennis feel welcome.

Right now, they were helping Lureen to pack her things. She was going home to Texas and was looking forward to it. She'd considered taking part in a barrel racing event over the holidays.

"Christ, why do girls have so much stuff?" Jack muttered as he brought more of her clothes out of the wardrobe. Lureen rolled her eyes.

"Because we do. You guys are always so scruffy. Even you, Jack. You ain't though, Ennis," she added thoughtfully, looking over his shirt, neatly tucked into his jeans. "You're always lookin' presentable. I guess opposites attract..."

Jack smiled and looked at Ennis, eyeballing his ass through his jeans. "We sure do." Ennis smiled back and started to help Lureen fold her clothes. Jack sighed and stretched.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said, waving a hand as he left.

"Lazy bastard," Lureen called after him, and she could hear him laughing. Ennis smirked and they went back to work. After a few moments, Lureen turned to him.

"So...gettin' ready to meet the parents?" she asked, smiling in amusement. Ennis nodded.

"I guess. Never expected this, but...ain't like I've got somewhere else to go." He looked downcast, so Lureen put a hand on his arm.

"Ennis...I'm real sorry about your daddy, but you can't keep blamin' yourself. You'll just make yourself ill. I know that families can be like that. I'm from out West too, remember? That's just how they are out there, an' there ain't nothin' we can do. You've just gotta keep goin'. An' think about what Jack's done...he's invited you to his home, an' his family's all for it. My mama always told me to count my blessin's...did your mama ever say that?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "She did. An' yer right, Lureen. I'm real lucky to have Jack." At this moment, the man himself came back into the room and smiled.

"Everything okay?" he asked, and Ennis's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Jack was the love of his life; he was sure of that now. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Just fine, Jack," he said quietly, still looking at him. Jack gave him a funny look at the way he was staring at him, but then smiled. Sometimes no words were needed.

"Good." He went back over to the wardrobe and retrieved more of Lureen's clothes. The suitcase was getting full now and they were almost done. Last to go in were Lureen's hair products, and they managed to close it.

"Why is it that I seem to have more now than I did when I came?" she mused, looking down at it with her hands on her hips. Jack nudged her.

"Because you're addicted to shopping," he reminded her, and she grinned.

"Guess so." She sighed and turned to them. "We better get movin'."

"What time's your flight?" asked Jack; he had offered to drive her to Bradley Airport in nearby Connecticut so she could fly home. Ennis, meanwhile, had decided to get some sleep. He was still a little drained by the conversation with his father.

She checked her watch. "About four hours. It'll take us an hour to get to the airport, an' you know they always take ages to get goin'. Maybe we could go in about an hour?"

"Sure. Let's get some lunch." They all headed to the diner, enjoying their last meal together of this year. It was colder than ever now, and a light snow was falling. There was something very romantic about it, and Jack just wanted to snuggle close to Ennis and bury himself in his warmth. Maybe they could do that at the manor.

An hour later, Jack and Lureen were bidding goodbye to Ennis. Lureen took her things down to Jack's car, while he stood in their room with Ennis, their arms around each other and mouths meeting in firm kisses.

"Be back in a couple hours..." Jack whispered, kissing at Ennis's face. They brought their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes, sealing their connection.

"I know, but...gonna miss you. You sure the car's okay?" Ennis asked, looking apprehensive.

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Had it checked and everything. It's fine, cowboy. Don't worry, okay?"

"Can't help it, Jack. Don't want nothin' to happen to you." They kissed again and Jack held Ennis close.

"I'll be fine. Tell you what, I'll send you a text when I drop her off, alright?"

"Okay. Be careful, darlin'..." Ennis whispered into Jack's ear.

They kissed a few more times and then Jack reluctantly prised himself away from Ennis's embrace, smiling at him. He was then gone and Ennis sighed, feeling as if a part of himself had just left the room.

Jack and Lureen talked and laughed on the way to the airport, and she waved as she left him in the car, promising to call when she could. Jack turned the car around and eagerly began the journey back, wanting to be alone with Ennis again. It was as if being together charged their batteries for when they were apart, keeping them going until they were together again.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the semester was finished, and Ennis and Jack were packing up to leave for West Virginia. Jack was very excited to introduce Ennis to his family and he knew in his heart that they would accept him. Even his father, who stood tall as the man of the family, was a very nice person who cared about him and his siblings. He knew that his father would be proud to have someone like Ennis in his house; someone who cared about him and made him happy. And Jack had a feeling that his sisters would love him.<p>

Jack decided to tell Ennis about the family home on the way there, and he knew that Ennis would love it. He no longer felt embarrassed about his personal wealth compared to Ennis; just because there was a financial difference between them didn't mean that they couldn't love each other. Jack had a considerable inheritance that he'd tried to keep under wraps with respect for Ennis's feelings. He wanted to invest it in a future with Ennis, one that they could enjoy without having to worry.

They were in their room, packing their suitcases on their respective beds and occasionally talking. Just like with Lureen, they found that they had more things to pack than they had brought with them. Jack finished first and was struggling to get it all in and zip it up. He grunted and then sighed. "Ennis?"

Ennis turned. "What's up?" Jack looked at him helplessly, needing some assistance if this was going to be done.

"Could you help me with this?" he asked, and Ennis nodded, smiling at him.

"Sure." Ennis sat on the suitcase, pressing down as much as he could. He was irresistibly reminded of when he was riding Jack. As he kept the suitcase down, Jack reached around and managed to zip it up. Ennis got up and Jack patted the suitcase happily.

"There. We make a good team, right?" he asked, smiling up at Ennis, who put an arm around him, squeezing him tightly and planting a kiss in his hair.

"We sure do." They got Ennis's suitcase packed and zipped up. They looked around the room, double-checking that they had everything with them. When they were satisfied, they used the bathroom and then headed downstairs in the elevator, eager to get on the road and to West Virginia.

They ultimately decided to put Ennis's truck in a secure garage on campus, locking it up for the holidays, and take Jack's car to his family's house. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could lately.

They drove for a few hours through Connecticut, enjoying the sunshine and the good company.

"So whereabouts do you guys live?" Ennis asked as they drove along the road. Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, the manor is a little ways outside Elkins. Really nice area, really lush. You know? It's so beautiful in the summer. You remember how I said my family's really big? Well...my great-great-great-grandad built the manor, back in the 1920s. It's been passed down my family, right until my dad. My big brother was set to inherit it before he moved, so I'm thinking it might go to me, if I want it. I'm not sure yet. Everybody's scattered all over the country, and we all get together once a year, at Christmas. So it's gonna be a full house when everybody's there. But the thing is, the manor's huge. Got loads of bedrooms so we're not all on top of each other. Everybody gets their own space and there's plenty of freedom to wander around."

Ennis was nodding as Jack spoke, already forming in his mind an image of what the manor might look like. "Wow...that sounds great, Jack..."

Jack smiled. "It is. There's some stables too; we've got some really beautiful horses that I know you'd love." He looked at Ennis, seeing the interest there. "And we have some tennis courts too, but we only really use them in the summer. But I'm telling you, Ennis...it's a brilliant place. The main family room has this giant fireplace that we all gather around in the evening. We could snuggle together in a big armchair, if you wanted...nobody would bother, you know."

Their eyes met for a second, and Ennis shifted. "Maybe, Jack. I'd sure like that, and if you say that nobody would bother, I believe you. But...I dunno. Guess we'll see when we get there."

"I understand, cowboy. No big deal. There's another thing too. We're allowed to share a bedroom. My ma said it'd be fine, since we're already sleeping together. Relax, Ennis, it's okay. She's fine with it."

Ennis looked at him. "You sure? I don't wanna go offendin' her..."

Jack shook his head. "It's okay, she's cool with it. I'd sure like to share a bed with you, you know. The quilts are so thick and warm, you'd love them. We'd be real comfy."

"Well...wouldn't be the worst thing, I guess. I'd love to do that too. Be nice to hold you under a warm quilt..." he trailed off, already thinking about what it might be like. He would love to hold Jack close; wrap him up in his arms and thank him for being so loving and caring.

They drove for a few more hours until they reached Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. They took a room in a motel and made use of a sturdy yet scratchy bed. They made love for about an hour, exploring each other thoroughly and getting a huge thrill out of doing this in public, away from the privacy of their room. Jack then turned onto his side and Ennis spooned around him, rubbing his stomach and kissing the back of his neck. He was immensely grateful to Jack for helping him when he'd been in trouble. Jack had stepped up and solved the problem right away, and Ennis would never forget it. He would love Jack for the rest of his life, he was sure.

* * *

><p>The next day, they reached West Virginia in the early afternoon. It was a truly beautiful area, and Ennis could tell that during the summer, it was a very lush area. Right now, though, there was snow everywhere, covering the ground and hanging from the trees, giving it a winter wonderland kind of feel. He looked out of the window in interest; it had been so different on the drive towards Massachusetts in August. Jack caught the expression of wonder on his face and smiled to himself.<p>

As they drove, Jack pointed out a few areas of interest, including a national park and his old high school. Ennis felt as if he was discovering more and more about Jack as time went on, and he liked it.

Jack rounded a corner and started driving up a small hill, and the family manor came into view. Ennis's mouth opened slightly; it was absolutely beautiful. It was a Tudor-style, two-storey sprawling mansion that stood quietly on the hill, and it struck Ennis then just how rich Jack's family must be. He swallowed down his nerves and searched for Jack's hand, finding it and squeezing his fingers. Jack sensed how overwhelmed he was and squeezed back.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing at him as they neared the manor. Ennis could see a deep blue Toyota parked outside, just like Jack's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, trying to smile. Jack nodded and carried on driving, parking next to his mother's car and turning off the ignition. Ennis gazed up at the mansion, thoroughly impressed by what he was seeing. He could picture himself spending Christmas here with Jack.

"It...it's beautiful, Jack..." He looked across at his lover, who smiled.

"Sure is. You ready to go in? That's my mother's car...my dad must be out."

Ennis nodded and they got out, crunching up through the snow and to the front door. There were thick bushes around the front door, which was made of a deep mahogany wood. Jack hoped that Ennis wouldn't feel too intimidated by his wealth. He wanted Ennis to feel at home here. They exchanged a quick kiss for good luck and Jack whispered words of encouragement to him.

Jack took a deep breath and knocked at the door, hoping that everything would be okay. He gave Ennis an encouraging look and Ennis tried to calm his nerves. After a couple of seconds, the door was opened by a red-haired woman; clearly in her forties but still very beautiful. Her face lit up when she saw Jack.

"Jack! Come here, honey!" They embraced warmly and then turned to Ennis, immediately realising who he was.

"Ma, this is Ennis," he said shakily, hardly daring to believe that he was doing this for real. Ennis cleared his throat and offered his hand.

"Um, afternoon, Mrs Twist," he said, trying to smile. Jack's mother shook his hand, smiling warmly at him.

"You too, Ennis. Please, call me Karen. Jack's told me a lot about you."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, he's told me a lot 'bout you guys, too. Sure am grateful that you can have me here for Christmas, ma'am."

"Oh, it's no trouble," she said, waving a hand. "Come on in out of the cold, then. Your daddy's gone picking up your grandma, Jack; he should be back soon."

Jack nodded and they made their way inside. Ennis's mouth opened again at the sight of the interior. In front of them was a large hallway, and he could see an overhead balcony at the top of the stairs, leading to the second floor. There were a number of rooms on either side, and the whole room gave a welcoming feeling, drawing him in.

"Um...this is a real nice place, Mrs Twist," he said in awe. She exchanged a smile with Jack.

"Thank you, Ennis. Come on in to the kitchen, boys." She walked off and Jack briefly grasped Ennis's hand.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? Sorry if you feel intimidated..."

Ennis shook his head. "I'm fine, really. Just a lot to take in. I'll be fine." He smiled at Jack and they followed Karen to the kitchen. They took a seat at the kitchen counter and she brought out some homemade cookies for them.

"So, Ennis...Jack told me you're from Wyoming, right?"

"Um, yeah. Sage, near the Utah border. I live...uh...lived with my parents on their ranch..." He lowered his eyes, remembering the hateful words that his father had spoken to him. Karen sighed.

"I'm sorry about your father, Ennis...Jack told me what he said. Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Tryin' not to think on it too much. Just glad that I had somewhere to go for the holidays." He looked between them, a grateful look on his face. Jack put an arm around him.

"You'll always have somewhere to go, Ennis," he promised, smiling at him. Karen caught the look of adoration that passed between them and she smiled, pleased that her son was happy at last.

A few minutes later, they could hear voices in the hallway; Jack's father had returned with his grandmother. Jack nodded encouragingly at Ennis, who took his hand for a moment. They came in and Karen jumped up to kiss her husband. He and Jack's grandmother then turned their attention to the boys.

"Oh, you must be Ennis," said Jack's father, smiling and extending a hand. Ennis got the impression that while he was the patriarch of the house, and was probably one of those men with a strong backbone that stood tall, he also seemed to be kind and protective. Ennis was already feeling quite welcome in this house. "Nice to meet you, I'm Richard."

Ennis nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir. You too." Jack grinned and hugged his father and grandmother.

"Ennis, this is my mother, Janet Twist," said Richard, indicating his mother. Ennis shook her hand and she smiled.

"He's a handsome one, Jack," she said to her grandson, who blushed and grinned. She'd always been good at voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah, he is," he admitted, glancing at Ennis. The four of them spent the next hour in the kitchen, talking about all the family members that would be coming to stay. Ennis was already starting to feel like one of the family.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, relatives started to arrive, including Jack's aunt, uncle and cousin from Pennsylvania. Greetings were exchanged and Jack took Ennis and his cousin Jessica into a sitting room on the opposite side of the hallway so they could relax.<p>

"So, what's new?" asked Jack as he and Ennis sat comfortably on the sofa, and Jess took the chair near them. She smiled serenely to herself.

"Well...something pretty good, actually. Listen...for a while now, I've been doing some thinking about myself." She sighed. "I'm a lesbian, Jack."

The pair of them looked surprised, and Jack leaned forward. "Really?" He hadn't been expecting that.

She nodded, looking happy. "I've been feeling like this for ages, but never had the guts to really think it through. Then last year, when you came out...you were so happy. I saw how your parents accepted you, and how the family supported you. After that, I wasn't so scared of the whole thing. I thought about it more and more...and came to a decision that it wasn't something I had any control over. Like with you, it's just who I am."

Jack nodded and boldly took Ennis's hand, squeezing his fingers. Ennis smiled back at him. "It is, Jess. Are you happier now?"

Jess nodded, smiling at them both. "I sure am. And I know you are now, too. I'm really happy for you guys."

They smiled at each other, and Jack knew that he'd done the right thing by asking Ennis to come here. This would be good for both of them.

More relatives arrived a little later, and Jack had been right; he did have a big family. His little sisters loved Ennis, and shared a passion for horses. He thoroughly entertained them with stories of his life on the ranch, trying not to feel too sad about the fact that he would no longer be going back.

At around four, Jack's older brother James arrived with his girlfriend, and he was pleased to meet Ennis. He was quite protective of Jack and wanted him to be happy. Ennis was starting to feel very comfortable here and he was grateful to Jack for suggesting this. He started to wonder what he could do for Jack in return.

An hour later, the family sat to a big dinner in the dining room. Ennis had never seen so much food in his life before, and he hoped that Jack's family wouldn't see him as a dumb, country hick. Jack had already tried to reassure him that they weren't snobs and that they were happy to have him here. And it was true; all of them were grateful to see Jack so happy and they could see that Ennis was good for him.

They all settled down and started eating, and Ennis was surprised by the level of conversation. Back at home, the three of them had always been silent at meals. But here, everybody was talkative. Family members from different states brought news from home and they talked about what was going on in their lives.

"So, you two," said Jack's aunt, who was Jessica's mother. "How long have you been together?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other. "Um, well...since October. We were friends at first, and...things just happened." Jack smiled, and his aunt nodded. "Been really great so far."

"Yeah, sure has," Ennis agreed, looking shyly at Jack. His parents caught the look and smiled at each other. They could see how happy their son was now that he was with Ennis, and made a mental note to thank him.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, and then everybody cleared up and wandered off through the manor, either in pairs or threes, and Jack turned to Ennis.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink and sit down somewhere? Got plenty of rooms, we can have some privacy."

Ennis nodded. "Sure, that sounds great." They got a couple of beers from the fridge and headed through the house, looking for an empty room. They found one near the back door and sat on the loveseat, curling up together and enjoying the crackling fire. Jack had mentioned that they had a maid and a butler who took care of the chores for them. He'd been quick to point out that they were well paid and treated as members of the family.

"So, how'd you like it today?" Jack asked, looking over at Ennis and stroking his arm. Ennis smiled and rested his head on the back of the loveseat, gazing at Jack.

"Pretty good, Jack. You were right; your family's real nice. An' I admit I was worried about how they might react to me, with me bein' so different, but...it was okay. They're great, Jack."

Jack smiled and leaned in, kissing Ennis as he had wanted to all day, gently probing his mouth with his tongue and drawing a low moan out of him. Ennis had always loved kissing Jack; when their mouths met, it was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting into place. They felt right together, as if they were meant to be like this. And both of them knew in their hearts that this was how things were supposed to be. This was for keeps.

"Mmm...Jack..." They kept kissing and Ennis slipped an arm around Jack, holding him close. They were warm and comfortable in here, and Jack would have liked nothing more than to strip them both naked and make love in front of the fireplace. But time was wearing on and they would have to move soon. After a few more minutes of kissing, they drained their drinks and decided to call it a night. Jack went into the kitchen to throw away the empty bottles and Ennis hovered at the bottom of the stairs, needing Jack to show him to their bedroom. He was looking forward to getting in a warm bed with Jack.

Jack came back and took his hand, smiling softly. "Ready to go up?" Ennis nodded, breathing deeply.

"Yeah, darlin'. Let's get goin'."

* * *

><p>Jack led Ennis up the stairs and along a couple of hallways, occasionally seeing a family member also on their way to bed. At the very back of the house, they stopped at the room where Jack normally slept while he was here. It was a fairly large room, with a canopy double bed and a welcoming fireplace. Ennis looked around in wonder.<p>

"This is your room?" he asked in awe, taking in the warmth that the room seemed to give. Jack smiled at him.

"It's yours too, as long as I'm here, bud. We've got an en-suite, so we don't have to leave the room if we wanna use the bathroom. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's...it's great. Um...we gonna go to bed?" he asked, looking at Jack and going a little red. Jack grinned, knowing what he was asking.

"Uh-huh. You wanna use the bathroom before we get in?" Ennis nodded and they went into the bathroom. After cleaning their teeth and making sure their other areas were clean, they came back into the main room and stood on either side of the bed. They stripped and crawled in, the warmth and comfort hitting Ennis immediately. He felt as if he'd sunk into a warm bath, and he could see himself settling in here just fine.

When they were comfortable, they turned onto their sides and gazed at each other. They liked the fact that they could be this close and yet have room to stretch out. Being in a double bed was much better.

"Come here..." Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss Ennis, who smiled with anticipation. He always got a butterfly-like feeling in his stomach when they were in bed together, about to do something. Their lips met firmly yet gently, and Jack's hand was immediately in Ennis's curls, gripping a little as they kissed and their tongues found each other.

After a few seconds of deep kissing, Ennis boldly put a hand on Jack's chest and gently pushed him down onto his back, feeling him moan into his mouth. He straddled Jack and buried his fingers in the dark hair, kissing his neck and feeling Jack wrap his own arms around his neck. They kissed for a few more moments and then Ennis pulled away.

"Where's the stuff?" he whispered, not liking the thought of having to pull himself away from Jack. But his lover just smiled serenely, looking pleased with himself.

"In the nightstand," he replied, nodding next to the bed. "I put it in there when I brought the bags up earlier, figured we'd need it."

Ennis smiled at Jack's foresight and he leaned across to retrieve their handy tube. He kept kissing Jack as he lowered his hands and prepared himself, unwilling to let go of Jack's soft lips. Tossing the tube back to the nightstand, he looked into Jack's eyes, needing to feel him and be with him.

"You ready?" he whispered, and Jack nodded, eyes full of desire.

"Yeah, come on..." Ennis pushed Jack's legs apart and started to ease himself in. After the first time he'd done this, it came a lot easier to him now. His desire to connect with Jack overrode any hesitation he felt.

Once inside Jack, he lowered himself down and Jack held him close, wrapping him up in his arms and feeling complete. Ennis slipped his hands under Jack's back and looked into his eyes. He slowly began to move inside him; smooth thrusts that took him all the way before pulling back. Jack's eyes fell shut as he met Ennis's movements, raising his hips in time and making a soft moaning noise that drove Ennis crazy. He planted his lips on Jack's and went looking for his tongue with his own, plunging in deep like he was into Jack's ass.

Jack wrenched his mouth away, gasping as Ennis brushed against his prostate, making him shiver with delight all over. His mouth was covered again and he kissed back eagerly, loving how it felt when Ennis kissed him. He loved every aspect of their lovemaking.

"Ennis..." he moaned into his lover's mouth. "Oh God..."

They pulled apart again and Ennis thrust in as deeply as he could go, making Jack open his mouth in shock and ecstasy. It was a little painful, but in a good way. He didn't ever want it to end; wanted them to be like this forever.

"Jack," Ennis choked out, trying desperately to get to that place and knowing that it was going to be worth it. "Oh...darlin'..." He gritted his teeth and buried his face in Jack's neck, now thrusting uncontrollably and repeatedly. Jack pushed his head back into the pillow, eyes shut again as he groaned, needing release.

With a few final thrusts, they were finally there; Ennis spilled into Jack suddenly, which triggered Jack's own finish, the warmth blooming between their sweating bodies. Ennis collapsed onto Jack and panted to get his breath back, while Jack weaved his arms back around Ennis and nuzzled into his curls.

"That was wonderful, Ennis..." he whispered into his ear, satisfied and happy.

"Mmm...I ain't as good as you," came the soft reply. Jack smiled and ran a hand down Ennis's back.

"I dunno, cowboy...that was really something. You're really good, you know."

Ennis pulled himself up to look into Jack's loving gaze. "Thanks, Jack," he said, looking pleased by the praise. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ennis." They kissed once more and then disentangled themselves, eager to get some sleep and energy for the next day. Jack spooned around Ennis and kissed the back of his neck a couple of times, feeling loved and thoroughly taken care of. He had to admit that Ennis was a wonderful lover, despite how nervous he could still be. Hopefully, their relationship would grow and grow until they were both more confident, maybe even to the point where they could hold hands in public, or maybe even kiss and nobody would bat an eyelid. That would be worth all the trouble they had to go through as a gay couple, and Jack was fully confident that they would get there in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_December 12th - 20th, 2003_

Over the next week, Ennis found himself settling in well to the Twist Manor. The entire family was very friendly and welcoming, and completely unlike the people from back home. Everything was so quiet and rigid back in Wyoming, but this house was full of life. Jack's little sisters were very sweet and his parents were very welcoming. Ennis kept having thoughts that maybe one day he could live here properly with them; maybe in the summer when the year was over. But that was way into the future, and they had things to think about now.

Jack showed Ennis the rest of the manor as the days passed; he took him to their own library, which was quiet and a perfect place for them to do their assignments. He briefly showed Ennis the tennis courts, but neither of them was all that interested in the sport. He then showed Ennis the stables, where his eyes lit up at the sight of their horses. Jack smiled as he watched him move around, looking at the horses and getting to know them. He too was having thoughts of Ennis moving in here permanently.

They sat in the library one quiet day, next to the window where they could see snow silently falling. Their books and notes were spread out as they sat opposite each other, and Ennis really enjoyed the notion of being here in this quiet part of the house with Jack. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Hey, do you know when Lureen's gonna call?" asked Ennis, looking up at Jack. He shook his head.

"No, she just said that she'd call when she could. She was on about taking part in some barrel racing over in Texas, so that's probably taking up some of her time. I miss her too, to be honest. She really helped us out, didn't she?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, she did." He then looked over Jack's face, his eyes twinkling at him. He smiled a little at Jack, who gave him a funny look.

"What?" he asked, smirking a little. Ennis shook his head.

"Sorry, I just...can't believe all this. We've only been together nearly three months, an'...here we are. I'm at your family home, everybody's real nice...just wanna say thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "That's alright, Ennis. You know I'd do anything to help you out, especially after what happened with your father. I love you, cowboy, and that's just how it is. And my family are nice to you because you mean so much to me. And I bet they like you for you; you're a really great guy, Ennis..."

Ennis shifted. "I dunno about that...I ain't perfect." Jack shrugged.

"Hell, nobody's perfect." He tilted his head. "But you're perfect to me, Ennis. That's all I care about." Ennis blushed.

"Jack...I dunno what to say. Um...right back at you." Their hands slid across the desk to link together, fingers squeezing gently. Jack sighed happily as he gazed at Ennis.

"You wanna go downstairs and get some lunch?" he asked, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." They packed up all of their things and left them in their room, noting that the sheets had been changed and wondering what the maid might have thought about their old ones. Still, Jack reasoned that they probably weren't the only couple in the house having sex, so the maid was likely used to it by now. As far as he was concerned, they had every right to be sleeping together here.

They headed into the kitchen to find Jessica in the fridge, hunting around for some food of her own. "Hey," said Jack, and she brought her head out of the fridge to grin at them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? Just looking for some lunch."

Jack nodded and they moved forward. "We were thinking of the same thing. What are you having?"

"I was thinking maybe I'd have a bit of fried chicken," she replied, bringing out a box, and they looked at each other with secretive grins on their faces. That brought back a lot of fond memories for them.

"What?"

"It's just...you know over at college, how we share a room? Well...we always tend to have lunch in our room together, and...that's what we have," said Jack, grinning. Jessica nodded.

"Right. Well, you want some?" They nodded and helped her to prepare the meal. When they sat at the table, Jessica cleared her throat.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure."

"Well...how did you guys get together? How did you know it was okay to make a move?"

They told her everything; how they had been friends, and grown closer over the first month. They talked about their dreams of each other that triggered their own feelings, and how awkward it had been to be around each other. They then told her about their locker room encounter and what the end result had been. By the time they were finished, the chicken was ready and Jessica looked fascinated.

"Wow...that's quite something. So you each had feelings for each other, but thought the other wasn't interested?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other and linked their hands together, smiling at each other. They could look back on it with irony now, but would never forget how hard it had been during that first month. "Pretty much. But I'm glad we finally got on the same page." Ennis nodded and squeezed Jack's hand.

"I bet. You guys are a real inspiration, you know that? I'm just hoping that I can find someone..."

Jack clapped a hand to her shoulder. "You will, don't worry about it. Everybody finds that someone in the end. We're just lucky that we found each other at our age; we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

_An' I only wanna spend it with you, _Ennis thought as he looked at Jack. He was his soulmate, and this was how it would always be from now on.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jack decided to spend some time with his little sisters, and Ennis decided to hang around the house and stables, exploring some more. Jack's parents had given their permission for him to wander around as much as he liked, so he decided that it might be fun to see what the house had to offer.<p>

He made his way out to the stables, and walked down towards a beautiful brown mare that he'd taken a shine to. He let himself into her stall and grabbed a brush, his calm demeanour making her trust him. He'd always had a knack with animals. She carried on drinking from her trough, allowing him to brush her flanks.

Ennis heard a noise and jumped, looking out towards the door. Jack's father stood there, smiling a little. "Hey there, Ennis."

"Oh, hey. Um...I was just...thought I'd spend some time with her..."

Richard nodded, moving towards him. "Sure, no problem. You're more than welcome to spend time with the horses. At least I can be sure that you know what you're doing, right?"

"Um, right. So, um..." His voice died in his throat; although Jack's father was perfectly nice, Ennis couldn't help but feel intimidated. Every time he met his eyes, he remembered exactly what he did to this man's son on a regular basis. Ennis knew that his own father would flip if he knew that Jack fucked him regularly, so this might also be true for Richard.

But to his relief, Richard sensed his discomfort. "Don't worry, Ennis. I've had a long time to think about it, and both me and my wife have come to terms with it."

Ennis nodded. "Um...Jack told me it was hard for you at first, with the whole HIV thing an' everythin'. But, um...sir, you gotta know how much I care about him. I love him somethin' fierce." He felt the need to try and prove to this man how much he cared about Jack.

Richard smiled. "We know. We can see it when you two look at each other. We trust you both enough to know what's right for you. Only the two of you can decide what's best for you, and that's okay." He sighed and folded his arms. "We can't deny that it was hard for us at first, but that's all done with now. He's still our son, after all. He was like this before we knew, so it's not as if he's suddenly changed."

"That's right," came a voice from the doorway; it was Karen. She came to stand next to her husband, linking her arm in his. "No matter what, he's still our flesh and blood, and we still love him. And we know he loves you, Ennis. It's clear as day to anyone who sees you two together. Even his aunts and uncles and his grandmother can see it, so there's no use trying to play it down to respect our feelings. We know it's genuine, and that you really care for ech other."

Ennis breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, um...thank you. I really do love him a lot, and...it means a lot to me that you were willin' to have me here with him."

They both smiled back. "It's okay, Ennis. When Jack called me to tell me what had happened with your father...I just knew that he was going to ask to bring you here, and the way he speaks of you...I just couldn't say no. He cares a lot about you, and...we're the ones who should be thanking you."

He raised his eyebrows a little. "Huh? Um..how'd you figure that?"

"Well...when he realised he was gay, and before he had the courage to come out, he was really miserable. Wouldn't eat, became distant...we know why now, but at the time we couldn't get him to talk to us. Now he's so happy...he's sure of who he is, we accept him, and now he has you. If you ask me, I don't think he could ask for more. You love each other, and from what he tells us, you're happy. That's all we could ask for as parents; that our children are happy. So...thank you, Ennis, for making our son happy."

Ennis genuinely smiled then, relieved and pleased by the praise. He had the approval of Jack's parents, and this gave him confidence. Even if his own parents would never come around, he had a feeling that he would always have Jack's on his side. That was something to think about.

After talking to Jack's parents some more about what Jack had been like as a child, they all headed inside and he began to look for his boyfriend, wanting to tell him how wonderful his parents were.

He found Jack with his head in the fridge, looking for a drink. He crept up behind him and slipped his hands around Jack's waist, and Jack jumped.

"Easy, bud, it's just me," he said softly in Jack's ear, and he relaxed.

"Hey, cowboy, wondered where you'd gone." Ennis hugged him happily.

"I was in the stables brushin' down that mare...she's real beautiful, ain't she?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sure is." He twisted his head to look at Ennis. "You okay?"

Ennis nodded back and kissed his cheek. "Sure am. Yer parents came out an' started talkin' to me. Told me how they could see that I mean a lot to you, an' that you love me." Jack smiled.

"Well, I do. You know that." Ennis squeezed him in response, loving how he felt in his arms, like he belonged there.

"I sure do. An' they thanked me for makin' you happy...said how you're much better off than last year."

"Mmm...well, they're right. I'm so much happier now, Ennis...and most of it's because of you. I'm really grateful to have you here with me..."

Ennis pressed their cheeks together. "I'm always gonna be here, Jack...promise you that." Jack closed his eyes and smiled dozily, relishing the feeling of being in this man's strong, protective arms. He felt complete, and utterly at peace.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Lureen finally called. Ennis and Jack had spent a lazy morning in bed, kissing and slowly making love as the snow fell outside silently. Ennis was really starting to love being here at the manor, especially with a family like Jack's. He was already starting to feel like one of them, and he hoped that they felt the same way about him. Jack's parents had already told him that they accepted their relationship and welcomed him into their family, and he was starting to feel more relaxed around here.<p>

Both of them had been thinking about the possibility of Ennis spending the summer here with them, but neither of them knew how to approach it. Jack wasn't sure if Ennis would want to, and Ennis felt like he would be pushing his luck if he asked. They were on the same page about most things, but they could still mess up from time to time. Both of them knew that they needed to discuss the future at some point.

At around eleven, they finally rolled out of bed and took a shower together, soaping each other up and jerking each other off, smiles on their faces when they were done.

Hand in hand, they made their way down to the kitchen in search of food, finding it empty. They made themselves sandwiches and got a bowl of chips, taking them into the living room and stretching out on the sofa together. Jack sighed happily as they began to eat.

"I could really get used to this," he said, looking over at Ennis, who smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." They looked at each other, but couldn't address the situation at hand. They decided to leave it for now. Just then, Jack's phone rang in his pocket. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, it's Lureen." Ennis nodded, smiling back, and Jack flipped his phone open. "Hey, Lu."

"Hey, Jack!" she said cheerily, sounding excited about something. "Guess what?"

"Well, it sure sounds like something's going on. What's up?"

"I took part in some barrel racin', like I said. I won first place!"

"You won first place?" he repeated for Ennis's benefit, and he saw Ennis smile his approval. "Congratulations. What did you win?"

"Four hundred dollars an' a new belt buckle. It was so much fun!" Jack could just picture her jumping up and down with happiness. "Is Ennis there?"

"Yeah, he is. I'll put you on loudspeaker." He did so and moved the phone closer to Ennis.

"Hey, Lureen."

"Hi, Ennis! How are you settlin' in with Jack's family?"

They smiled at each other over how she always got straight to the point. That was just one of many things that they loved about her. "Pretty good, thanks. They're all real nice."

"That's great. I know you were nervous about meetin' 'em, so...I guess you didn't need to be, huh?"

"I know. But it's been great. I'm real grateful to Jack for thinkin' of this." He smiled at his lover, eyes sparkling. Jack smiled back.

"I bet you are, Ennis. Anyway, I just wanna say Merry Christmas for Thursday. I dunno if I'll get the chance to call until afterwards. So...hope you have a good holiday, guys."

"Yeah, you too, Lureen. So you'll call sometime before the New Year?"

"I will. I better get goin', then. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Lu," they said at the same time, and Jack clicked off his phone.

"Well, nice to hear from her, huh?" he asked, looking at Ennis, and he nodded.

"Sure was. Don't get me wrong, Jack...I like her, an' you know I like us spendin' time together, but...I like it best when we're alone together."

Jack linked their fingers together, squeezing a little. "Yeah. I do too, Ennis. Love you something fierce, you know."

"Me too, Jack." They leaned in and started to kiss, tongues finding each other and playing together. Jack brought his free hand to Ennis's neck, twirling a little in the curls and making Ennis smile into the kiss.

"Mmm..." he moaned into Jack's mouth. Jack pulled away a little and grinned.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered, sending volts down Ennis's spine, and he leaned in to kiss Ennis's neck. His hands went wandering, but Ennis stopped him.

"Jack, wait...we're in the livin' room...we can't do this here..." Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know...sorry, it's just...when we start kissing...can't keep my hands off you." He then opened his eyes. "You wanna take this upstairs?"

Ennis nodded and they got their empty plates and bowl away in record time. Jack then grabbed Ennis's hand and they ran through the house, heading for their room. With the door locked, they fell onto the bed and carried on kissing, letting their hands roam wherever they wanted. Clothes started coming off and limbs twined together as they crawled up the bed, eager to connect.

They got under the covers and Ennis gazed down into Jack's eyes. "Can I, um...can I ride ya?" he whispered, seeing Jack's eyes light up.

"Sure, bud." He grabbed the lube and handed it to Ennis, smiling in anticipation. Ennis quickly ran the substance over Jack and threw the tube aside. He then rose up and lowered himself down slowly, feeling Jack fill him up and stretch him a little.

"Oh God..." he breathed as he felt Jack complete him. Jack smiled and they laced their fingers together, starting a slow, rocking motion. Jack thrust up into Ennis, head pushing back into the pillow and his eyes closing. Ennis leaned over and kissed him, tongue pushing into his mouth as they continued to move, feeling their release approach swiftly. All the sexual desire from before that had built up inside them was now reaching the peak. Without warning, Jack suddenly exploded with a groan and Ennis fell forward into his arms, spilling in between them and moaning into Jack's neck.

They lay there with their chests heaving, minds still far away. Jack weaved his arms around Ennis and sighed to himself; this was set to be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>A little later, the pair of them managed to roll out of bed and decided to go outside into the snow together. Jack had told Ennis that his family owned one hundred acres of land surrounding the manor, so they had plenty of space.<p>

It was silent outside, and it struck them both as very romantic. Knowing that they were safe here, they held hands as they walked, enjoying the quiet and the company. Jack had never been happier than he was right now; he knew that he'd done the right thing in asking Ennis to come here.

They reached a bench and sat down, huddling close together for warmth, and Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder, feeling Ennis slip an arm around him and squeeze his waist. He smiled and sighed happily.

"This is really nice, isn't it?" he said quietly, and Ennis nodded.

"Sure is. You've got a real nice place here, Jack." Both of them remembered their thoughts of Ennis moving here on a more permanent basis, but they didn't want to have such a serious conversation right now; they just wanted to spend some time together.

"I know. I'm really glad you're here, Ennis." Their free hands linked together and Jack played with Ennis's fingers, his heart full of happiness. "Love you."

Ennis pressed his lips into Jack's hair, holding him close. "Love you too, darlin'." Jack smiled.

"I like that name for me, you know. Sounds...right, you know?"

"Mmm..." Then a thought occurred to Ennis, and he pulled back slightly. Jack looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes searching Ennis's face.

Ennis looked at Jack warily. "It's just...me callin' you that...I hope you don't think that I see you as a girl or nothin'. I mean...all this ain't easy for me, so...I hope you don't think I'm tryin' to deny it by callin' you names like that."

Jack's eyes widened, and he shuffled to face Ennis. "Bud...where'd this come from?"

Ennis shrugged, biting at a hangnail. "Just...don't want ya thinkin' I'm treatin' you as a girl." Jack smiled at how endearing he was when he was nervous.

"I don't think that, Ennis. Could a girl do to you what I do?" he asked with a grin, and Ennis nervously smiled back.

"Well, no...I dunno why I'm thinkin' all this. Just came up on me just now."

Jack took his hand. "Well, don't worry. I know you don't see me as a girl, and I like that name for me. Do you feel like a girl when I call you 'sweetheart'?" Ennis shook his head, and Jack continued. "There you go. It doesn't matter as long as we love each other. We're two guys, Ennis...and that's just the way it is."

Ennis looked into his eyes. "You gotta know...I ain't ashamed of us. I don't like havin' to deny what you mean to me back at college..." Jack covered his mouth with a hand.

"It's okay, Ennis. I know how you feel, and that's all I care about." He pressed his lips to Ennis's, trying to reassure him, and Ennis began to relax. He trusted Jack with all his heart and would do absolutely anything for him.

They kissed for a few more seconds, and Jack pulled away, eyes glittering. "How weird would it be if I was a girl, huh?"

Ennis smiled, now feeling a little braver. "Well...you've been known to moan like a girl when we're doin' it..."

Jack's mouth fell open in mock hurt. "Hey! What do you mean, I moan like a girl? I don't do that at all!"

Ennis smirked. "Sure do, bud. Heard you myself." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I don't moan like a girl, asshole!" He tackled Ennis and they fell off the bench and into the snow. He tried to pin Ennis down but he wriggled out of his grip and started running. Jack got up and ran after him.

"Get back here so I can teach you a lesson!" he called after him, but Ennis kept going, occasionally pausing to grin at him and set off again before he could reach him.

Jack managed to catch up to him around the back of the house, and he jumped onto Ennis's back, knocking him down into the snow again. They rolled around together, grabbing fistfuls of snow and washing each other's faces with it. When they ran out of energy, they just lay there, not caring about the wet seeping into their clothes. Jack gazed up into Ennis's face as they held each other.

"I love you," he said, the words effortlessly slipping from his mouth. Ennis smiled down at him.

"I love you too, darlin'." He leaned down and planted his mouth on Jack's, pushing his tongue in to find his lover's and feeling him moan. Jack wound his arms around Ennis's back and melted into the kiss, feeling completely safe as Ennis held him.

They kissed slowly for several minutes, and then Jack began to feel his back becoming wet. "Mmm...Ennis, hang on," he mumbled into his mouth, and Ennis pulled away. "I'm getting wet here, can we go inside?"

"Oh, sure. Come on." He got up and extended a hand, helping Jack up and then leading him back to the house. They made themselves some hot chocolate and changed into dry clothes, sitting in front of the fire in one of the side rooms. They sat on the floor with their backs to the sofa and curled up together, enjoying the warmth after the bitter cold of the outside world. They'd had a lot of fun rolling around in the snow, but this was much better for them. Jack sighed and shuffled a little.

"I had a lot of fun today, Ennis," he said softly, looking up at him, and Ennis smiled.

"Me too, bud. Sorry if I acted a little weird..."

Jack shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I love you, and you love me, and that's all we need to know, right? Nothing else matters." He kissed Ennis's cheek and settled down again, watching the flames dance and cast strange and beautiful shadows on the walls.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 2003<em>

It was Christmas Eve, and the residents of the manor were scattered around the house, wrapping their presents for everybody. Jack was in their room and Ennis was in the library. Both of them had bought their gifts before leaving Amherst, and had kept them hidden fairly well. They were quite nervous about their gifts for each other, but they had a feeling that it would be okay.

Ennis finished wrapping his present for Jack and held it in his hand, heart beating a little quickly. He'd gone over it in his head a million times, remembering how they had talked about it and the conclusion they had come to. They had decided to keep things as they were for now, and he was in no hurry to change that, but he wanted to make some kind of gesture to Jack. He had a feeling that Jack would appreciate the sentiment. He really wanted to give Jack some kind of indication of the depth of his feelings, and this seemed like the perfect way.

Meanwhile, in their room, Jack was going over the same thing in his head. He looked down at his present for Ennis and thought over what they had already decided. He knew that they were keeping things as they were for now, but he still wanted to do this. It didn't have to mean that things had to change, if they ever would, but he wanted this. He didn't know if the law would ever change for them, but this would be a great symbolic gesture all the same.

He sighed to himself and put his wrapped presents in his closet, hoping that Ennis would like his gift. He then left the room in time to see Ennis approaching from the stairway. They smiled when they saw each other.

"Hey, bud," said Jack, noting that Ennis was carrying a number of gifts in his arms and was struggling slightly. "You need help with those?"

Ennis shook his head, smiling appreciatively. "Nah, I'm good, thanks. Just gonna get these in there an' I'll be down in a minute. You wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure. I'll be out here." He kissed Ennis's cheek and leaned against the wall, thinking about his present. Within a couple of minutes, Ennis was back outside and in his arms, kissing him softly. Hand in hand, they walked downstairs in search of food. The kitchen was again empty, so they made some hot tomato soup for themselves with crusty bread, and sat at the table together, looking into each other's eyes as they ate and smiling at each other. Both of them were thinking of their gifts for each other and how the other might react. They were both pretty sure that their present would be appreciated. They had gotten each other a present to open in front of the family, but their other gift for each other would be opened when they were alone.

As they continued to eat, the mood turned playful, and they were soon feeding each other spoonfuls of soup and pieces of bread. Jack had a heart-warming smile on his face that Ennis just loved to see. They occasionally leaned across to each other and kissed for a few seconds, before going back to their food.

When they were done, they cleared up after themselves and went for another walk in the snow. They sat on the same bench and made out for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet out here. Jack pulled back and looked into Ennis's deep brown eyes.

"You having a good time out here, Ennis?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded. He truly was happy to be here, and he was very grateful to Jack.

"Yeah, real good. Thanks again, Jack...for doin' all this for me. Don't know what I woulda done if you hadn't invited me here. I was in a real mess back there, with my dad disownin' me an' everythin'..." He sighed. "Just...I'm real happy that I've got you."

Jack smiled, his blue eyes striking against the white blanket of snow behind him. "You're always gonna have me, Ennis. I promise. I love you, cowboy." He leaned in for another kiss and Ennis was happy to give one, or several. Jack's gloved hands slid up Ennis's chest and locked around his neck, his fingers lacing together, and Ennis slipped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Despite the cold weather all around them, they were warm and comfortable and had no inclination to move just yet. Their tongues played together between their mouths and they pressed ever closer, until Jack's body was pushing up right against Ennis's. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Mmm...I think we've found a good way to keep warm out here," Jack commented, smiling widely. Ennis couldn't help but smile back and touch his face.

"I think you're right, Jack." They exchanged one more kiss and slid away a little, holding hands and sighing together.

"I'm gettin' cold now, though," Jack admitted, grinning sheepishly, and Ennis laughed a little.

"Come on, let's go back." He got up and pulled Jack up with him. They slowly made their way back to the manor, swinging their joined hands and talking softly. When they got back, they found Jack's parents in the kitchen, and were informed that the whole family was scattered around the house, so decided to go back to their room for some privacy.

When they were naked and under the covers, Jack looked into Ennis's eyes as he slowly pushed in. As they moved together, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately, the pace quickening and the desire building. When they had their release, they held on for dear life and moaned in unison. And when they were done, they stroked each other's faces and whispered soft words to each other, before settling in for an afternoon nap together. All was right with the world as they lay there, and their dreams were of each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_December 25th, 2003_

On Christmas morning, Ennis was awoken by a series of kisses on his body, travelling down his chest. He lifted the covers to see Jack's dark hair moving around, and he was heading south. Ennis smiled to himself at how Jack was always all over him; it made him feel loved and wanted. He sighed and ruffled Jack's hair. "Mornin' to you too," he said in amusement, and Jack looked up at him. His blue eyes were full of sleep but he was definitely interested in doing something this morning.

"Hey, cowboy. Kind of busy down here..." Ennis laughed quietly, his hand gently gripping Jack's hair.

"I know, but...come here..." Jack crawled up his body and Ennis pulled him in for a kiss, but Jack scrunched up his face.

"Ugh, you've got morning breath. You need to clean your teeth..." Ennis smirked and tried to pull him in again.

"Come here, Jack..." But his lover shook his head.

"No way. I'm not kissing you while you've got that. Go clean your teeth." Ennis sighed and Jack crawled off him so he could get up, slapping his ass as he rose from the bed.

A couple of minutes later, Jack could hear the shower running, and Ennis emerged from the bathroom, naked. Jack's eyes raked over his body and he was becoming aroused.

"Now that's a fine sight first thing in the morning," he mused, and Ennis held out his hands.

"You comin'?" Jack grinned and quickly joined him. They fit comfortably into the large stall and Jack looked into Ennis's eyes.

"You know...we've never done it in the shower before...you wanna change that?" he whispered, eyes glittering with lust, and Ennis found that he liked the notion.

"Hmm...maybe. C'mere..." He brought their mouths together and Jack immediately buried his hands in Ennis's curls, massaging the back of his head. He then broke his mouth away and pressed his lips to Ennis's ear.

"You wanna know the first dream I ever had about you?" They'd never actually spoken about this before; they didn't like to revisit that first month often, when things had been so shaky and uncertain. Ennis nodded, his hands dropping to Jack's ass.

"Sure..."

"Well...you remember that night when you came out of the bathroom, and I caught you with that towel around your waist?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Jack whispered the contents of his dream, and Ennis could feel himself becoming aroused.

"That what you want?" he said breathlessly, feeling Jack's hands running all over his skin.

Jack's teeth pulled at his earlobe. "Yeah. Fuck me in the shower, Ennis...please..." Ennis shivered all over and he pulled away to look into Jack's eyes. The look in them alone was enough to send him crazy.

"You got it." He pushed Jack back to the tiles and tried to push him upwards, but it didn't work as well as Jack had dreamt it. They compromised by Ennis picking Jack up and into his arms, where Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist. They pressed back to the tiles and Ennis started to find a way into Jack from this position. He found that wonderful opening that seemed to be shaped especially for him and started to push in, hearing Jack gasp a little as they connected. He pushed further upwards until he was in all the way, and Jack grabbed onto him for dear life.

"Ennis...oh God...come on, move..." Ennis held Jack tightly and thrust slowly up into him, trying to go up as far as he could from this position. It seemed to be working, for Jack buried his face in his neck and groaned. "Uhh...Ennis..."

Ennis responded by kissing at Jack's neck, then biting softly at his skin. Jack squirmed in his arms and started shaking with pleasure. "Jack...darlin'..." Ennis was whispering as he thrust a little quicker. "Love how you feel like this..."

"Me too," Jack managed to gasp out as Ennis found his sweet spot and made full advantage of it. He groaned again and could feel himself nearing the edge. He was hard as a rock and wouldn't even need to be touched to achieve an orgasm; not with the way Ennis was pushing in deep. "Ennis...you fuck so good..."

"So do you...darlin', I..." His words were cut off when he kept touching on that special place inside Jack that made all the pain worthwhile. He relentlessly thrust into it again and again and Jack finally gave in, spilling in between their stomachs and moaning loudly. Ennis could feel Jack's legs shaking around him and he had his own release, holding desperately onto Jack and hoping that they wouldn't fall to the floor when this was over.

They rode it out together, and Ennis could feel Jack sagging in his arms, as if his bones had disappeared. Jack's legs slid from around Ennis's waist and he stood there, still holding onto him. After a few moments, their sense returned to them and they pulled away to look into each other's eyes. Jack had a dreamy smile on his face.

"You like that, darlin'?" Ennis asked softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from Jack's forehead affectionately, and Jack nodded, letting his head drop back to Ennis's shoulder. Their encounter had exhausted him, but he was happy and satisfied.

"Mmm...sure did. Merry Christmas, Ennis," he said tiredly, and Ennis rubbed his back, feeling how relaxed he was now after their escapades in here.

"You too, Jack. But we can't stay in here forever." Jack nodded against his shoulder but didn't move, so Ennis turned the water off and lifted Jack back into his arms, carrying him out of the stall and drying him off with a towel. A quick blast of water to Jack's face woke him up again, and he finally responded.

"Okay, I'm awake." Ennis laughed and kissed him.

"Come on, let's get outta here." They got dressed and headed downstairs, their minds turning to the day ahead and the presents they had for each other.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, the entire family gathered in the living room, in front of a huge Christmas tree from their own property. There were easily thirty people in here, Ennis could see, and he truly felt like one of the family now. This was the biggest room in the house, full of cosy corners and comfortable sofas. He was very grateful to Jack for bringing him here and he hoped that his secret present for Jack would be enough to pay him back for it.<p>

The family split off into groups, dividing by their individual family groups. Ennis sat with Jack, his parents and his siblings. They happily watched Karen and Richard exchange jewellery and a watch, and they saw the looks of delight on Becky and Katie as they opened their dolls and craft sets. James and his girlfriend Emily exchanged gifts with smiles on their faces and the boys took note of how happy they were after a few years together.

It was then time for Ennis and Jack to exchange their first gifts; the ones that they felt comfortable sharing in front of the family. They faced each other and swapped presents, smiling nervously and being watched by the others. They unwrapped the gifts and both of them fell silent.

Jack's gift to Ennis was something that had been done a little while ago. They had gotten Lureen to take their picture a couple of weeks after getting together, and until now had been in Jack's nightstand. Now it was in a beautiful mahogany frame that was perfect for the nightstand. Ennis lifted his head to thank Jack, but Jack was distracted by his gift. Ennis had given him a plaque with a poem about love:

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest._

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight._

_Never have I fallen_

_But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away._

Jack was utterly speechless as he stared at the plaque, and he looked up into Ennis's eyes. "Ennis..." He didn't know what to say. "I..."

Ennis bit at a hangnail. "Just...was wanderin' around town a little while ago while you was in class, an' I saw it...thought it was perfect for you." Jack nodded, still speechless.

"Thank you...it's beautiful." He leaned across and wrapped one arm around Ennis, hugging him tightly and feeling like his heart would burst with happiness. Ennis squeezed him and boldly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the picture, Jack," he whispered in his ear. Jack nodded against him and they pulled apart, smiling a little shakily at each other. Jack's parents smiled at each other. Jack eagerly showed them the plaque, and they could see how happy he was, thanks to Ennis. He gazed down at the wonderful words that Ennis had given him, knowing that every single one was meant. He thought of his private gift for Ennis and how much he loved him. He hoped that his present for Ennis would make him happy.

When all of the presents had been exchanged and unwrapped, the whole family set their presents aside and decided to split off for the day. Jack's parents took the younger children to the stables and his aunt and uncles all went off outside to spend some private time together. Ennis and Jack were alone in the house and opted to go back to bed for some afternoon delight. They rolled around on their bed fully clothed and kissed passionately, enjoying the feeling of being here together. After a few minutes, Jack pulled away.

"Ennis, I've got an idea..." He kissed Ennis again and saw him raise his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Jack shuffled a little and played with Ennis's curls.

"Well...what if we pulled the quilt off the bed, put it in front of the fire, and...?" He looked at Ennis meaningfully, and he got the message.

"Sounds good to me, Jack. Let's do it." He caught the look on Jack's face and grinned. "You know what I mean." They got up off the bed and pulled the quilt off, placing it in front of the fire and smiling at each other. Jack stepped around to Ennis and took his hands.

"Come on, cowboy." He pulled Ennis down to the quilt and they got themselves comfortable, glancing at the flames and feeling warm. "Mmm..." Jack sighed, and he turned to face Ennis. Their bodies were buried in the quilt and they tangled their legs together. They lay on their sides and Jack touched Ennis's cheek.

"You have a good Christmas, Ennis?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded, kissing Jack's fingers.

"Yeah, Jack. I gotta say...best Christmas I've ever had. Thanks again." Jack just smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too." They leaned in and kissed gently, smiling softly at each other when they pulled apart. Ennis then pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "I've got an idea...could you turn onto your other side?"

Jack looked at him and smiled. "Sure." He did as he was asked and Ennis spooned up behind him, shuffling upwards so he could still see the fire from behind Jack. He slipped an arm around Jack and hugged him.

"Ain't this nice?" Ennis whispered, his breath tickling Jack's hair. He heard Jack sigh happily.

"Sure is. You always get good ideas, Ennis." He shuffled backwards into Ennis and closed his eyes. He loved having sex with Ennis, but he also loved it when they just held each other and relaxed. It was a sign of how their feelings for each other went far beyond sex, and Jack loved it. He then remembered his present for Ennis.

"Hey, bud?" he asked softly, and Ennis kissed the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"I, um...I've got another present for you, but...I wanted to give it to you when we're alone. Could we do that later?"

"Sure. I, uh...I've got another present for you too. We can swap those later, if you want. Thanks again for that frame."

Jack smiled to himself. "Thanks for that plaque, cowboy. Really nice of you."

"Just 'cos I love ya," Ennis whispered into his ear, and they fell silent, just watching the flames.

* * *

><p>Later, after a large Christmas dinner with the family and plenty of snowball fights with the kids, the family decided to call it a day and go upstairs. Ennis had thoroughly enjoyed this day, and he had never had so much fun before. He found himself wishing that he could live here permanently, but he just didn't know how to go about asking Jack, and he was scared that Jack's parents would say no.<p>

Still, as he looked around at the others during dinner, he felt sure that he was included and welcomed into this family now, and he wished that he could introduce Jack to his parents and have him welcomed in Wyoming, but that wasn't likely to happen now. He tried not to let it get to him too much, but he knew that Jack could tell how miserable it made him.

During the evening, they had all gone back to the large living room and settled into cosy chairs and sofas. He and Jack had been curled up together in a loveseat in the corner, drinking wine and talking softly. Even though the family had been in the room at the time, the lights had been low and they had felt like they were the only ones in there. It had been very romantic to sit together and watch the crackling fire, and Ennis hoped that maybe one day they could do the same thing in a home of their own. Maybe it would happen one day.

When the evening wound down and everybody started going upstairs, Ennis pulled Jack up off the sofa and touched his face gently. "You wanna go up, bud?"

Jack nodded, his face leaning into Ennis's hand and a soft smile on his face. "Sure. Let's just get these glasses away and go on up, okay?" They disposed of their glasses and headed up the stairs, hand in hand. They reached their room and Jack locked it behind them. Their eyes met and Ennis smiled, opening up his arms. Jack moved into them and was wrapped up securely, Ennis's mouth planting itself on his. They kissed for a few seconds and Jack slid his hands up Ennis's chest. Remembering that they had another gift for each other, he prised his mouth away.

"Mmm, Ennis...we got another present for each other, right?" Ennis nodded and kissed him again.

"Right. Um...let's get 'em." They broke apart from each other and went into their closets, retrieving the small packages and heading for the bed. They sat on the end and faced each other.

"You wanna go first or what?" Jack asked, turning his present nervously in his hands. Ennis shrugged.

"We could go at the same time." Jack nodded and they swapped gifts, their hands shaking a little. Ennis unwrapped the paper from his and revealed a small jewellery box in black velvet. He tried to swallow down his surprise, not least because he knew that he'd given Jack exactly the same thing.

He opened the box and his heart skipped a beat. Inside was a beautiful silver ring; a simple band with a delicate ivy pattern running along the outside. His breath caught in his throat and he honestly didn't know what to say. He looked up at Jack, but he was distracted by his gift, and Ennis remembered.

Jack too was speechless as he looked into his own box. It was a silver ring very like the one he'd given Ennis, right down to the ivy pattern. He couldn't believe it; he and Ennis had given each other matching rings without realising it. He looked up at his lover, who was also stunned. "Ennis..."

"I...we both..." They moved towards each other and kissed, knowing what these rings meant and how special they were. When they pulled away, Jack cupped Ennis's cheek.

"I can't believe it, cowboy...we both got each other the same thing..."

"I know..." Ennis looked into Jack's eyes with wonder. They reached into their boxes and pulled out their rings. It was then that they noticed a difference between the two. Jack looked at the inner part of his band and saw the inscription from Ennis.

_To my darlin', love you always_

Jack's eyes threatened to fill with tears as he saw the words, and he was unable to speak. Meanwhile, Ennis was examining his own ring, seeing Jack's inscription.

_To my cowboy, love you forever_

Their eyes met again and they kissed firmly, their tongues meeting and their lips smashing against each other. Breaking apart, they could see in each other's eyes that they'd done the right thing. Ennis swallowed.

"Jack, I...I dunno if they'll ever let guys like us get married, but...just in case they don't...I wanted you to have that." Jack nodded, nuzzling his face against Ennis's.

"I know, Ennis. I was thinking the same thing when I got yours." He pulled his face away and a thought occurred to him. "You wanna swap these?"

A smile spread across Ennis's face and he nodded. They took hold of each other's rings and slid them onto each other's ring finger, but on their right hands. With nobody back at college knowing about them, apart from Lureen, they didn't yet feel secure enough to put the rings on the correct finger, but this was good too. Maybe one day they would feel comfortable enough to swap the rings over to their left hands. They hadn't even been together for a whole year yet, but they had all of that to come.

When the rings had been placed on their fingers, their eyes met again and they leaned in for another kiss, their hands on each other's faces. They fell back onto the bed and shuffled upwards, needing to connect and feel their love once more. The night passed in a blur of passion until they were finally sated, and they lay there, stroking each other's skin.

"I love you," Jack whispered, his eyes gazing into Ennis's. His lover smiled back at him, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, darlin'."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack woke up early and saw that Ennis was still asleep next to him, so he decided to stretch his legs a little. He slid out of bed and pulled on his pyjama pants and an oversized shirt, checking the bedside clock as he did so; it was almost seven, so it wasn't likely that anybody would be around just yet. He crept out of the room and down the hall to the stairs, wondering if his parents might be up yet; his father was usually up early to take care of the horses.<p>

Down in the kitchen, he was surprised to see his mother up, making herself some juice. "Hey, ma."

She turned and smiled. "Morning, sweetie. What are you doing up so early?"

Jack shrugged and went for the juice himself, pouring himself a glass. "Just woke up early and decided to stretch my legs. Ennis is still asleep, so..."

Karen nodded and they sat at the kitchen island. "Right. Your dad's outside with the horses, and I think everybody else is still asleep." As Jack lifted his right hand to take a sip of the juice, she noticed his ring. "Jack, what's that on your finger?"

Realising what she was asking about, Jack went bright red. "Oh, um...Ennis gave me it last night, in our room after we came up. I happened to give him one too, just like this." He smiled, looking down at the ring. "We got each other the same thing without realising it."

His mother smiled at this, seeing in Jack's eyes how happy he was. "Oh, Jack...that's wonderful. And that's a real nice ring." Jack smiled back and took it off, handing it to her so she could see the inscription. She read it and smiled even further. "This is beautiful, Jack. What about the one you gave Ennis? Does that have an inscription?"

Jack nodded as he took the ring back and put it back on his finger. "Yeah, it does. I'm sure he'd show it to you if you asked him." She smiled and then looked thoughtful.

"How come it's on your right hand? I thought those kinds of rings had to be on your left hand."

"Um, well...thing is, we talked about that. Back at college, Lureen's the only one who knows about us, and we're not ready yet to tell other people. So...we just don't want to deal with a load of questions yet. We're happy with the way things are, so...we don't want to make too many big steps, you know?"

Karen nodded, seeing the logic in this. "That makes sense. I know that things are still kind of new for you guys, so...it's important not to do too much at once. And...it may be that other students won't be so friendly when they find out. Even though they're your friends now, if they found out that you two are gay...they could change their opinions of you very quickly. Things like that just happen." She put a hand on his arm. "But I'm sure it'll be fine, Jack. You two can look after yourselves, right?"

"Yeah, we can. We'll be alright, ma." Jack smiled at her. "I'm really glad we've got you guys supporting us."

"We will always support you, Jack, and anybody who you choose to live your life with. We can see that Ennis is good to you, so he gets our blessing." She bit her lip. "Listen, Jack...there was something your father and I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" he asked, sipping his juice.

"Well...since you and Ennis are pretty serious, and since he...doesn't really have anywhere else to go during the holidays, we'd like to make him an offer."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What, ma?"

She clasped her hands together on the island. "Well...if he wants to...we'd like to offer him this place as his new home."

Jack's mouth opened slightly in shock. "What do you mean, ma?" She smiled at him.

"If he wants, he can come and live here with us during Christmas and the summer. He can stay in your room with you, like he is now. And he can live here for free, but your dad wants him to help with the horses. I figured that it'd be okay, since Ennis loves the horses anyway. What do you think?"

Jack was silent for a few moments, but then got up and went around the island, hugging his mother tightly. She hugged back and smiled.

"Mama, that's...that's great. Thank you." She squeezed him and he kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Jack. I just said that we'd support you in any way we could. And he's a wonderful person...he sure treats you well and I know you're happy. We'd be proud to have him as part of our family."

Jack pulled away and smiled at her. "Thank you, mama. I'll ask him. Maybe not just yet, though...he's still kind of torn up about his dad disowning him. So...I'll give it some time. But I will ask him, I promise."

She nodded. "Alright. Are you going back to bed or getting up?" Jack looked at the clock; it was now half past seven.

"I think I'll go and see if Ennis is up. If he's awake...we'll be down in about an hour." He gave a sheepish grin and she smiled.

"Okay, sweetie. See you later then." He kissed her cheek and drained his glass before leaving the room and heading upstairs. He stripped again and slipped into bed, sliding an arm around Ennis from behind and hearing him make a low noise. Jack kissed the back of his neck and felt him come to life. Ennis rolled over and blearily opened his eyes, and they were soon kissing dozily, holding each other and tangling their legs together underneath the sheets. Jack was happy to have Ennis here with him, and he hoped that Ennis would say yes to staying here permanently. That would make his life complete.

* * *

><p>That evening, the whole family was back in the large living room, drinking mulled wine and listening to carols on the radio in the corner. Ennis and Jack were curled up on the loveseat together, Jack's head resting on Ennis's shoulder. He was slightly sleepy and very comfortable here, and Ennis felt completely at peace with the familiar weight leaning on him. He slipped his right arm around Jack and touched his hand, their rings clinking softly and glimmering in the firelight.<p>

Jack smiled. "These look great, don't they? Really nice..."

"Mmm, sure do." Ennis planted a kiss in Jack's hair and sipped his wine. "Still can't believe we had the same idea an' didn't realise it." It was as if they had read each other's mind.

"I can believe it," Jack said softly, and Ennis looked at him. Jack moved his head to look into his eyes. "Sort of makes sense that we're so in tune with each other, right? I like it."

Ennis looked back at Jack for a few seconds, digesting his words, and then he smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Does make sense." He squeezed Jack's hand. "Love you."

Jack's eyes shone in the firelight. "I love you too." They kissed softly and settled down again, drinking their wine and watching the flames dance. Ennis once again marvelled at how such a large room full of people could still feel so intimate, like it was just him and Jack in here. He smiled to himself and drank some more wine.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack spoke up again. "Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you think they'll ever let guys like us get married? Like...legally?"

Ennis thought about it. To tell the truth, he didn't know, but he sure hoped so. He would love to marry Jack one day; he wanted that more than anything. It would be incredible for them to stand up and take their vows in front of family and friends and declare to them all that this was for life, and that they weren't ashamed of who they loved. He wanted to see both of their names on a marriage certificate, stating that they were legally married and that they deserved equal treatment from their country.

But some niggling part of him thought that maybe it might not happen; there were still a lot of people out there who saw them as inferior and unworthy of something like marriage, and it would take a lot to change that. He didn't want to shoot down Jack's hope, not when he was wishing for the same thing.

"I dunno, bud," he admitted, running a hand along Jack's arm. "I sure hope so, 'cos you know I'd marry you in a heartbeat, but..." He felt Jack nod against him, and he knew that he understood what he meant.

"I know, Ennis. I'd do it too if they'd let us, but...we can't go getting our hopes up. Might not even happen..."

"Least we still have these," Ennis reminded him, clasping his hand over Jack's so that their rings touched again, and Jack smiled.

"Yeah...they're real special. Like...we can commit to each other because we want to, not because society expects us to, like with straight couples. We can do things our way."

"Right. I think that means more to us right now, don't it?" Ennis said softly, giving Jack another loving squeeze.

"Sure does, Ennis," replied Jack, snuggling in closer to Ennis's chest and smiling. "But...I promise, if they ever let us do it for real...I'm all for it."

"Me too, darlin'." Just then, a familiar Christmas song came on the radio and a few of the other couples got up to dance slowly, including Jack's parents. The boys watched them for a moment, and then looked at each other. Without saying anything, they put their glasses down and got up, moving a little away from the loveseat and towards the large window, where snow was silently falling. They looked into each other's eyes and Ennis slid one arm around Jack's waist, while Jack brought one hand to Ennis's shoulder. They pressed in close, twined their free hands together on Ennis's chest and started slowly moving to the music.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on  
>Our troubles will be out of sight (my Lord)<em>

Jack rested his head on Ennis's chest as they swayed to the music, thinking about their time together so far and what the next year might bring them. Both of them were looking to the future, and they only wanted to spend it with each other.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yuletide gay<br>From now on  
>Our troubles will be miles away<em>

They couldn't say that there wouldn't be tough times ahead for them, but they could promise to be there for each other. They had been through a lot already, and would probably go through a lot more, but they were ready for it. Their bond was stronger than ever now and it could withstand anything.

_Here we are as in olden days_  
><em>Happy golden days of yore<em>  
><em>Faithful friends who are dear to us<em>  
><em>Gather near to us once more<em>

Ennis wondered what things might be like when they were older and had been together a long time. He hoped that they would still be as close as they were now.

_Through the years_  
><em>We all will be together<em>  
><em>If the Fates allow (allow)<em>  
><em>Hang a shining star<em>  
><em>Upon the highest bough<em>  
><em>And have yourself<em>  
><em>A merry little Christmas right now<em>

Jack looked at his ring as his hand was held, and he smiled. He knew now that he and Ennis were meant to be together, and they always would be. He no longer had any doubts about their ability to cope with whatever came their way. He pressed himself closer to Ennis and closed his eyes as they moved, feeling loved and happy. Both of them knew in that moment that everything was going to be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_December 31st, 2003_

It was New Year's Eve, and the family were preparing for a house party. Jack's older female relatives were making a lot of food in the kitchen, the men were organising drinks and Ennis and Jack had been tasked with keeping an eye on the kids. They were in the living room and trying to entertain them by playing board games on the floor. Jack kept cheating on purpose and the kids were telling him off, which made Ennis look at him with affection. Maybe one day, they could somehow have children of their own. There were ways for gay couples to have families these days. But that would be way into the future; there was no need to worry himself over it yet.

At around one in the afternoon, they were relieved of their duties by Jack's aunt and retired up to their room for a couple of hours. They rolled around on their bed and stripped off until they were naked. To Jack's surprise, Ennis then rolled him over onto his front, and Jack thought that he was going to fuck him from behind. They'd never done it that way before.

But instead of doing that, Ennis just sank onto him and lay there, covering him with his warmth and nuzzling into the back of his neck. Jack was surprised by this, but it wasn't unwelcome. He loved to feel that weight on him, like a protective blanket. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. He could hear Ennis making low sounds in his throat as he gently kissed the back of his neck.

"You okay, Ennis?" he asked softly, and he felt a nod against his back.

"Mmmhmm. Just fine, darlin'..." He sighed low and placed his hands on the backs of Jack's shoulder blades. "Just...wanted to feel you."

Jack thought this over, but decided not to comment. Ennis occasionally got into a mood where he just wanted to hold him and feel his body, even if it didn't lead to sex. He brought his arms up to the pillow in front of his head and loosely folded them there. After a moment, Ennis too brought his arms up to cover his, linking their fingers together. Jack smiled at the sight of their rings side by side.

"This is real nice, Ennis," he whispered, and he felt a kiss at the back of his neck.

"Sure is..." Jack then felt Ennis growing hard against him, pushing against his ass, and he grinned.

"Hey...feels like you're up to starting something there, cowboy." Ennis made a low purring noise.

"Mmm, maybe..."

Jack felt Ennis shift on top of him, and he heard the lubricant being opened behind him. He shivered with anticipation and he felt Ennis get into position. He felt his cheeks being slowly pulled apart, and he felt Ennis rubbing his skin. He vaguely wondered if it would hurt in this position. Ennis seemed to sense his nerves.

"S'alright, Jack...I ain't gonna hurt ya..."

"I know, Ennis. Just...be careful, okay?" He felt Ennis slowly begin to push into him, and he spread his legs a little wider to help. Ennis slid into him and let out a low groan that went straight to Jack's groin. They rose up off the bed together and started to move together, Jack pushing back to meet his lover's thrusts and bracing his elbows on the bed. He put his head down and scrunched his eyes shut as they pushed towards each other. It was quick and rough but Jack loved it. He would always prefer it when they took it slowly and romantic, but this was good once in a while.

They climaxed simultaneously and then collapsed onto the bed together, panting for breath and relaxing as Ennis softly kissed Jack's neck.

"That was good," Jack gasped out, feeling satisfied and warm all over.

"Sure was..."

A few hours later, after they had had some sleep, they decided to take a shower and change for the party. Jack dressed in a deep blue denim shirt that brought out his eyes and Ennis chose a white plaid shirt. Jack smiled at him as he flattened his collar.

"You look really good, cowboy. Can't wait to get it off you later, though." Ennis grinned and they kissed.

"Same to you, darlin'." He sighed happily. "Let's go an' spend some time with the family, huh?"

"Yep." They kissed a couple of more times and then headed downstairs to join the others. Everybody was in smart yet casual clothes and were milling around, drinking wine and eating bits of food. The pair of them got a drink and some chips before walking around and talking to the members of the family. They ended up at the kitchen counter with Jessica, talking to her about college. She was planning to go herself next year, and they were happy to give her tips.

At quarter to midnight, they all went into the living room and gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square. Ennis and Jack sat half-facing each other, getting ready for their midnight kiss.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." everybody chanted at the same time, and when the New Year hit, everybody cheered and the couples kissed. Jack turned to Ennis, a heart-warming smile on his face.

"C'mere, cowboy..." He pulled Ennis towards him and into a kiss, their lips firmly pressing together and their tongues meeting. They kissed a few times and then broke apart a little.

"Happy New Year, Ennis," Jack murmured, looking into his eyes. Ennis touched his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Jack." They kissed again and spent a little longer with the family, giving greetings all around and stating that they would be sleeping in late. Ennis had a feeling that Jack was planning for them to do more than sleep tonight, and possibly tomorrow too.

Sure enough, Jack was all over him as soon as their door was shut, kissing him and running his hands everywhere. He responded in kind, pushing Jack back towards the bed and following him onto it and lying with him, slowly making love to him and mentally promising himself and Jack that even though the last few months had been wonderful, the year to come would be the best of their lives.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, Jack was stirred from sleep by movement in the bed, and he turned onto his other side to see Ennis shifting restlessly, clearly having a nightmare.<p>

"_No, Dad! Leave him alone!" He tried to fight off his father's friend, but he was far too strong. All he could do was watch as his father approached Jack with a tire iron, a murderous look on his face. Jack backed away, looking terrified, but there was nowhere to run. Ennis strained against his captor, but it was no good. Jack backed up to the wall as Ennis's father came nearer, and he flicked his eyes to Ennis's face._

"_You're gonna go to hell, boy," the older man spat, gripping his weapon tightly. Ennis's heart was racing and he desperately tried to break free. Jack looked straight into Ennis's eyes, trying to tell him that everything would be alright, but Ennis wanted to save him._

"_Jack..." he choked out, tears gathering in his eyes._

"_It's okay, Ennis..." Jack said softly. "It's all gonna be okay..." He then mouthed two words. "Love you."_

_Ennis kept trying to break himself free, but then his heart nearly stopped when his father reached Jack and swung. Jack clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, one hand on the ground._

"_Jack!" He stared in horror as his father hit Jack on his back, knocking him down properly. Jack lay face down, completely still. All thoughts were wiped clean from Ennis's head when the dreaded tire iron made contact with Jack's head, and he thought that he would throw up right there. "Jack..."_

_His father spat on the ground, and then signalled to his friend, who released Ennis and followed him out of the barn. Ennis dropped to his knees beside Jack and turned him over, feeling relieved when he saw Jack's eyes open._

"_Ennis..."_

_He cupped Jack's cheek. "Don't worry, Jack. I'm gonna call an ambulance." He got his phone out, but Jack weakly put a hand on his arm._

"_Too late," he gasped out. "Hurts too much...my head..."_

"_Jack, you can't go dyin' on me...we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, remember? You can't bail on me now; you promised," Ennis choked, tears spilling onto Jack's chest._

"_Sorry, bud. I'm gonna have to break that promise. Don't wanna, but..." Jack brought his hand to Ennis's face. "I'm sorry. I'm...always gonna be with you. That's a promise I can keep." Ennis covered Jack's hand with his own._

"_I love you, Jack...gonna miss you so much..."_

"_Love you too, Ennis. I'm gonna be waiting for you." He pulled Ennis down to him for a kiss, and by now they were both crying. When they pulled away, Jack smiled softly up at him and then his eyes fluttered shut, the pain ripping into Ennis's heart._

By now, Ennis was breathing heavily and looking very distressed, so Jack leaned over him and took hold of his shoulder, shaking him. "Ennis, wake up. Ennis, come on!" He shook him a couple of times and then Ennis's eyes flew open. Jack touched his face gently. "Ennis?"

Ennis looked at him, and then his eyes grew watery. He opened his mouth but could hardly speak. "Jack, I..." Sensing that something bad had happened in his dream, Jack put an arm under his neck and brought him into a sitting position. He lifted Ennis's chin.

"It's okay, I'm here. What happened?" Ennis shakily reached out to him, and his hand found Jack's heartbeat.

"I...it was my dad..."

"What did he do?" Jack asked softly, and Ennis gulped.

"Cornered you...had a tire iron. His friend held me back so I couldn't do nothin'...I had to watch him...he got you on the head..." He covered his eyes with a shaky hand and Jack could see how badly it had scared him. He sighed and simply put his arms around Ennis, rubbing his back and making shushing noises to try and soothe him.

"It's alright, Ennis...it's okay. It wasn't real...he didn't get me. Calm down..."

"It was horrible, Jack...you were in pain...I couldn't do nothin'..."

"Shh...it's okay, Ennis. Come on, calm down..."

After a few minutes of shaking in Jack's arms, Ennis finally calmed down a little and pulled away. His face was tear-stained and Jack cupped his cheeks.

"Baby, it's okay," he whispered, the new endearment making its way past his lips. Ennis raised his eyes and sniffed.

"I ain't never lettin' him anywhere near you, Jack. Never...don't want him hurtin' you."

Jack gently kissed his lips and stroked his face. "That's fine, if it makes you feel better. Whatever you want. In the meantime, I'm gonna look after you. Come here..." He cupped Ennis's cheek and brought it to his cheek, then started to lie backwards onto the bed again, bringing Ennis with him. He put his arms back around Ennis and held him close as he buried his face in Jack's chest. He was still shaken up from the dream, and he slipped an arm around Jack, holding onto him desperately. Jack kept making soothing sounds and rubbed his back, not planning on letting go of him for the rest of the night.

His caring touch and words did the trick, for he felt Ennis calming down and eventually dropping off again. He pressed his lips to Ennis's hair and laid his head back onto his pillow, looking up at the ceiling and sighing to himself. This marked the first time that either of them had had a nightmare concerning their relationship, at least to his knowledge, and it was unsettling. He wasn't thinking about Ennis's father and what he could do if they ever did meet for real; he was more concerned with Ennis and how upset he'd been just now. Jack just wanted to hold him and never let go; protect him as much as he could and make sure that nothing bad happened to either of them. He couldn't guarantee this, but he could promise Ennis all the same. He had to let him know that he would always be here to take care of him.

* * *

><p>The day after New Year's, Ennis and Jack were in their room, packing for their return to Amherst. The new semester would be starting in a few days and they had to get going soon.<p>

Most of the day before had been spent in the room on their own, lying in bed as Jack held Ennis close. He'd quickly explained to his mother that they needed a little time on their own, and that Ennis had had an unsettling nightmare. She had understood and told him to take all the time they needed.

In bed, Ennis had burrowed close to Jack and told him a little more of how his father had been when he was growing up. He wasn't a particularly kind man, and his nightmare had made him feel worse. There was no way that he would ever let his father near Jack now, and Jack could understand this. If their positions were reversed, Jack knew that he would do the same thing.

They stood on either side of the bed now, folding their clothes and putting them into their suitcases. Jack kept glancing at Ennis, making sure that he was okay, and he seemed to be. He'd been fine today, spending time with Jack's sisters and looking in on the horses one last time. He seemed to have pushed the nightmare to the back of his mind for now, and Jack was happy for them to not mention it. He didn't want Ennis to relive it all over again if it had been as bad as he'd said.

He cleared his throat, searching for something to start a conversation. "Um...so Lureen called earlier. She said that she'd be back at college today. So...she'll be there when we get there."

Ennis looked up at him and nodded, smiling a little. "Right. Um...it'll take us two days, right?"

"Yeah. We could stay in motels or something on the road."

"Um...I ain't got a lot of money, Jack." Ennis was looking uncomfortable, so Jack went around the bed and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, I can cover it. No problem." He smiled encouragingly at Ennis, who nodded.

"Okay." He smiled back and dropped a quick kiss on Jack's mouth, making him grin. They went back to their suitcases and continued to pack.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on their door. "Come in," Jack called, and Jessica stepped in, dressed up against the cold outside.

"Hey, guys. Just wanted to say goodbye before we left." They smiled back at her and moved forward.

"Gonna miss you," said Jack as he hugged her, and she patted his back.

"I know, me too. Thank you, Jack. You really gave me the courage to admit who I am."

"I'm glad, honey. You take care, alright? And you can call whenever you want."

"I will." They broke apart and she turned to Ennis. "It was great to meet you, Ennis." She moved forward and hugged him.

"Yeah, you too. Hope you find someone special of your own," he told her, looking at Jack and smiling. She squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you. I know you guys have got something good, and I hope I can find that too."

"I reckon you will," said Jack, smiling back at Ennis. She let him go and sighed.

"Okay, I better go then. See you, guys." She kissed them both on the cheek and left the room. Jack looked at Ennis and smiled.

"She's right...we've got something good here, haven't we?" Ennis nodded and opened his arms, coaxing Jack into them.

"Yeah, we do." He leaned down and kissed Jack gently, bringing one hand to the back of Jack's neck and feeling him sigh into his mouth in contentment. The feeling always went straight to Ennis's heart - and his groin.

"Mmm..." Jack slid his hands up Ennis's chest and over his shoulders, letting them rest there and feeling Ennis's other arm slide around his waist. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, feeling the familiar warmth and melting into the embrace. Jack hoped that Ennis's nightmare wouldn't be bothering him anymore, and that he could push his father to the back of his mind.

After a little while of making out, they finally finished packing and headed downstairs. Jack's parents were waiting for them in the kitchen. Karen smiled and hugged both of them.

"It was great to see you, Jack. We missed you, and we'll miss you all over again." She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

Jack smiled. "I know, ma. But I'll call you, and we'll be back for the summer, I'm sure."

"I know, sweetheart." She released him and hugged Ennis. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ennis."

"You too, ma'am." They pulled apart and Richard stepped forward to shake his hand and hug Jack. With a few more goodbyes, Jack's parents walked with them to the front door.

"So...have a good semester, boys," said Karen, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Good luck out there. And remember, you can come back at any time."

"We know, ma. So...you guys take care, too." They said more goodbyes and then were out of the door, waving to his parents as they went. They loaded the suitcases into Jack's car, looked up at the house one last time and then got it. Jack turned to Ennis, taking his hand.

"Did you have a good time out here, Ennis?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, really good. Thanks again, Jack...for invitin' me out here. Hope I can make it up to you." He looked at Jack, biting a hangnail.

Jack smiled. "That's okay, Ennis. I know you love me. And this pretty much sums it up," he replied, indicating his right hand. Ennis smiled and they leaned in for a kiss, their hands on each other's necks. They pulled apart and smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

"Ready to go?" Jack said softly, and Ennis nodded, pushing a few strands of hair out of Jack's eyes.

"Yep. Let's get goin'."

* * *

><p>Two days later, they finally arrived back at campus. It was early afternoon by the time they arrived back and they were happy to see the familiar buildings again. Jack drove the car to the garage so that Ennis could retrieve his truck and drive it back to the dorms. They parked and got out, stretching and looking up at the building.<p>

"Good to see this place again," said Jack, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. Kinda missed it. I mean..." He looked at Jack. "I loved bein' at your family's place, an' I had a good time. But...this place feels different. Feels like we've got more privacy here."

Jack nodded. "I know. We've got our own little space here, and nobody knows what we're up to. Well, apart from Lureen. But anyway...I'm glad to be back." He smiled over at Ennis. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, cowboy. That's all I wanted. And you seemed to win my parents' approval."

Ennis went a little red. "Well...they're real nice. I'm glad they were okay with us bein' together in your room. Don't think I coulda coped if I'd been on my own. Especially the other night..." He averted his eyes and Jack looked at him sympathetically.

"Right. Anyway...you wanna go on up?" Ennis nodded and they got their things out of the car, dragging their suitcases inside and towards the elevator. They went up to the third floor and went along the hallway. Jack knocked on Lureen's door but there was no response; maybe she was out. They continued down the hall and into their room, looking around in contentment at the familiar surroundings. They put their suitcases at the end of the beds and Jack looked at Ennis. His back was turned to him and his hands were covering his mouth.

"Ennis?" he asked cautiously, coming up to him and pressing his hands to his back. "Are you okay?"

After a few moments, Ennis turned to look at him. He looked tired and weary. "I guess. Just...can't stop thinkin' about that nightmare."

Jack sighed and put an arm around his waist, sitting them both down on Ennis's bed. "Come here..." They sat down and Ennis leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Was real bad, Jack...ain't never had no dream like that before..."

"I know, Ennis. Look..." He shifted. "We did a little bit about dreams in class last year. I think I know what your problem might be."

Ennis sat up and looked at him, eyes looking hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah. We learnt that dreams can be a manifestation of our unconscious thoughts. During the day, we can push back any bad memories or fears we have, with enough effort. But at night we can't control it, so they just...sort of happen. You're scared that if your dad gets near me, he's gonna hurt me because of us. And...when you're asleep, that fear comes to the front of your mind. It appears as a dream that you can't control."

Ennis digested his words, seeing the logic behind them. "That makes sense, I guess. It's just...I love you somethin' fierce, Jack..." He looked into Jacks' eyes. "Scares me bad to think of somethin' happenin' to you...an' with my dad bein' the way he is..."

"I know, cowboy," said Jack, smoothing a few curls away from his forehead. "But if you don't wanna go near him or the ranch...if it makes you feel better for us to stay away, then that's okay. We won't go near him."

"He ain't the only one who could hurt you, Jack," Ennis whispered fearfully, and Jack sighed.

"I know...what about you? Aren't you scared of yourself getting hurt?"

Ennis shrugged. "I dunno...yeah, I guess. But I'm always worryin' about you."

Jack had to smile. "I'm always worried about you. But I reckon we'll be fine. People out here are just different, I think. I mean...look at the law; it's changing for guys like us. One day we could probably get married and have all the same rights as straight couples. So...I think we'll be alright. No offense, bud, but...they're a little behind the times out West. Even Lureen said so last year."

Ennis nodded. "It's true. They ain't like this back home. They don't like nobody who ain't like everyone else. Make fools of 'em, beat 'em up...it's real bad out there. I don't never wanna go back..."

"You don't have to," Jack said softly, kissing Ennis's temple. "If you really don't want to go back, you don't have to. I won't force you if you'd rather stay out here."

He felt Ennis nod against him. "Thanks, Jack. Don't know what I'd do without you..."

"You don't have to worry about that, cowboy. I promise." He held Ennis against him for a little while, and then sighed. "How about we get our things away and I go down to the diner for some of that chicken?"

Ennis sat up, his eyes alight with interest. "Sounds good to me." They unpacked their suitcases and shared a few slow kisses before Jack left the room to get them some food. Ennis flopped onto Jack's bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking. He felt truly lucky to have someone like Jack by his side, standing by him no matter what.

They had only been together for three months, but it felt more like three years with how close they were. They had told each other of their love, they had spent a major holiday together with Jack's family, they were completely committed and had even swapped rings. It felt a little overwhelming, but Ennis wasn't scared. He'd never been this happy in his life, despite his father's reaction.

Jack came back in half an hour, smiling and bearing hot food. They sat on the bed together and talked as they ate, wondering where Lureen was and what their new classes might bring. Both of them knew that they would have to talk about the summer at some point, but there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>That night, Ennis and Jack decided to spend some quality time together in bed, trying to forget about Ennis's nightmare and all of the bad things that had happened lately. Their new classes would be starting tomorrow and they wanted to make each other feel relaxed and prepared for the new semester. Having sex usually calmed them down when it was needed.<p>

After both of them had cleaned their teeth in the bathroom, they stripped off and crawled into Ennis's bed, sighing and getting themselves comfortable. When they were settled, they turned onto their elbows and looked at each other.

"You okay, Ennis?" said Jack softly, running a hand along his arm. Ennis nodded, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that talk earlier, Jack...kinda made me feel better."

Jack smiled. "That's alright, Ennis. You know I'd do anything to make you feel better. I love you."

"Love you too, Jack...can we, um...?" He looked at Jack hopefully, and Jack smiled peacefully.

"Sure. How do you want it?"

Ennis thought for a moment. "Um...could we do it on our sides, with you behind me?" He needed some care and comfort tonight, and Jack could sense it. He planted a kiss on Ennis's cheek.

"Okay. You wanna roll over?" He saw Ennis smile at him and roll onto his other side, curling himself up for easier access. Jack reached back and grabbed the lube, preparing himself and hoping not to hurt Ennis right now. That was the last thing he needed.

Jack put the tube back and scooted up close to Ennis, one hand between them. He gently pulled the cheeks apart and got into position, taking it slowly. He slowly pushed himself in, feeling Ennis let out a low gasp as they connected.

"You okay?" Jack whispered, pausing to make sure he was alright. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah...keep goin'..." Jack kept pushing in until he was buried inside him, in his most favourite place in the world. Once settled, he slipped one arm around Ennis's stomach and held him tightly, while he let his other arm rest on the pillow. Ennis felt secure in Jack's embrace and he knew that he could trust him. "Feels real good, Jack..."

"Sure does. Just relax, alright?" Jack kissed the back of Ennis's neck and slowly began to move inside him, hoping to make him feel good. He heard Ennis sigh with contentment and smiled to himself. He could see the silvery moonlight from the window shining on Ennis's skin, and he couldn't help but nuzzle at it as he continued to move into him. He felt Ennis's hand reach back and touch his hip, holding onto it and pulling him closer. Jack kissed Ennis's neck again and felt him purr.

"Jack...love you..."

"I love you too, sweetheart..." Jack thrust a little quicker and dipped his hand between Ennis's legs, taking hold of him and starting to move his hand up and down. Ennis let out a low moan and Jack grinned dozily at him.

"Feel good, cowboy?"

"Yeah...keep goin', Jack..." He moved against him, meeting his thrusts and shaking a little in his arms. Jack then felt him tense up and release under his hand. A few more thrusts into him and Jack was done, letting out a low groan and sighing. He pulled himself out and leaned up on his elbow.

"You alright?" he whispered, looking down at Ennis and touching his shoulder. Ennis turned to look at him, smiling with a loving look on his face.

"Just fine, darlin'. Let me roll on my back..." Jack did so and touched Ennis's face as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Did that make you feel any better, baby?" he whispered, and Ennis smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack...an' I kinda like that name for me." He grinned and Jack leaned down for a kiss. He gently probed Ennis's mouth with his tongue and cupped his cheek. After a couple of sweet kisses, he pulled away a little.

"That's what you are to me. You know that, Ennis. I love you so much..." Ennis smiled and pulled Jack into his arms. They embraced warmly and Jack twined his fingers in Ennis's curls.

"This is real nice, ain't it?" Ennis said softly, running a hand along Jack's back and staring up at the ceiling. Jack nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Sure is. Hope we have this for a long time...want that more than anything..."

"Me too, darlin'. Don't have much left, since I was disowned...only really got you now."

Jack rose up and looked at Ennis sadly. "Ennis...don't say that..."

Ennis just shrugged. "It's true. My parents don't wanna know me...ain't got no other family...can't go back home..." He sighed. "You're the biggest part of my life now."

"Cowboy...you ain't just got me. You've got Lureen, you've got my family...got more than you think, you know." He brushed a few curls from Ennis's forehead. "And it's like I always said...you should be proud of yourself. Getting yourself a degree...breaking away from what you're expected to do. That takes a lot of guts, and you did it. I know it's been scary for you, especially after your dad found out about us...but you've done really well. You're adjusting, aren't you?"

Ennis nodded and laced their fingers together on his chest. "Yeah, I guess. Wouldn't have done it without you, though. You were there whenever I tried to call him an' he wouldn't listen. You...you held me when I got upset. An' when he disowned me...you took charge an' invited me to your home. You showed me what a family should be like, an' I'm real grateful. Had a real great time there."

Jack smiled and looked at their hands; he could see his ring shining on his finger, where it looked right. He kissed Ennis's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I know you did. Me too, cowboy. Listen, we better get some sleep...got new classes tomorrow." Ennis nodded and they disentangled themselves so that they could settle down. Jack set the alarm clock and turned onto his side, feeling Ennis spoon around him and hold him close. All he ever wanted was to make Ennis feel good, and as he felt Ennis curl up against him, he knew that he was on the right track to making him happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_January 5th, 2004_

Classes started the next day, and all three of them had an early start. Lureen came by Ennis and Jack's room to say hello and as they walked out of the building, they swapped news of their holidays. Lureen was still buoyed up over her rodeo victory and proudly showed them her new belt buckle. She'd even bought them a couple of presents with her winnings; a pair of new watches. They excitedly showed her their commitment rings and she exclaimed over how beautiful they were. They told her that pretty soon, they would start being more open about their relationship and not hide it anymore. She promised to back them up if they needed her to, and they were grateful.

"Sounds like you had a great time," she commented as they reached the diner at the end of the street. This was where she had to leave them to go to her building. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I think it went pretty well. My family loves him." He smiled at Ennis, who went red and looked down at his boots. Lureen smiled.

"That's great. I'm glad it all worked out for you guys. Sorry again about your parents, Ennis..."

He looked up and shook his head. "It's alright. Seein' Jack's family...made me realise how parents should be, so...I'm learnin' that it ain't my fault. Just how they are, an' I can't change 'em. Just...have to learn to live with it." Jack looked at him sadly, hoping that something could be done to fix this, but he couldn't think of anything.

She nodded and then looked at her watch. "Alright. I better get goin'. See you guys later." They waved as she left and then turned to each other. Jack glanced around and then pulled Ennis into the alleyway down by the side of the diner.

"Come here..." They went down to the end, where they wouldn't be seen from the street, and Jack pressed Ennis up to the wall, leaning into him and feeling his hands come around his waist. "It's okay, Ennis...I know you're feeling really bad about your parents right now, but...it'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Jack..." Ennis said quietly, running a hand up and down his back and not meeting his eyes. Jack rose up and kissed him, lifting his head up as he did so. They kissed a few times and then Jack put their foreheads together.

"It'll all work out, cowboy. Trust me, okay?"

"You know I trust you, Jack..." They kissed again and embraced for a few moments, Jack trying to comfort Ennis. He pulled away a little and smiled up at Ennis.

"Let's get going. We can have lunch later and then go back to our room, alright?"

Ennis nodded and smiled back, grateful that Jack was here, and that he always seemed to know what to say. He truly felt that Jack was the most important person in his life these days, and he hoped that Jack felt the same about him.

They left the alleyway and carried on to campus, clapping each other on the shoulder and heading off for their buildings. As always, they felt a sense of loss as they walked away for each other. Not for the first time, they wished that they were doing the same major, so that they could spend all of their time together. One day, they would.

Jack sat in class at the back, making notes and occasionally glancing at his ring, wondering how long it would be before they were comfortable to let people know about them, and how they would go about it. They wouldn't be shouting it from the rooftops, even though that sounded appealing to him, but would most likely start by swapping their rings to their left hands. Then maybe they would start holding hands in public. That really would be a big step for them.

Around half an hour into the lecture, he felt a buzzing in his pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone to see a message from Ennis.

_Missing you already. Wish we had lectures together._

Jack smiled at this; he'd been thinking the same thing, and it warmed his heart to know that Ennis was feeling like this.

_I know, I feel the same. Maybe one day we can be together all the time. Like if we live together._

Ennis saw this message and swallowed. He wanted to live with Jack when they had graduated, and share a life with him. It was the only future he could envision now; he didn't have anything else.

_We'd still have jobs, and have to spend some time apart. But it would feel different, right? If we lived together properly. I know I want that more than anything._

Jack smiled when he saw this. It was true that if they lived together, they would have more responsibilities and more demands on their time, but it didn't put him off. If anything, it made him more determined than ever to make it work. He was drawn in by the prospect of him and Ennis sticking together during hard times, proving how strong their love was and how serious they were about each other. Jack hoped that they could make their relationship work in the 'real' world.

_Me too, cowboy. I know it's a little early to be saying this, but I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I love you._

Ennis's heart lifted to see this declaration from Jack, and he was happy that they wanted the same things.

_Love you too. And I want that too, to be with you the rest of my life. You sure do make me happy, Jack._

Jack responded in kind and they continued their conversation for a little longer, wishing that they could be in bed together, or even just sitting together in the diner. They missed each other a lot when they were apart, and all they could do to keep themselves sane was think of each other.

* * *

><p>Their classes finally finished and they met up at the bench on campus. They were very happy to see each other again, even though it had only been a couple of hours since they had last been together. They knew that they wanted to spend all of their time together, but there wasn't much they could do about it. They just had to get through this year and the next two, and then that would be it. They could graduate and move somewhere together, maybe in this state if the law about marriage changed for them. Sharing a life together was the ideal future for both of them.<p>

They walked through the streets to the diner and once more stopped at the alleyway, giving each other a proper greeting. Ennis held Jack in his arms as they kissed against the wall and then dropped his hands to Jack's ass, making him grin into the kiss.

"Ennis..." He laughed a little as Ennis squeezed his ass. "You just can't get enough, can you?"

"Can't help it," Ennis murmured against his lips, and then pulled back. "Every time I'm near you, I just...you know?" He looked into Jack's eyes, hoping that he understood. Jack smiled.

"I know, cowboy. I feel the same when I see you. Can't stand to keep my hands off you..." He pressed his lips to Ennis's again. "You drive me crazy, you know."

Ennis went a little red. "You mean that? I dunno about that..."

"It's true, Ennis. You're...kind of sexy, you know." Jack bit his lip seductively and looked into Ennis's eyes, knowing that he was flirting shamelessly with him. He lowered his hands to the front of Ennis's jeans and rubbed a little. "Got plenty for me here..." He felt Ennis squirm under his touch and saw him grin helplessly.

"Jack...cut it out. We gotta go out there..." His words were cut off by the sound of his belt buckle being undone, and his eyes widened. "Jack?"

Jack paused, unsure if this was okay. Nobody could see them down here, but he had to be sure that Ennis was alright with it. "This okay? We don't have to if you're not comfortable doing it here..."

Ennis shook his head and braced himself against the wall. "It's okay, Jack...keep goin'." Jack smiled and sank to his knees, pulling Ennis's jeans and underwear down until he was exposed, half-hard already. Jack brought his hands to Ennis's ass and pulled him closer, driving him into his mouth. Ennis's head fell back to the wall and he started breathing heavily.

"God, Jack...can't believe how good you are at that..." He started to thrust uncontrollably into Jack's mouth and all he was aware of was what Jack was doing to him.

He gathered the wits to look down at Jack, and stared in amazement at how he was doing this. "Jack..."

Jack looked up at him through his eyelashes, fixing him with his deep blue eyes. The sight went straight to Ennis's groin and he groaned. Jack held onto his hips as he swallowed it all down; he had grown to love the taste by now. He licked Ennis clean and then helped him do up his jeans again. He stood up and kissed Ennis on the lips.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered, and Ennis nodded, breathing a little heavily.

"Yeah...that was great..." He then sniffed. "But we kinda stink a little...sure you wanna go to the diner right now?"

Jack shook his head, smiling. He bent down and reached into his bag, pulling out an antiperspirant and a small box of breath mints. "We can just use these." Ennis gave a dozy grin.

"Always prepared, ain't ya?" They took turns to use the spray and Jack took a couple of breath mints. They sniffed each other again and nodded at each other.

"We smell alright now," Jack said with a grin. "Let's go." He kissed Ennis one last time and they headed back out into the light, checking that the coast was clear first. They walked into the diner and looked around for Lureen. They spotted her in their corner booth and walked over to her.

"Hey, Lu. How's it going?" asked Jack as they sat down. She fixed them both with a beady eye.

"You've been up to somethin'...were you in that alleyway again?" The pair of them went red and looked embarrassed.

"Didn't know you knew about that," Jack muttered, rubbing his neck. Ennis became very interested in the menu on the table. Lureen smirked.

"I sure do. This mornin', when I left you on the corner, I turned back to ask you somethin', an' I saw you duckin' into the alleyway together. I ain't dumb, you know. I figured it might be a regular thing. Anyway...how are you guys doin'?"

"We're pretty good," said Jack as Debbie came over with glasses of water for them. They ordered their food and Ennis cleared his throat.

"So, um...what about you, Lureen? You seein' anyone?"

She shook her head and smiled wearily. "No. I ain't met anyone yet...but you know, there is this guy I like. He lives in our buildin', fourth floor I think. Met him a couple of times in the laundry room, he's really nice. Might be somethin' there."

They both nodded back. "Right. I guess we're real lucky...to find it with our roommate." Jack smiled at Ennis and leaned his leg against his. "Found everything we ever could have wanted..." Ennis nodded and hooked his ankle around Jack's. Lureen smiled.

"I know...I'm really glad that things worked out for you." Their food came after a few more minutes and Jack played footsie with Ennis as they ate. They truly did think of themselves as very lucky to have found love with the person they lived with here. They could do whatever they wanted behind closed doors and have some much-needed privacy. This was essential to their relationship; to spend private time together and focus on their relationship. They knew that it would keep things healthy between them, and help to make their relationship last.

* * *

><p><em>January 7th, 2004<em>

It was a bright sunny day, and Ennis and Jack were sat on the bench in the park, taking in the fresh air and talking softly. Nobody was around, so they felt free to hold hands on Jack's knee, smiling at each other as they talked. They were very happy here and Jack hoped that one day they might be able to settle down here, especially if the law on marriage changed. They might be able to live here in peace, away from discrimination. Jack knew that Ennis didn't want to return to Wyoming, and he probably couldn't anyway, so he figured that their future might be here in Massachusetts.

"So, um...how are you feeling lately, Ennis? With your parents and everything?" he asked, looking into his lover's eyes and squeezing his fingers. Ennis smiled wearily.

"I'm alright, Jack...mostly 'cos of you. Wouldn't have got through this without you," he said shyly, looking at Jack. He ran a finger over Jack's ring, thinking of their commitment to each other and what their future might hold. He hoped that they would be together forever. Jack smiled widely and gave a quick glance around. Assured that they weren't being watched, he leaned in and kissed Ennis gently on the mouth, pushing his tongue into his mouth and bringing a hand to his neck. They kissed for a few moments and then Jack pulled away.

"I'm really glad I could help you out, Ennis...you know you mean a lot to me..." Ennis smiled back and pressed another kiss to Jack's lips.

"You too, darlin'...love you..."

"I love you too, cowboy..." Their next kiss was interrupted by Ennis's cell phone ringing in his pocket. They broke apart reluctantly and Jack sighed as Ennis answered it.

"Hello?" A look of shock passed over his face. "Oh...hi, ma..." Jack's eyes widened at this. Ennis hadn't heard from his mother for ages, not since before he was disowned. "Um...I'm alright. What?"

"It's true, Ennis...I don't approve of what your daddy did. He didn't even ask me what I thought before callin' you. Alma came to the house, told us what happened over there, an' he just hit the roof. I said we should talk to you first an' hear what you had to say, but...he didn't listen."

Ennis bit his lip and looked around the area as he listened to this. "Ma, he...he never liked any of the things I ever did. Even back in Wyomin' when I was at college there...it never sat right with him."

"I know, honey...you know he wanted you to stay on at the ranch an' do everythin' he did. It wasn't easy for him to watch you take a different path, especially as his only child. He wanted you to keep the ranch goin' when we die. I know you don't want that, but...he never understood."

Ennis stood up and scuffed his feet, looking uneasy. Jack watched him sadly, hoping that he would be alright after this.

"Ma...I tried to tell him that I didn't want it. That's why I wanted to go to college...it's what I want. I wanna be a vet..."

"That's great, honey. I think you'd be a great vet, an' your degree will help you. What does Jack think of all this?"

"He's really supportive. I, um...I spent Christmas an' New Year with his family at their place. They're all real nice an' they accept us, ma."

"That's wonderful, Ennis. I'm glad you've got Jack to hold you up. He sounds like a very nice young man."

"He is, ma...he's the best." This last sentence was said with a look at Jack, who smiled at him. "I'm really happy out here."

"I know. Listen, Ennis...I wanted to ask you somethin'..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...next month, your daddy's goin' on a business trip to Kentucky. He'll be gone for about a week..."

"I ain't comin' back to Wyomin', ma...I don't ever wanna go back there."

"I know you don't, Ennis. That ain't what I was gonna ask. I was thinkin'...maybe I could come over there, to Amherst. I...I wanna know you, sweetheart. You're different to how I remember you, an' that's okay. I wanna get to know who you are now, an'...I wanna meet Jack. If he makes you happy...I can accept him. I want to get to know him."

Ennis put a hand over his mouth in shock, and Jack saw this. He got up and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Ennis covered Jack's hand with his own, gripping it tight. "Ma...I dunno about that. What if he finds out?"

"I'll just tell him I wanted to see my son. He can't do anythin' to you anymore, Ennis. Look...I ain't askin' you to say yes right now. It's up to you. But...will you at least think about it?"

"I'll think about it, an' talk it over with Jack, but...I can't promise nothin'. I gotta go, ma..."

"Alright, honey. Talk to you soon."

"Bye..." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Jack placed a hand on his back and tried to see his face.

"Ennis, you okay?" He didn't respond, but simply turned and buried himself in Jack's arms, clinging to him.

"She wants to come over here next month...see me again an' meet you."

Jack held him close, digesting this. "Oh...what do you think you'll do?" Ennis pulled away, sighing.

"I dunno. We gotta talk this over, Jack..." He looked into his lover's eyes and searched for reassurance. Jack cupped his cheeks.

"We will, I promise. We're gonna go back to the room right now, stretch out on one of the beds and talk this whole thing through. Come on." He kissed Ennis gently and then smiled encouragingly at him. Ennis gazed into his eyes and smiled, truly grateful to have Jack in his life and that he was prepared to help him with his problems. He had landed on his feet with this relationship, and he was certain of their future together.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Jack locked the door behind them and led Ennis by the hand to his bed, determined to make him feel better. He knew that the conversation with his mother had shaken him up, and now he didn't really know what to do.<p>

They climbed onto Jack's bed and stretched out, toeing off their sneakers and boots. Ennis lay on his back and Jack leaned on his elbow, looking over him.

"Alright...tell me what you're thinking..."

Ennis sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno...didn't expect this. I was wonderin' what my mama's been thinkin' all this time, but...I figured that I wouldn't never know, 'cos of my dad. Just..."

Jack laid a hand on his chest, offering a touch of comfort. "You thought that it was too late to fix things with either of them, or that your father wouldn't allow you to build bridges. So...you just resigned yourself to it. You've been thinking that since we're together, and you were disowned...that this is gonna be it. Like...there's no turning back. So...for your ma to call up and tell you that she wants to see you, and meet me...it's turned everything upside down. I can't say I'm surprised that you're feeling like this..."

"Don't wanna, though..." Ennis said quietly, seeking Jack's fingers with his own and clasping them tightly. "Just want this, Jack...I would've been happy to just...turn away from all that an' start over with you. I dunno what to do now..."

"Look at me, cowboy," Jack said softly, and Ennis met his eyes unsurely. Jack removed his hand from Ennis's and cupped his cheek. "I can't tell you what to do, because it's your choice. All I can do is get you to think about things and decide for yourself how you feel. Whatever you decide to do, I promise I'll be right with you all the time. You'll figure out what to do, I'm sure."

"Really?" he whispered back, searching Jack's face for reassurance, and Jack nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. You'll do the right thing for you, cowboy. That's all that you expect from yourself." He leaned in and kissed Ennis gently on the lips, tangling his fingers in the curls he'd grown to love so much. Ennis kissed him back tentatively, and then his need for Jack grew. He clamped his hand to the back of Jack's neck and tried to pull him in closer, tongue pushing into his mouth roughly. Jack made a surprised sound and kissed back, but he pulled away when he felt Ennis shaking. "Ennis?"

His lover was trembling with sheer emotion, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He hadn't grieved much for being disowned, at least to Jack's knowledge, and the mix of emotions inside him was overwhelming him. "Jack...I just...don't know what to do..."

"Shh...shh..." Jack cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, brushing the tears from his eyes. "It's alright..." He sank down onto Ennis and hugged him, feeling Ennis cling onto him with a shaky grip.

"Jack..."

"It's okay, Ennis...I'm here...shh..." He rose up a little and gazed into Ennis's eyes. "What can I do to make you feel better? Anything you want."

Ennis looked up at him and thought. What could he do with Jack that would give him the most comfort? There was really only one thing he could think of.

"I...I want you to, um..." He took a deep breath and whispered it into Jack's ear. "I want you...inside me..."

Jack's eyes closed for a second as he recognised how much Ennis needed him right now. "Alright, Ennis. We can do that. Just relax, okay?" He felt Ennis nod against him and he laid him back to the pillow, kissing his cheeks and forehead.

He undressed himself and then set about undressing his vulnerable lover, taking it slow and trying to convey some kind of love and comfort to him. When their clothes were on the floor, Jack reached for the lube and rose up onto his knees, watching Ennis's face.

"It's okay, sweetheart...I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Ennis nodded, his hands running up Jack's forearms. "Yeah, Jack. More than anythin'." Jack nodded and tossed the tube back to the nightstand. He lifted Ennis's legs and slid them over his shoulders, shuffling forwards until he was pressed against Ennis.

"Just relax...it's okay..." He slowly pushed in as gently as he could, unwilling to cause Ennis any more pain than what he was already feeling. Ennis closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt the pain shoot through him, knowing that Jack was trying to help him. His breath came out in short gasps and Jack whispered calming words into his ear, making his heart rate slow down to almost normal. His head fell back against the pillow as Jack slid all the way in and laced their fingers together between them. "Open your eyes, baby...let me see you're okay..."

Ennis shakily opened his eyes and made contact with Jack's. He was struck by the caring look in them and he exhaled, understanding just how much Jack loved him. "I...I'm okay..."

Jack nodded and began to thrust into him, slow and steady. The pain drifted away into pleasure as they moved together, raising his hips in time to Jack's thrusts. Their eyes were glued together and Jack continued to whisper loving words to him, hoping that what he was doing was having an effect on him.

They rocked together in near-silence and Ennis was soon releasing between them, a low moan escaping from him as his muscles clamped up and then relaxed. Jack wasn't far behind, spilling into him and then breathing heavily. He rolled off Ennis onto his side of the bed and looked at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay, Ennis?" he whispered, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah...thanks, Jack..." He tried to smile and lifted a hand to Jack's cheek. He saw Jack smile.

"You're welcome. I know it'll be hard for you to decide what to do, but I'm right here. And I promise, I always will be." He shuffled closer and kissed Ennis's cheek, wrapping his arm around his stomach and whispering to him to close his eyes and sleep. Ennis did as he suggested, holding him close and hoping that he would know what to do when the time came.

* * *

><p><em>January 11th, 2004<em>

Jack made his way up to their room after his morning lecture, wondering what was going on. Ennis had still been asleep when he'd left, and he'd left the lecture room to find a text from him, asking him to come back but not to worry. He wondered if Ennis had come to a decision about his mother possibly visiting, and just couldn't wait to tell him. Jack knew that whatever Ennis decided, he would be behind him all the way. He felt as if it was his duty to support his boyfriend in whatever way he could, and that Ennis would do the same if their situations were reversed.

He was stopped by Lureen at the front of the building, asking him if Ennis had come to a conclusion about his mother, and Jack could only tell her that he hadn't yet. He knew that everything would be alright, though. His attempts to comfort Ennis the other day seemed to have worked, and he was happy to do whatever he could to make him feel better.

Deciding that the elevator was too slow for how antsy he was, he jogged up the stairs to the third floor and walked quickly down the hall to their room. He opened the door to find that the room was empty, and he looked around in confusion. "Ennis...?" His lover was nowhere to be seen, and he began to get a little worried. He headed out into the hall and wondered what to do, but then he heard the bathroom door open. Turning, he felt relief flood through him when he saw Ennis. "Thank God, there you are!"

Ennis looked at him in confusion as to why he looked so worried. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack felt embarrassed at panicking the way he had, but he couldn't help it. "I just...I got your text and came up here...you weren't in the room..." He looked helplessly at Ennis, who couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Jack...come here..." He led Jack into the room and closed the door behind them, wrapping his arms around Jack and kissing his neck. "You didn't have to worry none. Sorry if I scared ya..." He remembered that Jack worried about him just as much as he worried about Jack.

Jack hugged him back and sighed. "It's okay. I just...hate not being around you...wanna be with you all the time."

"I know..." They pulled apart and Ennis put a finger under Jack's chin, lifting his face up for a gentle kiss that made Jack's heart melt.

"Mmm..." His worry was soon gone from his head, as were all other thoughts. All he was aware of was Ennis. They pulled apart again and Jack smiled at Ennis. "So, um...what was that text about? You sounded kind of urgent..."

"Right...there's somethin' I wanna tell you. Come here..." He took Jack's hand and led him over to his bed, sitting them both down on it and turning to face Jack. "Been thinkin' a lot lately...about us."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh...?" He wasn't sure what to make of that, and he hoped that it wasn't anything bad. "There something wrong?" He wasn't sure he could take it if Ennis wanted to break it off, but he couldn't think of a reason why Ennis would do this.

Ennis shook his head, sensing Jack's fear. "No, ain't nothin' like that. Just somethin' I wanted to tell you." He lifted his free hand to Jack's neck, stroking it softly. Jack was reassured by this, and he relaxed.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I, um...Jack, you know I love ya. A whole lot...an' I know you love me. I'm real happy, you know." Jack smiled, and Ennis continued. "An'...all this with my parents has made me think a lot on...all this. I've...decided on somethin'..."

"What, cowboy?"

Ennis looked into Jack's eyes. "Your parents were real nice to me over Christmas...didn't make a big thing about us bein' together...it really opened my eyes, you know. So...I got to thinkin' about what we're like out here, hidin' it from everyone except Lureen. I ain't never liked lyin' about what you mean to me, Jack."

"We haven't been ready to let others know," said Jack quietly, playing with his curls. "We know what they could be like if they knew..."

"I know, an' it's always gonna be scary to...you know...come out. An' I ain't never gonna stop bein' scared of somethin' happenin' to you, but...I've decided. I...if it's alright, I...I think it might be time to...make a change..."

Jack's eyes widened. "Ennis...are you saying...you want us to...?" He couldn't believe it; was Ennis talking about them being more open? Maybe hold hands in public? That would be a dream come true for him right now.

Ennis took a deep breath. "I...I wouldn't mind if we...were more open in public, like. Um...I ain't ready for us to hold hands out there yet, but...there was somethin' I was thinkin' on."

"Yeah?" asked Jack, and Ennis took hold of his right hand with his own, clinking their rings together.

"I was thinkin'...maybe we could swap these over to our left hands sometime. Like...proper weddin' rings. I know they ain't really, but...the best we have."

Jack smiled widely, his heart soaring at Ennis's suggestion. "You mean that? Swap them over? Ennis, I..." He couldn't say anything, so he just leaned into him, sliding his arms through Ennis's and hugging him tightly. Ennis wrapped his arms around him and smiled, glad that he had made Jack happy. All he had wanted for the last few months was to make Jack happy, and he was pleased that he was succeeding. Jack knew how to make him happy, and Ennis felt that they were equals in their relationship. He liked this feeling; it felt like more of a mature relationship than he'd expected to have at his age. He hoped that they would have many more years together and grow old together. That would make both of them happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_January 18th, 2004_

A week after Ennis had suggested to Jack that they swap their rings over to their left hands, they felt as if they were finally ready to do it. Jack had then suggested that they make some kind of promise to each other, especially since they were about to come out to the rest of the student population. They had to reassure each other that they were sticking together and would help each other through this.

It was a late Sunday evening and they were sat cross-legged on Jack's bed, facing each other and holding each other's rings in their hands. Jack raised his head and looked into Ennis's eyes.

"Ennis, I...I just want you to know...you mean a whole lot to me. I love my family, but...you're the most important person in my life. I love you so much...and I hope you know how happy you make me." Ennis could only gaze into his eyes as he spoke, smiling and feeling his love for Jack fill up his heart. "And there's something else you ought to know..."

"What, Jack?" said Ennis softly, rubbing his thumb over Jack's hand.

"Well...last year, when I came out...it was okay. Wasn't easy at first, with Kevin and then my parents...it was a bit of a mess as we all tried to come to terms with it. But once that was over and my parents told me that they'd love me no matter what...things got better. I was a lot happier after that." He sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "But...at the time I thought I was really happy, because I was finally free to admit who I am. Looking back...I can see that I wasn't as happy as I thought."

"Why not?" asked Ennis, looking at him and squeezing his hand.

Jack met his eyes. "I felt free, but I wasn't happy. I was lonely, Ennis...I wanted someone to share it all with. Lureen had a boyfriend at the time, and I would look at them and think that...it was something I'd never have. It's easy for straight guys to find someone; they can go up to any girl and ask them out, like at the diner or a coffee shop or something, unless they happen to approach a lesbian or something. But it's not as nerve-wracking as it is for gay guys. If we see someone we like, we don't know whether or not they're gonna punch us for hitting on them. That's how it was with you...I thought you weren't interested. I got it wrong, thankfully, but not everybody's that lucky. Last year, I kept thinking that I'd never get the courage to approach anyone."

Ennis just listened, feeling sorry for Jack and how miserable he must have been last year. He was happy that Jack felt a lot better now, and that he was the one who'd done it.

"So...last year, I thought I was happy. But I know now that I wasn't. I was lonely and wanted someone." He smiled. "This year, now I'm with you...now I'm happy. You make me happy, cowboy. So...to that end..." He lifted Ennis's ring and his left hand. "I promise to try and make you as happy as you make me. Whatever they throw at us when we come out...we can handle it if we stick together. We're gonna be okay, I promise." He placed Ennis's ring on his left hand ring finger, and he recognised that it belonged there. He smiled widely at Ennis and kissed his hand.

Ennis sighed at Jack's words and his declaration of love. He'd never heard as many loving words in his whole life as he had from Jack since they'd gotten together, and he hoped that what he had to say measured up. He'd never been particularly good at voicing his feelings, but as he stared into Jack's loving gaze, the words came easily.

"Jack...you know how bad it's been for me lately. With my parents an' everythin'. Wasn't easy for me to just break away from all that an' start over on my own. But...you were always there for me. You made me feel a whole lot better after my dad called that time, just takin' charge an' helpin' me to concentrate on somethin' else. Wouldn't have got through it if it hadn't been for you, bud. Can't believe how lucky I am sometimes, to have you..." Jack smiled warmly at him, making his heart flutter. "I just...it's true what I said before. You're...the best part of my life, Jack. If I never spoke to my parents again, an' people here drive us out for bein' who we are...it'd be okay, 'cos I'd still have you. Don't need nothin' else, darlin'."

He sighed and met Jack's eyes, feeling complete and happy. In that moment, both of them knew that no matter what life might throw at them, they would be okay because they had each other. He slid Jack's ring over his finger and kissed it, looking into Jack's eyes. "Jack, I swear...I'm gonna make you happy, as much as I can." Jack nodded and shuffled forward, and Ennis took him in his arms.

They kissed deeply, tongues finding each other and hands burying in each other's hair. They felt more committed to each other now that they had done this, and even if the law on marriage never changed for them, they both knew that this might just be good enough for them. Maybe one day when they were older, they could have some kind of ceremony with family and friends around. They would like to declare their love for each other openly one day.

After they'd shared a few tender kisses, they broke apart and Ennis cupped Jack's cheeks. "Whatever happens, Jack...I love you."

Jack nodded and placed his hands on Ennis's arms. "I love you too, Ennis. If we stick together, we can get through this." The promise made, they embraced warmly and whispered to each other that it would be alright.

* * *

><p>The next day, they were both very nervous as they walked around campus to their classes, wondering if anybody would notice their matching rings. That morning, they had gone over their agreement on what they would say if anybody asked them questions. They would simply confirm that they were together, and that was it. They agreed that if the questions became too personal, they would simply say that it was their business alone, and nobody else's. They would hopefully bat away any negativity and let people know that even though they weren't going to hide about their relationship, they wanted to be left alone about it and didn't want too much attention.<p>

They'd spent a few minutes in the alleyway, talking softly and reaffirming their love for each other. Jack promised Ennis with as much sincerity as he could that no matter what happened when people found out, nothing could tear them apart now. Ennis had closed his eyes with his forehead against Jack's and taken in his words. He was grateful that he was in a relationship with someone like Jack; if it had been anybody else he wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to see it through. Jack was strong enough for the both of them, and Ennis drew strength from him. Even though he sometimes worried that Jack felt like the woman of the relationship, he could see that this wasn't true. They were equals, and they had learned to lean on each other when it was needed.

"Gonna be okay, Ennis," murmured Jack against his lips as they held each other in the semi-darkness. "Don't worry too much about what people might say. Nothing that they can say could change what we feel for each other, right?"

"Yeah," Ennis whispered back, nuzzling into Jack's neck. "Can't change that...nothin' can. Jack...I can't say I ain't scared, but...I know that...'cos I've got you...I..." He couldn't go on, but Jack understood. He was trying to say that since they had each other, they would be alright. And Jack felt that it was true. He pulled away and looked directly into Ennis's eyes.

"I know, baby. I know...and you're right. We'll be fine." He kissed Ennis firmly and they headed off to their lectures, trying to brace themselves.

To their relief, nobody seemed to notice their rings. Jack suspected that this was because they had different classmates, and people just knew them as roommates. Unless someone from each of their classes saw their rings and made the connection, it was likely that they might never figure it out. Still, it might make them feel a little braver, and then they might be confident enough to hold hands in public. It was a good start, to be a little bit more open without being obvious, and Jack was sure that the next few months would be a turning point for them.

They were relieved to see each other a few hours later, with a burning desire to just be together. They had made plans to meet up with Lureen at the diner, but then all they wanted after that was to go up to their room and be together, maybe just crawl under the covers and hold each other. Even though they were sure that everything was going to be okay, it was still nerve-wracking to start being more open about who they were. They needed to hold onto each other now and support each other.

Walking into the diner after their usual private greeting in the alleyway, they already felt drained. They spotted Lureen and walked over, sliding into the booth wearily and sighing. She looked at them both in confusion. "Are you two okay? You look worn out...were you down in that alleyway?"

"We were, but that's not why we're like this," Jack admitted. "We, um...we've decided on something." They both held out their left hands, flashing their rings. "We swapped them over."

Lureen's eyes widened. "Oh, guys...that's great! What made you do it?"

"It was Ennis's idea," replied Jack, smiling. "He said he wanted us to be more open, so...this is the start of it." He smiled at Ennis, who blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I...I don't wanna deny him no more. So..." Lureen nodded and smiled.

"That's great, Ennis. An' I'm real happy for you two. I remember how it was back in September, when you liked each other an' thought the other wasn't interested. You've come so far, both of you...how are things with your ma, Ennis?"

"Um...I ain't heard from her since that call. I told her I'd think about it an' call her when I figure somethin' out. I know she's givin' me time to figure it out, an' my dad ain't goin' on that trip 'til next month." Jack nodded as he spoke, knowing how hard this decision was for him. He knew that he would support Ennis, regardless of what he decided to do. That was his duty as Ennis's partner, or whatever they were.

"Right. That makes sense. You, um...heard from your dad at all?" Jack glanced at Ennis, who lowered his eyes.

"No, not since December. I'm tryin' not to think on it too much. Ain't gonna do me no good, I guess. Just...concentratin' on me an' Jack now." He half-smiled at Jack and their hands found each other on the seat between them, clasping tightly. "Got all I need right here."

Lureen smiled at them both, glad to see that they were happy. "That's great, guys. An' you're right...all you can do now is focus on yourselves, an' try not to worry too much about what other people might say. I'm sure it'll be fine. An' if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am." They nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

They ate their lunch with her and then made a beeline for their room, locking the door and stripping off. They didn't feel like having sex just yet, but they got under the warm covers and held each other close, gazing into each other's eyes and not looking away until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, they were back in the diner for lunch after more classes. Lureen was still in her class, so they were on their own. Jack felt as if they were spending most of their time together in the privacy of their room, but that was okay. He preferred it when they were alone; they could do whatever they wanted without the fear of someone watching them. He knew that even if they came out and people accepted them, they might never feel comfortable enough to do much more than hold hands in public. It was fine for them to sit in the park and make out, but that was because it was a large area and hardly anybody came that way. It was a quiet area shielded from the road by thick trees, and if anybody came their way they would see them approaching. Nobody could sneak up on them in there.<p>

Still, Jack was happy, and he knew that Ennis was too. Despite their fears over how their classmates might react, Jack knew that neither of them had ever been this happy. And as he occasionally glanced over at Ennis while they ate, he knew that it was all worth it.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around; nobody seemed to be watching them, so he went back to his food. He exchanged a comment with Ennis at how good the food was, and then felt the look again. He looked at the counter; Debbie was looking at him curiously.

Jack's heart rate increased a little; trying not to panic, he looked at her again and followed her gaze. She was looking at their left hands, at the matching rings. _Here it starts, _he thought to himself, and he cleared his throat. "Ennis?" he said in a low voice, and his lover looked at him.

"What's up?" He could see that Jack looked incredibly nervous and wondered what had gotten into him. "You okay?"

"Debbie's seen our rings, she's looking at us," he murmured, not lifting his gaze. Ennis's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. They both knew Debbie well enough to know that pretty soon she would be over here asking questions. Ennis pressed his thigh against Jack's in comfort.

"Gonna be okay," he said quietly, and Jack nodded, taking deep breaths. They went back to their food and tried not to worry, sincerely hoping that they weren't about to be thrown out.

Sure enough, within five minutes she was coming over to them. She could see that they were trying to be discreet, and decided to follow suit. She slipped into the booth opposite them and they looked up at her, apprehension on their faces. She smiled at them.

"I had a feeling there was something going on with you two," she said quietly, and they both went bright red. "The way you look at each other and talk to each other. Don't worry; I don't think anybody else has noticed. But I watch people...I can see that you mean a lot to each other." They both nodded.

"Yeah, we do," Jack replied in a low voice, tentatively meeting her gaze.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since October," Ennis said, glancing at Jack and smiling. In the gazes shot between them, Debbie could see nothing but pure love.

"I've never noticed those rings before..."

"Had them since Christmas, they were our gifts to each other. Ennis suggested last week that we swap them to our left hands," said Jack, smiling widely. "Lureen knows, but nobody else here does. We, um...we're in the process of coming out."

Debbie raised her eyebrows. "Oh? That's great...must be nerve-wracking."

"It is, but...we don't wanna deny this anymore. We're in love, Deb...we hate having to lie about this." Jack gave her a pleading look to understand how hard this was for them.

She nodded. "I see. Well, if you boys ever run into trouble when you come out, you come to me. Alright? This place is always open late and most of the other students are out by five or so. And if anyone ever gives you trouble on my watch, I have the right to ban them." She tilted her head and smiled. "You two make a real attractive couple, you know."

They both blushed again and looked down. "Dunno about that," Ennis said in a low voice, and Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean it, boys. You look great together. And...I hope it all works out for you. People shouldn't have to lie about what makes them happy. So...good luck to both of you."

"Thanks, Deb," replied Jack, smiling and taking Ennis's hand under the table. Ennis squeezed his fingers. "Means a lot to us."

She nodded and got up to go back to her work, and they both breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than I thought it would," admitted Jack.

"Yeah...least she didn't throw us out. An' she said we could come in if we needed to talk..." Ennis looked at his lover, taking in his features and feeling relaxed to have him by his side. "Love you, Jack," he said softly, and Jack smiled.

"I love you too." They returned to their food, feeling ravenous after this conversation. Lureen eventually joined them, looking worn out and hungry. They stayed with her while she ate and then decided to go back to their room, needing to be alone and maybe get physical. They had found that the best tonic for their nerves and fear was to have sex; it calmed them down like nothing else and both of them were glad that the other was always up for it.

Back in the room, they made love very slowly, giving each other tender kisses and caressing each other gently, trying to tell each other without words that they were here, and would always be by each other's side. It was all they could do right now, and was the only way they could think of to comfort each other.

* * *

><p>After their afternoon rendezvous, they lay there for a little while, just looking at each other. They were warm and happy under the covers and didn't want to move anywhere just yet. They simply gazed into each other's eyes and touched each other's faces.<p>

"Wasn't too bad today, was it?" Jack whispered. "With Debbie and everything...could've been worse. At least she supports us."

"Yeah. She's real nice, even if she's a bit nosy." Ennis smiled. "She's alright. An'...it feels kinda good, to have someone else know about us an' support us."

"One thing at a time," Jack said softly, stroking Ennis's curls. "Tell one person at a time until we're comfortable, and then we might be able to hold hands out there."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great, Jack. I meant what I said before...that seein' how your parents are about us bein' together made me think. They were real nice, an' thanked me for makin' you happy. So...I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' about all that. It's why I suggested we start makin' changes. I love you, Jack...don't wanna deny you no more..."

Jack planted his lips on Ennis's, kissing him thoroughly and winding a hand in his curls. They kissed for a few moments and then pulled apart. Jack took a deep breath, knowing that it was time to make the offer.

"Ennis...there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something that my mother said to me back at the manor...I thought I'd put off telling you until you'd recovered a bit more from what happened with your dad."

"What is it?" asked Ennis, looking intrigued. "I think I'm ready to hear it, whatever it is."

"Alright, let's sit up." They did so and turned towards each other, Jack clasping Ennis's hand. "Well...on Boxing Day, when you were still asleep, I woke up early and went downstairs for a drink. My mother was down there, and we got to talking. She noticed my ring and asked me about it. And she even said that it made sense for us to take things slowly, like with coming out."

Ennis nodded, looking down at their joined hands and seeing Jack's thumb running over his ring. "Yeah. She's a real nice woman, she is. Yer dad's decent too."

"I know. Anyway...she gave me something to think over, something that she and my dad were talking about. Um...she said how since you've got nowhere else to go during the holidays, and that you and me are serious...she and my dad want to make you an offer." He smiled at Ennis. "They want you to come and live with us, during Christmas and the summer."

He saw Ennis's eyes widen. "Really? You mean that?" He couldn't believe it; not only were Jack's parents willing to have him stay with them for the holidays, but they also wanted him to come and live with them.

"Yep. She said that you can stay in my room with me, like we did at Christmas. And you can live rent-free, but my dad wants you to help him with the horses and everything. That's all. My mother said that she and my dad can see how serious we are about each other, so..." He sighed. "What do you say?"

Ennis looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the hope and the care that was just for him. For the first time in his life, he could finally see that he'd found his soulmate, and his other half. There was a sense of permanence in the air as they looked at each other; that no matter what might happen to them in the near future, they were going to be together in the end, and could never be torn apart.

He smiled at his lover. "Jack...I'd really like that. To live with you all the time...an' be around your family too...it'd be great. An'...I'd really like to live with you, darlin'..."

Jack grinned, feeling euphoria flood through him. They were going to live together at the manor, with his family. This was a major step in their relationship, and Jack felt as if they were really moving forward now. He shuffled over to Ennis and they embraced warmly, holding each other tightly and breathing in each other's scent.

He felt Ennis trembling slightly in his arms and ran his hands up and down his back. "Ennis, you okay?"

Ennis nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, I just...I'm real grateful, Jack. Love you so much..." He clung to Jack, pressing his lips to Jack's collarbone.

"I love you too, baby. You really wanna come and live with us?"

Ennis pulled away and gave a watery smile. "Yeah, Jack. I'd love to. Thanks..." Jack kissed him again and hugged him tightly. "I'll call my mother later and let her know. You should probably tell your mother too...have you thought any more about her coming over here?"

"I dunno, Jack...I think I want her to...but...it ain't that easy to just forget what my dad said on the phone that day. He said some real bad things, Jack..."

"I know he did, sweetheart," Jack said softly, cupping his cheeks. "You can't change him, or what he thinks. But your mother's made it clear she wants to know us, and I think you should give her a chance. But you can do that and still come to live with us later on. Remember, I'm here for you." He kissed Ennis again and they laid down, looking at each other.

"Thanks, Jack...for everythin'. You've done so much for me..."

"I'd do anything for you, Ennis," whispered Jack. "Just like I know you'd do anything for me." His hand found Ennis's under the sheets and they held on tightly. Jack kissed Ennis's hand. "You mean everything to me."

Ennis gazed into his lover's deep blue eyes, into that sight he loved so much. He realised that Jack meant everything to him too, and he kissed Jack's hand. "Back at you, bud." They settled down again and leaned in close, their foreheads pressed together and their hands still clasped.

* * *

><p>A week later, Ennis and Jack were in their room and working on their assignments. They were reluctantly sat on their own beds so that they could spread their work out, and kept glancing at each other, just to see each other's looks of concentration.<p>

The week hadn't been too taxing on them; they'd spoken to Debbie a couple more times about their situation, and she was interested to hear it. They were starting to trust her with the knowledge of their relationship, and they knew that if they ever got trouble from others, they could turn to her.

While waiting outside his classroom one day, Jack had noticed a pair of girls looking at his ring and whispering to each other, but they hadn't approached him, and he hadn't been able to hear what they were saying. He'd tried to keep calm as he wondered what they might be saying. If they were friends with people in Ennis's class, and those friends noticed Ennis's ring, they would make the connection and it would all be out in the open. It could happen any day at any time, and Jack hoped that they were together when it did; he didn't think he could cope if someone approached him while he was on his own, and he wasn't sure if Ennis could either. They would need to face any backlash head on, and show people that they were proud of who they were. That was their strongest defence; to show that they were sticking together.

Jack kept glancing at Ennis as they worked; he'd certainly come a long way since they'd met. He'd been quiet and shy, and Jack had barely got two words out of him. He was still a little on the quiet and shy side, but he talked a lot more now. He was a lot more open out expressing his feelings, and when they were in bed together he had proven to be quite confident in making love to Jack. He was a wonderful lover who knew exactly how to make Jack feel satisfied and loved, and Jack was profoundly grateful that Ennis had come out of his shell.

A cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. The pair of them scrabbled through their notes for their phones, and it turned out to be Ennis's. "Hello?"

"Ennis, it's me."

"Oh, hey ma," he replied, looking up at Jack. He stopped what he was doing and waited silently for whatever Ennis's mother was calling to say. "What's up?"

"I was wonderin' if you'd thought any more about my suggestion, for me to come an' see you at Amherst."

"Right...I've been thinkin' on that, an' talkin' it over with Jack." He looked into his lover's eyes as he said this, and Jack gave a nod of encouragement. "Um...I'd really like it if...you could come over here. See us an' this place..."

"Oh, Ennis...that's wonderful! Thank you, sweetheart, that means a lot to me. I never wanted to lose you, but it ain't like your daddy would ever listen to me. I couldn't do anythin' when he said he was disownin' you. He...he's decided to hand the ranch over to his nephew in his will, when he dies. You were gonna get it, but..." She didn't have to continue; they both knew what had happened.

"Right." Ennis felt his heart sinking a little; he was no longer in his father's will, and now it felt more official that he was no longer welcome back in Wyoming. He really would have to start over with Jack, and he was glad that he had a place to go now. "Well...I don't wanna lose you either, ma. An'...I'd really like you to meet Jack."

"I would love to, Ennis. He sounds like...a unique young man. You speak very highly of him."

"Just 'cos I love him," he said quietly, and Jack smiled, picking at something on his jeans.

"I know. So...I'd love to come an' see you. I'll call you back when I have a definite date in mind, then."

"Okay. Bye, ma."

"Bye, honey."

Ennis hung up and sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. Jack got up and made space for himself on Ennis's bed. He sat down next to his boyfriend and curled an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

"You okay?" he said softly, and Ennis leaned his forehead against his.

"I dunno. I wanna see her, but...I know that when she gets here, she's gonna start talkin' about my dad, an'...it ain't gonna be easy."

"I know, baby," Jack murmured. "But...I'm gonna be right here all the time, an' if it gets too much for you...I think I'm pretty good at making you feel better." They smiled at each other and started to kiss softly. After a few moments, they pulled away and Jack could see a burning need in Ennis's eyes. "You wanna?" he whispered, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah..." They cleared away their work in record time and fell into bed together, wrapped around each other in the cosy heat as Jack slid himself into Ennis. They locked eyes as they slowly moved together, Ennis raising his hips in time to Jack's thrusts while making soft moaning sounds. Jack kissed him as he moved inside him, pushing against that special place within him and making his eyes fall shut. Jack then leaned over him and into his arms, kissing at his neck and pushing in as deep as he could, whispering words of comfort to him.

Afterwards, Jack lay on Ennis's chest and looked into his eyes, their fingers playing slowly. He could see peace on his lover's face now, and he was pleased that he could do something like this for him.

"No matter what happens, cowboy...I'm always gonna be by your side. I promise."

Ennis smiled and stroked his dark hair. "I do too." They kissed and then settled down, feeling warm and comfortable here with each other. No matter how people would react to their relationship, they both knew that nothing could destroy it, ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_February 3rd, 2004_

It was early in the morning, and since they didn't have any classes until the afternoon, Ennis and Jack decided to have a lie in and spend some quality time together. They were warm and happy as they held each other close, but didn't want to have sex just yet. It was always better when they took things slowly, and savoured the moment between them. Ennis knew that sometimes he wanted to hurry things along and get going with Jack, but he'd learned to calm down and follow Jack's lead, letting the passion reach higher levels before going for the finish line.

Jack pulled his lips away from Ennis's and smiled at him. "Mmm...this is real nice, Ennis. Wish we could stay here all day."

Ennis smiled back. "Me too. At least we've got the mornin'." He looked over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand. "Got a few hours yet before we have to get up. Come here..." He claimed his lover's lips again and slid an arm around his waist. He lazily stroked at Jack's back, feeling the warm skin and hard muscles.

They finally pulled apart again and Jack sighed. "I gotta say, cowboy...you've really taken me by surprise."

"How?" asked Ennis, looking puzzled. Jack played with his curls and looked into his eyes.

"Well...when we met, I could barely get two words out of you. And you were so closed up, like you were scared of everything."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. You know I was...intimidated by it all. An' then findin' out that you come from a rich family..." He shook his head. "It don't matter now, 'cos I know you don't judge me, but...wasn't easy at first. An'...when I started havin' feelin's for you...I thought you weren't interested...an' that I wasn't good enough for you or somethin'."

Jack cupped his cheek. "You are good enough for me, Ennis. You're more than good enough. I love you, and I wanna have a long life with you. We deserve that, Ennis. Gay men and women have died in the past, trying to fight for our rights. I say that we owe it to them to give it a go. I want us to be together, Ennis..."

"I do too, Jack." Their lips met again and Ennis rolled on top of Jack, settling between his legs and smiling down at him. Remembering his promise to himself to take things slowly, he took a deep breath and pushed his immediate need away a little bit. He threaded his hands through Jack's bed hair and felt Jack wrap his arms around him. "Gotta say...a year ago, if someone had told me that in a year I'd be with a guy, I mighta punched 'em." He looked sorrowfully at Jack. "Sorry, bud."

"It's okay, Ennis," Jack said softly, squeezing him a little. "After everything you've told me about your family, and what it's like out there, I can't say I'm surprised. But you've changed. I can see that you're so much happier now than you were before."

Ennis nodded in earnest. "I am, Jack. You've made me happy..." With no more words, they kissed again, more passionately. They could see a fire in each other's eyes; a burning need for each other that could never truly be sated. "Jack...can we...?"

Jack didn't say anything; he just nodded, reaching for the lube. Ennis reared up on his knees and prepared himself while Jack brought his legs up, eager to feel Ennis inside him. When Ennis was ready, he nudged Jack's legs further apart and lifted them up, where Jack wrapped them around his waist and clung to him.

"Come on, Ennis...need you..." His eyes were pleading and Ennis could never resist that look. He pushed in slowly, seeing Jack's eyes fall shut and his mouth open in pleasure. Ennis loved how he was the one that could make Jack feel like that, just how Jack could make him feel. He slid in all the way and gathered Jack up in his arms, holding him close and kissing his collarbone.

They were fully wrapped around each other as Ennis began to thrust into him, taking him in with slow, steady movements that made Jack moan softly in his ear.

"Oh God...Ennis...you're real good at this..." He brought his ankles around Ennis's calves, holding him in place.

"Only...good...'cos of...you," Ennis choked out as he pushed in deep, gritting his teeth with effort and burying his face in Jack's neck. One of Jack's hands wandered down Ennis's back and into the crack between his cheeks. He pushed it in and started looking for that special place inside Ennis; the one that his lover was looking for inside him. He found it and started to massage his finger around, making Ennis moan into his neck.

"Jack..." He rose up and planted his lips on Jack's, pushing his tongue in and curling it all around Jack's mouth, tasting and feeling him. He picked up the pace and Jack buried his face in his neck, starting to shake. His muscles suddenly clamped up and he shot between them, crying out and then collapsing. Ennis thrust a few more times and was there himself, releasing into him and then collapsing onto his chest, panting for breath.

"Ennis...I think we might have to skip class later...I can't move." Jack had a breathless grin on his face, and Ennis laughed, shaking against him.

"Me neither, bud. I'm sure they'll understand...just wanna lie here with you." He kissed the side of Jack's face and sank onto him, feeling satisfied. Jack wound his arms around Ennis's back and held him close. They were sticky and sweaty, but Jack didn't care. He was very comfortable with being so vulnerable like this with Ennis, lying naked with him from head to toe and feeling safe. Jack trusted Ennis beyond anybody else, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. He was looking forward to their future together, and he hoped that they would have many long, happy years ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the pair of them were sat in the park and slowly making out on their favourite bench. The weather was getting warmer now, so they had taken off their jackets, and Ennis kept slipping his hand up Jack's shirt, feeling his warm skin. He loved to feel Jack's hard body under his hands and he knew that Jack loved to be touched. His other hand was winding in Jack's dark hair and pulling his head closer. Jack, meanwhile, had one hand one his thigh and other gently holding onto his waist. It felt as if it were just the two of them in the whole world, and for the moment they could forget everything they were worrying about back on campus.<p>

Both of them had seen their classmates looking at their rings curiously, but neither of them had been approached about it, and they hadn't heard any whispering. They both knew that this could change at any moment, though. All it would take was one of their classmates mentioning that one of them was wearing a ring, and then it would snowball. Someone else would likely mention that the other was also wearing a ring, and they would put two and two together. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. "You're a good kisser," Jack commented in a soft voice, and Ennis went slightly red.

"I dunno about that, Jack..." He covered Jack's hand with his own where it rested on his leg, looking down between them. Jack smiled and lifted his chin.

"I am, cowboy, and I say you are. You've just...got a way of doing it. Like...when we have sex, you're real...passionate. And you sure know how to get my blood pressure up." He saw Ennis going even redder and continued. "But...on the other hand, you can be different from that. Like just now, and it's...really...sweet. You make me feel loved and safe. It's an incredible feeling, Ennis." He gently pressed their lips together and could feel Ennis's pulse through the hand on his neck.

They pulled apart again and locked eyes, Jack cupping Ennis's face. Neither of them could speak, but they just looked at each other. Things hadn't been easy for them lately; even though they hadn't yet been approached about their rings, it was very tiring for them to be on constant alert. They felt as if it was the calm before the storm, and were bracing themselves for the negative reaction that was sure to come. As a result, they had taken to just looking at each other lately, trying to tell each other without words how much they meant to each other. It was an unspoken way of reaffirming their commitment to each other.

Jack gave a quiet sigh and leaned into Ennis, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They sat there with their arms around each other, wondering how people might react to this when they found out. Things were very uncertain on this front, but they knew that no matter what, they would get through it.

After a few minutes, Ennis's cell phone rang in his pocket. Jack made to pull away, but Ennis held onto him. "Don't gotta move," he murmured in his ear, and Jack settled against his chest again. Ennis pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hello? Hey, ma."

"Hi, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sat in the park with Jack. What's up?"

"Well, I've got a few dates in mind for when I come to visit, if it's still okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. You can come on over if you want. When were you thinkin' of comin'?"

"Well, um...your daddy leaves on the 15th for his trip. I could get a flight out on the 16th. I can only stay a couple of days, though. Your grandparents are comin' to visit on the 21st. I can be there for about three days, I reckon. Is that okay?"

Ennis looked down at Jack; he had heard every word and was now nodding. Ennis rested his hand on Jack's neck. "Yeah, sounds good. You wanna make a hotel reservation?"

"Um...I ain't got a whole lot of money, an' with the flight an' everythin'...are there any cheap places?"

"Yeah, there's one a few roads away from campus, where Alma was stayin' before. Should be okay."

"Alright. Thanks, honey. I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah. Call me when you land an' we'll come pick you up. Bye."

"Bye, Ennis." They hung up and Ennis sighed, holding Jack close once more and feeling Jack rubbing his back.

"You okay?" he said quietly, and Ennis shrugged.

"I dunno. Be good to see her again, but...I hope she don't start talkin' too much about my dad..."

"Maybe she needs to," Jack reminded him, pressing his face into Ennis's neck and kissing it. "I think you guys need to talk, Ennis. What your dad did...it was really bad, and maybe she feels guilty that she couldn't stop him. You should at least give her a chance."

"Yeah, I know. An' I will...but...Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Um...could you...stay with me when we start talkin' about him? I'm gonna need you there..."

Jack pulled himself up and looked directly into his eyes. "Course I will, cowboy. Whatever you need me to do. You know I'd do anything for you, Ennis."

Ennis smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Jack. Can we go back to the room? Wanna be alone with you..." Understanding passed between them and Jack nodded. They needed each other physically right now.

"Okay." He pulled Ennis up by the hand and they started walking back. They reluctantly let go of each other when they left their secluded area, but hopefully they would soon be confident enough to hold on, even under prying eyes. It would give them a strong shield; to show that they were committed to each other.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three of them were in the library trying to get some work done. They were sat around a table in a corner and talking in low voices. As the time progressed, they kept glancing up to make sure that nobody was watching them, and it seemed like they were alone. Lureen was feeling very protective of the other two now that they were in the process of coming out, and she had promised to do whatever she could for them, even if it meant snapping at people who were mean towards them.<p>

Jack sighed and propped his head on his hand. "This is starting to get hard..."

The other two looked at him in surprise. "What the hell you on about?" asked Ennis, and Lureen wrinkled her nose.

"Way too much information, Jack." At this, Jack went bright red.

"That's not what I meant, you two! Geez..." They all started laughing, trying not to make too much noise. When they finally calmed down, Jack tried again. "I mean...this whole thing. Me and Ennis coming out, I mean." He looked at his lover sadly. "I want to, Ennis. You know I do..."

Ennis nodded. "I know, Jack. I do too, but...you're right. It is hard. We've got no idea how people are gonna react..."

Lureen looked between them both. "Guys...I know you're feelin' real bad about it all, but...just remember one thing. You love each other, an' that's all that matters. What other people say...it don't mean a thing." She smiled wearily. "They can think whatever they want. They can call you names, they can avoid you...hell, they could even hit you or run you off. Would that change how you feel about each other?"

They looked at each other, thinking this over. As they looked into each other's eyes, they saw the answer, clear as day. Nothing could change how they felt in their hearts. Not Ennis's father, not their classmates, and no amount of prejudice.

Both of them smiled and turned back to her, shaking their heads. "I don't think anything could change the way we feel about each other," said Jack, and their hands linked together between them. She nodded.

"There you go. It don't matter what people think. All that matters is how you feel, an' that nobody can take it away from you." She smiled. "I think you're really brave to do this, you know. I admire you for it. When's your ma comin' over, Ennis?"

"Um, on the 16th. She said she can stay for about three days. I'm real nervous about it..." Ennis felt Jack squeezing his fingers and was grateful that he was by his side.

"I bet. Still...at least she's tryin'. That's more than your daddy's been doin', right?"

"Yeah. An' I want her to come here. I wanna see her again an'...I want her to know Jack too. I bet she'd like it here..."

"Right. You're lucky you've got Jack then. He can help you, right?"

"And I will," Jack cut in, looking determined. "I've promised to be here for him if things get a little tough for him." They smiled at each other again and reluctantly broke contact. The three of them worked for another hour and then decided to get some fresh air.

They made their way to the park and sat on Ennis and Jack's favourite bench in the secluded area. Lureen stretched her arms and got out a magazine while her companions huddled up close together and held hands again. They figured it wouldn't be polite of them to make out while Lureen was here, but they shared a few soft kisses and whispered to each other. Jack entwined their legs together and leaned into Ennis's body, his head resting against his shoulder. They listened to the humming of the traffic around them and the chirping of birds, and felt peaceful.

Ennis had slipped an arm around Jack's waist and was holding him close, feeling protective. There was a large part of him that wanted to keep Jack safe; to wrap him up in his arms and keep him there so that nobody would hurt him. He knew that it wasn't realistic, and that there was no way that he could keep holding Jack all of the time. That would attract some stares for sure. Still, he hoped that Jack knew how he felt. He made a mental note to tell him when they were alone.

The three of them spent half an hour outside and then decided to go back to the dorm building. Lureen kissed the other two on the cheek and retreated into her room, leaving them alone. Jack turned to Ennis and sighed. They were feeling drained a lot more than usual lately, and there was usually only one cure.

"Come on, cowboy. Let's go lie down." Ennis nodded and they went into their room, locking the door behind them and collapsing onto Ennis's bed. They stared up at the ceiling, just thinking and wondering about what might happen when they came out. Jack turned his head and looked at Ennis. He sighed and turned onto his side, lightly placing a hand on Ennis's chest. He saw Ennis fix his deep brown eyes on him. He smiled.

"Jack...somethin' you oughta know. Did some thinkin' out there...about how people might react when we come out. I, um...I kept thinkin' that...I wanna keep holdin' onto you all the time. Wanna...wrap you up an' keep you safe. I know it ain't possible, but...just a thought."

This made Jack's heart swell, and he leaned in close for a kiss. "Ennis...thank you. I feel the same. I wanna keep you safe too. Come here..." They leaned in properly and kissed deeply, finding their tongues in seconds. Ennis then rolled on top of Jack and the afternoon was lost to their passion as they buried themselves in each other. All they were aware of was each other, and they knew that they were exactly where they should be.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ennis and Jack were both lying in bed, half asleep. They had turned onto their fronts and talked for a little while, but were still tired, so they had fallen silent. It was a sunny morning but they had no inclination to move just yet.<p>

Both of them were thinking of the same thing; in just a few days, it would be Valentine's Day. They both wanted to make their first one together special, but neither of them knew how. With previous girlfriends, they had given them flowers and taken them on a date, and while the evenings had been perfectly nice, they wanted something more for their first celebration together. They wanted to make it special.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Ennis watching him. "Hey," he said quietly, and Ennis smiled.

"Hey, darlin'. You a little more awake now?"

"I guess..." Jack felt a hand being lightly placed on his back, and he welcomed the warm weight. He always loved it whenever Ennis touched him, whether it was sexual or not. He sighed. "Don't wanna move later..."

"Me neither, Jack. But we don't wanna fall behind or nothin'. An' it's only a couple of hours, right?" Jack nodded in response and smiled. They moved in closer together and kissed softly, enjoying the early morning quiet.

They finally pulled apart a little and looked into each other's eyes. "Ennis?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"What are we doing for Valentine's?" Jack asked, looking over at him with those large doe eyes that he could never resist.

"Um, dunno. With Alma an' a couple of other girls before, I gave 'em some flowers, took 'em out." He smirked. "Somethin' tells me you don't want flowers, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Yeah. You can skip those. But we could still go out. Have a meal out of town...bet we won't be the only gay couple there."

Ennis held his gaze. Could they really walk into a restaurant together on such a day? Everybody would know immediately why they were there. But on the other hand, if they went out of town nobody would recognise them. Maybe it would be alright.

"Um...I guess. Might as well...make a start on bein' more open." He took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll go out." He saw Jack's eyes light up and knew he'd done the right thing. He kissed Jack again and buried his fingers in his hair.

When they pulled apart again, Jack started fiddling with the pillowcase. "What do you want for a present, bud? I know we're supposed to do stuff like that."

Ennis shrugged. "I dunno. I was always the one givin' presents; ain't like Alma ever got me anythin'. That's the way it's supposed to work, right? The guy gives the present."

"But we're both guys," Jack reminded him in a soft voice, and Ennis sighed.

"I know. Kinda...out of our depth here, huh? Never been here before..."

They looked at each other and then away, not knowing what to say. No matter how much they loved each other, they couldn't deny that it wasn't easy for them to be together. There was still so much for them to discover and get used to when it came to being in a relationship with another guy. And both of them were dreading a moment when they wondered if it was all worth it; they hadn't felt this yet but they knew that it could happen at any time. Even if they decided that it was all worth it, this was still a scary prospect for them. They didn't want to envision a life without each other.

After a few minutes, Jack saw Ennis lean in again for another kiss, and he accepted. They pressed close against each other and Ennis wrapped an arm around Jack.

"Love you," he whispered into Jack's ear, making him sigh and close his eyes.

"Love you too, baby. Sorry I keep getting depressed like this."

Ennis shook his head. "It's okay, you ain't the only one. This whole thing...it's all new to us, so...we're bound to feel like this sometimes. Remember when we got together, an' you said to me that even though it's scary, we'll be alright so long as we stick together?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Jack. "Wish I could take my own advice. You've gotta know, Ennis...I really do want this. Just wish it didn't have to be so hard..."

"Guess it's just one of those things when you're with a guy. Ain't never easy, but it's always right." He smiled at Jack, hoping to cheer him up. A slow smile spread across Jack's beautiful face, and the sight made his heart flutter.

"Yeah. It's always right, cowboy. When we're together...feels like we're supposed to be here. Like...it's where we've been meant to be all along."

Ennis nodded and then rolled onto his back. "Come on, bud. Can't lie here all mornin' an' let ourselves get all miserable." He nudged Jack and coaxed him into a sitting position. They rubbed their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wish we could take a shower together..." said Jack in a wistful voice. "We haven't done that since Christmas. Really miss getting all wet with you." He gave Ennis what he hoped to be a sexy look, and Ennis blushed.

"Jack..." He could feel himself getting hard. "Cut it out..."

"Mmmhmm..." Jack shuffled closer to him so that his breath was tickling Ennis's ear and making him squirm. "Wish I could play 'drop the soap' with you."

"What?" Ennis asked, looking confused.

"You know..." Jack lightly trailed a hand up Ennis's bare arm. "Where I drop the soap, and I bend over to pick it up, and..." He raised his eyebrows and smiled. Ennis's heart rate increased rapidly.

"Oh...sorry, we can't do that, bud. But, um...we could...do somethin' in here...if you want."

Jack smiled and tackled him, making him fall back to the pillow. They rolled around for a minute and then gave in to their lust for each other.

* * *

><p>Four days later, the most romantic day of the year arrived, and they were getting ready for their night out. They were going to drive to Northampton to a nice-looking restaurant that Jack had looked up on the internet. It was near enough to be a short drive, but far enough so that they wouldn't run into anybody they knew. Jack knew that Ennis might be comfortable enough for them to be out here. He had called ahead and reserved what they had promised him would be a corner table, separated from the majority of the others. It would be fairly dim in the restaurant and they would hopefully be left in peace.<p>

Ennis came into the room, fresh from his shower. Jack had had one earlier, and now he was looking over Ennis appreciatively. He gave a low whistle.

"Nice, cowboy. You look pretty good there." Ennis went a little red.

"Thanks, Jack. Um...you ready to go?" Jack nodded and stepped closer.

"Just a second. Need something first." He wrapped himself in Ennis's arms and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth. They had swapped their presents earlier; Ennis had given Jack a very nice new shirt, which he was now wearing, and Jack had given him a new snug pair of jeans, which he was wearing. Jack squeezed Ennis's ass through his new jeans and grinned into the kiss. Ennis pulled away, laughing a little.

"Come on, Jack. We better get goin'." Jack nodded and smiled serenely; he had prepared another surprise for Ennis.

They enjoyed a wonderful steak dinner at the restaurant, and as Jack had promised, they were left alone. If anybody ever looked their way, they weren't aware of it, and nobody said anything. Jack could see Ennis relaxing as the evening continued, and he was happy. So far, their first Valentine's was a success, and both of them hoped that they would have many more together.

Jack smiled at Ennis in the half-darkness and slid over a little. Ennis's eyes widened and he looked around, but Jack shook his head. "It's alright, Ennis. They can't see us proper. Come here..." Ennis relaxed and they leaned in, kissing softly and lacing their fingers together on the seat between them. Jack brought his free hand to Ennis's neck and played with his curls, making him smile into the kiss. They pulled apart in time to see a waitress hovering near them, with a small smile on her face. They froze where they were, but she simply took their plates.

"You boys want any dessert?" she asked in a quiet voice, sensing that they didn't want any attention. They both shook their heads.

"No thanks." She nodded and walked away, leaving them to look at each other.

"Well, that was...different. She didn't seem to care," Jack remarked. "Guess there's good people everywhere." Ennis nodded and they sat there for a little while, thinking.

Eventually, they left and returned to Amherst, heading up to their room. They kissed in the shadows as they ran upstairs, giggling and drunk on love. They locked the dorm room door behind them and ran their hands all over each other as they kissed in the moonlight coming from the window. Jack pulled away and touched Ennis's lips.

"Mmm, wait a minute. Got another surprise for you." Ennis looked at him in interest.

"Oh?" Jack nodded and smiled, taking Ennis's hands and leading him to the bed.

"Sit down, and I'll get it sorted," he said in a husky voice, making Ennis shudder a little. Ennis sat down and Jack went into his suitcase, rummaging around for what he'd bought yesterday and kept hidden until now. Ennis watched him and his eyes widened when Jack brought out a video camera.

"Jack...what...?"

Jack came over to him and sat on the bed. "It's just a thought. We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it. And I swear, it's just between us. What do you say?"

Ennis looked into his caring eyes, wondering what to do. He'd never done this before, and the concept of watching himself and Jack having sex might be a little weird. But on the other hand, he couldn't deny that the idea was enticing. And he completely trusted Jack to keep it between them. After a few seconds, he slowly nodded.

"Alright, Jack. Let's do it." Jack smiled and put the video camera on the bed. He pulled Ennis's nightstand over and about halfway along the bed, before pulling it away a little. He placed the video camera on the nightstand and turned it on. When he was sure he had a good picture, he pressed record and headed back to Ennis.

"Okay, cowboy. Let's get going." He crawled on top of Ennis and kissed him, completely distracting him from the camera. Ennis had to admit that the whole idea of filming themselves had a certain appeal.

They stripped and wrapped their arms and legs around each other, pressing close together as they kissed. Jack reached for the lube and slicked Ennis up with it, his eyes glittering. He spread his cheeks and lowered himself down onto Ennis, both of them letting out low moans as they connected. They laced their fingers together and started to rock, up and down as if Jack were riding a horse. Ennis pushed up into him as far as he could and felt Jack squeezing him. They whispered each other's names and Jack fell into Ennis's arms as they picked up the pace, biting softly at his neck as Ennis pulled him closer, kissing him all over his face and wrapping his legs around Jack's calves.

They climaxed together and Jack collapsed onto Ennis, breathing heavily. He pulled up and smiled dozily at his lover. "How was that, cowboy?"

"Pretty damn good, darlin'. You gonna get the camera?" Jack nodded and reached over, managing to grab it without moving too far from Ennis. He lay down next to his lover and smiled at him as he rewound the tape.

"You ready?" he asked, and Ennis nodded. They sat up in bed; Jack sat between Ennis's legs and pressed play. "It's showtime."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_February 16th, 2004_

Ennis's mother was due to arrive at any minute through the gate, and he and Jack were stood waiting, hands in their pockets. Jack could see that Ennis was very nervous about introducing them, and he wished that he could slip an arm around his waist in comfort, but he knew that they weren't quite ready to do that just yet. Still, he lightly bumped Ennis with his shoulder and offered a small smile, which Ennis was grateful for.

She finally appeared, and Ennis couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Jack could see now where Ennis got his curls from, and she had light blue eyes that lit up when she saw her son. "Ennis, sweetheart..." They moved towards each other and hugged tightly. Despite how much Ennis had changed, she still loved him and wanted to know him.

They pulled apart and Ennis turned to Jack, looking extremely nervous. "Ma, this is Jack." She smiled and held out a hand. "Jack, this is my ma, Ellen Del Mar."

"Jack, good to meet you. Ennis has told me so much about you." They shook hands and Jack smiled.

"You too, ma'am. Nice to meet you." He exchanged a glance with Ennis; at least she hadn't kicked up any fuss about the whole thing now that she was here.

"You ready to go?" Ennis asked, and she nodded.

They took her to her hotel first so she could leave her bags while they walked around, and Jack lightly pressed his hand against Ennis's back now and then, letting him know that he was there. They led her to the diner, where Debbie greeted her enthusiastically. The two women ended up talking about the boys and their relationship, and Debbie assured her that they would be alright.

"Don't worry," she said quietly as they watched the boys talking in the booth. "They're both strong; I'm sure they can handle whatever gets thrown at them." Ellen nodded.

"I'm sure they can. But I can't deny that I ain't worried. He's my son, an' Jack seems nice enough."

"He is. You don't have to worry about Ennis so long as he has Jack. Believe me, they're made for each other."

In the booth, Jack squeezed Ennis's leg. "Calm down, okay? It's going great so far. Way better than we thought it would." Ennis covered Jack's hand with his own.

"Yeah. Glad you're here, Jack." He gave a small smile and Jack returned it with his own grin.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, bud."

They ate some lunch in the diner and then decided to take her to their dorm building, hoping to find Lureen while they were there. Jack had hidden the video camera and their lubricant that morning; he didn't want to take any chances and was unwilling to offend Ennis's mother.

Just outside the building, they found Lureen texting on her phone. "Hey, Lu," said Jack with a grin, and she smiled.

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" She looked at Ellen and comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh...you must be Ennis's mother. Hi, I'm Lureen."

The two of them shook hands and Ellen smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lureen. I'm Ellen. I'm guessin' you're a friend of theirs?"

"Yeah. I was Jack's friend last year, an' since they got together I've been supportin' them as much as I can."

Ellen nodded. She was trying to get used to the idea of her son being in a relationship with another man, but it wasn't easy. She'd heard the stereotypes her whole life, and they clashed with what she was seeing. Jack was nothing like the gay men she had heard about, and it had been quite a shock for her to see this. He was...normal. And it wasn't as though Ennis had changed all that much either. He was still the shy young man that she remembered, although a little more open than he had been. She knew then that if Jack made her son happy, as she could see he did, then that was it. She could accept their relationship, and that Jack was an integral part of Ennis's life now.

They showed her around the building but she resisted going into their room. She just wasn't sure that she could handle seeing their beds, knowing what they must be doing in there when they were alone. She could accept their relationship, but she didn't want to know the intimate details.

The three of them ended up on the sofa on the ground floor, drinking and watching as students passed. Ellen sighed. "Well, Ennis...I've got to say, you've got a good life out here."

He and Jack looked at her in surprise, and Jack smiled. Ennis had a hopeful look on his face. "You mean that, ma?"

She smiled as she turned her face towards his. "I sure do, Ennis. I'll admit it wasn't easy for me when we found out about all this, but I still think that what yer daddy did was wrong. An'...I can see that you're so much happier now than you was back home."

Ennis looked at Jack, their eyes roaming over each others' faces, and he smiled. "I am, ma. Jack makes me real happy." Jack went a little red and looked down at his hands.

"I see that. Thank you, Jack, for makin' him happy."

Jack looked up. "No trouble, ma'am. He makes me happy too." She nodded as she looked between them, seeing the love and affection for each other in their eyes.

"Well, boys...I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel an' lie down for a bit. You boys have classes later?" They nodded and all three of them stood up. "So...I'll see you later then."

"Right. We'll come by later and go get some dinner," offered Jack, and she smiled.

"That sounds lovely. Bye, then." She walked off and towards the entrance. Jack looked at Ennis and they both sighed.

"Went well, didn't it?" Jack said softly, and Ennis nodded.

"So far so good."

* * *

><p>Ellen's visit went quite well, and by the time she had to leave he was sorry to see her go. He felt as if they had reconnected again after so much time apart, and it was even better that she accepted his relationship with Jack. She was very fascinated by his major, and at one point they were chattering away about it, leaving Ennis to look on in wonder. He couldn't believe how well this was going, and it made him happy.<p>

One evening, they had been sat in her hotel room, and they talked at length about Ennis's father. Ellen expressed her regret over not being able to stop his father from disowning him, and that she'd never wanted to lose him. He told her that he'd never truly blamed her for any of it, and that he was happy they'd made up.

As Jack had promised, he'd been there for Ennis when talking about his father, holding his hand in comfort and rubbing a thumb across his knuckles. It was the loving gesture that Ennis had needed, and he was grateful. And at night, Jack did his best to show Ennis as much love as he could, making him forget everything for the moment.

Three days after she'd arrived, she was leaving again. The three of them were stood at the gate, and her flight had just been called. Ennis looked at his mother, smiling sadly.

"Gonna miss you, ma," he said, scuffing his feet around. "Been real nice havin' you here, I gotta admit." She opened up her arms and hugged him to her. He felt as if he did when he was younger, burying himself in her arms so that nothing could hurt him. She knew that this was Jack's job now, and she was happy to relinquish this role to him. She was happy to get back on the plane and go home, knowing that her son would be alright with Jack; that they would look after each other.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But...I know you'll be alright. You've got Jack." At this, Ennis squeezed her tightly and felt relief flooding through him that she approved of their relationship. They broke apart and she turned to Jack, smiling. He had a nervous look on his face and knew that he was seeking her approval.

"Jack...what can I say? I'll admit I had trouble at first...knowin' all this stuff at first an' then seein' your face. I didn't know what to expect. But...seein' how Ennis cares about you, an' how you care about him...it's clear to me that you've got somethin' real special here. An' it ain't in me to go judgin' somethin' that's so...right. Thank you, Jack. You've made my son happy, an' I'm very grateful."

At this, Jack went red and sighed. "Well, um...it's been a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. And...I'm happy that you're okay with all this. I think that seeing you has been good for Ennis, and...I think he'll be okay now." He held out his hand for her to shake, but she pushed it aside and hugged him instead. He was taken aback, but hugged her anyway, happy to have been accepted like this.

"Look after him for me," she whispered in his ear, and he nodded.

"I will, I swear." They broke apart and she kissed his cheek, then her son's.

"Right, I'm gonna go. Bye, you two. Look after each other an' work hard."

"Bye, ma." They both waved as she went through the gate, and then sighed in unison. Jack turned to Ennis and saw that he was looking a little wistful and saddened.

"Ennis? You wanna go back to the room?" he asked softly, and his lover nodded. They held hands in the car all the way back to Amherst and even stopped for five minutes while Jack tried to offer Ennis a little comfort. It was all he could do for now.

When they were finally back in the room, Jack locked the door behind them and led Ennis onto his bed. Silently, they crawled onto it and Jack held Ennis's head against his chest, putting an arm around him. He decided to let Ennis talk first, and in his own time, so just gently rubbed his stomach as he waited.

After a few moments, Ennis finally spoke. "Went a lot better than I thought it would."

"I know. Same here, to be honest."

Ennis sighed. "Before she got here, I kept havin' these thoughts. Like she was gonna try an' get me back home, play a guilt card or somethin'. Thought she was gonna try an' split us up. Almost called it off 'cos I got so scared."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "But it was all okay. She accepts it, and me. Even if your dad never comes round, you know you've got her. And you know you'll always have me."

"I know, Jack. You were real great these last few days. Just...bein' there for me the way you were. Means a lot to me, darlin'." Jack smiled and held him closer, breathing in his scent.

"It's okay, Ennis. I said I'd help you, and I did the best I could. There anything else I can do?"

Ennis thought for a moment, and he sighed. "Well...I ain't up for much, bud. Could we just...kiss a while?" Jack rolled onto his side and leaned over Ennis, placing his hand on Ennis's neck. He smiled down at him and leaned in, sinking down at Ennis's side as he kissed him, coaxing his tongue into his lover's mouth and feeling him moan a little. He kissed Ennis as slowly as possible and tried to get him to relax. It seemed to work; through his hand on Ennis's chest, he could feel his breathing return to normal. After a while, they just lay there together, looking into each other's eyes and knowing that Ellen had been right; they did have something special here, and they had no intention of ever letting it go.

* * *

><p><em>February 23rd, 2004<em>

Jack was in the library doing some coursework, hoping to get it finished as soon as he could. Ennis was in class and Lureen was busy chasing after the guy in their building that she liked. He didn't like being on his own, but there wasn't much he could do. There was just under an hour to go until Ennis's lecture finished, and they had planned to get lunch from the diner afterwards.

He pored over his work, trying to put his notes into some kind of order. It was then that he heard the whispering. It was coming from the table on the other side of the bookcase, and what he heard made his heart flip over.

"You seen what Jack Twist's wearing on his finger?" whispered an unfamiliar female voice. Jack's heart rate increased as he listened. "Some kind of ring; a silver one with a kind of pattern on it. Seen it outside class on Friday when he was texting on his cell. I've never seen it before."

"Wait a sec," answered another. "On his left ring finger? Does the pattern look like ivy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've seen one just like it, on someone else. Ennis Del Mar, you know him?"

"Isn't he that cowboy from Wyoming? He's Jack's roommate."

"Something tells me they're a bit more than that." Jack started chewing at a fingernail nervously. People were figuring them out.

"You think...? No, they can't be. Jack's always with Lureen."

"They were friends all last year. If there was anything between them it would've happened by now, right?"

"I guess. But Ennis...he's a cowboy, from out West. Surely he's not the type for that?"

"You never know these days. Gay people are everywhere, and not so defined as some people think. Still...kinda weird, isn't it? If they are seeing each other...you know what that means..."

"I don't wanna think about it. And we can't really do anything; the rules state no discrimination based on sexual orientation. So...we just have to put up with it. But you know...we could make things more interesting." Jack's ears perked up; he wanted to be forewarned of whatever they were planning for him and Ennis. Both of them wanted to protect each other as much as they could.

"How?"

"Well...we can't go bullying them, or getting the guys to do it. But there are other ways of bugging people we don't like. We might be able to force them into leaving. At least then we won't have to see them. What about those rings? It's not legal for them to get married."

"Probably a symbolic thing. You know, gays pretending to have something that's ours. Not right at all if you ask me. We have to do something about them. Even if it's just heckling them. It'll be fun. Not yet though. We need to know more to know for sure."

"You're right. Don't they know that what they do is a sin? That they're gonna rot in hell? Surely it's not worth that." Jack's insides burned with anger; these girls had no right saying these things about him and Ennis.

"They're probably convinced that it doesn't matter as long as they love each other. Sickening stuff..." There was a murmur of assent in the group at this.

Jack had heard enough. He gathered up his books and notes and made a swift exit, eager to get away. He wanted Ennis to suddenly appear and make everything okay, but that wasn't likely to happen, and he had no idea where Lureen was. There was only one option left.

Walking into the diner, he spotted Debbie talking to another waitress and went over to her. "Deb? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, honey. Come and sit down." They walked over to the corner booth and sat opposite each other. Debbie folded her arms and looked at him in a motherly way. "What's up?"

"I was in the library doing some work, and I heard these girls talking about me and Ennis. They've seen that we're both wearing rings, and they've figured it out." He looked helplessly at her. "They're planning to...heckle us, I guess. Make us miserable as much as they can. I don't know what to do..."

She looked at him sadly. "Honey...I'm so sorry. I guess these girls aren't as well educated as they'd have you believe. Isn't it in the rules that they can't discriminate on these grounds?"

"Yeah...but what do we do? They're gonna get to us no matter what, and...what if it gets too much for Ennis? What if he says he can't do this anymore and he goes back home? I can't lose him, Deb." Jack was starting to get seriously worried about their relationship, and how fragile it still was. Coming out wasn't going to be easy for them.

She placed her hand over his. "You won't. He's just as committed to you as you are to him. He loves you, Jack, and that will never change. And he said himself that he can't go back home. He wants to stay with you."

Jack sighed. "I know he does. And I want that too, but...I'm still terrified that it'll get to be too much for him. I hope we can stick together through this."

"I'm sure you will. And don't go worrying about those girls, or anyone else. You'll be fine, trust me. I better get back to work. And I think you need to talk to Ennis."

"I will. He's in class right now, but...I'll talk to him later. And I should probably talk to Lureen too. Thanks, Deb." They both got up and Debbie returned to her work, while Jack got out his phone and sent a text to Ennis, telling him to come up to the room as soon as he was finished. He stopped by the alleyway, looking down and remembering all of the secret public meetings they'd had down there. They had been a lot of fun, and also sometimes comforting. He just hoped that what they had wasn't about to be thrown in jeopardy; he wasn't sure if he could stand it.

* * *

><p>Jack lay on his bed for what felt like an eternity, jumping up when he heard the door being opened. He saw Ennis come through the door and climbed off his bed, relieved to see him. "Ennis..."<p>

Concern flooded through Ennis as he shut the door behind him. "Jack? What's goin' on?" He moved forward and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack looked up at him sadly.

"People have seen our rings, Ennis. I heard these girls talking in the library. They were talking about how we're gonna go to hell, and that...they're gonna start heckling us. Not yet, but soon." He placed his hands on Ennis's arms. "What are we gonna do?"

Ennis put his arms around Jack and held him close. He was very surprised that he wasn't panicking as much as he'd anticipated. It wasn't as if they hadn't been expecting this. They had known that people were bound to find out about them eventually, but they hadn't expected it to be so sudden. It was as if it had crept up on them. He felt Jack cling to him and he rubbed his back. "It's okay, Jack. We'll be okay."

"Ennis...what are they gonna do? You think they could hurt us?"

At this, Ennis pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes. "No, Jack. I know I don't know this place, an' these people all that well, but I know they ain't like that here. They're all just students like us, Jack. They can say stuff to us, an' they can make us miserable, but...they can't hurt us. Can't ever take away what we've got."

"Well...are you sure it won't get too much for you? I mean...it's gonna be hard. I need to know you won't bail on me..." Ennis kissed him softly and held his face.

"I swear, I won't. This is what I want, no matter how hard it's gonna get. No matter what they say or do, it won't change how I feel about you."

Jack looked up into Ennis's deep, caring eyes and felt his anxiety lessening. He started to calm down and nodded. "I know. Just...didn't expect them to find out so soon. I know we were gonna do it on our own terms...doing a little bit at a time. Now it's all been messed up."

"I know, darlin'. But I think we oughta know better than anyone that life don't always go the way you thought it would. I think we've got it pretty good, you know."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we do. I love you, Ennis. Sorry about freaking out..."

Ennis shook his head and led Jack over to his bed, sitting them both down. "It's okay, Jack. I know why you're bein' like this. An' I understand." He laced his fingers together with Jack's and squeezed tightly. "I love you too. An' we'll figure out what to do, I promise."

He slid his free arm around Jack and pulled him in close, feeling Jack wrap his own arms around him. They didn't speak for several moments, just held each other.

Finally, Jack spoke up. "What do we do now, Ennis? We have to change our plans for coming out, now that they're onto us." Ennis gave him a squeeze. There was only one thing he could think of.

"Well...if they're already suspectin' somethin'...ain't much we can do. We can't keep on denyin' it. They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah. What are you saying, Ennis?"

"I'm sayin'..." Ennis took a deep breath. "That maybe...we should just...go with it." Jack looked at him in confusion. "I mean...if they already suspect that somethin's goin' on, maybe we should just do it anyway. Start...bein' more open in public."

Jack pulled away and looked at him properly, his eyes and mouth wide. "Ennis...you serious? Be more open?"

Ennis nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah. Maybe...start holdin' hands out there. Maybe not just yet, but...maybe next week or somethin'. See how things go...whaddaya say?"

His lover didn't reply, but before he could blink his arms were full of Jack, and he smiled as they embraced warmly. He knew he'd done the right thing to cheer Jack up.

"Ennis, that's...that's amazing. Thank you..."

"It's okay, Jack. I...I'd do anythin' for you." They pulled apart and kissed deeply with their hands on each other's faces. Jack felt euphoria flood through him at Ennis's words. They were about to come out to the other students, in the most obvious way possible. And while both of them were scared by the possible backlash, they knew that they would be alright as long as they stuck together. This was the promise made between them.

They looked into each other's eyes and a need grew between them. They kissed again, softly this time, and Ennis gently pressed a hand to Jack's chest, pushing him backwards. They lay down on the bed together, kissing and running their hands over each others' bodies. They removed each other's clothes and got under the covers, twining their limbs together in the cosy heat. Jack looked up into Ennis's eyes, full of trust.

"Ennis...come make me feel better..." Ennis kissed him and reached for the KY, preparing himself as he looked down into Jack's eyes. He then tossed the tube back and lifted Jack's legs over his shoulders, running his hands over them a little as Jack smiled at him. He shuffled forward and started to push in, seeing Jack's face go slack with pleasure as they connected. He kept his hands on Jack's legs as he started to thrust into him, taking it slow and steady. They rocked together for a few moments and then leaned forwards, claiming Jack's mouth again and feeling him moan into his mouth.

After about a minute of more thrusting, they climaxed together, groaning into each other's ear and then collapsing together. Jack's legs went limp and he sighed.

"That was good. Thanks, Ennis..." He kissed Ennis's ear and felt Ennis kissing his neck.

"You're welcome, darlin'. An' don't worry about nothin', you hear me? It's gonna be okay." He held Jack closer and nuzzled at his face, hoping that Jack knew how sincere he was.

"I hope so, Ennis."

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was a rainy Saturday morning and Ennis and Jack were lying in bed together, kissing softly and talking. They felt calm and relaxed for once, and had momentarily forgotten about their troubles. They were holding hands underneath the covers as they looked into each other's eyes, and they were happy.<p>

Jack sighed a little and smiled at his lover. "You okay, Ennis? I know things haven't been easy for us..." Ennis nodded and squeezed his hand.

"No, it ain't been. But...I'm okay. Mainly...'cos of you." Jack went a little red and he continued. "It's true, darlin'. You...you've made me real happy. An' I know it'll be okay, 'cos we're together. That's all that matters." Jack nodded and they leaned in close again, kissing deeply and pressing in close. Jack then rolled on top of Ennis and straddled him, kissing at his neck. Ennis closed his eyes and weaved his arms around Jack's back, feeling relaxed underneath him. He still found it incredible that he could be so vulnerable with another guy and be completely at ease about it. He'd never felt like this about anybody else in his life, and he knew that this was it for him. He could only envision a life with Jack.

Jack pulled his mouth away from where he was giving Ennis a hickey and looked into his eyes, seeing the love and trust in them. He smiled a little and kissed his lips, pushing his tongue in as gently as he could and feeling Ennis moan into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and felt Ennis's hands sliding down to his ass, taking hold and squeezing. He pulled his mouth away, laughing a little. "Ennis...you starting something there?" He saw Ennis smile.

"Maybe...you got a problem with that?" Jack shook his head.

"Hell no. But...we'll get to that later. Wanna get down there first, know what I mean?" His eyes glittered at Ennis, making him smile further.

"Sure, go ahead." Jack kissed him one last time and started to move down his body, kissing and licking at every inch of his chest, making him sigh in contentment and rest his arms above his head. Jack continued to head south, nuzzling at Ennis's stomach and then into the hair between his legs, making him moan Jack's name. His hips gave an involuntary thrust, and Jack held them down gently, looking up at Ennis's face.

"Easy, cowboy. Just relax." He saw Ennis nod and his head fell back to the pillow. Jack kissed at his inner thighs and lightly trailed his hands between his legs, enjoying the effect he was having on his lover. Jack then moved further down and focussed on his target, licking all the way up as slowly as he could, and Ennis groaned out loud. He couldn't believe how talented Jack was at this, and he hoped that their sex life would be as good when they were older.

"Jack...come on..." He nearly came then and there when Jack wrapped his mouth around him at last, sucking at him in smooth strokes and taking hold of himself with one hand, hoping for them to reach the finish line at the same time. He lavished as much attention on his lover as he could, hoping to make him happy and to forget all of their troubles. He could feel Ennis's legs starting to shake and prepared himself for the explosion that he knew was sure to come. He had long since learned to keep his teeth out of the way and to relax his throat muscles while doing this, and the result was usually well worth it.

Without warning, Ennis gave a low groan and released into Jack's mouth, his teeth clenched and his hands gripping the headboard tightly. Jack held his hips down and took it all, trying to keep his mind on his task and jerk himself off at the same time. He spilled onto the sheets and felt Ennis relax, collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily. Jack fell onto Ennis's lower body and sighed, unable to move.

Ennis looked down and saw Jack lying there. "Jack...come up here..." Jack raised his head, eyes a little bleary from his orgasm.

"I would, but...I can't move just yet." He gave a dozy grin and Ennis smiled, holding up his hands.

"Come on...wanna kiss ya..." Jack sighed and took Ennis's hands, allowing Ennis to pull him slowly up the bed and take him in his arms. Ennis wrapped him up and kissed him deeply, thanking him for what he had just done. He kissed at Jack's face, including the mole by his mouth that drove him crazy every time he saw it and want to touch it every time they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"You like that, cowboy?" Jack asked softly. Ennis nodded, settling back to the pillow and running a hand along his back.

"Sure did. Can't believe how good you are at that..." His face was relaxed and Jack was glad to see it.

"Well...I'm a fast learner. And you know I'd do anything to make you happy. I just hope you know how happy you make me."

"If it's anythin' like how happy you make me, then...I'd say you're pretty happy." Ennis smiled shyly at him and he grinned back.

"You bet your ass I am, Ennis." He threaded his fingers through Ennis's curls and his eyes roamed his face. "My cowboy," he said softly, and Ennis placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You got that...darlin'." They kissed again and held each other close, Ennis bringing his hands up to tangle in Jack's dark hair, massaging the back of his head and drawing a soft moan out of him. When they finally prised their lips away from each other, Jack rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Ennis. You're everything to me, you know that?"

Ennis sighed. "I know, Jack. Same here." Jack smiled and sank onto him, listening to the calming sound of the rain falling outside the window.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_March 2nd, 2004_

It was Tuesday morning, and the two of them were stood in their room, facing each other. They were about to go out in public holding hands for the first time, and they were very nervous about it. They had talked at length about it and whether or not they were ready to do it. After a number of talks that ran into the night, they had finally decided last night that they were ready. Even though they were scared of what people might say, they both knew that they wanted this. They wanted people to know that they weren't ashamed of who they were and what they meant to each other.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jack asked softly, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, I am. You?" He cupped Jack's cheek, and he nodded back.

"I am. Let's get going." They picked up their bags and slung them over their heads, looking into each other's eyes. They left the room and locked it behind them, and turned to each other. Simultaneously, they looked down and tentatively reached out to each other, taking each other's hand and lacing their fingers together. They looked up and their eyes met as they gripped each other tightly, and Ennis took a deep breath.

"Shall we?" Jack nodded and smiled a little. They started walking down the hall towards the elevator, running into a surprised yet supportive Lureen, who promised to do her best to help them when people saw this. As they walked through the building, they passed a couple more students who immediately started staring and whispering.

"Are they holding hands?"

"Are they gay?"

"What's going on with them?"

Ennis felt Jack squeezing his hand as the whispers reached their ears. "Ignore it," he said out of the corner of his mouth, and Ennis nodded. It took all of his willpower to not turn around and unleash his anger on those that were talking about them, but Jack's hand in his was calming him down.

They left the building and breathed in the fresh air, relieved to be alone after the first hurdle. Jack turned to Ennis. "You okay?"

"Yeah. One thing at a time, I guess, huh?" Jack nodded and kissed Ennis's hand, giving him a loving look and injecting some confidence into him.

Walking through the streets to the diner, they didn't pass anybody, but they did take a detour into the alleyway to say a private goodbye. They weren't ready to kiss in front of others yet; this was nerve-wracking enough.

Jack pressed in close to Ennis's body and looked up into his eyes. "It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. That's what you're always telling me, right? I'm telling it to you now. We'll be okay. Just...remember everything we talked about if they ask us anything, and ignore the jibes. We'll be back down here before you know it."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. C'mere..." He held the back of Jack's head and pulled him close for a deep kiss, trying to draw comfort from him. They pulled apart after a few kisses and then took several deep breaths with their foreheads pressed together. They then clasped hands again and headed back down the alleyway into the sunshine. They arrived at their buildings, attracting a few more stares and whisperings on the way, and turned to each other.

"Well..." said Jack, trailing off. "Guess I'll see you later, then."

Ennis nodded, not wanting to let Jack go. "Yeah. Um...see you." To Jack's great surprise, Ennis leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was just a quick goodbye peck, but it made Jack grin widely and turn red.

"Um...bye, then," he said, unable to stop smiling. Ennis nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand, walking off while still facing him. They waved to each other and headed off to their buildings. Jack couldn't believe how happy he was this morning, despite the whispers they had heard. It seemed that Ennis was standing by his promise to be more open about their relationship, and he wasn't doing anything by halves. He was really going for it to make Jack happy.

As they sat in class, they both heard whisperings from their classmates. It seemed as if the news about them had spread like wildfire, and it was a little intimidating. They sent a stream of texts to each other throughout the hour, telling each other that it was okay and that they loved each other. It was exactly the kind of comfort they needed from each other.

When the hour and a half was finally over, they were relieved to see each other again outside. Jack had feared that the whisperings about them might have made Ennis rethink their holding hands idea, but he was wrong. If anything, it made Ennis even more determined for them to show a united front. He took Jack's hand and led him back through campus to the alleyway again. They stood in the shadows and kissed deeply, holding each other close and recovering their energy. It was as if being together injected life back into them after being apart, and they knew that they were completely dependent on each other to get through this difficult time.

Jack kissed Ennis's cheek softly and smiled at him. "You okay now?" Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. You wanna get some lunch, darlin'?"

"Yep, come on. I'm starving." They clasped hands again and headed out for the diner, hoping that Debbie would be able to cheer them up. They had forewarned her that they had decided to hold hands in public, so at least she would be on the lookout for trouble. They headed into the diner and saw people turning towards them, mouths dropping and eyes widening. One of the guys at a table looked like he was about to say something as they passed, but he caught Debbie's death glare and shut up. The two of them sat in their corner booth with their backs to the rest of the diner, and Debbie brought over two glasses of water for them.

"What'll it be, boys?" she asked with a smile, and they both sighed. They could count on her to make them feel better, just as they could count on each other.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ennis and Jack were in their room watching an afternoon movie and eating from yet another bucket of chicken from the diner. It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and they had no plans that went beyond spending some private time together.<p>

The week hadn't been easy for them. They were attracting more whispers and stares every day, but nobody approached them about it, to their surprise. They wondered if Debbie had said anything to the other students, or if Lureen had been threatening them. Either way, they were glad that they were being left alone while they got used to doing this. They were still trying to figure themselves out and the last thing they needed was other students making things harder for them.

Ellen had called yesterday, and it had been the voice of confidence that Ennis had needed. She told him that while his father didn't approve of her visit, he wasn't about to go and do anything. But she also said that he hadn't budged on his view of their relationship, to his dismay. After the call, Jack had held him close and rubbed his back in comfort, which calmed him down considerably.

Jack looked over at Ennis and thought for a moment. There was something he'd been thinking about for a while, ever since Ennis had first suggested that they start being more open about their relationship. He knew that he wanted it, and he hoped that Ennis would too. He cleared his throat, deciding to bite the bullet. "Ennis?" He saw his lover turn to look at him.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Jack took a breath. "I, um...there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Nothing bad, just...something I think we should talk about."

Ennis's brow furrowed, but he shifted so that he was directly facing Jack. "Okay...what is it?"

"Well, um...I know I said that my mother offered you to come and live with us, like at Christmas and the summer, and I know you were all for it. I am too, but...there was something else I was thinking of." At Ennis's raised eyebrows, he continued. "Um...what would you say if...I asked you to...move in with me? Like...in a place of our own?"

Ennis was completely taken aback by Jack's proposal, and his mouth opened in surprise. "Uh...you serious? Live together on our own?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Maybe in an apartment somewhere. Like...in this state or maybe West Virginia. And if we get a place here...we could move out of the halls and just commute. We'd finally be alone, Ennis..." Sensing that Ennis might be feeling a little overwhelmed, he held his tongue and tried to keep his enthusiasm under control, letting Ennis digest all of this.

"Well, um...I dunno what to say, Jack. Sure sounds good. Could we really do it?" Jack shrugged and nodded.

"I don't see why not. We love each other, and we'll probably do it eventually anyway, right? Why wait until we graduate?" It made a lot of sense to Jack, and he hoped that it would to Ennis.

Ennis shifted uncomfortably. "Well...sounds awful expensive. I ain't got a lot of money, even with loans. There's gonna be rent an' bills an everythin'...you sure we can afford all that?"

"Sure. I've got money." Jack knew that it wouldn't be easy for Ennis to let him take care of everything like that, but they had little choice if they wanted to do this.

"Jack...don't want you feelin' like you gotta do everythin'. I could get a job to help out, if you want. Ain't fair on you otherwise."

Jack just shrugged. "I don't care about that. I can afford all that stuff." Ennis's temper flared up, and he rose from the bed.

"I just...I don't like other people feelin' like they gotta take care of me, Jack. If we do this, I can do my bit for the rent an' everythin'."

Jack stood up with his hands held up, hoping to avoid a fight. "Ennis, I appreciate it. But if you can't, it's okay. It doesn't matter to me. And if you ever need money-"

"I ain't takin' yer money, Jack. I ain't in the poor house, you know." His deep eyes flashed with anger and Jack knew that he'd hurt his pride. He sighed.

"I know that, Ennis. Would you just calm down? It was just a thought. Don't you wanna live with me?"

Ennis sighed. "Yeah, I do. But...I don't like dependin' on others for money. I only took the loans 'cos I knew it was the only way for me to be here. You don't know what it's like to be poor."

Jack's eyes widened and he tried to swallow down the hurt at this comment. "You saying...I'm some spoilt little rich kid that doesn't know anything about hard work? Is that it?"

"No, I just...you don't get it. I don't like you havin' to pay for everythin' yourself. I know you don't care, but I do. Ain't easy for me, you know?"

"What, letting me pay for stuff, or being with me?" Jack snapped, his own temper rearing up. He immediately regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. "Shit...Ennis, I'm sorry..." He tried to move forward in an apologetic move, but Ennis stepped back. "Ennis?"

Ennis didn't snap back, didn't even look angry. He just looked defeated and very hurt. He didn't speak, but just turned around and left the room. Jack held his face in his hands, silently cursing himself for doing that. Ennis meant everything to him and things were hard enough for them without turning on each other. They had to stick together throughout the good times and the bad. Jack mentally kicked himself for putting so much pressure on Ennis at a time like this.

"I'm so sorry, cowboy..." he whispered to himself, and then snapped out of it. He had to fix this, and right now. He grabbed his keys and headed out, determined to find Ennis and make things right.

* * *

><p>Jack combed through the building trying to find Ennis, but he was nowhere to be seen. He knew that Ennis wouldn't have gone far, but he had to find him. He passed Lureen in the entrance area, and she looked at him in confusion.<p>

"What do you mean, he took off?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"He got all defensive about me offering to pay for everything if we get a place of our own. I was just trying to help."

Lureen sighed. "Jack, think about it. He's from out West, an' I can tell you that out there...men are just like that. When they have a partner an' a family, they see it as their duty to protect them, an' provide for them. Ennis probably feels like it's his job to look after you, an' to do everything for what you build together. It ain't so easy for him to let someone else do all that, an' not because he sees you as a woman, 'cos you know he don't. It's a classic case of male pride."

Jack could see the sense she was making, and he sighed. "You're right, Lu. I should've thought before I said anything. I've gotta go find him. See you later, okay?"

She nodded and Jack headed out of the building. He had no idea where Ennis would be, but he had to find him and apologise. He dug his cell out and started texting.

_I'm sorry. Where are you? _

He waited around for a minute, hoping for a reply. He felt relief flood through him when it buzzed.

_At our spot in the park. _

Jack put his phone back in his pocket and half-sprinted through town, desperate to talk to Ennis and make up. He hurried through the park to their private spot, and sure enough he could see Ennis. He was sat on their bench and huddled up against the wind, looking incredibly lonely. He looked up and met Jack's eyes, his heart clearly full of woe. Jack sighed. "Ennis..."

He came over and sat beside him, turning him to face him. "Ennis, I'm so sorry...I never meant what I said back there." Ennis didn't have the energy to argue about it, but just looked into Jack's eyes.

"You were right. It ain't easy for me to be with you, but...it's what I want."

Jack nodded. "I know you do. And I do too, that's why we can't go fighting with each other. Things are hard enough without us turning on each other. We have to stick together now." He cupped Ennis's cheeks. "Baby, I'm so sorry..." He leaned in and kissed Ennis gently, feeling him respond and place his hands on his arms.

They broke apart and Jack pulled their foreheads together. "I know this isn't easy, but it's right. I never meant to hurt your feelings, you gotta know that. Lureen told me about the male pride thing you have back home, and...I should've been more sensitive about it. I'm sorry..."

Ennis looked into his eyes and swallowed, eyes a little watery. "It's okay, Jack. I should've realised that you was just tryin' to help. I love you..."

"I love you too, cowboy. Can you at least let me explain properly about the money? There's something you gotta know." Ennis sniffed and nodded, and Jack took his hands. "Well...when I turned eighteen, my parents gave me an inheritance to use for whatever I wanted. We've all got them. And...I haven't used much of mine, since they bought me the car and are paying my fees. So...it's just sitting in the bank right now."

He looked into Ennis's eyes and saw confusion in them. "What are you sayin', Jack?"

"Well...I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since you suggested we start being more open about our relationship. I've been wondering for a while what to do with the money, and...there's nothing better I can think of." He smiled warmly at his lover. "Ennis...I'd really like it if we could live together, in a place of our own. And...I'd like to use the money for that. There's more than enough for a decent apartment, including the rent and bills for a good few years. And we'll still get jobs and everything during the summer, and when we graduate."

Ennis's eyes had a bit of their usual sparkle back, and he was squeezing Jack's hands. "I...I dunno what to say, Jack. I wanna live with you too. But...I can't let you take care of everything like that. I wanna contribute too..."

Jack nodded. "That's fine. When we've both got money, we'll figure out what each of us will pay for. Maybe half each or something. We'll work it out when the time comes. But we both know that I can afford to pay for things right now, and that's fine too. I want to use that money to invest in our future, Ennis, because...I know my future's gonna be with you. I know we're gonna end up together, so...that's what I'm offering. Just let me pay for stuff now, and we'll figure out the rest when we get to it. Is that okay?"

They looked into each other's eyes, and Ennis recognised that Jack was making this offer out of love for him, and a belief in their future together. Jack was just trying to help. He slowly nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense, I guess. You've got money, an'...you can afford all that stuff." He sighed and looked down at their hands. "I'm sorry for snappin' at you, Jack. Didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Jack shook his head and lifted Ennis's chin up. "It's okay. I'm sorry for piling it all on you at once like that. I should've been more sensitive. Are we okay?" Ennis nodded and gave a weak smile, so Jack kissed him again. "You wanna go back to the room?"

"Yeah. Wanna...be alone with you..." Jack nodded and pulled him up, taking his hand firmly and heading back to the privacy of their own room.

* * *

><p>The pair of them headed back to the room in silence, holding hands defiantly and ignoring any whisperings and stares they attracted. Right now they didn't care about the other students and their reactions; they were too focussed on fixing their current issue. Makeup sex was usually the best way of telling each other that they were forgiven.<p>

Jack locked their door behind them and pulled Ennis onto his bed with him, hearing him sigh heavily as they lay down. They stared at the ceiling for a few moments, and then Jack could feel Ennis pressing close to him, gently kissing at his neck. He turned and saw the plea in Ennis's deep brown eyes, full of need. He smiled softly at his lover and turned onto his side, stroking Ennis's face with the back of his hand. Ennis kissed his fingers as they neared his lips and then laced them with his own. They leaned in and finally kissed, just their lips pressing together lightly. Jack brought his free hand up to tangle in Ennis's curls, loving how soft they felt.

After a few moments of heavenly kissing, they pulled apart and Jack could see the need in Ennis's eyes growing. He pushed Ennis down onto his back and rolled on top of him, looking down into his eyes and stroking his hands through the curls again. "How do you want it?"

Ennis looked up into his deep, penetrating gaze and held his face in his hands. "Want you inside me, Jack. Want that more than anythin' right now." Jack sighed and nodded, and then leaned down so their noses touched. He was struck by how vulnerable Ennis looked underneath him.

"Alright, cowboy. Just relax..." He kissed Ennis's lips once more and moved his mouth to his neck as he reached over for the lube. Ennis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jack's talented lips on his skin, and felt incredibly lucky to be with someone who could make him feel like this.

Jack prepared himself quickly and then got into position, guiding Ennis's legs around his waist and starting to push into him. He took it slowly, letting Ennis get used to every inch before pushing in further and hearing him sigh as he slid all the way in. They wrapped their arms around each other and Jack leaned down so that their bodies were touching as much as possible. "You ready?" he asked softly, and Ennis nodded. He slowly began to move inside him, taking him as gently as he could and trying to tell him without words how much he loved him. Ennis raised his hips in time and moaned quietly into Jack's ear, feeling the rest of the world melt away until it was just the two of them. His hands ran up and down Jack's smooth back as he continued to push forwards and right up into him, brushing against his prostate and making him gasp a little.

"Jack...so fuckin' good," he ground out into Jack's ear through clenched teeth. He no longer cared that he was sleeping with another guy; nothing on earth could ever feel as right as this. They buried their faces in each other's necks and sucked at the skin there as they continued to rock together. Both of them were right at the brink, ready to explode together. A few more brushes against that special place inside his lover and Jack slipped over the edge, crying out and screwing his eyes shut as he felt Ennis join him, shooting in between them and his leg muscles locking around him.

They collapsed together on the bed, a tangle of limbs as they panted for breath. Ennis's head was spinning in the aftermath of their encounter, and he slowly weaved his arms back around Jack, hugging him close and kissing the side of his face. "Jack...that was..."

"Mmmhmm," came Jack's tired response as he felt Ennis's chest lifting him up with each breath he took. "Sure was...you okay?"

"I'm fine, darlin'...c'mere..." He nudged at Jack and stroked the back of his head until Jack lifted it up to gaze at him. Jack gave a dozy smile and they kissed softly, feeling warm and happy. "Thanks, bud..."

Jack smiled further. "You're welcome. It's gonna be okay, you know. I promise." He cupped Ennis's cheek with his hand.

Ennis nodded. "I know." After a few moments of just looking at each other, he spoke again. "Hey...spring break's comin' up soon, right? What are we doin'?"

Jack shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't thought about much besides sleeping. You wanna do something special?" Ennis thought about it and took a breath.

"Well...I was thinkin'...maybe we could go away for the week. Drive to the coast or somethin'. What do you think?" He saw Jack's smile turn into a wide grin.

"You wanna do that? Go away somewhere? That sounds good..."

"Yeah...dunno where, though. I don't really know this state all that well..."

Jack kissed him again. "Doesn't matter. That's why we've got the internet, sweetheart. I'll have a look around at places on the coast...see what they've got over there. I can take care of it." He looked at Ennis nervously, remembering their argument. "That okay?"

Ennis smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's fine. If you think you can take care of it, that's fine by me. You know more than I do, an'...if you wanna take care of things for now, I can live with it. But...will you let me help out when I can?"

"'Course I will, cowboy. Once I find us a place to go, we'll figure out what we're gonna do and who's gonna pay for what. Don't worry about it, baby." They kissed again and Jack sank down onto Ennis's body, holding him close. Ennis kissed the top of his head and smiled to himself, already looking forward to their trip.

"I've got you, Jack. I don't need to worry no more," he whispered, and Jack smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling completely at peace.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Jack was sat on his bed with his laptop and trying to find a place for them to go during spring break. Ennis was in class and Lureen was around somewhere, most likely with the guy she liked. He wasn't sure what was going on there, but he hoped that she could find herself some happiness. He knew now how it felt to be with somebody who made you feel special, and he wanted that for her.<p>

He was searching on online maps of the state for potential places to go, but he had to admit that he didn't know the state all that well either. He would pick a place at random and then do a further search, seeing whether or not it was suitable. He tried his best to keep his mind on his task, but it wasn't easy. They both wanted somewhere that was nice, and where they could relax. Jack also wanted to find them somewhere in which they could be themselves, without worrying about what people might think.

After what felt like hours of searching, he came across a page for Provincetown, out on Cape Cod. His brow furrowed and he clicked through the pages, now intrigued. He found information on museums, biking and parks, which were interesting enough. But nothing clicked for him just yet. He then found pictures of the beach and his eyes lit up. It was absolutely beautiful there, and he knew that they just might be able to relax there. He couldn't remember if Ennis had ever mentioned going to the beach, but he had a feeling that Ennis never had. Jack knew that he would love it there.

He was smiling to himself as he continued to look through the pages, and something caught his eye. It was reported to be one of the most gay-friendly places in the whole of the country. Jack then knew in his heart that this was the place for them to take a much-needed break. He even found a hotel for them.

"Gifford Place..." he said to himself, looking at the pictures. It was a gay-friendly inn right on the tip of the cape. It looked wonderful, and Jack couldn't wait to tell Ennis.

Jack was so preoccupied with what he'd found that he never noticed the time passing. Before he knew it, his lover was returning, and looked thoroughly relieved to see him. "Hey, bud."

"Oh, hey! Didn't realise what time it was..." Jack got up and came over to him, sliding his arms through Ennis's and kissing him warmly. "How's things out there?"

Ennis relaxed in Jack's arms and smiled. "Lecture was okay, heard a few more people whisperin', but...ain't nothin' too bad. Sure am glad to be back here, though. What you been up to?"

Jack grinned. "Come over here and I'll show you." He led Ennis onto the bed and put his laptop back onto his lap so that Ennis could see it. "Look at this..." He showed Ennis the pages on Provincetown and the inn, looking at his face for a reaction.

Over the next few moments, Ennis looked at what Jack had found. The area looked incredible and there was so much to do there. He'd never been to the coast, but this looked like the perfect place to go for spring break. "Jack...this looks amazin'..."

"I know. We could drive over there for spring break, what do you say?"

Ennis looked at him and smiled. "Looks great, bud. You wanna go there?"

Jack smiled up into his face and nodded. "Yeah, I do. You in?"

"Sure, but...what's it like there, for guys like us? Would we be alright?" To his surprise, Jack smiled even further.

"We sure would..." He pulled up the page where he'd found the statement about the place being gay-friendly. "Look...the most gay-friendly place in the whole of the country, bud. Plenty of gay couples go there and nobody ever bothers them, they even accept them. And this inn...specially catered to gay and lesbian couples. Isn't that great?"

Ennis nodded, liking the idea more and more. "Sure is. An' if you say that we'd be alright, then...I guess it's okay. Only got a few days, though...could we still get a room?"

Jack shrugged and handed the laptop over to him, digging out his cell. "Only one way to find out." He got up off the bed and turned to Ennis. "Could you read the number out for me?"

Ennis did so and Jack dialled, thumb through one of his belt loops. "Hi, I'm calling about reserving a room at your inn...do you have any left? Um, two guys, preferably a double bed." Ennis went red at this. "Yeah, we are. You do? Great! Um...we should be there by the 14th, probably late. About until the 19th, I reckon. We're college students and we're coming for spring break. That's great, thanks. Sure, hang on..." He dug into his wallet for his credit card and gave them his details so he could pay for the room, mentally reminding himself to let Ennis pay for whatever he wanted to while they were there.

He hung up and turned to Ennis with a smile. "Sorted. We're going to the beach for spring break, cowboy."

Ennis smiled back. "I'm payin' you my share of the room." Jack nodded, understanding that Ennis needed to do this. He came back to the bed and put his laptop away before crawling on top of Ennis.

"Fair enough. But for now, you can pay me back in a different way." His eyes sparkled and Ennis grinned, knowing what he wanted.

"Sounds good to me, darlin'." He rolled them both over and moved down Jack's body to his favourite area, undoing his belt and zipper and pulling his jeans down, hearing Jack moan when his breath tickled him down there. He lowered his head and went to work, showing Jack just how grateful he was that they were together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_March 14th, 2004_

It was a beautiful spring day and the sun was shining down on the car as they drove. Jack had the sunroof open and Ennis kept glancing at him, noticing how sexy he looked in his sunglasses. He would have liked nothing more than for them to pull over somewhere and have a quickie in the back, but they were pushed for time. They were driving around the cape right now, heading for Provincetown on the tip, and they kept looking around in wonder. Ennis kept catching glimpses of the sea and he was looking forward to being near it.

Both of them had wondered whether to drive to the cape or take a flight directly to Provincetown, but had ultimately decided to take the car, and Jack had reasoned that they would probably want to drive around when they were there. Ennis sighed and looked over at him.

"Looks real nice here, Jack. How far is it?"

Jack glanced around and saw a sign for Truro up ahead. "Dunno. Maybe about five miles or so. Shouldn't be too long now. You hungry or anything? We could stop somewhere..."

Ennis shook his head and pulled out another sandwich from the bag they'd brought from their last stop. "No, we're good with these. We can have somethin' proper when we get there, right?" Jack nodded and smiled at him, feeling happy that they were doing this. He had a feeling that they would enjoy this much-needed break.

They drove a few more miles and the tip of the cape became visible at last, and they caught their first look at Provincetown. Jack stopped the car for a moment as they looked over at it, completely awestruck. It looked to be a bustling beach town like any other, but they both knew that this wasn't the case. They kept their eyes open for any sign of gay couples, and as they reached the town they began to see what made this place different.

Everywhere they looked, they could see same-sex couples holding hands and showing affection openly. Nobody gave them looks of disgust or said anything, and the pair of them marvelled at how different things were here. As they stopped at the traffic lights, they saw a gay couple pass a straight couple, and Ennis's eyes widened as the two stopped and exchanged greetings. He turned to look at Jack, who was smiling at him.

"Told you this place would be good for us," he said, reaching over for Ennis's hand and squeezing it. Ennis smiled back.

"Yeah, an' you were right. I...I think I'm gonna like it here, Jack. I think we both will." Jack nodded and they carried on driving. They drove through the sun-dappled streets and were struck by how beautiful everything was. They were both struck by the New England architecture of the area and Jack knew that they were both falling in love with this place. He figured that they might be doing some rethinking about where they would settle down after graduation.

They finally reached the inn that Jack had found and they parked. Getting out, they looked up at the building in wonder. It was simple enough, but it had a certain charm to it. Jack had done more research on the place, and he knew that it housed a restaurant and a couple of bars for them to relax in at night. He couldn't wait to start exploring the area with Ennis. The beach was just a short walk away and he knew that there would plenty for them to do.

He turned to Ennis. "Well? What do you think so far?" Ennis smiled at him, looking nervous but happy.

"Looks real nice, Jack. This was a good idea..."

"Sure was. And because of how friendly this place is, I can do this..." He stepped closer to Ennis, eyes sparkling. He gently slid his arms through Ennis's and up his back, holding onto his shoulders and smiling up at him. Ennis tried to swallow down his panic about doing this in a public place, knowing that it was not only safe, but accepted. He wrapped his own arms around Jack and leaned down to kiss him, feeling himself relax into it and forget about his innate fears for the moment.

They pulled apart after a little while and Jack kissed his cheek. "Well, we better get a move on. The sooner we check in, the sooner we can hit the beach. Gonna get you a good tan, cowboy." Ennis smiled and they retrieved their suitcases from the car. They headed up the steps and into the lobby, noticing that there were other gay couples holding hands in here. It seemed so...normal, like it wasn't a big deal here. They both knew that it would take some time for them to adjust to this, but they also knew that it would be beneficial to both of them.

At the front desk, they were greeted by a friendly-looking man, who seemed to be several years older than them. "Hey, guys. How can I help you?"

"Hi," said Jack, putting his suitcase down. "We have a reservation under Jack Twist. Standard room with double bed, for five days?" The man checked the book and nodded.

"Right. If you could sign here..." Jack did so and was given the key. "Have a great stay, boys. Hope you enjoy it here, and let me know if you need anything." The pair of them nodded and headed up to their room on the second floor.

They found their room and looked around. It was light and airy in here; very relaxing and a good place to stay at night, they could tell. They walked in and closed the door behind them, putting their suitcases down and already feeling like they were on vacation, even though they hadn't yet been anywhere. It felt good for them to be away from the stress of their everyday life. Jack looked out the window and could see the bay and the beach; their own little piece of nature. He was about to turn and tell Ennis to join him, but he felt his lover's arms wrap around him from behind and a mouth kiss his neck.

"Good spot, huh?" Ennis whispered in his ear, and Jack nodded.

"Sure is...wanna christen the bed?" He didn't hear a reply, but he was soon turned around and being kissed thoroughly like there was no tomorrow. They fell onto the bed and decided to start their vacation right here.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Ennis and Jack settled in well to Provincetown, exploring the shops and buying souvenirs for themselves and their friends and family back home. They held hands as they walked down the street and felt relaxed in the knowledge that they weren't about to be insulted for it. They could see gay couples everywhere they went doing the same thing, and it felt as if they were in another world here.<p>

They visited the museums in the area, soaking up the culture and enjoying the peace here. Jack glanced at Ennis now and then, and saw how happy he was looking. He started to seriously consider the two of them moving out here when they graduated. They would certainly be happy here, and it was a beautiful area. He decided to ask Ennis at the end of their trip.

On their second day they bought some postcards for their friends and family and sent them off, and Jack knew that Lureen would want to hear every detail when they got back. She loved going to the beach and he knew that at the moment she was stuck in Texas, taking part in more rodeos. They also spent some time on the beach, and Jack loved getting his hands on Ennis to apply sunscreen to him. They were both hard by the time they'd finished, so decided to lie on their stomachs at first. They rested their heads on their arms and talked, smiling at each other and feeling like they were the only two people in the world.

They spent their evenings walking along the beach barefoot and holding hands, enjoying the quiet around them and the sound of the waves. It felt incredibly romantic out here as they watched the sun set. A few times they went out to dinner at a seafood restaurant, and Jack could see how Ennis looked different out here, away from the stress of back home and what they were going through. He too was feeling a lot more energised by their break. By the time they went back home, they would feel a lot more prepared about facing their fellow students. This place had made them realise that they were normal human beings like everybody else, and that they didn't deserve to be treated as though they were inferior.

One cool evening, the pair of them were sat on the beach and facing the West, waiting for the sunset. Jack was sat between Ennis's legs and was in his arms, feeling loved and protected in his lover's embrace. He sighed happily. "I've really enjoyed this, Ennis. You had a good idea for us to go away this week. I think we needed it..."

Ennis pressed his lips to Jack's neck. "Yeah, we did. An' you had the best idea, for us to come here. It's...somethin' else. How they treat guys like us, an' even girls like us too...I ain't never seen nothin' like it."

"Me neither, cowboy. When I read about how gay-friendly it is here, I just knew it was perfect for us." He smiled. "I know we both needed a break from all that stuff back home, and...I think that when we get back, we'll be better at dealing with all that stuff."

"Yeah, darlin'. Whatever they throw at us, we can deal with it," Ennis said softly into his ear, making his hair flutter a little.

Jack nodded and they fell into silence, watching the horizon. The sun started to set and they were hit by the orange glow. Ennis planted his head on Jack's shoulder and looked down at how the light hit his skin, making it glow. He kissed Jack's collarbone and closed his eyes, pressing their cheeks together. When the sun had set, he sighed and rubbed Jack's stomach. "We gonna get a move on, bud?"

"Sure...you wanna head back to the inn or you wanna take a walk?"

Ennis thought for a moment. "We could get a bite to eat somewhere. Sure do like that fish they serve at that place near the pier." Jack made an affirmative sound and they got up, pulling on their loose shirts over their heads and picking up the sandals they had brought with them. They walked back across the beach barefoot and put their sandals back on as they reached the decking.

They bought themselves some fish and fries with tartar sauce, and slowly started to walk back to the inn, talking and half-listening to the music playing somewhere. The temperature was dropping and they were eager to get to their room and crawl into bed together. They had enjoyed their time here together so far and didn't want it to end. They finished their food and threw the wrapping away as they passed a bench on the street. Jack then took hold of Ennis's hand and pulled him down the street, running towards the inn and laughing. They paused and kissed in doorways and in the alleyways, wrapping their arms around each other and feeling each other up a little. The pair of them felt free and completely at ease to do this in public.

Jack pulled his lips away and looked up into Ennis's eyes. "Love you," he whispered, and Ennis nuzzled his nose into Jack's dark hair.

"I love you too, darlin'. You wanna go back to the room?" He saw Jack's eyes light up in the way they did when sex was on their minds.

"Sure. We could get into that warm, comfy bed...kiss a while, strip off...maybe rub together a little..." Jack kissed the side of Ennis's mouth and saw him grin. Through his hand on Ennis's crotch, Jack could feel him getting hard.

"Sounds good. Then I can, um...flip you on yer back, an'..." He smiled and kissed Jack one last time, leaving him in no doubt as to what they would be doing after that. They clasped hands again and took off down the street, eager to get into bed together.

* * *

><p>They reached the inn and ran through like a pair of teenagers on prom night, neither of them wanting to wait any longer. Jack nibbled at Ennis's neck as he tried to unlock the door and slid his hands down to Ennis's crotch, squeezing and rubbing. Ennis shivered with delight and his hands shook.<p>

"Hang on, bud," he whispered. "Wait 'til we're inside..."

"Can't wait much longer," Jack breathed in his ear. "Wanna get you naked and in that bed..."

Ennis grinned and finally got the door open. They went inside and he locked the door behind them. Before he could turn back around, Jack was all over him again, kissing his neck and running his hands everywhere. He slipped them under Ennis's shirt and caressed the warm skin.

"Mmm...you got a tan today, cowboy. Looks real sexy if you ask me." Ennis closed his eyes and brought his hands around to Jack's hips.

"You ain't so bad yourself," he murmured, and Jack turned him around so they could lock eyes. They leaned in and brought their lips together, Jack immediately pushing his tongue into Ennis's mouth and swirling it all around, tasting a trace of fish and tartar sauce.

"Mmm, not bad," he mumbled into his lover's mouth, and Ennis dropped his hands to Jack's ass, pulling him in close.

"C'mere...on the bed..." He walked Jack backwards until his legs hit the bed, and he gently pushed Jack down onto it, looking into his eyes. "Want you," he whispered, and Jack nodded.

"Come and get me then," he breathed, and Ennis could no longer hold back. He leaned in for another kiss and snaked his hands between them to pull Jack's shorts down. He then felt Jack doing the same thing to him, and shivered when he felt a warm hand touch him. They finally broke apart for air and he could see his own desire mirrored in Jack's lust-filled eyes. Jack kicked off his sandals and tugged at Ennis's shirt. They pulled their shirts off and Ennis stepped out of his shorts, kissing at Jack's collarbone and aching to be inside him. Jack shuffled backwards onto the bed properly and Ennis fell on top of him, completely blinded by desire and love. Their limbs twined together as they kissed, Jack wrapping his ankles around Ennis's calves and keeping him close.

"Fuck me, Ennis," he whispered, looking up into his lover's eyes. "Make me feel like a million bucks..." Ennis kissed him hard and reached around for the lube, locating it and rising up a little.

"You want me?" he breathed, stroking at Jack and making him squirm.

"Yeah...hurry up..." He gave Ennis a pleading look and was rewarded by Ennis getting himself ready and sinking down onto him again. With one hand between them, Ennis pushed into him and Jack's eyes fell shut as the sensation overtook him. He breathed deeply and pushed back to help, needing to feel Ennis inside him. He spread his legs a little wider and Ennis finally pushed through, gasping a little at how warm and tight Jack was. He took Jack's hands and pushed them upwards, where Jack grabbed the headboard and held on tightly. Anticipation flowed through him as Ennis wrapped him up in his arms and began to slowly thrust into him, just enough to drive him crazy.

"You okay, darlin'?" he whispered, eyes searching his lover's face. Jack opened his eyes and gave a breathless grin.

"Just fine, cowboy. You wanna go faster?" Ennis obliged him, thrusting a little quicker and as far into Jack as he could, making him moan aloud. "Oh God..." Jack's eyes fell shut again and his head fell back to the pillow. Ennis was struck by the look of pure bliss on his face, and he couldn't help but kiss Jack's beautiful lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Jack was raising his hips in time to Ennis's movements and taking in every thrust eagerly. Ennis had certainly come a long way since their beginning, especially since it had taken him so long to be prepared to be on top. Now it was second nature to him, and there was no holding back between them.

"Jack...love you...so much..." Ennis gasped out between thrusts. "So much, darlin'..."

"I...love you...too..." Jack groaned, burying his face in Ennis's neck and feeling Ennis pulled him closer. "You're amazing at this..."

"Only...'cos of...you..."

"God, Ennis..."

"Jack..." He was thrusting uncontrollably now, unable to stop or slow down. Jack's neck was arched and his knuckles were white as he grabbed the headboard. They were close to the edge and desperate for release, only aware of each other and the bed. Jack's hands flew down to grab hold of Ennis's ass, pulling him in further and feeling Ennis biting his neck. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as he finally climaxed, groaning out loud and clamping his legs around Ennis's waist. He felt Ennis come inside him with a moan and they collapsed together, breathing heavily.

"Fuck," Jack panted, staring up at the ceiling. "That was something else, Ennis..." He wound his arms around Ennis's back and kissed the side of his face. He felt Ennis sigh against him.

"Sure was. Real good..." He rose up and looked down into Jack's eyes, his heart filling up with love for him. "Love you, Jack."

Jack smiled contentedly. "Love you too. Had a real good time out here, haven't we? Almost...don't wanna go back. Would...rather stay here."

Ennis nodded. "Me too...real nice here, 'specially for us."

"Well..." Jack said, ready to float his idea. "I had a thought. What if...when we graduate, we move out here? Or rent a place during the summer, and come live here permanently when we graduate?"

Ennis looked down at him for a few moments. "That what you want?"

"Yeah, but...what do _you_ want?" Jack asked softly, rubbing his back. Ennis smiled.

"I wanna be with you, wherever you are. I'm happy for us to move out here, if that's what you want. Wouldn't be the worst thing, to live in a place like this."

Jack smiled up at him. "Guess not." They kissed once more and held each other close, knowing that no more words were needed.

* * *

><p><em>March 19th, 2004<em>

Ennis and Jack had had the time of their lives in Provincetown, and the week went by far too quickly for their liking. They had loved being amongst couples like them, without fear of ridicule or abuse, and a piece of their hearts now belonged to the seaside town. They both knew that they would be back at some point, certainly this year. Maybe they could rent an apartment during the summer and see how they liked it. If they were going to have a shot at a real life together, they couldn't think of a better place to settle down.

They brought their suitcases down to Jack's car and got them into the trunk. Jack sighed and looked up at the building. "Gonna miss this place, bud."

"Yeah, me too," Ennis agreed, slinging an arm around his shoulders and shaking him a little. "Had a good time. But we'll be back, right?"

Jack nodded. "Sure. We still on for renting a place during the summer?"

"Don't see why not. We'd have to tell our folks first, but...I think they'd be okay. Maybe not my dad, but..." He trailed off and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Yeah, they'll be alright with it, I reckon. And I checked; there's an airport a couple of miles north of here. We could get flights out to visit home whenever we want."

"Great. So, um...we better get goin', bud."

Jack sighed. "I know...don't wanna go." They smiled at each other and kissed. "Come on, then." They got into the car and Jack handed his cell to Ennis. "Could you call my house and let my parents know we're on our way back to campus?"

"Sure." He dialled Jack's home number and smiled when his mother picked up. "Hey, Mrs Twist. It's Ennis."

"Ennis! Good to hear your voice, sweetie. Where's Jack?"

"He's drivin'. We're on our way back from Provincetown, thought you oughta know."

"I see. How is it out there?"

"It's somethin' else. They're all real nice, an' there's loads of other couples like us." He felt a hand on his leg and looked at Jack.

"Tell her about our plan to move here," he said to him, and Ennis nodded.

"Listen, um...me an' Jack have been doin' some thinkin'. We think that maybe...we might be movin' in together this summer. I know you said I could move in with you guys, but...we're thinkin' we want our own place."

"Oh, Ennis...that's wonderful! Of course, we'd love to have you here, but...if this is what you want..."

"It is, Mrs Twist. We've talked it over a few times, an'...we wanna do this. An' there's somethin' else, too..." He bit his lip. "We, um...we're thinkin' of...movin' out here to the Cape. We think it's the best place for us to settle down."

Jack's mother was quiet for a moment, and then spoke again. "Well...I can see that my boy's landed on his feet with you. He sure knew what he was doing when he chose to be with you."

Ennis smiled to himself, pleased by the praise. "Um...thank you, ma'am. An' I want you to know...when we move in together, I'm gonna look after Jack real good. You won't have to worry about him, I promise." Jack looked at him in wonder at this, and then smiled widely. They would be alright.

"Well, I'm always gonna worry about my boy, but...thank you, Ennis. Listen, I better go. But, um...get Jack to call me as soon as he can, alright? Bye, Ennis."

"Bye, Mrs Twist. I'll get him to call you." He hung up and flipped the phone shut. "Told her about our plans, she's happy for us."

Jack nodded. "I heard what you told her, you know. About...looking after me." He gave Ennis a loving look and Ennis blushed.

"Well...I meant it. I, um...I'm gonna do right by you, Jack. We're together, an'...that's how I want it to stay. So...I figure I should make some promises." Jack sighed.

"I appreciate it, cowboy. And I promise to do right by you too." They smiled at each other and Jack carried on driving. They stopped halfway along the Cape and ate in a seafood restaurant one last time, enjoying the sea view and feeding each other from their plates.

They were reluctant to leave this world behind, but they had responsibilities back at Amherst. Both of them wanted to graduate and have some achievement to their names. They figured that they would be able to get jobs out on the Cape, and Jack made a mental note to check it out when they got back.

It was growing dark when they reached Milford, and they decided to take a room for the night at a motel, liking the feeling of having sex away from the privacy of their room. To bat off any negativity, they booked a room with two singles, but the beds were large enough for them to squeeze into together. They kissed feverishly as they stroked each other off, gasping and breathing heavily between kisses. When they had finished and caught their breath back, Jack pulled his lips away and looked deep into Ennis's eyes.

"Love you, cowboy. Can't wait to get back in our own room, and..." He sighed. "Can't wait to move in with you during the summer."

Ennis smiled at him. "Me neither, Jack. We'll work it all out together."

"Right. Just...will you let me take care of the money stuff at first? At least until we're settled and both have jobs."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. Makes more sense to do it that way. But...promise me you'll let me help where I can?"

Jack kissed him softly. "I promise, sweetheart." He smiled widely and stroked Ennis's face. "Sometimes, I...I look at you, and...I can't believe how much I love you. Never thought I could love anybody this much."

"Me neither, Jack. Love you so much it hurts..." They locked eyes again and Jack brought their mouths together once more, melting into his lover's body and forgetting their troubles for a while.

* * *

><p>Sometime the next day, they finally reached Amherst. While they were happy to see the familiar buildings again, they had already started yearning for the beach and New England charm of Provincetown. Both of them knew in their hearts that they wanted to return, and soon.<p>

Jack parked the car and they stretched in their seats. He turned to look at Ennis. "Good to be back, huh? I kinda missed this place."

"Yeah. But, um...we gotta remember that this place ain't like back there. They ain't like that here, seein' us as normal. We gotta think before we get...you know...in public."

"I know, but still...we'll be alright. That place proved to me that not everybody would hurt us for being who we are. Just because the people here don't understand us doesn't mean that nobody does at all."

"Right. Anyway, um...we gonna get a move on? Get back up to the room?" Jack nodded and they got out of the car, looking up at the building and feeling relaxed. They felt more prepared to deal with their fellow students now that they had spent some time away.

They gathered their suitcases and headed to the building, wondering if Lureen was around. They had missed her during the break and were eager to catch up with her. The pair of them went up in the elevator and knocked on her door, but there was no response.

"Must be out," Jack commented, and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah..." They walked along the hall to their room and Jack unlocked the door, grinning when he felt Ennis's lips briefly touch the back of his neck.

"Steady on, cowboy," he said, feeling a hand wander around his waist. "Don't want anyone seeing us out here..."

"Mmm...you better hurry up, then..." He bit softly at Jack's neck and they were finally through the door. Ennis locked it behind them and they only just managed to get their suitcases in before they were in each other's arms, kissing fiercely and pulling each other close. Ennis slid his hands down to Jack's ass and made him grin into the kiss.

"Ennis," he said, half-laughing into his lover's mouth. "What's got into you?"

"I was hopin' you," Ennis mumbled back as his hands wandered around to Jack's belt and zipper. Just as they were getting somewhere, his cell rang. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from Jack's. "Damn, was hopin' to get started on somethin' then." Jack smiled wearily.

"No rest for the wicked, bud." He turned his attention to his suitcase as Ennis answered his phone.

"Hey, ma. What's up?"

"I'm just callin' to see how your trip went, sweetie. Did you have a good time?"

Ennis smiled and looked over at Jack. "We sure did. It's really somethin' out there. They're really welcomin' towards guys like us. Saw plenty of other couples out there, an' no-one gives 'em no trouble."

"That's wonderful, Ennis. I'm sure glad you found somewhere that you feel safe. How's Jack?"

"He's just fine. We had a great time, but...we're glad to be back. Feel better at dealin' with all the stuff here now that we've been away."

"I bet you are. I'm sure sorry that you're havin' to go through all that. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves, an' each other. Um...how's my dad?"

His mother was quiet for a moment. "He's still angry, Ennis. He can't understand how any son of his could turn his back on the ranch an' all we have. How you could turn away from a nice young girl like Alma..."

Ennis sat down on his bed, biting his lip. Jack noticed his sudden silence and watched him warily as he put his things away. "Ma, I...I thought I loved her, but...after bein' with Jack I can see that I didn't. When Jack found out that I didn't break up with her, like I said I had, I nearly lost him. I hurt him bad when he found out I lied, an' I ain't about to go doin' anythin' to hurt him even more."

Jack sighed to himself as he remembered that dark day, when Alma had turned up and almost wrecked their relationship. He had long since forgiven Ennis for it, but he couldn't deny that it was a painful memory. He sat down next to Ennis and took his free hand, squeezing it gently. Ennis clung onto him and took a deep breath.

"I understand, Ennis. I've seen for myself how much you two love each other, an'...I wish it was easier for you, but...I hope you know that you have my blessin'. Whatever you two decide for your future, I support you completely." Jack heard this and exchanged a smile with Ennis.

"Well, there was actually somethin' I wanted to talk to you about. While we were in Provincetown, we decided on somethin'. Durin' the summer, we're gonna rent an apartment over there, an' go to Jack's house for Christmas. Same for the next two years. An' then...when we graduate, we're gonna settle over there permanently." He looked into his lover's eyes as he spoke, and Jack ran his thumb over Ennis's hand.

"Oh...that sounds wonderful, Ennis. I'm sure you'll be very happy over there. Can I come an' visit when you're out there?"

"Course you can, ma. You know you're welcome to come see us whenever you want."

"Great. Listen, sweetie, your dad's just pulled up in the drive. I better go."

"Alright. Bye, ma." He hung up and flipped his phone shut. "Always feel drained after talkin' to her on the phone."

Jack rubbed his back. "I know, cowboy. Want me to give you a backrub?" Ennis smiled gratefully and lay down on the bed, pulling of his shirt and resting his head on his elbows. Jack straddled him and began to rub his tired muscles. Ennis lost himself in Jack's caring touch and momentarily forgot his troubles. When he fell asleep, Jack lay down next to him and watched him for a while, marvelling at how far they had come in such a short space of time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_March 22nd, 2004_

A couple of days later, term started up again. Both Ennis and Jack were very nervous about being amongst their fellow students again, but they both knew that the best way to deal with it would be to tackle it head-on. If they didn't hide, it would show the others that they weren't ashamed.

Ennis waited in the doorway while Jack gathered up his things and looked around. The hallway was empty, and Ennis tried to remind himself that it didn't matter what the others thought of them. All that mattered was their love for each other.

Jack was finally ready and he joined Ennis. "Ready to go, bud?"

"Guess so." Jack locked the door behind them and they clasped hands tightly, determined to show a united front. They walked down the hall and through the empty building, swinging their joined hands and talking about their plans to move during the summer.

When they left the building, they found their path blocked by the young men that Jack had introduced to Ennis at the start of the year. But as they approached them, the vibe they got was far from friendly. The students noticed them and stood up straight.

"Well, look who it is," said one of them. "It's the resident queers. You boys off to class?"

"Get lost, Jim," said Jack in a warning tone. "We're just passing through." But they weren't giving up.

"So...I have a question. Who puts it to who?" Jack could feel Ennis's hand grip his tightly and he knew that Ennis was becoming angry.

"None of your business," he shot back. "What we do has nothing to do with you."

"Aw, come on. We're just curious. Who's the top?"

"For God's sake," Jack muttered. "I told you, get lost already." He pulled at Ennis's hand to get him moving again.

"My bet's on the cowboy. He's the one taking it up the-"

Ennis whirled around, eyes flashing with anger. Jack only just managed to grab hold of him and prevent him from killing their assailant.

"Calm down," he whispered urgently into Ennis's ear. "It's not worth it." Ennis strained against him, but he kept whispering to him.

"Well, at least you're not a sissy," one of the guys remarked. "You've got balls."

"Enough already," came a familiar voice. Lureen had approached by now and was glaring at the others, hands on her hips. "What these boys do ain't your business, got it?"

The look in her eyes was enough to make them think twice about what they were doing, and they slunk off, muttering. Ennis relaxed in Jack's arms and Jack finally let him go, taken aback by the sheer anger that he'd displayed. Lureen looked between them both warily.

"You guys okay?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Lureen turned and went back into the building, leaving the two of them. Jack continued to stare at Ennis. "Bud, are you okay?"

Ennis nodded and turned to face him. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Jack..." He looked a little ashamed of himself. "Didn't mean to get so worked up..."

Jack came up to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "What happened? Why did you get like that?" A terrible thought occurred to him, and he bit his lip. "It wasn't about...what they said about who's on top, was it? That...we both take turns?" He wasn't sure he could stand it if Ennis confessed that it was a problem for him to bottom on occasion. Ennis looked into his eyes and realised what he was asking.

"Hell no, Jack...you know I ain't got a problem with that. I like that we can be equal like that. An', um...it feels good an' all..."

"I know, but...Ennis, be honest. When I'm...doing you, does it make you feel weird? Like...less of a man? Is that why you kicked off just now?"

Ennis stared at him and thought. When Jack had made love to him for the first time, it had at first felt like that, but as time had gone on, that feeling had gone away. They knew each other inside out, and that made their relationship even more special as far as he thought. He loved to feel Jack inside him, and he'd never felt like less of a man.

He shook his head. "No, Jack. I dunno why I did, but...it ain't that. Might have been like that at first, 'cos I wasn't used to it. But now...after everythin' we've been through together...it don't feel like that no more." He brought a hand to Jack's neck. "I swear."

Jack nodded, believing him but still wondering what had caused it. "Ennis, you've gotta keep a lid on your temper. Next time they start with that, I might not be around to hold you back. You can't fly off the handle every time someone pisses you off."

"I know, but...hell, Jack...I dunno what happened. They was makin' fun of us, an'...I remembered what I said about doin' right by you, so I just...wanted to shut them up."

Jack pulled him close in an embrace, hugging him tightly. "Ennis...I know you wanna do right by me, and I appreciate it, but...you don't have to do it like that. I don't care about what they say to us. It won't change what we feel for each other, so...that's all that matters." Ennis buried his face in Jack's hair and let his words wash over him.

"I'm sorry, Jack...never meant to get like that." Jack kissed the side of his face.

"I know you didn't, cowboy. You sure you still wanna go to your lecture? We could stay here, if you want..."

Ennis pulled away and shook his head. "No, it's first day back. We can't skive off. An'...we gotta show 'em that we ain't backin' down." Jack pulled him into a deep kiss and then smiled at him.

"That's it, cowboy. Let's go." They clasped hands again and carried on walking, determined to not let their fellow students get to them.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later, the two of them were in bed and kissing softly, lost in their love for each other. They were holding each other close and Jack kept running his hand up and down Ennis's back in comfort.<p>

The last few days hadn't been easy. More students were asking them personal questions and making fun of them, and they had been feeling stressed lately. This was the only time of the day in which they could completely relax, beyond their locked door. Ennis had tried his best to convince Jack that he was okay about him being on top now and then, and he hoped that Jack believed him. He felt a strange sense of power in giving himself over to Jack, and he knew that he could trust him. And it wasn't as if he never topped Jack, after all. They took it in turns and they were equals.

Jack pulled his lips away from Ennis's and gazed into his eyes. "You okay, Ennis? I know it's been hard these last few days..." Ennis nodded and stroked Jack's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm gettin' better at ignorin' 'em, I reckon. Keep thinkin' on you an' what we got. They can't ever take that away from us..." Their eyes bore into each other and Jack smiled.

"That's right, cowboy. Doesn't matter what they say to us. We love each other, and that'll never change." Jack smiled softly and kissed his fingers. "Besides, it'll die down eventually. If they don't get a rise out of us, they'll lose interest and eventually leave us alone."

Ennis gave Jack a hopeful look. "Yeah?" he asked in a whisper. Jack nuzzled their noses together, the way he knew Ennis liked.

"I reckon so. But until then...we've just gotta keep on going. Ignore what they say, tell them to mind their own business when they ask us stuff...just bat them off, you know? Let them know we don't care what they think." He took Ennis's left hand in his own and laced their fingers together, their rings making a soft clinking sound. "Just remember these, cowboy. We're committed to each other, and we've got all these plans for our future...moving in together, living over on the Cape...we've got so much to look forward to. A home of our own, maybe even...a family one day. All this stuff won't matter in the long run."

Ennis sighed, hearing the truth in Jack's words. "You're right, Jack. An' I know that one day we'll look back on all this an' wonder how it coulda got to us at the time, but...ain't easy to deal with it right now." He raised his eyes to Jack's. "You know I love you, but...it's hard..."

Jack moved in close and pressed their bodies together. "I know, baby...I know. I don't like it much either, but...I promise, we'll be alright." He kissed Ennis deeply, gently pushing his tongue in and drawing Ennis's out, making him moan a little. He released Ennis's hand and brought his own back around him, pulling him in further. He felt Ennis growing hard against him and smiled to himself, knowing that he was successfully distracting him, at least for now.

They kissed a little more urgently, and then Ennis rolled onto his back, pulling Jack on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes and Jack touched Ennis's face. "You sure?" Ennis nodded, needing to feel Jack inside him. He didn't care about what others thought about him taking it; he knew what he needed, and he knew that Jack was more than willing to give.

"Yeah," he whispered, and Jack kissed him again as he reached for the lube, keeping their lips attached as he prepared himself. When he was ready, he slid a couple of fingers between Ennis's legs and moved them around a little. Ennis closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles, the familiar need growing within him. He opened his eyes again and nodded to Jack, who withdrew his fingers and started to push into him, making him sigh Jack's name.

Jack managed to slide in all the way and lifted Ennis's legs, bringing them up over his shoulders and running his hands over them. "Ennis, look at me," he said softly, and Ennis did so, his eyes a little bleary from lust. "You ready?"

"Yeah...come on, Jack..." They kissed again as Jack grabbed hold of his legs and began to thrust into him. He was almost bent in half but he didn't care; all he was aware of was what Jack was doing to him. Jack took it slowly, knowing that Ennis needed the comfort more than anything. He let go of his legs and leaned over him, holding his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Ennis brought his arms around Jack's neck and held onto him desperately, feeling him push in further with every thrust.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Jack felt Ennis climaxing between them, the warmth spreading to his stomach. He shuddered and gave a few more thrusts until he was there himself, his face buried in Ennis's neck until he was done. He collapsed onto Ennis's chest and they lay panting. Ennis ran a hand along Jack's back and closed his eyes, feeling content and loved.

"Jack...that was...real good," he breathed, and Jack nodded against him, sighing a little.

"Sure was. You okay?"

"I'm fine, darlin'. I, um...thanks. I...I needed that."

Jack opened his eyes and pressed a hand to Ennis's sticky chest. "I know you did. Hope I made you feel a little better..."

"Sure did. Always makes me feel better when you do that..." He kissed the top of Jack's head and weaved his arms around him. Jack smiled and settled against him, unwilling to move right now. He didn't care if they ended up stuck together by morning; he just wanted to lie here with his lover until the end of time, where they were supposed to be.

* * *

><p><em>April 3rd, 2004<em>

Ennis and Jack were in their room, revising for their upcoming exams. Unlike their previous revision sessions, they were sat on the same bed. They didn't want to be too far away from each other right now, so they compromised over how much space each of them took. They were sat cross-legged at opposite ends and facing each other.

Jack kept glancing at Ennis as they worked, thinking about yesterday. He had been up here and waiting for Ennis to get back, hoping that he was alright. When Ennis had come in, he'd had an angry purple bruise on his cheek.

"_Christ, Ennis! What happened?" Jack asked in alarm, springing up from the bed and coming over to him. He cupped Ennis's cheeks and looked at the mark, inspecting it closely. There was no blood or anything, but it looked painful. _

"_What happened?" he repeated, making Ennis meet his eyes. Ennis had a hard time looking at him._

"_Those guys from the other day, the ones outside the buildin'...they were waitin' for me as I left. They were goin' on again about...how we do it, an'...they were up in my face askin' me stuff, an' I pushed that Jim away from me. Pushed him hard, an'...he lamped me one." Ennis met Jack's eyes. "Thought about callin' you, or comin' back up, but...I just carried on walkin'. I swear, Jack...I didn't hit back."_

_Jack nodded, calming down a little now that he knew Ennis was alright. "Alright. Did you at least report it?"_

"_Yeah. My professor noticed the bruise an' asked me what happened, so I told her. She's gonna talk to the dean. I'm sorry, Jack..."_

_He looked into Jack's eyes, hoping that he knew that he hadn't meant for it to happen. Jack sighed and shook his head. "Wasn't your fault, Ennis. At least you didn't retaliate." He tenderly stroked the bruise, and saw Ennis wince. "You want something cold on that?" Ennis nodded and Jack led him over to sit on the bed. "Wait here." He came back a few minutes later with a cold flannel, pressing it to Ennis's cheek and putting an arm around him._

Jack brought himself back to the present and looked at the bruise. It had faded mostly by now, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He would definitely be having a word with Jim the next time he saw him, and he considered setting Lureen on him too. She could get quite intimidating when her friends were threatened.

Unable to hold back any longer, he shuffled forward and cupped Ennis's cheek, stroking at the mark. Ennis lifted his eyes and Jack sighed. "Still can't believe he did this to you..."

Ennis kissed his fingers. "I'd say that I deserved it, but you'd spend about five minutes tryin' to convince me that I didn't, right?" He'd known Jack long enough now to know how some of their conversations would go. They were in tune with each other in so many ways.

Jack nodded. "Damn right I would. You didn't deserve it, cowboy. He's an asshole for doing that and he's gonna get told. Just because we love each other doesn't give them the right to do something like this." He leaned in and kissed Ennis's lips, then the bruise. "We don't deserve this kind of treatment..."

He shuffled in close to Ennis and they put their arms around each other, kissing again. Ennis tried his best to believe in Jack's words, but it would never be easy. He didn't want to be thinking that he'd deserved the punch, and it would take him some time to truly believe that. In the meantime, he would just have to listen to Jack every time he said it.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, breathing in each other's scent. Jack lifted his eyes and looked into Ennis's. "We're gonna be okay, Ennis. I promise." Ennis looked into Jack's caring eyes, his heart filling up with love for the young man in front of him.

"I love you," he said with a sigh, and Jack smiled.

"Right back at you, baby." He planted his lips on Ennis's firmly, cupping both cheeks with his hands. He pressed hard on Ennis's cheeks, and Ennis felt a flash of pain where Jack touched the bruise. He pulled away and winced, pushing Jack's hand away from his cheek. Jack saw the pain in his eyes and his own eyes widened. "Shit, sorry Ennis...I didn't mean to..." He took Ennis's hands in his own and kissed them. "Didn't mean to hurt you..."

Ennis shook his head. "It's okay...I know you didn't." He gave a shaky smile. "Gonna be alright." Jack nodded and pulled him into his arms, kissing the side of his face and rubbing his back.

"I know we will, cowboy. We'll be fine, so long as we stick together. All this other stuff won't matter a few years down the line. Once we're out of here, everything will fall into place. You'll see."

"You sure?" Ennis asked in a murmur, and he felt Jack nod against him.

"I promise, Ennis. Five, ten years down the line...we'll hardly remember all this stuff, and how bad we're hurting now. If anything, this'll make us stronger. We'll get better at dealing with it over time, and in the future, if anybody says anything to us we'll be able to cope."

They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Jack traced his fingers along Ennis's lips and smiled to himself. Ennis gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

Jack just shook his head. "Nothing. Just...despite that thing on your face, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ennis blushed a similar colour to the bruise and Jack smiled at his embarrassment.

"Dunno about that," he said, looking away. Jack lifted his chin up and kissed him.

"I do. Come here..." He pressed his hands to Ennis's chest and pushed him down onto his back, not caring about the mess they would make. They wrapped their arms around each other and started to make out, lost in one another.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Ennis and Jack became increasingly worried about their safety on campus. The bruise on Ennis's face gave Jack a constant reminder of how people could react to someone different from themselves. Ennis had only been trying to make his way to class; it wasn't as if he'd invited the attack.<p>

That night, he was lying awake next to his sleeping lover, thinking over the events of the last few days. He'd been quite shaken up to see Ennis in that state, and he hoped that Jim would be punished for the violent assault. He briefly wondered if there was any connection between the attack and the girls that had been talking about them. He didn't like to think of the possibility that the students were gathering together just to make their lives hell.

He felt Ennis's breathing hitch, and turned to look at him. Ennis was shifting around and moaning a little; the classic signs of a nightmare. Jack sighed and turned onto his own side, leaning over him with a hand on his shoulder. "Ennis?"

Ennis was lost in his nightmare of the other students kidnapping Jack and torturing him to death, and couldn't quite hear Jack's voice. "Jack...no...leave him alone..." He shook under Jack's touch and made a sound that tore at Jack's heart.

Jack leaned over him as far as he could, looking into Ennis's face. "Ennis, wake up. Come on..." He touched Ennis's face and saw the deep brown eyes fly open in alarm. "Ennis?" He saw his cowboy take several deep breaths, clearly still in shock. "Baby, talk to me...are you okay?" Something in Ennis's eyes changed, and he blinked.

"Jack, I...I..." His lip trembled as he remembered the nightmare and how badly Jack had been hurt. Jack sensed his fright and rolled over him so that he was on his other side and facing him properly, not caring about how close he was to falling out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ennis and held him close.

"Shh...it's alright...it's alright..." Ennis clung to him and tried to stop his tears from falling. "What happened?"

"Those guys from the other day...they...took you away an'...beat you up...had a tire iron...I couldn't do nothin'..." He screwed his eyes shut, shaking in Jack's arms and feeling immensely relieved that it wasn't real.

Jack sighed inwardly and closed his own eyes as he held Ennis, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Ennis...it wasn't real. They didn't get me, I'm right here...I'm okay..." He pulled his face away and cupped Ennis's cheek, seeing that the bruise was fading. He knew that it would be a long time before the emotional scars faded, especially since Ennis was having nightmares. He made Ennis meet his eyes, seeing how watery they were. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away and gently kissed Ennis's lips. "Are you okay?"

Ennis gulped and started to calm down, his heart rate slowing down. "Jack...it scares me somethin' awful to think of somethin' happenin' to you...scares me more than anythin' else..."

"I know, sweetheart...I feel the same, but...we can't let nightmares get to us. We can't go around being paranoid all the time; that's no way to live." He stroked Ennis's curls softly as he spoke. "I know it's scary, but...we've just gotta get on with it."

He saw Ennis start to relax, and he felt relieved that he'd managed to calm him down. He felt as if it was his duty as Ennis's partner to look after him when it was required of him, the same as it was required of Ennis. If they were going to have a future together, they would have to work at their relationship. No matter how much they loved each other, it would only work if they made the effort.

"Thanks, Jack," whispered Ennis, sighing a little and letting his head fall back to the pillow. "Didn't mean to get all freaked out..." Jack just shook his head and crawled back over him so that he wouldn't fall of the bed.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly as he got back onto his side and spooned up around Ennis. "I know why it happens...it's just because you love me, right?" He saw Ennis nod and he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "See...it's okay. I understand what's causing the nightmares. You wanna keep me safe, so...when you have these dreams where you can't protect me...they shake you up. It's alright..." He rubbed Ennis's stomach. "I wanna keep you safe, too..."

"Then...how come you don't have these nightmares?" Ennis whispered. Jack didn't know how to answer that, but he didn't want Ennis thinking that he was weaker than himself for having these nightmares, or these feelings of dread whenever they were apart.

"I don't know. Maybe because...by the time we got together, I was already used to being gay, and I knew full well how people might react if they knew. You were thrown in at the deep end. Falling for me and not knowing what the hell was going on. It was a lot of pressure, and you weren't used to the whole thing. But...I stand by my promise, Ennis...I'm here to help you with this. I swear...I'm always gonna be here."

Ennis sighed and closed his eyes, pulling Jack's arm further around him and shuffling back into him. Jack's free hand was resting on the pillow and gently playing with Ennis's curls. He felt Ennis relax in his embrace and fall asleep again. He hoped that Ennis felt safe in his arms, as much as he did when Ennis held him. He kissed the back of Ennis's neck again and settled down behind him, his head on the pillow and his arm holding Ennis protectively. He sighed inwardly and drifted off, hoping that everything would be alright for them, and that nothing bad would happen to them. It was all that he could hold on to now.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Ennis and Jack were walking around after their morning lectures, swinging their hands together and talking, taking some much-needed quiet time together.<p>

The last few days had been very hard on them. Jim had been given a suspension for his assault on Ennis, and their professors were now aware of the situation. Both Ennis and Jack had been called into the dean's office, where he had talked to them and offered his support. He told them that if anything more should happen with their fellow students, they were to come to him and he would sort it. Both of them felt marginally better that he was on their side, and that they could count on him to help them.

Most of their time alone had been spent in their room, where they would crawl into one of the beds and just hold each other in silence. They would do their best to comfort each other and remember that they were together in all of this, no matter what.

As they walked down the street to the diner, Jack smiled at Ennis. "You doing okay, cowboy?" Ennis looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Ain't been easy these last few days, but...I'm feelin' better than I was. At least the dean's on our side an' all. Dunno what we'd do if they was against us."

"I know. Things will get better, you'll see." He kissed Ennis's hand as they approached the diner, and they went through the door to an onslaught of noise. They attracted a few stares and whisperings as they walked through, but nobody said anything to them. Maybe word had spread of the dean offering his support to them.

They sat down in their favourite booth in the corner and Debbie came over to them to take their order. They noticed that she was looking a little worried and Jack's brow furrowed. "Deb? What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked around. "There's something in the paper today...I don't know if you saw it, but...I think you should." She grabbed a paper from the counter and brought it over to them. "Here..." Jack took it and spread it on the table in front of them. On the front page was an image of a young man with his face covered in bruises. The headline caught their attention, and Jack heard Ennis suck in a breath.

_Young gay man in hate attack_

He looked over at Ennis and took in his reaction. Ennis had gone pale and his eyes were glued to the image. They read through the article together; a young man who had recently come out in another part of the state had been attacked by a neighbourhood gang and left for dead. They had attacked him with baseball bats and beaten him badly. He'd had severe internal bleeding and several broken bones, as well as mental scars that might never heal. Jack's stomach twisted up at what he was reading and he remembered Ennis's nightmare of him being hurt.

"Ennis, you okay?" he asked in a quiet voice. His lover's face was unreadable, and he started to get worried. He grabbed the paper and folded it up again, handing it to Debbie. She took it and Jack turned to Ennis. "Look at me, cowboy. Are you okay?" Ennis looked at his beautiful face and tried not to imagine it in the state of that young man's.

"I, uh...I..." He couldn't speak properly, and Jack could sense that he was starting to panic. He had to get Ennis out of here, and now. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the stall, practically dragging him out of the diner and outside, attracting yet more stares from their fellow students.

Jack pulled Ennis down the alleyway and pushed him up against the wall, hands on his cheeks. "Ennis, it's okay. Look at me." He searched his lover's face and saw Ennis staring at him. "Ennis?"

"I...Jack, I...that guy..."

"I know, cowboy. It's okay. That had nothing to do with us; it was in another part of the state. Ennis, please calm down..."

Ennis looked into his eyes and tried to pull himself together. He moved into Jack's arms, clinging to him. "Jack...if anythin' ever happened to you, I...I dunno what I'd..."

"It's alright, it's alright...nothing's gonna happen, Ennis. Shh..." Jack rubbed Ennis's back and whispered calming words in his ear. He knew that it might take him a while to calm him down and stop him worrying about what they had just seen, but he was prepared to do it. He could feel Ennis shaking a little and continued to soothe him, just standing there in the semi-darkness.

A little while later, Ennis calmed down enough for Jack to lead him back to the room. Jack pulled both of their jackets off and got Ennis into his bed, telling him to relax. He ordered them a pizza and crawled in next to Ennis, stroking his face and continuing to whisper to him.

"It's gonna be okay, Ennis. I promise. Nothing's gonna happen to either of us, I swear."

"You can't promise that, Jack," said Ennis in a low voice. "We don't know what's gonna happen." He was terrified of losing Jack as it was, and what they had just read scared him immensely. He didn't want Jack to end up like that.

Jack sighed and pressed his lips to Ennis's. "I know, baby. But...I swear, I'm gonna do my best to make sure we stay safe. We have to look after each other, Ennis. It's the only way to survive. You should look after me, and I should look after you. That's just the way it has to be from now on. If we do that, we'll be fine." He grabbed Ennis's hand and held it tightly. "Just remember that we're together, and that we love each other."

Ennis nodded and moved into Jack's loving embrace, hoping that he was right, and that nothing was going to happen to them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day, Jack could see that Ennis had calmed down somewhat after the incident with the paper and the hate crime they'd read about, but that more was needed to get Ennis to relax. He therefore suggested that the pair of them go out to the movies again and maybe to dinner. Ennis's eyes had lit up in interest at this, and he had agreed. The evening thus found them in their room and getting ready for their date.

Jack stood in front of the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door as he buttoned up his shirt, hoping that their evening would do Ennis some good. They both needed to get out of here for a while. More whispers had followed them around today and they needed to spend some time alone. He just hoped that what they had read wouldn't have any lasting effect on Ennis.

As he finished doing up his shirt, he saw Ennis approach from behind and he smiled. "Hey, cowboy." Ennis slid his arms around Jack and pulled him close, head on his shoulder and staring into the mirror. They looked so right together and both of them knew that no matter what life threw at them, it was all worth it.

"You look good, darlin'," Ennis murmured, rubbing Jack's stomach. He then sniffed. "Smell good too...what're you wearin'?"

"It's the aftershave Lureen bought me on my birthday last year. Completely forgot about it until now. You like it?"

Ennis buried his face in Jack's neck and sniffed again. "Mmm, real nice. What is it?"

"Hugo Boss. Wasn't cheap, either, but...she bought it me anyway." Ennis nodded his approval and squeezed Jack's waist.

"Well, we better get movin', before I throw ya on that bed an' have my way with you."

Jack grinned. "Guess so. You can do that when we get back." Ennis turned him in his arms and planted a deep kiss on his lips, their tongues just touching and their fingers lacing together. After a few kisses, they reluctantly pulled apart and straightened their clothes. Jack gathered his keys and wallet and they were out the door.

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice. They turned to see Lureen in the hallway, smiling at them. Jack locked the door and they approached her.

"Hey, Lu. How's it going?"

She nodded, looking happy. "Pretty good. Did some kissin' with that guy from downstairs..." She grinned. "Ain't a bad kisser, I gotta say."

Jack laughed. "I'm sure. Hope it goes well, Lu. We're just on our way out, going to the movies again."

"Okay. Have fun, you two." She kissed both of them on the cheek and went into her room. Ennis and Jack clasped hands and continued walking down the hall to the elevator, looking forward to getting some fresh air away from their fellow students.

They took Jack's car to their favourite restaurant again and sat close together. They felt a lot more comfortable about being open in public again, and they tried not to care too much about what people thought. They held hands between them as they waited for their food, not taking any notice of the room around them. Jack only had eyes for Ennis, gazing up at him as they talked and laughing as they shared jokes. He knew that they would be very happy together when they graduated and moved.

From time to time, he had thoughts of making a family with Ennis. He knew full well that they couldn't reproduce in the regular way, but there were other options. Even if they had children, he would always long for one that was theirs alone, but he would have to make the best of it. Still, they could do things another way. They would need a donor and a surrogate, for one thing, and would have to check up on such laws before doing anything. But that was all way into the future, and they didn't need to be thinking about that just yet.

He rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and squeezed his hand. "Love you," he said softly, and Ennis looked down at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Love you too, Jack." He kissed the top of Jack's head and then saw their food coming, so he nudged him gently. "Bud, the food's here..." Jack sat up reluctantly and they started to eat.

They were busy eating through their spaghetti when an idea occurred to Jack. "Hey, Ennis?"

"Mmm?"

"You remember that old Disney movie, Lady and the Tramp? The one with the two dogs?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack smiled at him.

"You remember the scene in the alleyway outside the restaurant when the waiter brings them the spaghetti and meatballs? And they both pick up the same strand...?"

Ennis remembered the scene in question and he understood what Jack was asking. "Sure, I remember. Why?"

"Well..." Jack picked up a strand and put one end in his mouth, holding out the other to Ennis and looking at him hopefully. Ennis went a little red and took it, putting it in his own mouth. They chewed at the strand together, coming closer and closer together with their eyes fixed on one another. Their lips met halfway and they kissed, smiles on their faces when they broke apart. Neither of them cared who might have seen.

"That what you had in mind, bud?" Ennis asked softly, and Jack nodded.

"Sure was. You're a great kisser, you know." He smiled when Ennis looked shyly at him.

"Dunno 'bout that...ain't had much practice before I met you..." Jack kissed his cheek.

"Doesn't matter. You're still real good. I don't have any complaints." They pulled away a little and went back to their food, eating one-handed again. Jack's heart was filling up with happiness and he thought he would burst. He simply couldn't believe how happy he was with Ennis; he'd never thought that he could be this happy in a relationship. And he knew that Ennis felt the same; all they needed was each other.

* * *

><p>They got back around ten, feeling a little tired but happy. Jack had enjoyed their evening out and he could tell that Ennis had too; it had done them both the world of good. They had loved going out together without worrying about what people might think. It was the first time since their trip to Provincetown that they had felt truly relaxed in public.<p>

Jack swung their hands together as they walked up the stairs to their floor, occasionally glancing at Ennis and smiling to himself. Despite their problems, he'd never been this happy in his life, and he wouldn't trade it in for anything.

They reached their room and Jack started to unlock the door, grinning when he felt Ennis's lips on his neck. "Steady on, cowboy. Wait until we're in..."

"I'm hopin' to get in you, an' soon," Ennis breathed in his ear, and Jack shivered with anticipation. He got the door open and Ennis turned him in his arms and smashed their lips together, the lust for Jack taking over. Jack made a surprised sound and kissed back eagerly, grabbing onto Ennis and feeling himself becoming hard.

His hand scrabbled for the door handle and he managed to get it open before anybody could see them. They banged their way through the door and Ennis slammed it shut behind them, his hands grabbing at Jack's jeans and desperate to get them open. Jack was giving it right back, quickly undoing Ennis's shirt and running his hands over the warm skin. Their lips parted as they continued to undress each other.

"God, Ennis...what's got into you?" Jack gasped as Ennis began sucking at his neck.

"No idea, but I sure as hell don't care," he mumbled back, now starting on Jack's buttons. They pulled each other's shirts off and fell onto Jack's bed, a tangle of arms and legs. They kissed fiercely as they pawed at each other's jeans, eager to feel bare flesh. Ennis momentarily rolled off Jack as they removed their footwear and jeans until they were naked, and then promptly rolled on top of him again, looking down into his eyes. "Want you," he breathed, and Jack nodded.

"Want you too...come on..." They kissed again as Ennis reached around for the lube, feeling like he would burst if he didn't get inside Jack soon. He quickly coated himself and then looked at Jack, ready to make that connection with him.

"You ready, darlin'?" he whispered, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah...how'd you wanna do it? Front or back?" They looked at each other. They'd only done it from behind a few times, and neither of them was completely sure if they liked it all that much. They preferred to see and kiss each other as they made love; it felt more special to them.

"From the front," Ennis said in a low voice, and Jack smiled, lifting his legs.

"You got it. C'mere, cowboy," he said in his best seductive voice, knowing that Ennis would be unable to resist.

Ennis needed no further invitation; he grabbed Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist, getting into position. With one hand between them, he slowly pushed into Jack, the familiar warmth welcoming him. Jack's eyes fell shut as they joined together and his face took on a look of pure bliss. "Ennis..." he sighed, feeling content already.

They wrapped their arms around each other and Ennis began to thrust into his lover, slowly at first. As his hips moved and he pushed in further, he could feel Jack's erection rubbing between them. He removed one hand from Jack's waist and took hold of him, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Jack let out a low moan. "Oh God...Ennis, that's..." Words failed him; he simply let his head fall back as bliss overcame him. Ennis leaned in and buried his face in Jack's neck, sucking and kissing and biting at the skin. Jack moved his hips in time to the thrusts and continued to moan in Ennis's ear. "Fuck me," he whispered desperately.

Ennis thrust deeper and faster into him until he brushed against Jack's prostate, seeing white spots before his eyes as he touched upon it. Jack's eyes flew open and he grabbed Ennis's face, bringing it to his for a deep kiss. Their saliva mixed together and Ennis could almost taste blood with how hard they were kissing. He thrust in again and again until he finally released, shaking and groaning loudly into Jack's mouth. His hand kept moving until Jack spilled between them, his face screwing up as he joined Ennis in the pleasure overwhelming them both.

They collapsed together, unable to move and breathing heavily. Jack stared up at the ceiling, his mind still reeling from their encounter. It had been raw and fast and somewhat rough, but he'd loved it. He knew that their best couplings would always be the slow ones where they savoured every moment, but this was always good too. They were a couple of young, red-blooded men, and it was only natural for them to give in to the lust and just let go.

"Ennis...that was amazing..." he said with a sigh, winding his arms around Ennis and hugging him close.

"Mmm...sure was," Ennis responded in a tired voice. He pulled out with a groan. "Kinda worn out now..."

"Yeah...come here..." Jack pulled Ennis's face up to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, cowboy."

Ennis smiled at him dozily. "Love you too, Jack. Can we...get some sleep?"

Jack nodded. "Sure. Night, baby..." They kissed again and Jack's head fell back to the pillow. He closed his eyes and pulled Ennis closer to him. Ennis smiled at him and rested his head on Jack's chest, sighing contentedly. What they had just done felt incredible, and it was always a good way for them to relax enough to sleep.

"Night, Jack," he whispered softly, closing his eyes and losing himself to dreams of his lover.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Jack was clearing his things away at the end of his lecture when his professor came up to him. "Jack?" He turned and immediately became nervous.<p>

"Yeah, sir?"

His professor smiled. "No need to look so nervous. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure." He sat down again and his professor folded his arms.

"You've been doing very well in your exams and assignments so far, Jack. And...I have to say that I'm very impressed."

Jack opened his mouth and couldn't think of how to respond to this. "Oh. Um...thank you, sir."

He nodded. "You're a good student, Jack. Have you given any thought to staying on after graduation for your Masters?"

This gave Jack pause for thought. In truth, he'd never given it any thought. He'd always assumed that he would just get through the course and that would be it. He hadn't thought about staying on afterwards, and since he was now with Ennis and they were planning to move off to Provincetown, he wasn't sure that he would want to stay on. That would involve staying close to campus, and what about Ennis? He might not get the same opportunity, so what would become of their plans to be together? They would likely live in an apartment near the campus, but their lives would be very different. And he didn't want Ennis resenting him for being able to stay on for Masters.

"Um...to tell you the truth, I haven't thought about it. You, um...you know about me and Ennis, right?" His professor nodded. "Well, um...we were planning to move to Provincetown when we graduate, so..."

"I see. Well, it's completely up to you, Jack. You've got potential, and I can see you doing well. I understand that your relationship is important to you, but...it's just something to think about. Let me know what you decide; I can give you further information."

Jack nodded, thinking of what Ennis's reaction might be. "Okay. Thanks, sir." He got up and gathered his bag, heading out of the door in search of his lover.

He found him on the bench outside and approached him, feeling nervous. "Hey, bud." Ennis stood up, smiling.

"Hey, darlin'." They kissed briefly and clasped hands. "How'd it go?"

Jack bit his lip and looked up into his eyes. "Lecture was okay, nobody really said anything. You?"

Ennis nodded, swinging their hands. "Same." He then looked at Jack. "You okay?" Jack stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"There's something you should know, Ennis...can we go and sit down somewhere?" Ennis nodded and they headed into the diner, ignoring the stares that followed them. They sat in their booth in the corner and Jack looked into Ennis's eyes.

"Ennis...my professor came up to me after the lecture. Said how I'm doing really well with the exams and assignments and everything...and that he's really impressed. He, um...he asked me if I've ever thought about staying on for Masters when I graduate." He tried to gauge Ennis's reaction, wondering if he would get upset.

"Oh..." Ennis felt a swell of pride for Jack and how well he was doing, but it was soon deflated as he realised the implications. He wasn't likely to be good enough to stay on after graduation, and that would scupper their plans to move to the Cape. Even if they lived together off campus, they would lead very different lives, and this could put a strain on their relationship. "Um...what did you say?"

Jack shrugged. "I told him that I hadn't thought about it, and I told him about our plans to move to the coast. He said he understood, but that I should think on it. I...I dunno what to do..."

Ennis wrapped his hands around his glass of water, unsure of what to say. He began to fear that Jack would want to do this, and that it might break their relationship. He couldn't even look into Jack's eyes. "Dunno what to say, Jack..."

A cold silence descended on the table and Debbie could sense it as she looked at them. She hoped that it would thaw soon. Jack gulped. "Bud, I...I still wanna live with you. We could still do that even if I stay on. It'll only be a couple more years and then we could move out to the Cape after..." Ennis looked up at him, utter heartbreak on his face.

"But...we'd be doin' different things, Jack...I'd be workin', an' you'd still be a student. You'd be studyin' all the time an' we might not spend any time together..."

Jack realised what Ennis was so afraid of and he sighed. "Ennis...if you don't want me to do it..."

"I ain't in charge of your life, Jack. It's your choice if you wanna do it..." He rubbed his forehead. "I ain't feelin' too well...think I'll go back to the room..."

"What? No, wait..." Jack grabbed Ennis's wrist. "Don't go; we have to talk about this."

"Ain't nothin' to talk about, Jack," said Ennis in a defeated voice. "You're always gonna be smarter than me, an' do better than me. You don't need me holdin' you back if stayin' on is what you want. See you later..." He moved his arm from Jack's grasp and got up, leaving him in open-mouthed shock. He hadn't expected Ennis to say something like that.

"What was that all about?" asked Lureen from behind him. She sat in Ennis's vacated space and looked at Jack. "Why did he tear out of here?"

Jack shook his head and told her about his conversation with his professor, and the subsequent argument with Ennis. Lureen just sighed.

"Oh...Jack, you have to go and find him. I think he's feelin' a little insecure 'cos he ain't likely to be stayin' on. Like...he feels he ain't good enough for you." Jack rubbed his forehead and stood up.

"Well, I better go and make sure he knows that he is."

* * *

><p>Jack hurried back to the dorm building in search of Ennis, hoping to figure this out properly. When he really thought about it, he wasn't sure that he particularly wanted to stay on after graduation. He figured that it would be more of the same, just harder. He also knew that if Ennis didn't get the same opportunity, they wouldn't be sharing a room together. It was true that they would share an apartment off campus, but it might not be quite the same. He would be on his own on campus, and he knew that he might not enjoy it nearly as much as he did now.<p>

When he delved deep into his heart and asked himself what he truly wanted, the answer became clear. He wanted to be with Ennis, more than anything else. He knew that his future was with the strong, quiet cowboy, and that they would be very happy together. He just hoped that nothing would jeopardise what they had before they could get out on their own.

He headed up the stairs as quickly as he could to the third floor, hoping that Ennis was there as he'd said he would be. Sure enough, he opened the door to find Ennis on his bed, fiddling with his watch. Their eyes met when Jack opened the door, and Jack swallowed.

"Ennis, hear me out. Just let me explain." Ennis nodded, not at all sure what to do now. Jack sat on the end of Ennis's bed and looked at him. "Listen...I've never had any thoughts of staying on after I graduate. It never appealed to me to begin with. I always figured it would be harder and...I'd just lose interest." He sighed. "So...when I met you and we got together...I knew then that this is what I want."

He looked at Ennis, hoping that he was getting through to him. Ennis sighed. "I want it too, Jack. But...are you sure that you'd be happy throwin' away somethin' like that just to be with me? I don't want you to look back an' regret not stayin' on, an'...resentin' me or nothin'."

Jack crawled up the bed and sat nearer to Ennis. "Cowboy...I could never resent you, I swear. I love you, Ennis, and this is what I want. If you don't want me to stay on without you, I won't. I've never really wanted to anyway. I'd rather be with you..."

They looked at each other, and Ennis could see the truth in Jack's eyes. "You mean that? Us movin' to Provincetown an' all?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah...that's what I want. I wanna be with you." He took Ennis's hands in his. "All I want is a life with you. We're gonna graduate together, and move to the Cape together. We'll be a real couple out in the world, just the two of us." He kissed Ennis's hands and looked imploringly into his eyes.

At last, Ennis believed him, and he nodded. "Alright. I want that too, Jack. I'm sorry I went off like that, I just...I don't wanna lose you..."

Jack crawled further towards him until they were up close against each other. "You're not gonna lose me, Ennis. You hear me? Never...we'll always be together."

He leaned in and gently kissed Ennis on the lips, cupping his cheeks. Ennis kissed back, needing comfort from his lover after the scare. He slid his arms around Jack and held on tightly, needing to feel him. Jack sensed his vulnerability and drew away a little. "Come here..." They shuffled down until they were lying down properly, Jack covering Ennis with his warmth. He looked down into Ennis's eyes. "It's okay, Ennis. I'm right here..."

Ennis looked up at him, wondering how on earth he could have walked away from him like that, determined not to listen to reason. He mentally kicked himself for treating Jack in that way and promised that he would never do it again. "Jack...I ain't never gonna walk away from you like that again. I'm sorry..."

"Shh..." Jack kissed him again and reached for his buttons, knowing that he needed plenty of comfort from him. He ran his hands over Ennis's bare chest and then undid his own buttons, still attached to his lips. When they were naked, Jack drew them both under the sheets and rolled them both over so that he was underneath Ennis. "You need me, I'm here...come on..."

He pulled Ennis down to him and they kissed, his arms around his neck. He reached for the lube and gave it to his lover, spreading his legs in an invitation. Ennis prepared himself and settled between his legs, pushing in and sighing when he felt the warmth that welcomed him. "Jack..."

They rocked together slowly, holding each other in their arms and kissing. Jack wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pulled him in further, letting Ennis take what he needed from him. Ennis thrust slowly into Jack, feeling complete and loved. He believed now that Jack would rather stay with him and build a life with him, and would never resent him for lost opportunities. He couldn't believe how much he loved Jack and how devoted Jack was to him.

Jack squeezed at Ennis with his legs and drew closer to the edge, knowing that his finish would come soon. He felt Ennis kissing at his neck and ran his hands up and down his back, feeling the strong muscles. Ennis thrust a couple more times and then shuddered, releasing into Jack and groaning in his ear. Jack swiftly followed him into bliss and they collapsed together. They nuzzled at each other's faces and sighed quietly.

"Are you okay, Ennis?" Jack asked softly, looking down at him. Ennis pulled himself up and out of him, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, fine now...thanks, Jack. I love you..."

Jack kissed him again and wrapped him up in his arms. "I love you too. We're always gonna be together, baby." Ennis closed his eyes and rested his head on Jack's chest, knowing that he was right.

* * *

><p>Around half an hour later, they awoke to the sound of their stomachs rumbling, so decided to go back to the diner and start over. Jack spent a good five minutes whispering to Ennis how much he loved him and how much he would rather be with him than stay on after graduation. Ennis did his best to believe in Jack's words and try not to panic about them breaking up.<p>

They headed back to the diner hand in hand and found Lureen in their booth, reading a magazine and eating a salad. She gave them both a wary look as they approached. "Are you two okay? Things kinda got crazy back then..."

Jack nodded and they sat down. "We're fine; we sorted things out. I told him that I'd rather be with him than stay on. I never really wanted to in the first place anyway. And we've got all these plans..."

"Right...so what exactly is the plan?" she asked as Debbie brought the boys some water and took their orders.

They looked at each other. "Well...we're gonna stay on here for the next two years as planned...then when we graduate we want to move out to Provincetown. It's such a great place for people like us, and we know we'll be happy there." Ennis nodded his agreement as Jack spoke, his throat still a little constricted by his earlier fright.

Lureen smiled. "Sounds great. What about jobs? Are there any good ones out there?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, but we can always take a look online, or in the paper or something. We might find jobs relating to our majors..." He looked at Ennis and took his hand. "Doesn't matter in the long run anyway, as long as we're together." He smiled at his lover and Ennis met his eyes.

"Yeah...as long as we're happy..." Lureen looked between them and smiled to herself at how in tune they were, compared to just a few months ago.

"I've gotta say, you two...you've sure come a long way since you met. Likin' each other but not knowin' if the other felt the same...an' I can still remember when Jack told me what happened in the locker room that day." The pair of them smiled at the memory.

"I know...last thing we expected to happen, I think. How up close we got, and that we nearly kissed..." Jack reminisced. "That was the start of it, I think..."

Ennis shook his head. "No, I reckon the start was when we had dreams of each other an' didn't know what to do."

"True, but...we didn't know about that. When we were in the locker room and could feel each other getting hard, that was when we realised that there might be something there," Jack reasoned, and Ennis nodded.

"I guess. Anyway...I'm real glad we sorted things out that night." They smiled as they remembered what they had done. The first time they'd had sex and kissed, and the memory still burned brightly whenever they thought about it. That night had just been the first of many that they would never forget, no matter how many more they had together. And no matter how long they were together, even if was forever, they would never forget these early days when it was all new to them.

When they'd finished their lunch, all three of them went back to their building, Ennis and Jack holding hands firmly. They were relieved to be in the privacy of their own room again, and they flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Been quite a day so far, huh?" Jack asked, lacing his fingers together on his stomach. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I just went off like that, Jack..." he said, looking over at him. Jack met his eyes and sighed.

"Ennis, it's okay. I understand why you did it...you were just scared that if I stayed on, even if we were living together, that we'd drift apart, right?" Ennis nodded, lowering his eyes.

"Yeah. Couldn't help but think that you wanted it, an' that...we'd break up. I thought that if I asked you not to, you'd get pissed at me for holdin' you back..."

Jack sighed and rose up onto his elbow, leaning over Ennis. "Cowboy...I'd never get pissed at you like that. I've never felt like you're holding me back. Here..." He took Ennis's left hand and clasped it in his, so that their rings were side by side. "We're tied to each other now, no matter what. Whatever we do, we're in this together. Every decision I ever make from now on, I take you into account. And I hope you feel the same..."

"You know I do, Jack...just...I ain't always got the words to tell you..."

"Ennis...you say it enough with the things you do. And I know you love me..." Jack leaned down and kissed him softly, one hand in his curls. "It's alright..." He rolled on top of Ennis and sank down onto him, their bodies melding together until they looked like one person. In a way, they felt as if they were. Ennis closed his eyes and let Jack's scent wash over him, feeling warm and loved.

"Jack, I...I wanna promise you somethin'..."

"Mmm?"

"If...if they ever change the law to say we can get married legally...I swear, there won't be no need to think about it. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Jack smiled against his chest. "I would too. If it changes and you wanna propose to me, I promise I'll accept. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too. Hope you know what you mean to me, darlin'..."

"I reckon I do. If it's anything like what you mean to me, then...I'd say I'm pretty lucky." He smiled and hugged Ennis, feeling very relaxed here with him.

There were no more words; they just lay there breathing in unison and basking in the love they had together. Sometimes that was all that was needed between them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_April 15th, 2004_

Ennis and Jack were in their room studying for their exams, sat on the same bed and spreading their work between them. Lately, they hadn't been willing to spend too much time apart. They felt as if they were only truly safe when they were alone together, as if they could only trust each other. They knew that they could trust Lureen and Debbie, but this was different. Their hearts had melded together into one, probably forever, and they felt strongly connected.

As they worked, Jack kept glancing up at Ennis. Neither of them had been assaulted lately, and nobody had gone out of their way to bother them. Jack hoped that he had been right; people had lost interest in this, so were now looking to move on to the next 'scandal'. He hoped that the next two years would run smoother for them.

There was something bugging him, though. Ever since they had heard about the young gay man being killed, Ennis had seemed to be more worried than normal about their safety, especially his. Jack did his best to try and reassure Ennis that nothing was going to happen to them, but it wasn't easy. He knew that Ennis was only worried for him because of how much he loved him, and in a way he could understand it. He was worried for Ennis's safety too, but it wasn't affecting him as severely. He wasn't the one having nightmares every now and then; visions of his lover being hurt.

He sighed to himself and looked up at Ennis. "Are you okay, Ennis? You've been really quiet lately..."

Ennis met his eyes and shrugged. "Dunno really...ever since we read about that guy, I...I've been real worried."

"I know, cowboy, but...I keep telling you that it's gonna be okay..." He reached over and took Ennis's hand. "Don't you believe me?"

"I wanna, Jack...but...ain't easy. I can't just relax when it could all end at any time. I mean...you could be out, goin' to a lecture, an'...someone could grab you an' just..." A lump grew in his throat and he looked down. Jack sighed again and drew closer to him.

"Baby...it's okay. Nobody's gonna grab me...they're not like that here. I know that those guys don't like us, but...they wouldn't try to kill us, I'm sure. It's legal for us to be together, and out in the open. Hell, they're even trying to change the law so that we can get married. Things are different from how they were fifty years ago, or even twenty years ago. We'll be fine, I promise."

"But that guy..." Ennis said, looking fearfully into Jack's eyes. "He was killed recently, an'..."

"I know," Jack said in a low voice. "But...that was just bad luck. It happens...but...that doesn't mean we'll be next. It could be that we'll be fine. Besides, we're planning to move to the Cape when we graduate. We'll be safe out there, you know that. I promise that nothing is going to happen to either of us."

Ennis looked into his eyes and swallowed. "Jack, I...I wish I could be as sure as you...you always know what to say, an'...I don't." He lowered his eyes. "Sometimes, I...I wonder what you're doin' with me..."

His words were cut off by Jack's lips on his, tongue gently pushing into his mouth and making him melt. Jack's hands on his waist were distracting him and he brought his own hands up to Jack's head, fingers burying in his hair. Jack was doing his best to remind Ennis that he was here and that they were both okay. He made a soft moaning noise and pulled Jack nearer until they were lying against the headboard.

Neither of them was seeking sex, just comfort. Jack brought his hand to Ennis's neck and rubbed a little. He pulled his lips away and looked deep into Ennis's eyes.

"It's okay, Ennis. I'll tell you what I'm doing with you. I love you, more than anything. Believe it or not, you're really good to me. You make me laugh when I'm down, you listen to me when I need to talk, you make me feel good when we're in bed together...you don't know what you do to me. God, Ennis...the way you make me feel when we're doing it...I can't describe it." He brushed Ennis's curls away from his forehead. "You're incredible."

Ennis blushed and looked away. "Huh...so...is that why you're with me? For the...sex?"

Jack's eyes widened. "No, no...that's not it. You and me...we're so much more than just that. It's...a connection, you know? When we're making love, it feels like we're one person. Like...two halves of a whole. That's how it feels to me..."

He pressed his lips to Ennis's again, and felt him relax. "Jack...that's how it is for me too. Like...you know me in a way that nobody else does, not even any girl I've ever been with." Jack nodded.

"Right. I know what you mean, Ennis. Like...we can be vulnerable together, and we can trust each other. We'd never hurt each other, and we know that. So...no matter what happens, nothing can break what we've got, what we feel for each other." He bit his lip, knowing what Ennis really needed to hear from him. "If...if they get one of us, or even both of us...nothing can break our connection. We'll always be together, no matter what. I'm always gonna love you..."

Their mouths met again and Jack straddled Ennis, hands on his face. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, needing the comfort and love that Jack was offering. They shuffled down until they were lying down and Jack started to undo Ennis's buttons. He kissed his way down Ennis's chest and felt him sigh. "Jack..."

Knowing that he was on the right track, he undid Ennis's jeans and wrapped his warm mouth around him, holding his hips down as Ennis bucked upwards. When he was done, he crawled back up Ennis's body and smiled at him. "You feel any better?"

Ennis nodded and stroked his hair. "Pretty damn good, darlin'."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ennis and Jack were sat on one of the beds side by side, looking at Jack's laptop. They were looking at apartments for rent in the state for the summer and bookmarking possible candidates. They had agreed that Jack would cover the rent and bills, while Ennis would buy day-to-day things, such as food and toiletries for them both. Jack knew that it was important for Ennis to be able to contribute to their life together, and he appreciated the help.<p>

"Look at this," he said, pointing to an apartment near the reservoir. "This looks nice...one bedroom, good size kitchen and bathroom...rent's pretty low too. Says it's perfect for students." He clicked through the photos of the interior. "Seems nice enough..." He bookmarked it and carried on through the listings.

"Sure does," Ennis agreed, only half-listening. Just the other day, Jack had come up to the room and told him that his professor had shown him some information on the Masters programme. He'd seen the wistful look in Jack's eyes as he spoke about it and he knew that Jack actually did want it, despite claiming that he didn't. Maybe he'd thought that he didn't want it, but actually seeing what it was like was changing his mind. Ennis knew in his heart that it wouldn't be fair of him to guilt-trip Jack into choosing him over his education. It wasn't as if Jack staying on would break them up; they could still live together off-campus. He knew for sure that Jack would never leave him over this, and now that he had the reassurance he was more open to the idea.

"Hmm...nice one near Springfield, but that might be a bit too far to commute..."

"Well...are there any near campus?" Ennis asked, working towards his prepared speech. Jack clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, there's some...why?"

"Well...if we're gonna be stayin' here for longer than planned..." Ennis looked at him and Jack looked back in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Ennis took his hand. "Jack...I think you should do your Masters." Jack's eyes widened.

"What? But...I told you, it's not-" His mouth was covered by Ennis's hand.

"I think it is, bud. I saw the look in yer eyes when you was talkin' about what your professor showed you. I know you probably thought that you didn't want it, but...I'm guessin' you changed yer mind after seein' that, huh?"

Jack lowered his eyes, knowing that Ennis could read him like a book. "Maybe. But it doesn't matter...you were scared that if I stayed on without you, we'd drift apart and break up. I don't wanna risk that..."

Ennis looked into his eyes, feeling nothing but love fill him up. "Jack...that was just me bein'...selfish, I guess. I shouldn't have made you go feelin' guilty like that. You told me that you'd never leave me over somethin' like stayin' on for your Masters, an'...it made me realise that even if we do spend a little time apart, it don't matter. We'd still love each other, right?"

"Well, yeah. But..." Jack put the laptop on the nightstand and turned to look at him. "Ennis...you were so freaked out about it before...what changed?"

"Just...seein' yer face when you was talkin' about it. Reminded me of when we was first talkin' about livin' together, how much you was lookin' forward to it. So...I realised that it wasn't fair of me to make you choose. You can have both, Jack, if you want. We'll be fine, right?"

Jack nodded. "Course we will. I mean...yeah, I'd be spending some time on my own, like in lectures or the library, but...you could maybe get a job or something to pass the time when I'm not there. And you never know; you might get the chance to stay on too. It doesn't really matter if we spend some time apart; we've got these." He held up his left hand. "Like I said, we're tied together now. It's not like we'd drift apart, bud...I'd be at home every night. And..." He smiled. "I'd go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning. It would probably be only for a couple of hours. And you can take me to lunch," he added with a grin.

Ennis smiled. "That sounds good, Jack. Besides, when we're done with this place an' we're livin' out on the Cape or wherever, we'd have jobs an' spend time apart. But yeah...we'd be together every night."

"Yep. I'm gonna be kissing you goodnight for the rest of my life," Jack replied in a soft voice, trailing his fingers down Ennis's cheek. He saw Ennis smile.

"Some sweet life, huh?" he said, cupping Jack's cheek. Their lips met softly, gently caressing and tongues just touching. Jack then straddled Ennis and rested his arms on the headboard.

"So...the new plan. This summer, we'll move to an apartment of our own, right?" Ennis nodded, hands on Jack's hips. "Then...when we graduate...one, or both of us, will do the Masters course. We'll live in an apartment near campus, probably the same one. Then when we're finally done, we'll move out to the Cape, to Provincetown. That sound good?"

Ennis smiled up at him, at his warm and loving expression. "Sounds...perfect. I like knowin' what's gonna happen, so...the fact that it's all happenin' with you...makes it even better." He pulled Jack close to him so that Jack was sitting in his lap, their arms around each other. They nuzzled at each other's faces.

"I love you, Ennis...I can't believe you're encouraging me to do this."

"Well...you bein' happy means more to me than anythin' else. So...if havin' the best of both worlds makes you happy, then...it's okay. Like you said, Jack...we're always gonna be together. Love you too..." They hugged tightly for a few moments, and then Jack reluctantly pulled away.

"I'd love to let this go somewhere, but we'd better carry on looking for a new place. We can finish this later, I promise."

Ennis kissed him and ruffled his hair. "I'll hold you to that, darlin'."

* * *

><p><em>May 3rd, 2004<em>

The semester finally ended, and Ennis and Jack finally felt a sense of freedom. They still had their exams to complete, but then it would be over. They had already settled on an apartment in town to move into. It was a simple enough one-bedroom place, and even though it wasn't the most refined of apartments, it was their first ever place together, and they were looking forward to moving in. They figured that they would spend a week or so settling in, and then they would pay a visit to Jack's family home for a week. They had both spoken to their mothers on the phone about their new plans, and they were very supportive.

Both of them had a feeling that Ennis's father would never come around to the idea of them being together, but Ennis was starting to realise that it didn't matter all that much anymore. All he cared about now was his plans with Jack and their future together; that was his priority now.

That evening, the pair of them were lying in bed together, their legs entwined under the covers and their arms around each other. They were warm and comfortable here together and were happy that the tough times were finally over. None of the other students would hurt them anymore, and they were immensely relieved that they had come through it in one piece. And next year it wouldn't even matter; they would have their own place to retreat to. Jack, for one, was looking forward to them having sex in the shower again.

He slid his hand down Ennis's back and rested it on his ass, making Ennis moan a little. "Mmm, Jack..."

"You like that, baby?" he whispered into Ennis's ear, and he nodded.

"Uh-huh. Keep goin'..." Jack obliged him, sliding his hand further down and slipping one finger in, making Ennis squirm with pleasure. He continued to poke around as they kissed, and soon felt Ennis taking him in his hand, stroking gently. It felt amazing to Jack that they could bring each other off without even having sex; that just touching each other could do it.

Jack felt himself nearing the edge and removed his finger, taking Ennis's hand away too. "Wait..." Ennis looked at him in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, cupping Jack's cheek. At this, Jack shook his head.

"No, I just...wanna feel you in me when I...you know?" He smiled at Ennis, who understood.

"You got it." He rolled on top of Jack and lifted his legs over his shoulders, grabbing the lube and preparing himself. "You ready?" he whispered, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, come on..." He wrapped his legs around Ennis's neck as best he could and gave him his most effective come-hither look. Ennis pushed into him slowly, eyes fixed on his face for his reaction. Jack's eyes slid shut and he sighed. "Ennis...you're amazing..."

Ennis smiled down at him. "Only 'cos of you, darlin'..." He slid all the way in and then got into position, looking down at Jack. "Open yer eyes, bud..." Jack managed to pry his eyes open and looked up at him; the deep blue eyes were hazy with lust.

"Cowboy...come on, move..." he pleaded in a whisper, and Ennis gave him what he wanted, sliding a little way out and then pushing back in, making Jack's eyes fall shut again. He kept the rhythm slow, making Jack feel loved and cherished in the only way he knew how to.

He planted his hands on either side of Jack, and whispered to him to hold on. They rocked together slowly and silently, except for a few intakes of breath from Jack. After a moment, he pulled Ennis close and whispered in his ear.

"Faster, Ennis...come on..." Ennis increased the pace and kissed Jack firmly as he felt him begin to shake. He took Jack in hand and started to stroke him off in time to his thrusts, making him moan. "Oh God..."

They moved quickly together and Jack suddenly screwed his eyes up and gritted his teeth, groaning loudly. Ennis felt the warmth between them and this triggered his own release, spilling into Jack and then collapsing onto his chest. He pulled himself out and then settled between Jack's legs, breathing into his neck.

"You like that, darlin'?" he asked softly, and Jack nodded, winding his arms around his back.

"Sure did. God, I love you..." Ennis rose up and smiled down at him.

"Love you too. Lookin' forward to livin' with you."

"Mmmhmm. We can screw in the shower again," Jack said matter-of-factly, and Ennis started laughing. Jack grinned and joined him, hands in his curls.

"Jack...you're a real sweet talker, ain't ya?" Ennis said, stroking his lover's face. Jack smiled and kissed his fingers.

"I know what I like, cowboy. And I know you like it too." He grinned and pulled Ennis down for a kiss, one that he knew would soon get Ennis aroused again. It worked; Ennis could feel himself becoming hard and he marvelled at how Jack could do that to him. Jack rolled them both over, his eyes glittering as he moved down Ennis's body, seeing Ennis's head fall back to the pillow.

"Jack..." He was incapable of further speech now that Jack's mouth was on him, and Jack smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he went to work. His head bobbed up and down as he tried to coax out everything that was building up inside his lover. He could feel Ennis's hands twisting in his hair and moved quicker, starting to taste what he was looking for. He held Ennis's hips down and took it all, trying not to choke.

Ennis collapsed back onto the bed and sighed as Jack crawled back up his body, kissing him gently. "That good?"

"Mmm, sure was," Ennis said as he wrapped his arms around Jack. "You've always been real good at that."

Jack rested his head and arms on Ennis's chest. "Just wanna please my man," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ennis was on his own in their room while Jack was out getting lunch. He was lying on his bed and thinking about their plans for the summer, looking forward to moving into the apartment with Jack. He knew that they would be very happy there.<p>

He tried not to think about the young man that had been attacked, but it wasn't easy. It was on the news all the time and it hit quite close to home for them, being young and gay themselves. Ennis tried not to think of the possibility of it happening to one of them.

Growing bored while waiting, he flicked the TV on, thinking that they might watch a movie while eating lunch. The best time of day for him was when they were on their own in here, just the two of them. He was looking forward to many evenings being spent in their own place, perhaps lying in bed all morning when they had nothing else to do.

His phone rang on his nightstand and he picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey ma. What's up?"

"Ennis...how are you? How's Jack?"

"We're both fine, thanks. Lookin' forward to movin' out on our own." He started picking at his jeans as he spoke.

"I bet you are...I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. An' I know that you an' Jack will be happy together."

"Yeah." His brow then furrowed. "Ma, are you okay? You don't sound so good..."

His mother sighed into the phone. "Ennis...it's yer daddy. He ain't been well lately..."

"Uh...is he gonna be okay?" Ennis asked, unsure of how to feel about this.

"He'll be fine, but...he's been talkin'. He...says that you're definitely written out of his will, an' that if anythin' does happen to him, you'd never get the ranch now. I told him about visitin' you an' he says I can't do it again if I don't want a divorce. Ennis...he's sayin' that if you an' Jack were ever to try visitin' me here...he'd set his friends on Jack. Get 'em to hurt him. They've got tire irons..."

Ennis stared at the wall, his heart beating quickly. "Ma...I dunno what to say. I wanna see you, but...I don't want Jack to get hurt. I mean...I could visit on my own, but...I don't like leavin' him alone for too long. He could get hurt here just as easy, an'..."

"I know, sweetheart. I wouldn't ask you to choose me over Jack; I know how important he is to you. I just wish there was a way...I'd file for divorce, but...I ain't got no money to look after myself."

"Maybe you could move in with Aunt Emily?" he asked, thinking of her sister in Cheyenne.

"I guess I could, but...I don't think she'd be happy about you bein' with Jack either. I don't wanna make things harder for any of us."

"I know, ma. Well...I reckon you'll think of somethin'. An' if me an' Jack can do anythin' to help..."

"Thanks, Ennis. I'll call you an' let you know when I figure somethin' out. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, ma." He hung up and stretched, wondering what was taking Jack so long. Maybe the diner was busy. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"_Hey, ma," he said with a smile as they hugged. "You remember Jack, right?"_

"_Of course I do. How are you, Jack?" she asked, smiling as they shook hands._

"_Just fine, ma'am. I'm glad Ennis's father's not around right now._

"_You an' me both. Come on in, both of you."_

_They sat down and she got them both some coffee. "So how are things in yer new place?" she asked, and they smiled._

"_Really great, thanks. It's a nice place. You know, if-" Ennis's words were cut off by the sound of the front door being slammed. _

"_Ellen!" a voice shouted. "What the fuck is goin' on?" All three of them turned to each other._

"_What...I thought he was out of town!" Jack said in alarm, and Ellen nodded._

"_He told me he was!" The kitchen door opened and there stood Ennis's father, eyes blazing._

"_What the fuck is he doin' here? An' with that queer?" he spat. Both boys stood up, Ennis in front of Jack protectively._

"_Dad, just hang on. We'll get outta yer way," he said, trying not to panic. His father left the room, but quickly returned holding a fire poker. His eyes widened. "Dad, wait-"_

_His father gave him no time to protest. He was shoved aside and punched in the face to the floor. He rolled onto his back in time to see the poker hit Jack's lower stomach. "Jack!"_

_His lover crumpled to the floor and was hit in the face, blood spurting from his nose. Like a bull, Ennis saw red and got to his feet. He hit his father and managed to knock him out. Lifting Jack to his feet, he turned to his mother. _

"_I'm takin' him to hospital," he said firmly, and she nodded. _

"_Alright." In the truck, Ennis turned to Jack._

"_You're gonna be alright, Jack," he said softly, and Jack's eyelids fluttered._

"_Love you...always..." His eyes fell shut._

Ennis jolted awake, sitting up quickly and panicking. He couldn't stop picturing Jack's bloody face and the life leaving his body. He tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work; he just had to get out of here, now. Grabbing a piece of paper, he left Jack a note.

_Had to get out of here. Will call when I'm ready._

_I'm sorry._

As much as he loved Jack, he couldn't stop thinking that someone was going to hurt him for their being together, and he just couldn't face that right now. He was out of the room and leaving the building before he could think, needing to be on his own. It broke his heart to think of how Jack would react to the note, but he would call when he'd calmed down. He just hoped that his fears wouldn't rule over his heart.

* * *

><p>When Jack finally returned to the room, it had been over an hour since he'd left. In the diner, he'd run into Lureen and had ended up talking for longer than he'd thought, before finally leaving together and heading back. He was looking forward to being with Ennis again. Even though they still had their exams to take, they were looking forward to the summer, and to moving in together. Despite having only been together for a matter of months, it still felt right to them. The pair of them were more in love than ever and they knew that they were heading in the right direction.<p>

As they walked up to the room, Jack ended up having to stop when his mother called, wanting to know how things were going. He told her that they were all set to move into the apartment, and that they'd already signed the lease. She told him that she was very proud of both of them, and that they always had a room at the house if anything ever went wrong with their plans. He told her that they would keep this in mind, and he thanked her.

"So," said Lureen as they neared the building. "Guess you guys are all set, huh?" Jack smiled at her. He knew that she wanted to visit them when they were settled.

"We sure are. It'll be good for us to live on our own; we won't have to worry about people catching us kissing or anything. We'll have a whole place to ourselves."

Lureen smirked. "An' I'm guessin' that on yer first night, you'll be christenin' each room?"

Jack rolled his eyes and bumped her with his shoulder. "Good grief, Lu. I'm not talking to you about my sex life. But I'm looking forward to living with him."

"Has he heard anythin' about stayin' on for his Masters?" she asked, and Jack shook his head.

"No, not yet. But you never know; I didn't get told until a little while ago, and this is our second year. So...he could get offered at any time to stay on. He's done really well so far, I think, so...it might happen. But either way, we'll be living together and won't have to deal with the others as much."

"Yeah...I know it's been real bad for you both lately, an' I know Ennis has been panickin'. But...I hope he knows that it don't matter what the others think..."

Jack nodded. "He does. I've told him time and time again that it doesn't matter; that it won't stop us from loving each other. And we're gonna be together in the end. When we graduate and the Masters are all done, we'll be moving to the Cape."

Lureen looked at him thoughtfully. "I have to say, Jack...I'm real happy for you. I remember last year, when you was so miserable. Never thought I'd see a smile on yer face ever again. So when you got together with Ennis an' you were happy...I felt better about things. When you were upset last year, I was real protective of you, remember? But now you're with Ennis, it's like...it's okay to leave you on your own. I know he'll take care of you, Jack.

"Yeah, he will," Jack replied as they walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna be just fine, Lu. Got my strong cowboy with me." They smiled at each other as they walked along the hall. "Guess I'll see you later then..."

"Yep. See ya, Jack." She kissed his cheek and went into her own room. Jack tapped on their door with his foot, eager for them to spend some private time together at last.

"Ennis? Can you let me in?" No response. Jack frowned and tried again. "Bud, are you there?" He listened, but there was no sound. Figuring that Ennis had probably fallen asleep while waiting for him, he put the food down and got the door open himself. Picking the food up, he walked in, and then stopped in his tracks. The room was empty, with Ennis nowhere to be seen.

_What the...? _Jack didn't have a clue where Ennis might be, but he wanted to find him. He put the food down on his bed, and then saw the note on Ennis's nightstand. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

_Had to get out of here. Will call when I'm ready._

_I'm sorry._

Jack sank onto Ennis's bed and stared at the note, wondering what on earth had happened. Ennis hadn't bolted like this for a while, but it had always been for a valid reason. Clearly, something had happened to scare him, and he'd fled. He didn't understand why Ennis had apologised, though. Was it for running off without explaining, or something else? Surely Ennis hadn't left him? He didn't like to think about that.

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called Ennis's number. "Come on, pick up...pick up..." He bit his lip and prayed that Ennis would answer, but he didn't. The tone for voicemail beeped and he took a breath. "Ennis, it's me. I found the note and I'm worried about you. Please let me know if you're alright and where you are." He sent the message and clicked his phone off, wondering what to do now.

Lureen answered her door to a panicking Jack. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern, and he gave her the note.

"He's gone...something must've freaked him out..." He folded his arms defensively. "I called his phone and left a message, but..." He bit his lip. "What am I gonna do?"

She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "We're gonna find him." Jack nodded and they left the building, deciding to search campus first. He was determined to find out what had scared Ennis and to find a way of letting him know that nothing could take him away; not even the strongest forces on earth could take away their love for one another.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's notes_

_Hi guys! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of Lessons In Love; the epilogue will be posted tomorrow. I have plenty more work coming up this month, for your enjoyment. If you would like to know what's coming, go to livejournal and type my username into the search box. Once on my journal, check the entry titled Announcement: What's Coming Up, which was posted recently. This will tell you my forthcoming works. _

_Hope you've enjoyed this story and that you're looking forward to more from me!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Ennis sat on their bench, knees drawn up to his chest as he half-listened to the sounds beyond the trees. He was still a little shaky after his nightmare and he knew that it would be some time before he calmed down. He kept looking at his watch and he knew that Jack must have returned by now, and that he must have seen the note. Thoroughly feeling ashamed of himself for deserting Jack yet again, he sighed to himself.

_I've gone an' done it now, _he thought to himself. _Keep runnin' out on him like that when I get scared or pissed off...he won't wanna keep puttin' up with it. I shouldn't have left like that, but...I just snapped. He's gonna be worryin'...I should tell him where I am...I should apologise..._

He knew that he should call Jack, but the thought that he'd finally gone too far was weighing on his mind. Surely Jack wouldn't want to be with someone who kept bailing on him? He needed someone who he could trust to stay when things became hard; someone who would be there for him. Ennis had so wanted to be that person, and he still did, but what would Jack do now? Would he have finally had enough of him? Was their relationship over in just a few short months?

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when his cell phone rang; it was Jack. His thumb hovered over the answer button, but he was afraid that Jack was calling to tell him that it was over. He wasn't sure that he could take it if he was. He knew that he had somehow survived without Jack until late last year, but he couldn't imagine being without him.

Ennis stared at his phone as the ringing continued, and then it went to voicemail. When it was finished, he clicked to listen to the message from Jack. He sounded quite worried and Ennis's heart sank to hear the effect this was having on him.

"Ennis, it's me. I found the note and I'm worried about you. Please let me know if you're alright and where you are."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and sighed. Jack was worrying about him, which gave him some hope that he wasn't angry at him. But his mind kept niggling at him, filling his head with paranoia.

_What if he's just concerned now, to make sure you're alright? What if, when you go back, he then tells you it's over? He might just wanna make sure you're okay, an' when he knows it, he's gonna start in with his disappointment. _

_I can't lose him, _Ennis thought desperately. He looked down at his phone; his wallpaper was a picture of them together that he'd asked someone to take in Provincetown. They had been on the beach in their trunks and loose shirts, with their sandals in their hands and their arms around each other.

"_Closer together, boys!" called the woman who was taking the picture. "Let me get you both in."_

_They pulled each other close and Jack smiled up at Ennis. "Been a great trip, hasn't it?" Ennis kissed his forehead and nodded, feeling completely at peace and happy that they were here._

"_Sure has, darlin'." They turned back to their new acquaintance and she snapped the photo._

"_Good one, guys. Here you go." Ennis took his phone back and they looked at the picture; it was absolutely perfect._

_He looked over at Jack, seeing the sky and the sea reflected in his beautiful blue eyes. "What do you think, bud?" he asked him, and Jack smiled widely at him._

"_Looks great."_

Ennis sighed to himself as he remembered that day, and other parts of their trip. It had been the first time that they had gone away together, just the two of them, and he had loved it. The sunny endless days where they had either lain on the beach getting tanned or walked around town window-shopping...the cool evenings when they had walked down the beach hand-in-hand and talked softly...but most of all, the heated nights in their bed when they had given themselves to each other willingly and lovingly. He would always remember their first trip there, even if they ended up moving to the area.

Of course, all of that was now in jeopardy. He'd gone off again, after promising Jack that he would never bail on him again. He knew that he would have to face Jack at some point, and he was dreading it, but he knew that he deserved to hear whatever Jack threw at him. When Jack blew up at him for going against his word, he would stand there and let him do it; he owed him that much.

"Jack...I'm so sorry, darlin'..." he whispered. "So fuckin' sorry..." He saw his phone buzz again and looked; Jack had sent him a text.

_Please get in touch. I'm not mad at you for leaving, but please talk to me. I miss you._

A lump grew in his throat and he shakily began to text back. It took him several attempts to say what he wanted, and even then he wasn't sure it was the right thing to say. He didn't know what he _could_ say right now.

_Miss you too, I'm sorry. I'm in the park._

He sent the text and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Jack, I swear...if we get through this...I'm gonna make it up to you. Promise you, darlin'..." He sat on the bench and hoped that Jack would arrive soon. Whenever they were apart, they missed each other terribly and always wanted to be together, and it felt even more intense when things had gone wrong like this. Knowing now that Jack wasn't angry at him, he calmed down a little, and now he was determined to try and fix this. He knew that Jack would likely take the initiative; he figured that Jack would have plenty to say about this.

* * *

><p>Jack and Lureen made their way to the diner, stopping students at random and asking if they had seen Ennis. None of them had, so they kept walking. Lureen noticed that Jack was trying not to panic too much, but his fear showed in his eyes. She linked her arm through his as they walked, trying to offer him some support.<p>

"It'll be alright, Jack," she said to him. "We'll find him." Jack nodded and they entered the diner.

"Hey, kids!" said Debbie in a cheery voice. "You back already? Take a seat and I'll be right with you."

"Um, we're not staying, Debbie," replied Jack. "We need some help." They both stood at the counter and she immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong? Where's Ennis?" They looked at each other and Jack bit his lip.

"When we left here, we went back up to our building. I thought Ennis would've been there, but...he wasn't. I found a note from him saying that he needed to get out of there, and that he was sorry. He said he'd call when he was ready..."

Debbie's expression was one of shock. "Oh, Jack...what brought this on?"

"I dunno...remember that thing in the paper you showed us before, about that guy? He's been worried about the same thing happening to me ever since. He's all freaked out..."

She sighed. "Oh dear...have you tried calling him?"

Jack nodded, wiping at the tears pricking in his eyes. "I tried, but...went straight to voicemail. He won't answer my calls..."

By now, the other students in the diner were noticing Jack's distressed state, and were watching him.

"It's okay, Jack," said Lureen, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright..."

Jack shook his head, now starting to worry. What if Ennis was attacked while he was out? What if he crossed the road and was hit by a car or something? He remembered all of those times when Ennis had worried about him while they were apart, and how worried he had been about someone hurting him. Jack had often wondered why he'd never felt that worry, but now he knew how it felt. Now he was worrying about Ennis and what might happen to him while they were apart.

"I just...what if something happens? He could get hurt, or..." The majority of students were listening in and had expressions of pity on their faces. He shook his head and folded his arms. "I dunno what to do..."

"Jack?" asked a female voice behind him. He turned to see one of the girls who had been talking about them a few weeks ago; her name was Sarah. "Are you okay?"

He took a breath, not wanting everybody to see how upset he was. "Ennis is all freaked out about the guy who was killed a while back. I went up to the room and he's gone, left a note. And he won't answer my calls."

She looked saddened and slightly ashamed. "Oh...I'm sorry about that. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really." She looked back at her group of friends and they all exchanged a nod.

"Jack...we're sorry about all the aggro we gave you. I guess we were just listening to the stereotypes we've heard about. We never really got...how much you two must care about each other." She sighed. "Anyway, we're sorry."

He hadn't expected this, but appreciated it anyway, so he nodded. "Alright. Thanks..."

Sarah chewed her lip. "You think he could be in town anywhere?"

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

She turned to the group of guys in one corner. "Hey, Chris!" she called, and a dark-haired guy looked at her. "Come here." He came over and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"What's up?" Sarah relayed to him what was going on, and he let out a low whistle. "Damn, that's not so good. Sorry, man. Never thought things were like that with you two."

"What did you think it was?" said Lureen incredulously. "Just because they're gay, it means their feelin's can't be as strong as anyone else's?"

Chris looked down and mumbled an apology; Jack knew that Lureen could be quite intimidating when annoyed. Sarah couldn't help but smirk.

"Anyway...you and the boys doing anything today?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Not really. We were thinking of seeing a movie, but..."

"Well, I've got a job for you all. I want you to go around town and look for Ennis." Chris looked at Jack and nodded.

"Alright. Guess we can do our good deed for the day, huh? Come on, boys!" he called to his friends. "We've got a cowboy to find." Jack swallowed.

"Thanks. Just...tell him to call me, okay?" Chris nodded and they left. Jack turned to Sarah. "Thanks. I, uh...I appreciate it."

She gave a small smile. "It wasn't fair of us to get after you just for being different. You can't help who you love, so...it wasn't our place to judge." She looked down at his ring. "You two really mean a lot to each other, don't you?"

He could tell that she was at least trying, so he nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Debbie put a hand on his shoulder. "You wanna sit down, honey? I'll bring you some coffee." Jack nodded and flopped into a seat, feeling weary. He dug out his phone, but there was nothing from Ennis. Hoping to get in touch, he started texting.

_Please get in touch. I'm not mad at you for leaving, but please talk to me. I miss you._

He rested his head on his arm and stared at the wall, thinking. About five minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_Miss you too, I'm sorry. I'm in the park._

Jack's eyes widened. "Lureen!" She turned and caught the look on his face.

"What is it?"

"He's in the park..." Jack shot up and drained his coffee. "I'm gonna go find him. Can you tell Sarah to call off the guys?" She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Jack." He sprinted out of the door and down the road before she had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

><p>Jack ran through town as quickly as he could, heading for the park. He was thinking of nothing else but getting to Ennis and talking to him, sorting this out once and for all. He had to find out what had scared Ennis and how they could work through it.<p>

The park was deserted when he got there, but he carried on through towards the secluded area where they had spent so many quiet afternoons together. He kept checking his phone, but no more messages came up. Rounding a corner, he could see Ennis in the distance, sat on their bench and looking heartsick. He sighed to himself and approached him.

"Ennis..." He saw Ennis lift his head and open his mouth a little. Jack could tell that he'd been crying a little in his absence, and the sight of it made his heart ache. Even if he had been angry at Ennis for bailing on him like this, the picture before him would have been enough to calm him down. He came over and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Are you okay?"

His lover could barely meet his eyes, and Jack could tell that he was scared. "Jack, I...I'm so sorry..."

"What happened?" Jack asked softly, and Ennis let out a shaky breath.

"When you was out, my mama called. She said how my dad's been talkin' about me, sayin' that I was written out of his will an' all...an' then she said how she told him about visitin' us, an' he said she can't do it no more or he'll divorce her..."

"We could go and visit her..." Jack suggested, and this time Ennis met his eyes, full of fear.

"No...we can't, Jack. He said that if we tried, he...he'd set his friends on you. They've got tire irons, Jack...they'd attack you if we went over there..." He swallowed. "Then...when we hung up, I fell asleep...had a nightmare of him attackin' you..."

Jack sighed. "So...why did you run off?"

"I just kept thinkin' about him hurtin' you, an' seein' your face all bloody an' all...an' I remembered that guy who got killed before...just all got too much for me. I couldn't stop thinkin' that someone was gonna hurt you an' take you away, so...I just had to get outta there..." He looked away. "I'm sorry for bailin' on you, but...didn't know what else to do."

"Alright..." Jack said, putting his arm fully around him and looking around, trying to think. "Why didn't you answer my calls? Or call me yourself? I would've come straight to you."

He felt Ennis tremble. "I kept thinkin' that you were pissed about me runnin' off on you again an' that you'd break up with me, that you woulda had enough by now. I ain't exactly always been here for you..."

Jack looked at him. "Ennis...I never got pissed about you running off, ever. I was always thinking about following you, making sure that we fixed whatever was wrong before it was too late. And just now...I was worried about you getting hurt. You're always worrying about me getting hurt, and now...I know how it feels. Look at me, Ennis..." He cupped his cheek and turned his face. "I've never been pissed at you for bailing on me, because I know you love me. It's not like you left me...you just got scared."

"Yeah, but...you need someone who ain't gonna keep bailin' like this, someone who's always gonna be there. I dunno if I can promise to be that guy..."

"I know you can do it, cowboy. I've always had faith in you. It's just...we have to do something about this; to make sure it doesn't happen again. I know you got scared, and that's okay, but...bailing on me isn't okay. You can't keep doing this." He stood up and crouched down at Ennis's knees. "Okay...what is it that makes you feel you've gotta run?"

Ennis looked into his face. "I just get scared of somethin' happenin'. I love you so much, Jack, an'...when I think that I'm gonna lose you, I just..."

Jack rose up onto his knees and cupped Ennis's face. "You're not gonna lose me, Ennis. I know it's hard to believe that when it's your worst fear, but...you have to get past that thought. Look...we're gonna have a long life together, but...if we run every time something happens that scares us...we'll be running for the rest of our lives. We can't just run and hide when we get scared; that's no way to live. We have to stand against it, together. It's us against the world, baby, and...this is all we need. I love you with all my heart, and...I don't like the idea of us being all shaky like this. We have to let go of the fear before it eats us up."

Their eyes blazed into one another, Jack's words hanging in the air. Ennis sighed. "I wanna stop bein' scared, Jack...an' I wanna be with you forever. Just ain't easy..."

"I know, but...in time, it'll fade. When we're more settled into this, you'll soon be busy being too happy to think about being scared. We'll throw ourselves into our life together, and we'll be too busy loving each other to be afraid." He smiled a little. "Ennis...if this is gonna work, we have to be in this together a hundred per cent. I need someone that I can depend on to be by my side no matter what. It's all or nothing, cowboy...what's it gonna be?"

Ennis looked at him, his heart yearning for Jack and the life he was offering. He melted under Jack's touch and felt a peace overcome him. His fright dissipated as he looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the pure love in them. He sighed. "It's all, Jack...I swear, it's all." His lip trembled and Jack believed him. He rose up and threw his arms around Ennis, pulling him close.

"It's okay, Ennis...it's okay..." He felt Ennis shaking against him and made shushing sounds in his ear. "I love you, it's alright..."

"Love you too, Jack...swear to God I do..." He screwed his eyes shut and buried his face in Jack's neck, promising to himself that things would be different from now on.

* * *

><p>They held onto each other for a while, and then Jack pulled himself away, looking up at Ennis. "This is it, Ennis...this is you and me, for good. This is where I wanna be, and I know you do too. You with me?"<p>

Ennis nodded, determined now that he would make this up to Jack and make him happy. "Yeah, I am. Gonna make this up to you, Jack."

Jack leaned up and brought their lips together gently, pressing Ennis close to him and stroking his face. When they broke apart, they felt a need for each other growing within them. "Come on..." Jack whispered, and he pulled Ennis to his feet.

He led Ennis by the hand back towards campus, texting Lureen to tell her that he had found Ennis and they needed some private time together. They arrived at their building and walked up the stairs in silence, knowing that they needed to re-establish their connection. When they were safely in their room, Jack turned to Ennis.

"It's okay," he said softly, holding his lover's face. "It's okay..." Ennis took a deep breath and put a hand on his waist.

"Wanna be with you, Jack...I wanna..."

"I know, Ennis..." He leaned up and kissed Ennis again, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth and feeling him sigh a little. As they kissed, his fingers started to work on Ennis's buttons, knowing that they both needed some comfort right now. Ennis let Jack start to undress him and his own fingers reached Jack's shirt, pulling it up and sliding his hands up Jack's warm skin. Jack pushed Ennis's shirt off his shoulders and Ennis momentarily let go of him so that it could fall off the rest of the way. Their lips parted and Jack pulled his own shirt off, seeing the need in Ennis's eyes.

He wordlessly led Ennis to his bed, keeping eye contact with him. They sank down onto Jack's bed together and Jack rolled Ennis onto his back, leaning over him. "How do you want it, cowboy?" he asked softly, and Ennis considered what he needed most. As he looked up into Jack's eyes, the answer became clear to him.

"Wanna be inside you, Jack..." He wanted to feel Jack in his arms; to wrap him up and be sure that he was safe. He always felt calm when he was inside Jack; making love to him in a way that bound them together.

Jack nodded and rolled them both over so that he was underneath Ennis. "Alright, baby. I'm right here..." He lifted his head and kissed Ennis deeply, hands at the back of his head. Ennis sank down onto him and lost himself in Jack's touch, deeply regretting that he could ever have walked away from Jack the way he had.

_But no more, _he thought to himself as Jack ran his hands down his back to cup his ass. When they were both hard, they pulled apart. "Can we...?" Jack took the lube from the nightstand and handed it to him.

"Go ahead..." Ennis took the lube from him and smoothed it over himself, feeling Jack kiss at his neck. He tossed it aside and lifted Jack's legs, wrapping them around his waist where Jack clung to him tightly. "Come on..."

Ennis slowly pushed into Jack, needing to feel him and connect with him. Jack sighed as he felt Ennis fill him up, the familiar feeling washing over him. Ennis, meanwhile, felt peace run through him as he felt Jack's warmth. When he was fully inside him, he leaned in close so that their bodies were pressed together. Ennis held Jack in his arms and felt Jack wrap his own arms around his neck, their eyes glued together.

When he was ready, Ennis began to move inside Jack, taking it very slowly. Jack gave him a small smile. "I love you, Ennis," he whispered as they moved together, and Ennis brushed his lips against Jack's forehead.

"I love you too, darlin'..." He continued to rock into Jack, and brought their lips together again, their tongues meeting and curling around each other. They tasted every inch of each other's mouths that they could reach, and Jack sighed into Ennis's mouth. He squeezed Ennis with his legs and pulled his mouth away.

"No matter what happens, Ennis...I'm always gonna be by your side. I promise..."

Ennis looked down at him as he thrust into him, seeing the love and the devotion that Jack felt for him. "Jack...I swear...I'm gonna make you happy. You...mean more to me than anythin' else..."

Jack nodded. "Right back at you, bud. We're gonna be fine..." They kissed again and Jack could feel himself heading for his climax, feeling like he was on cloud nine. Ennis thrust into him a few more times and then let out a deep groan.

"God, Jack...oh, darlin'..." He buried his face in Jack's neck as he released into him, groaning loudly. Jack gave a yell and followed him into bliss, feeling complete.

They collapsed together on the bed and panted heavily. Jack kissed Ennis's temple and held him close. "Are you okay?"

Ennis nodded against him, nuzzling into Jack's chest hair. "I'm fine, Jack. This...us...it's for life, right?" He wanted this more than anything, and he was sick of always running from fear.

"Yeah, I reckon so. Wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Ennis sighed, immensely grateful that Jack had forgiven him, and promising that he would never let him down again.

"Me too...gonna be with you, Jack. Ain't never gonna let you down again. Can't keep runnin' when I got this. What we got...it's worth all the bad stuff."

Jack made an affirmative sound in his throat. "Yeah, it is. They can't ever take this away from us..." They fell silent and just lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking. The time to talk would come, but both of them were optimistic for their future; the one that they would be making together.

* * *

><p>After a while of just lying there together, they finally gathered the energy to speak. "Ennis?" asked Jack softly, looking down at him. Ennis lifted his head; his eyes were still a little hazy but focussed.<p>

"Yeah?"

"You mean what you said before? About never doing that again? I know you don't like running away like that, but...how do I know it won't get that bad again? What if someone threatens to hurt me? Or what if I do get hurt? Are you gonna get scared and bail again?"

Ennis looked into his eyes, hating the fact that he'd disappointed Jack and made him doubt him. "Jack...I don't wanna keep runnin'. Every time I do, I just keep thinkin' of you an' how much it hurts you when I run off. I hate seein' that look on your face when I hurt you, darlin'. But...no matter what I do, or how bad I hurt you...you're still always there. You ain't never said you've had enough, or that you wanna break up with me..."

Jack stroked his curls. "That's because I don't. No matter what...I'm always gonna love you and wanna be with you. It just gets to me when you're thinking you're not good enough for me or something, because you are. You're all I need, Ennis."

They looked at each other, and Ennis sighed a little. "Just...when I think of you gettin' hurt, I...I keep worryin' that it's gonna happen when I ain't there, an' I won't be able to..." He bit his lip, unable to go on.

"Protect me?" Jack asked gently, and Ennis nodded. He sighed, remembering that him being hurt was Ennis's worst fear. "Well...that's just how it is. We can't be joined at the hip all the time, bud. I can look after myself, I know I can."

"I know you can, Jack. But...still means I wanna do it myself. 'Cos I love you..." Ennis swallowed and Jack took his hand, kissing it.

"Love you too, cowboy. We just have to have faith that we'll be okay. But what's your answer?" He fixed Ennis with his deep blue eyes that always went straight to his heart and soul.

Ennis raised his free hand to Jack's cheek. "I swear...I ain't gonna run no more, Jack. Scares me more than anythin' else to think of you gettin' hurt, but...runnin' ain't gonna do no good. An' I hate it when we're apart as it is. I don't like lettin' you down, so...it ain't gonna happen again."

Jack nodded. "Like I said, Ennis...it's okay to get scared, because that's just being human. But...it's not okay to run from fear and put what we've got in jeopardy. I don't want us to be like that. We need to stick together if this is gonna work in the real world. As much as we love each other, we have to be practical too. We have to make this work, Ennis..." He smiled a little. "I've got every faith that we can make it; we just need to work on a few things. I can teach you a few things to do when you get scared about something so that you won't feel the need to run, but we'll talk about that later. Just remember one thing..." He brought their left hands together so that both of their rings were visible. "We're tied together, no matter what. Right?"

He was stroking Ennis's back with his other hand as he spoke, and this was giving Ennis some reassurance. He saw Ennis smile a little. "Right, Jack. Ain't nothin' that can tear us apart now, right?"

"That's right, cowboy..." Jack whispered as he rose up a little, seeking his lover's lips. He sealed his mouth over Ennis's and they kissed deeply, their tongues slowly playing together in Ennis's mouth. When they pulled apart, Jack cupped Ennis's face. "Tell you what...let's talk about something else. You know what's coming up next month?"

"Um..." Ennis wracked his brains, but nothing came to mind. He shook his head. "I dunno, Jack..."

Jack smiled a little and hoped that he would be able to convince Ennis. "It's Pride month, and there's gonna be celebrations on the last weekend over in Boston. You wanna go?"

Ennis looked at him nervously. He'd heard of this, but had never seen it first-hand. "Dunno, Jack...I ain't never been to nothin' like that. What do they do?"

"Well...it's mainly just about guys and girls like us celebrating who we are, without feeling ashamed. And not just us; families of gay people can get involved too, like PFLAG. My mother's actually thinking of joining them. Anyway...there seems to be a really great atmosphere. I've never been to one, but...I saw last year's on TV and it seemed a lot of fun. We could be who we are without having to hide it, like in Provincetown. They have this big parade too. What do you say?"

He looked at Ennis hopefully, wanting him to say yes. He knew it would give them both a boost to go to something like a Pride event, and it would be fun. Ennis slowly smiled at him. "Sounds good, Jack. God knows we could do with some fun for a change after these last few weeks. Alright, we'll go."

Jack grinned and kissed him again. "You got it. I love you, Ennis...can't wait to live with you in our own place. We can christen all the rooms on our first night." Ennis went bright red and tried to hide his grin.

"Um...whatever you want, darlin'," he mumbled, and Jack laughed affectionately, hands in his hair.

"Come here, cowboy..." He pulled Ennis into his arms and they hugged tightly, certain now that their future would be a happy one; full of life and love and good times. They both knew that it wouldn't be easy, but they were willing to take the risk. What they had was worth whatever hardships came their way, and they knew that together, they would make it.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ennis, Jack and Lureen passed all of their exams with flying colours, and by the end of the month the two young men were moved into their new apartment. As Lureen had slyly suggested, the pair of them spent most of their first night christening every room, including the kitchen. They figured out how to have sex on a washing machine and made full use of this knowledge. As their relationship strengthened, they found themselves finding and exploring new ways of pleasing each other and being close. They trusted each other completely.

In May, the law on gay marriage was officially changed, making it legal for them to get married in the state as long as they remained residents. They talked it over, and ultimately decided that they wanted to wait until after they had finished their studies. They knew that it would be another four years until this happened, but they also knew that it would be worth the wait, and that their love was strong enough to survive. They had already made their promise to marry as soon as the time was right for both of them, and they were already very committed to each other anyway.

In June, they attended their first Pride event together in Boston. It was bright and colourful, and the atmosphere was very excitable. They walked around town holding hands and occasionally kissing, feeling safe to do so around everybody there. The celebration this year was especially memorable, thanks to the change in the law.

The summer was spent with them not doing very much. They went to Provincetown again and enjoyed the peace and quiet that they had found there. They also visited Jack's parents again and they once more told Ennis how happy they were that Jack had found him.

As they entered their third year, they continued to live in the apartment. After what had happened when Ennis had disappeared, the other students never bothered them anymore. Jim apologised for hitting Ennis and making fun of them, and they reached a tentative truce. Both Ennis and Jack knew that they would never be great friends with these people, but at least they could be civil.

Jack entered the apartment one day to find Ennis pacing nervously, clearly waiting for him. "Hey, what's up?" Ennis gave a hesitant smile.

"I got offered the Masters course, Jack...they want me to do the two years after graduation." His smile widened. "Guess we'll both be stayin' on."

"Oh my God, Ennis!" Jack said excitedly, running to him and throwing his arms around him. "Congratulations, cowboy. I'm really proud of you..." He drew back a little and kissed Ennis firmly. "We're gonna celebrate tonight."

Ennis grinned. "Sounds good to me, darlin'."

The next two years were pretty uneventful for them. Neither of them were hurt by anyone and Ennis's fear dimmed down to a level, with Jack's help. He taught his cowboy techniques for managing fear, including simple breathing exercises that he knew would calm Ennis down. As time passed, Ennis got scared a few more times, but he never ran out on Jack ever again. By the time they graduated, Jack knew that he could now trust Ennis not to bail on him.

At the end of their fourth year, the college hosted a graduation ball, open to all students. The two of them talked it over and decided to go, as a couple. They held hands throughout the evening and associated with their fellow students, many of whom were happy to see them joining in and not shying away just because they were different. Ennis even surprised Jack by leading him to the dance floor a couple of times, and they both danced with Lureen. During one of the slow, romantic songs late into the evening, Ennis pulled Jack close.

"Been some good times these last few years, huh?" he whispered, and Jack nodded.

"I'll say. If anybody were to tell me five years ago that I'd end up with someone like you, I would've thought that they'd had too much to drink. Can't believe how lucky I am..."

"Believe it, Jack...'cos it's real..." Ennis pulled his head back to smile at him. "Love you..." He leaned in again and this time went for Jack's lips, pressing his own to them for a few seconds. Maybe it was the champagne, but he honestly didn't care at that moment if anybody was watching them. He just held Jack in his arms and kissed him slowly, savouring the moment between them. People were watching them, and while some of the young men were uncomfortable, most of them acknowledged that what they were seeing was love, pure and simple.

The Masters courses weren't easy, but they helped each other as much as they could. They would spend their evenings in front of the TV curled up on the sofa, thoroughly enjoying their private time together. They felt like a real couple now, out in the world, and it felt wonderful to be like this. They would always take lunch together in town, no matter who had a class that day, and Ennis found himself often wondering how he could ever have been scared of this situation. It was true that they spent some time apart, but he knew that they would end up in the same bed every night, and for the rest of their lives.

In 2007, halfway through the first year of their Masters, Ennis's mother finally divorced his father and moved to New York, where she had family. The boys visited the city a few times and enjoyed being in a bustling place. While they were there, they looked in on Jack's brother and caught up, exchanging news of their lives.

In the summer of 2008, when they had finished their Masters, they finally moved to Provincetown, hopefully for good. They found a beautiful apartment on the seafront with an amazing view, and they knew that they would be very happy here. Ennis got a job as an intern at the local animal clinic and Jack could see how happy it made him. He, meanwhile, found a job as an intern at the local counselling centre, and he was on the road to learning how to become a counsellor himself. Both he and Ennis were now working towards their dreams that they had spoken of so long ago.

Just after they had gotten their jobs, Ennis decided that it was high time he made his promises to Jack and solidified their commitment. One cool summer evening, they went to their favourite seafood restaurant in town and enjoyed a candlelit meal together. When they were finished, Ennis looked over at Jack.

"Jack, I...I want you to know that I'm real happy, here with you. When I was growin' up, I never thought I'd get to be this happy. You changed all that. When we got together, I started believin' that I...I might just have a chance to be happy."

He held Jack's hand as he said this, and he saw Jack smile. "Ennis...you make me happy too. I love you to bits, you know that."

Ennis nodded. "I do. Which is why...I wanna ask you somethin'. We've been together for nearly five years now, an'...I was thinkin' that it might be time to make some promises." He took a deep breath. "Jack...will you marry me?"

Jack's mouth fell open. "Oh, um...Ennis, I..." He looked into Ennis's eyes and could see the truth in them; it was time to take the plunge and take advantage of the change in the law. His face broke into a shaky grin. "I will!" He threw his arms around Ennis's neck and squeezed him as hard as he could. Ennis smiled and rubbed his back, feeling ecstatic that Jack had accepted, and that they were going to be married legally. Jack wore Ennis out that night with celebrating, and the next day was spent with them calling their friends and family in a frenzy, inviting them to the ceremony. They found someone willing to perform the wedding, and decided to have it on the beach at sunset; their favourite time and place these days.

Two weeks before the wedding, Ennis got a call from his mother, who said that his father had died of a stroke that morning. Ennis had been shocked and upset, despite what his father had done and threatened to do. He spent the night lying in Jack's arms and talking about his father; the few good memories he could conjure up and the bad ones that were plentiful. He had planned for himself and Jack to go to the funeral, but he then received another call from his cousin, the one that was to inherit the ranch. He told Ennis that he was not welcome at the service, and this tore at Ennis's heart.

"Just wanted to say goodbye..." he whispered against Jack's chest. "Just...wanted..."

"Closure?" Jack suggested in a soft voice, and Ennis nodded. "I know you did, baby. If you had...you might have been able to leave things in the past where they belong. But now..." He didn't need to finish; they both knew it. Ennis would never be able to truly move on from everything his father had done. It would always be there in the back of his mind as a bad memory that might continue to haunt him for a long time.

"Jack...do you think...he ever loved me?" Ennis said, clinging to him. Jack was at a loss for words.

"I dunno, bud. I know he did you wrong, but...he was still your father, and parents are supposed to love their kids unconditionally. I reckon he did, deep down. He just didn't always know how to show it." Ennis didn't know how to respond to this, so he just closed his eyes and let Jack hold him.

The wedding was a beautiful occasion; sunset on the beach as they had wanted. Their friends and family all attended and joined them in their celebration. When they turned to each other to exchange their vows, Jack sighed a little.

"Ennis...I don't know if there are any words that can describe what I feel for you. You know how bad things were for me when we met, and...I was thinking that I'd never be happy, because I'm gay. I thought I'd never have the courage to pursue a relationship with a guy. So...I think it was fate that made us roommates that day. You were brought to me, and I'll never forget it. I know it hasn't always been easy for us, but...I'm still really happy. You're my soulmate, Ennis...and I love you." He smiled and lifted Ennis's left hand, poising the ring at his finger. "I, Jack, take you, Ennis, to be my loving husband, and my partner for life. I know I'll be just fine as long as I've got you. Love you, cowboy." He slipped the ring onto Ennis's finger and could hear his mother sniffing.

It took Ennis a moment to recover from the wonderful words that Jack had just said to him, and he took a deep breath, taking Jack's ring from his cousin; one that actually accepted them. He looked down into Jack's love-filled eyes and hoped that his nerves wouldn't get the better of him.

"Jack, I...I ain't never gonna be as good with words as you, an' I know that. But...I hope you know what you mean to me. I never thought I'd end up with a guy, especially one like you, but...I ain't never regretted us bein' together. You've...made me real happy, darlin', an'...I hope I can make you happy too. Love you, Jack." He took Jack's left hand and gazed into his eyes. "I, Ennis, take you, Jack, to be my husband an' my partner for life. Gonna love you an' take care of you as best I can. I swear." He slid Jack's ring onto his finger and saw his face glow with happiness. The minister smiled at them and cleared her throat.

"They have exchanged their vows and their rings, and have declared their commitment to each other. If anyone can show just cause that they may not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." She and the young men looked around at the congregation, hoping that nobody would speak. To their relief, their guests stayed silent. They then turned back to each other and she spoke again. "Very well. Ennis, Jack, by the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now declare you to be legally married. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Ennis smiled at Jack and drew him into his arms, kissing him as warmly as he could. They had practiced the perfect wedding kiss a few times; a few seconds with no tongues. Both of them knew that they would make up for it later. They broke apart to the sound of their family and friends clapping and cheering for them, and Jack grinned. "Can't believe we did it," he said breathlessly, and Ennis cupped his cheek. "We're really married..."

"We sure are, darlin'," Ennis whispered back, his deep brown eyes shining with happiness. They turned to the congregation and their parents came up to them, accompanied by Jack's siblings, Lureen and Debbie.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Ellen whispered in her son's ear, while Karen said the same to Jack. Richard shook Ennis's hand and welcomed him to the family, and Ennis couldn't help but wish that his father had been here. Still, he had learned to leave those things in the past.

Their reception was held at their favourite restaurant on the pier and they enjoyed a lavish meal, toasting their friends and family for always believing in them and their relationship. They made a toast to Lureen and Debbie for always being there for them when they'd needed them. Both of them knew that they might not have made it if it hadn't been for their circle of support.

After dancing for the next few hours, the congregation finally headed back to their hotels, and Ennis and Jack retired to their apartment on the front. Once inside, they turned to each other, and Ennis slipped his arms around Jack.

"You have a good day, darlin'?" he said softly, and Jack nodded, a look of peace on his face.

"Sure did, cowboy. You wanna get started on the wedding night?" he asked with a smile. Ennis took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where they made love slowly and tenderly, feeling their love for one another blazing within them as they connected, melding into one person. As they moved together, they both knew that the rest of their lives would be lived together, full of love and happiness. Neither of them could ever have predicted that they would end up here, but both of them knew that they had found everything they'd ever been looking for.


End file.
